


Immune to the Light

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Даркфик, ОМП - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, насилие, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 84,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: «Если то, что ты говоришь об этой девушке, правда, приведи ее ко мне». В этой темной AU поединок в лесах «Старкиллера» заканчивается по-другому и Кайло Рен приводит Рей к Сноуку. Трофеи достаются победителю.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immune to the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561797) by [blueenvelopes935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueenvelopes935/pseuds/blueenvelopes935). 



> Низкий поклон [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за редактуру нового замечательного фанфика от blueenvelopes935 :)
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Immune to the Light* - Иммунитет к Свету; Невосприимчивый к Свету.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Это история была вдохновлена сказкой «Красавица и Чудовище» Габриэль-Сюзанны Барбо де Вильнев и более всего оперой «Тристан и Изольда» Рихарда Вагнера.
> 
> Дисклеймер:  
> Все персонажи и сюжет, относящиеся к вселенной «Звездных войн», принадлежат компаниям «Disney» и «Lucasfilm», я не претендую на их интеллектуальную собственность, эта работа носит исключительно характер фанфикшена.

Носить лавры победителя может любой, но только сильнейшие способны справиться с поражением — выражение старое, но верное. Кайло Рен оглядывает шаттл, полный ошеломленных лиц и приглушенных голосов. Нет, думает он, сегодня у Первого ордена не будет сильнейших.

Не теперь, когда «Старкиллера» больше нет.

Обычно люди стараются держаться от Кайло Рена подальше, даже если делают вид, что не держат дистанцию. Таков уж его статус и репутация. Но шаттл переполнен, и Кайло лишен своего привычного одиночества. Ситуация усугубляется тем, что рядом с ним устроился Хакс. Молодой генерал без остановки нервно потирает руки и дергает себя за воротник. Бросая на Кайло очередной полный отвращения взгляд, он бормочет:

— Все еще не могу поверить. Осциллятор обладал щитами самого высокого уровня. «Икс-винги» никоим образом не могли пробить их. Как это случилось?

«Хан Соло, — думает про себя Кайло. — Хан Соло — вот как это случилось. Этот человек помог взорвать две «Звезды Смерти», а теперь еще и «Старкиллер». Взрывать все нахрен — поистине было лучшим талантом его отца.

Сжимая кулаки, Хакс нервно трясет головой, прежде чем заговорить снова:

—  _Как_ это случилось?

Кайло игнорирует его. Несомненно, впереди будет еще немало смертельных для кого-то дискуссий о «Старкиллере». А сейчас он не в настроении для них.

Первый рыцарь Первого ордена сидит голый по пояс. Остатки трех аптечек валяются у его ног поверх сброшенных маски, робы и майки. Ожоги от светового меча растянулись по плечу и рассекли лицо, но опасной была лишь рана от бластерного арбалета вуки. Кайло знает, что потерял порядком крови, и ему определенно понадобится свидание с бакта-камерой в ближайшем будущем, но повязка из бакта-пластырей, что сейчас на нем, кажется, остановила кровотечение. Плохо только, что боль она не успокаивает.

Боль как духовную, так и физическую. Унизительно быть побежденным и истекать кровью. И побежденным кем — необученной сопливой девчонкой.

Но Хаксу это неизвестно. Хакс знает лишь, что он нашел Кайло Рена, как повелел Лидер. Генерал обнаружил его пытающимся подняться на ноги возле бездыханной сопротивленческой мусорщицы, которую Кайло вырубил Силой. Прибудь Хакс минутой раньше, он бы стал свидетелем того, как девчонка нависает над упавшим Кайло, занося над ним меч для смертельного удара. Но в последнюю секунду, благодаря оставшимся крохам концентрации, Кайло выхватил победу из когтей поражения.

Хакс протестовал, что у них нет времени тащить на борт еще и девчонку — да и зачем заботиться о спасении врага — но Кайло был непреклонен. Верховный Лидер приказал ему привести девчонку, и он намеревался привести ее. Вдобавок она видела карту к Скайуокеру. По крайней мере, Кайло сбережет эту ниточку к убежищу дяди. И быть может, его Учитель оценит трофей, который ученик преподнесет ему, и будет более милостивым после сегодняшнего поражения. Поимка девчонки — единственный луч света за этот безрадостный мрачный день.

Кайло снова оглядывается. Он — единственный раненый на борту. Большая часть других пассажиров — это старшие офицеры Хакса, которые, как и их генерал, никогда не видели настоящего боя. Солдаты по учебникам из Академии. Дети имперских изгнанников, объединившихся поколением раньше в Неизведанных регионах и Внешнем Кольце, чтобы основать Первый орден. Эти люди выросли на историях о славных днях имперского флота Дарта Вейдера и пышности империи Палпатина.

Но не он. Кайло рос на рассказах о диверсионных рейдах и гонках по технологическим траншеям «Звезды Смерти». У него не вызвало удивления то, что Сопротивление пыталось подорвать «Старкиллер», и не удивило то, что им это удалось. Он сын Хана Соло, и для него не тайна, что любые щиты — лишь легкий сдерживающий фактор для фанатиков с бомбами. По-хорошему, Хаксу тоже следовало об этом знать. Разве этот зазнайка не изучал битву при Эндоре?

До него опять доносится бормотание Хакса, но Кайло просто отворачивается.

Он уже давно считал подобного рода супероружие бесполезной тратой ресурсов и большим фактором риска. Ведь не играет роли, какой вы эксперт в инженерии, всегда найдется крошечная вспомогательная тепловыводящая шахта, прямо под основной шахтой, которая и окажется уязвимой точкой. История доказывала это уже дважды, но Первый орден, в своем упрямстве и упорном курсе на восстановление прошлого, твердолобо выстроил свое собственное третье доказательство. И, удивляясь иронии, Кайло иногда задавался вопросом, не было ли косвенной причиной того, что Учителю потребовалась его собственная, большая, лучшая «Звезда Смерти», то, что Дарт Сидиус обладал в свое время двумя. Ситхам свойственно состязаться в подобных вещах.

Кайло бросает взгляд на Хакса. Его потенциальный соперник, вероятно, уже не жилец. В конце концов, «Старкиллер» находился под его командованием, но в одном Кайло уверен наверняка — сам он не расплатится за случившееся смертью. Лидер не стал бы утруждаться, приказывая Хаксу найти его, если бы желал ученику гибели. Но благодаря многолетнему опыту, Кайло понимает: одно то, что ему сохранили жизнь, не значит, что следующие несколько дней станут легкими. Лидер Сноук является признанным мастером в умении причинять боль, физически не убивая тело.

И все же Кайло хочет надеяться, что обнаружение этой необученной, едва пробудившейся к Силе девчонки в какой-то мере притупит ярость его Учителя. Это, и еще новость о смерти Хана Соло. Как-никак, ученик выполнил все, что от него требовалось: он убил своего отца и привел девчонку Учителю, поэтому, возможно, убийство Хакса и убийство этой девки в достаточной мере утолят жажду крови Сноука за потерю «Старкиллера».

Девчонка, где она? Кайло осматривается по сторонам. Он не представляет, куда она делась, но она на борту. Он чувствует ее присутствие в Силе. Трудно не заметить весь этот ослепляющий Свет, сияющий в его сознании. Это как щуриться от солнца в яркий летний день. В ошеломляюще яркий летний день.

На мгновение Кайло закрывает глаза, открывая сознание и окунаясь в Свет. Поддаваясь искушению здесь, где это можно сделать без опаски. Совсем скоро они достигнут сокрытой крепости Учителя, и Кайло придется решительно закрыть себя от зова Света. И поскольку Учителю известна его слабость, он, вероятно, велит Кайло самому убить девчонку, чтобы преподать Ученику урок, как преодолевать соблазны, и подтвердить его приверженность Тьме. Кайло, само собой, подчинится. Он всегда подчиняется. В этом нет ничего такого. За годы практики убийство для него вошло в привычку. Ведь он невосприимчив к Свету.

Он трясет головой, словно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Отогнать прочь ауру Силы девчонки. Он невосприимчив к Свету, повторяет он про себя. Он — ученик ситха, и он невосприимчив к Свету.

Четыре часа спустя шаттл заходит на посадку, и Кайло Рен заново облачается в свою испачканную кровью, изодранную форму. Он оставляет маску, поскольку хочет выйти на встречу с Лидером, глядя тому в глаза. Ожидая высадки, он проецирует на себя спокойствие, которого не чувствует. Через иллюминатор он замечает Учителя, ожидающего на посадочной платформе. Это не типично. И это не обнадеживающий признак.

Кайло не единственный, кто видит внизу старого ситха-мууна. Шепотки проносятся по толпе на борту, и от них исходит устойчивое ощущение страха. Большинству офицеров здесь никогда не доводилось находиться в присутствии Лидера. Но, несомненно, они слышали немало историй.

Кайло обменивается взглядом с Хаксом — редкий момент солидарности между ними. Ни один человек не пожелает держать доклад перед Верховным Лидером сегодня. Обычно Хакс уже бы яро отталкивал Кайло локтем, чтобы взять на себя инициативу. Но не сегодня. Сегодня генерал держится позади так, чтобы Кайло Рен оказался тем, кто первый сойдет с трапа. Ученик достаточно разумен, чтобы показать готовность принять справедливое наказание за провал. Он целенаправленно идет вперед, не обращая внимания на жгучую боль в боку, которая отзывается при каждом шаге, и затем преклоняет колени, выказывая традиционное почтение в присутствии своего Учителя-ситха.

Хакс замирает рядом — в неподвижной позе, со своей военной выправкой. Наверное, раньше такое было невозможно, но сейчас генерал выглядит еще бледнее, чем обычно. Позади Кайло слышит топот оставшихся офицеров, солдат и членов экипажа, выстраивающихся перед шаттлом.

В общем и целом, их не более тридцати человек. И это основная часть тех, кто выжил после «Старкиллера». Сегодняшнее поражение стало огромным по масштабу — как с точки зрения жертв среди людей, так и материальных потерь и кораблей. «Потеря «Финализатора» была бы меньшей катастрофой, чем взрыв базы «Старкиллер», — думает он.

Сноук первым делом приближается к Кайло. Он медленно касается ученика, а затем резко срывает бакта-повязку с его лица, открывая ожог от светового меча.

— Она нанесла удар, — без всякого выражения констатирует Учитель во всеуслышание. — Хорошо. Теперь ты похож на мужчину.

Кайло лезет в карман робы и достает меч, похищенный девчонкой. И протягивает его без лишних слов. Учитель принимает меч, поворачивая его в тонких и длинных муунских руках, с жадностью гладя рукоять.

— Это оружие джедая, — мягко заключает он.

— Это джедайский меч Энакина Скайуокера, мой Учитель.

Муун приподнимает бровь, отчего выражение его изуродованного лица становится еще более причудливым.

— Какая невероятная случайность, — сухо произносит он, но Кайло Рену прекрасно известно, что его Учитель не верит в случайности. Он верит только в Силу. Лидер Сноук поднимает взгляд, рассматривая толпу перед ним. — Ты привез ее ко мне. Где она?

Конечно, Учитель будет чувствовать девчонку в Силе. Девчонку, со всем ее чарующим Светом. Для ситха он подобен зову сирены. Она словно умоляет Тьму совратить ее… Или, возможно, грозит тем же самым Тьме. Кайло не уверен. Такой Свет может быть опасен. Его нельзя недооценивать, и именно поэтому лучше всего оставаться невосприимчивым.

Кайло приказывает через плечо:

— Привести пленницу, — разношерстный сброд неловко переглядывается. Где пленница? Очевидно, о ней позабыли и бросили на борту.

Сноук не в том настроении, чтобы ждать. Он делает несколько резких шагов вперед, и двое штурмовиков бросаются к трапу. Парой мгновений спустя они появляются снова, волоча девчонку под руки. Она без сознания, и они бросают ее тело в верхней части трапа, и затем один из штурмовиков пинает ее, и она, переворачиваясь, катится по ступенькам, прежде чем упасть ничком у ног Верховного Лидера.

Все тридцать пар глаз следят, как высокий муун опускается возле девчонки, а затем протягивает руку, аккуратно переворачивая ее. Старый ситх смотрит ей в лицо долгим взглядом. Дремлющая в Силе и вся в крови из разбитой губы, девчонка сейчас дальше, чем когда-либо, от того, чтобы выглядеть привлекательной, думает Кайло, наблюдая за этой сценой. На ней до сих пор ее вонючие лохмотья, а грязные волосы все так же зачесаны назад и, скорее всего, кишат вшами. Собственноручно доставив ее в шаттл на Такодане, Кайло старался соблюдать дистанцию в допросной, приближаясь по возможности так, чтобы не касаться ее. Но даже в перчатках он бы не стал рисковать повторно.

Но, видимо, муун не испытывает подобных колебаний. Он занимает себя, выпутывая волосы девчонки из трех узелков, тратя время, чтобы распустить их и разложить по ее плечам. Странное действо, и Кайло не знает, что и думать. Но, без всяких сомнений, у него есть смысл. Все, что делает его Учитель, имеет смысл.

Престарелый муун с трудом поднимается на ноги, а затем подзывает штурмовиков, все еще стоящих на верхушке трапа. Должно быть, хочет, чтобы те занесли пленницу внутрь. Но нет, у Верховного Лидера другие планы. Как только двое солдат вытягиваются по стойке смирно, ожидая указаний, муун активирует меч Скайуокера. Одним молниеносным взмахом он сражает обоих, аккуратно разрубая их тела. И затем Верховный Лидер возвращает свое внимание к растерянному собранию:

— Никто не причинит ей вреда, — объявляет ситх, оглядывая толпу.

Муун поворачивается к Кайло и начинает выдавать более подробные инструкции:

— Пусть ее отнесут внутрь. Прикажи вымыть ее и заняться ее ранами. Пусть за ней наблюдают, но не обращаются как с пленницей. А потом забирайся в бакта-камеру. Настало время завершить твое обучение.

После этих слов Учитель впервые бросает взгляд на неподвижного Хакса, обдавая того холодным презрением.

— Сегодня генерал на наших глазах проиграл битву. Потерпел серьезное поражение. Но ты, мой ученик, возможно, выиграл войну.

Лидер долго и сурово смотрит на рыжеволосого генерала, словно раздумывая, а затем приказывает:  
   
— Генерал Хакс, вы будете ожидать меня в зале для аудиенций.

Кайло знает этот тон. И для Хакса он не сулит ничего хорошего.


	2. Chapter 2

С давних пор в привычки Кайло Рена вошло передвигаться быстрыми, тяжелыми шагами, которые подскажут обывателям, что следует убраться с дороги. За исключением, конечно, случаев, когда он сопровождает Учителя. Пока оба ситха шествуют по переходам командного центра Лидера, Кайло подстраивает свой шаг под медленную выверенную поступь изувеченного мууна. Иногда Кайло посещает мысль, что Верховному Лидеру пригодилась бы трость, но еще он знает, что Учитель ненавидит выказывать слабость. И Кайло подозревает, что под своими развевающимися одеяниями старый ситх прячет куда более серьезные ранения, чем кто-либо может представить. И если раны на его теле под стать ранам на лице, то, безусловно, удивительно, что он до сих пор жив.

— Учитель, зачем вы это делаете? — с крайним почтением спрашивает Кайло. Он не жалуется — никто не жалуется Верховному Лидеру — но Кайло хочет понять. В конце концов, сопротивленческая девчонка пыталась убить его, и ей это почти удалось. Она заслужила смерть. — Почему бы не убить ее так же, как мы поступим со Скайуокером? — Кайло надеется, что заслужит поощрение хотя бы за то, что предложил это. За то, что продемонстрировал, насколько он стал невосприимчивым к Свету.

— Скайуокер представляет угрозу. Эта девушка — нет. Мы можем позволить себе быть снисходительными. Время от времени лидеру следует проявлять великодушие. Это укрепляет твой авторитет, — Учитель награждает Кайло многозначительным взглядом, делясь многовековой мудростью. Старый Сноук любит учить. — Но будь разумен, проявляя милосердие только там, где это принесет тебе выгоду, ученик.

Да, он знает об этом. Он — ситх, и каждое решение должно быть взвешено, с учетом последствий и общей стратегии. Именно по этой причине Кайло все еще озадачен решением Учителя.

— Но как то, что вы позволили девчонке жить, послужит к нашей пользе? — он хочет понять.

— Сила всегда стремится к балансу. Никогда не забывай об этом, ученик, поскольку данная догма — ключ к пониманию галактики. Не совершай ошибки, пытаясь извести Свет. Это невозможно. Твой дед и Сидиус тщетно пытались добиться этого, но в итоге они лишь спровоцировали Силу обратиться против них самих. Лучшее, чего ты в силах достичь, — это научиться контролировать Свет и использовать его там, где это принесет тебе выгоду, — красноречивый взгляд мууна скользит по ученику. — Вот почему ты должен обрести достаточно могущества в Темной стороне, чтобы устоять перед соблазном Света. Ибо, если ты желаешь подчинить Свет, ты должен обуздать исходящее от него искушение.

— Да, Учитель, — соглашается Кайло, с ноткой раскаяния в голосе. Его тяга к Свету не делает ему чести. Он годами боролся с ней, но она никуда не исчезла.

Они входят в лазарет, проходя мимо занятой бакта-камеры. Кайло присматривается. Это что, Хакс? Рыжеватые волосы мужчины служат ему ответом. Если это Хакс, значит, Учитель не проявил всепрощения за «Старкиллер». Но раз генерал жив — для него одно это само по себе победа.

— Если нам удастся держать ее подальше от Скайуокера, это будет означать, что мы выиграли, — продолжает Сноук. — Но девушка-мусорщица может стать для нас гораздо большим. Ее сила может оказаться очень полезной для меня.

Кайло все еще не может уловить смысл до конца. Чем эта необученная одаренная девчонка отличается от падаванов, которых он убил в академии Скайуокера много лет назад?

— Но не создадим ли мы себе нового врага собственными руками? — Кайло в красках вспоминает, с какой ледяной решимостью девчонка замахивалась на него. Обучать ее, даже немногому, может оказаться безрассудным шагом. Она уже доказала, что умеет быстро учиться.

— Ты сам это сказал, ученик. Ей нужен учитель, — Кайло недоволен тем, что его собственные слова бросили ему в лицо. Но Учитель только усмехается. — О, я не стану обучать ее как подобает. Это создаст угрозу. Вместо этого я создам союзника. Она станет помощницей ситхам. Ее силы и ее знания будут ограничены теми областями, которые пойдут нам на пользу.

У Кайло имеются сомнения на этот счет, но он решает оставить их при себе. Он все еще без привычной маски и понимает, что его мысли и так написаны на лице. А Учитель продолжает:

— Я поступал так раньше, ученик. Моя последняя жена была джедайской провидицей. Она могла превратиться в весьма полезного союзника, сохрани она свою Силу. Но в итоге, так или иначе, она все равно оказалась восхитительной спутницей. Я держал ее при себе, несмотря на ее оплошности.

Кайло хмурит брови. Он не слышал раньше эту историю. Кто бы предположил, что у Сноука была жена-джедайка. Но прошлое Учителя — извечная загадка.

— Что произошло с ее Силой? — спрашивает он, не сдержав любопытства.

— Мастер Йода отрезал ее от Силы. Высший совет джедаев не одобрил ее замужества с Лордом ситхов. Моя Шан принимала неверные решения, и исход оказался прискорбным. Но мы не встретим подобных трудностей с мусорщицей. У нее нет предвзятого мнения о Силе, и ей не требуется избавляться от джедайских догматов. По многим причинам она — прекрасный кандидат на отведенную роль.

Старый муун ухмыляется, не скрывая самодовольства.

— Это будет легко. Пока она спала, я заглянул в ее сознание. Она так одинока, за ее плечами столько унижений и лишений. Капля доброты, немного роскоши и внимания многое могут сотворить с женщиной, ученик. Вот увидишь. Со временем она будет очаровательной. И красавицей, — добавляет Сноук.

Красавицей? Кайло так не считает. Он припоминает замарашку в грязных лохмотьях, которая скалилась на него, как дикая кошка. Ее тело настолько угловатое, что она скорее сойдет за мальчишку, да еще эти веснушки на лице и собранные в грубые узелки волосы. Да, ее Свет околдовывает. Он пытался игнорировать ее прелестную ауру все утро. И ее потенциал неоспоримо велик, даже заманчив. Но отнюдь не ее персона. Начиная с ее обносков и до отсутствующей гигиены — девчонка невероятно далека от того, чтобы быть привлекательной.

Лидер, должно быть, уловил направление его мыслей, поскольку тут же предостерегает его:

— Учись распознавать потенциал. Немногие люди или идеи предстают перед тобой в целиком отработанной, отточенной форме. Ситх должен видеть дальше сиюминутного, предсказывать открывающиеся возможности. Поскольку будущий потенциал есть суть любого плана и интриги.

Кайло остается только покорно кивнуть, но, хоть убейте, он не видит красоты в сопротивленческой девчонке. Вдобавок что-то в ней напоминает Кайло о матери. И это точно не кажется привлекательным.

Муун улыбается, словно в предвкушении. Кайло уже давно не видел Учителя таким возбужденным. И это весьма показательно, учитывая, что прошел всего день после взрыва «Старкиллера».

— Уже столько лет я вынашивал план — овладеть Светом. С тех пор, как твой дед и я пытались спасти твоего заблудшего дядю, — муун смотрит на Кайло с почти отеческим одобрением. — Но тебя не требуется убеждать. Ты — Скайуокер во всех отношениях, созданный Тьмой и рожденный, чтобы стать ситхом.

— Она была с Сопротивлением, — напоминает Кайло. — Они поголовно террористы и фанатики. Ей нельзя доверять.

— Ты ошибаешься относительно нашей цели, ученик, — поправляет его Учитель. — Нам не нужно доверять ей. Нам нужно, чтобы она доверяла нам. И у нее нет связи с Сопротивлением. Она наткнулась на дроида по случайности. Сама Сила вмешалась, чтобы привлечь к ней наше внимание. Призвать ее к ее судьбе. Случайность не может свести друг с другом Тьму и Свет. Всегда должна быть причина.

— Она была с Ханом Соло, — не успокаивается Кайло.

— Да, у нее имеются некоторые подозрения касательно твоего происхождения. Мы обратим это в нашу пользу. Открытость поможет нам получить ее доверие. О, вот мы и пришли.

Майло, вездесущий слуга старого ситха, уже здесь, ожидает Сноука. Как и главный врач Смат, который вчера занимался бакта-лечением Кайло. Оба они стоят у входа в небольшой процедурный кабинет, где на столе спит та самая девчонка.

— Подождите снаружи, — приказывает муун, а затем, после паузы, оборачивается к Кайло, медленно произнося, — ученик, она моя. Никогда не забывай об этом.

— Да, Учитель.

Они заходят в палату, и Кайло наблюдает, как Учитель следует вдоль стола, созерцая спящую девчонку. Сейчас она почище, с этим не поспоришь. И пахнет от нее несравненно лучше. Но назвать ее красивой? Уж точно нет.

Зачем они вообще тратят сегодняшнее драгоценное время на нее? Первый орден в смятении после катастрофы «Старкиллера». Есть куча неотложных дел, с которыми нужно разобраться прямо сейчас. Да еще его мать по всему голонету выдает торжественные речи о праведной победе и трауре по уничтоженной Хосниан. Про себя Кайло считает, что аннигиляция Хоснианской системы была плохим стратегическим решением. Да что там, само строительство «Старкиллера» было безумным в первую очередь. Но раз уж он был построен, значит, его необходимо было применять. Для того чтобы подобные боевые станции имели должный эффект сдерживания, их мощь должна быть продемонстрирована. И система Хосниан была ничем не хуже других систем.

Сноук по-прежнему разглядывает девчонку, и это заставляет Кайло нервничать.

— Мне следует разбудить ее? — спрашивает он, гадая, чего ради эта задержка.

— О нет, ученик. Это моя привилегия.

Не скрывая изумления, Кайло следит, как его Учитель наклоняется над девчонкой. И целует ее.

***

Моргнув, Рей вдруг видит склонившуюся над ней фигуру — какой-то темный силуэт — пока глаза привыкают к яркому освещению. Проморгавшись, она ждет, пока зрение, наравне с сознанием, прояснится, и… некая жуткая тварь с пронзительными темными глаза нависает над ней!

— Ох! — почти всхлипывает она тихим испуганным голосом, пытаясь отстраниться от страшного лица, смутно напоминающего человеческое, однако его обладатель определенно не человек.

Монстр ворчит от ее реакции, не выглядя при этом ни довольным, ни рассерженным. Затем он, вроде бы с улыбкой, отдаляется.

— Где я? — спрашивает Рей, пытаясь опереться на локти, чтобы сесть. Она лежит на чем-то, напоминающем стол, но она не привязана, и это не пыточное кресло. Последнее, что помнит Рей — лес, снег и другого монстра. Только тот монстр был гораздо моложе и выглядел в разы лучше.

На этого монстра омерзительно даже смотреть. Слева на лице у него едва затянувшаяся дыра в том месте, что осталось от челюсти, а остаток впалой щеки покрывает тонкая, как пергамент, серая кожа. Еще у него глубокий шрам, рассекающий лоб, как будто его череп некогда раскололи надвое. И еще не хватает половины левого уха. А в целом он напоминает нечто, вышедшее прямиком из кошмаров.

Но, что странно, от него не исходит ощущения угрозы.

— Добро пожаловать. Ты моя гостья, — любезно произносит странное существо, словно они давние друзья.

И… О нет! Глаза Рей расширяются — она уже слышала такие слова. И это до ужаса пугает ее.

— Кто вы? — восклицает она, поворачивая голову, чтобы рассмотреть его. Он очень высокий. Почти как Чубакка.

— Меня называли разными именами на протяжении многих лет, — произносит гуманоид медленным располагающим голосом. — Но среди форсъюзеров, то есть тебе подобных, я известен как Дарт Плэгас Мудрый, Темный Лорд ситхов.

Дарт. Дарт — как Дарт Вейдер?! Рей с трудом сглатывает. И ее опасения удваиваются, пока она разглядывает окружающую обстановку. Она лежит на столе в ярко освещенной, кажущейся стерильной комнате. И на ней свободная больничная роба. Рей поднимает руку, чувствуя свежевымытые мокрые волосы, спадающие на плечи. И смущается. Кто-то искупал ее?

— Где я? — заново спрашивает Рей. На этой раз она хочет услышать честный ответ.

— Моя дорогая, ты дома.

Дома? Рей мгновенно подскакивает от этого заявления, в полном замешательстве. Дом — это заброшенный АТ-АТ в забытом всеми мирке. Но уж точно не в этом пугающем месте с жутким Дартом. Она поворачивает голову и вдруг видит _его_ , стоящего рядом. Другой монстр. Тот самый, который забрался к ней в голову и убил Финна и Хана Соло. Сейчас на нем нет маски, и его лицо отмечено длинным ожогом — делом ее рук. И его взгляд буравит ее с нескрываемой враждебностью.

— Ты! — выдыхает она. В один миг Рей слетает со стола и оказывается в дальней части комнаты, стараясь максимально дистанцироваться. Адреналин закипает в крови, и Рей готова к бою.

Кажется, левый бок?! Да, именно туда Чуи подстрелил его. И это первое, куда Рей собирается направить удар. Но… на этот раз их двое. Их двое, и они такие огромные. И у нее нет оружия. Но вдруг снова получится тот фокус с Силой? Как раньше, когда она просто сконцентрировалась и все волшебным образом разрешилось.

Первый монстр — высокий серый урод — открыто смеется над ее реакцией.

— О, он не причинит тебе вреда. Никто не причинит тебе вреда, моя дорогая.

Рей переводит взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, пытаясь оценить угрозу. Они стоят бок о бок, не сводя с нее глаз. Оба высоченные и закутанные в черное. Пусть у них в руках нет оружия, Рей все равно не чувствует себя в безопасности. В последний раз, когда она видела того, что помоложе, он швырнул ее в дерево, убил Финна и пытался убить ее.

— Нет нужды бояться, — уверяет ее уродливый монстр. Но это не особо убеждает, потому что где-то глубоко в ней плотно поселилось плохое предчувствие, а Рей с Джакку давным-давно научилась прислушиваться к своей интуиции.

— Это Первый орден? — спрашивает она, и ее голос кажется ей самой таким тоненьким и дрожащим, что она сглатывает и повторяет с нарочитой уверенностью. — Вы из Первого ордена?

Уродливый монстр продолжает разговаривать:

— Я есть Первый орден, — снова мягко улыбается он, и его тон кажется располагающим. — Галактике я известен как Верховный Лидер Сноук.

— О, — Рей не знает, что и думать после услышанного. Сноук? Тот самый ужасающий Сноук? Это искалеченное существо — Верховный Лидер Сноук?

Он выглядит довольным ее благоговейным страхом.

— Полагаю, ты уже встречалась с моим учеником, Кайло Реном, — он указывает на молодого человека рядом с собой.

Рей бросает взгляд на того, кого Хан Соло назвал Беном. Рослого мужчину с роскошными волосами и напряженным взглядом. Сейчас он мрачно смотрит на нее, сложив на груди руки и широко расставив ноги, и кажется очень внушительным. Рей ничего не может поделать, опуская глаза от внезапного страха и вдруг обнаруживая, что ее ноги голые. И она тут же собирает просторную робу вокруг себя, осознавая, что практически обнажена перед своими врагами. С тех пор как она нашла того дроида в пустыне, ее жизнь вырвалась из-под контроля и неведомыми путями привела ее к этому, заставив стоять босой, с мокрыми волосами, продрогшей и практически голой в тонкой больничной робе. Снова в плену у Первого ордена. Пойманной страшным человеком, одетым в черное, с красным мечом, который мерещился ей в видении.

Высокий серый гуманоид, назвавший себя Верховным Лидером, делает шаг вперед. А Рей шагает назад. И продолжает отступать, пока не упирается спиной в стену. Мужчина протягивает огромную костлявую ладонь, чем мгновенно напоминает Рей о том, как Кайло Рен поднимал руку, прежде чем врезаться в ее сознание. Но этот гуманоид не причиняет ей боли. Он касается ее щеки, обхватывая ее, запрокидывая ей голову, пока она не открывает глаза, глядя на него.

— Мой ученик рассказал мне о твоей незавидной и печальной жизни, полной страданий. Теперь этому пришел конец. Я очень доволен, что Кайло Рен спас тебя.

Рей удивленно моргает. Она слышит его слова, но не может осмыслить их.

— Майло, — Верховный Лидер подзывает солидно держащегося старика, который, должно быть, ждал за открытой дверью. Он легкого телосложения и одет в строгий черный мундир без знаков отличия или звания.

— Да, мой повелитель, — вошедший кланяется Лидеру.

— Майло, сделай так, чтобы она выглядела как леди. И вела себя как положено таковой.

— Да, хозяин.

— Я не понимаю, — Рей выдает свои мысли вслух громким шепотом.

Верховный Лидер оборачивается к ней.

— Мой ученик прав в том, что тебе нужен учитель. Ради великого множества вещей, — и затем он добавляет то, что звучит скорее как предупреждение. — Я возлагаю на тебя большие надежды, моя дорогая. Не разочаруй меня.

Продолжая разглядывать ее, Лидер хмурится, а затем протягивает длинный серый палец, поддевая широкий ворот больничной робы. Он находит шрам прямо над ее ключицей и проводит по выступающей бледно-розовой линии, которая тянется на плечо. Эта травма была зашита вручную уже почти десятилетие назад. Рей ежится от прикосновения Лидера, но он не обращает внимания на ее реакцию. Явно подогреваемый любопытством, он приподнимает ее одеяние на левом плече, слегка обнажая ей спину. Рей хватается за ткань, чувствуя себя уязвимой, и он, понимая намек, отступает.

— Это не новые раны, — отмечает он и затем снова обращает внимание к открытой двери. — Смат, — произносит он, и в палату незамедлительно входит седеющий грузный медик. — Исправьте это, — приказывает Верховный Лидер. — Исправьте все. Сделайте ее столь же приятной для моих глаз, как ее образ в моем сознании. Свету следует быть прекрасным.

И в очередной раз Рей чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд высоченного чудовища. Ей кажется, словно ее оценивают и находят стоящей. Она нерешительно мнется на месте.

— И накормите ее, Смат, — добавляет Лидер, будто запоздало вспоминая. — Моя дорогая, ты слишком худая, чтобы находиться в добром здравии и при подобающей красоте. Никогда больше ты не будешь голодать.

— Я не понимаю, — снова шепчет Рей. В происходящем нет никакого смысла. Она — пособница Сопротивления, вырвавшаяся из тюрьмы, внесшая свою лепту во взрыв осциллятора на «Старкиллере» и пытавшаяся убить Кайло Рена. Почему эти люди хотят учить ее, кормить и сделать хорошенькой? — Зачем вы это делаете?

Верховный Лидер одаряет ее снисходительной улыбкой.

— Потому что ты теперь моя, Рей из пустыни. А я всегда забочусь о том, что принадлежит мне.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день к ней приходит тот невзрачный старик по имени Майло, предлагая сопроводить ее из лазарета. Он не надевает на нее наручники, и за его спиной нет штурмовиков, но можно не сомневаться, думает Рей, охрана ждет снаружи. Для нее совершенно очевидно, что ее переводят в тюремную камеру — еще живо воспоминание о том, что означает быть гостьей Первого ордена.

Пока ее ведут через лазарет, Рей вдруг замечает в стороне мужчину, окруженного медицинским оборудованием. Человек в форме главного врача и несколько его помощников стоят возле постели раненого, и их лица до крайности мрачны. Внезапно у Рей возникает странное ощущение ноющего дискомфорта вокруг нее. Словно что-то не так, и оно болит. Но… похоже, это не связано с ней самой, поскольку она в порядке. Странно… оно исходит от раненого мужчины.

Рей останавливается, и главный врач оглядывается, поймав ее взгляд.

— Он умирает? — тихо спрашивает она, удивляясь, не в этом ли причина ее состояния, но почти сразу жалеет о сказанных вслух словах, ведь, вне сомнений, раненый может слышать ее.

Главный врач подходит к ней, давая ответ с присущей медикам прямотой:

— Нет, он будет жить. Но ему очень больно. Лидер запретил нам давать ему что-либо, чтобы облегчить его страдания.

Рей закрывает глаза, пытаясь сдержаться при виде подобной жестокости. Да, именно его агонию она неведомым образом ощущает. Так проявляется Сила? Она такая… тревожащая. И от нее не закрыться.

— Почему?

Ответ старого врача звучит как констатация факта, но его голос выдает его отвращение к подобным вещам.

— Генерала наказывают.

— Наказывают, — эхом повторяет Рей и морщится. Видимо, Первый орден жесток не только к врагам, но и к своим командирам. — Почему?

— Генерал Хакс командовал «Старкиллером».

«О, значит, этот раненый — военный преступник», — осознает она. Хакс — это имя ей смутно знакомо. Политика была далека от нее, да она никогда и не зачитывалась новостями с фронтов в голонете. В этом не было смысла, ведь все происходило так далеко от Джакку. До того момента, когда ей вслед начали стрелять орденские СИД-истребители, пока она и Финн убегали прочь, спасая свои жизни.

Не в силах отогнать любопытство, Рей подходит ближе.

— Но он такой молодой, — слишком молодой, чтобы держать в руках судьбы целых систем. Генерал выглядит едва ли старше Кайло Рена, но — запоздало понимает она — и тот чересчур молод, чтобы быть фанатичным массовым убийцей.

— Да. Он молод. У Хакса была великолепная карьера, — врач досадливо хмурится. — Я не могу дать ему лекарства. Но других запретов на лечение нет, — добавляет он, многозначительно взглянув на Рей.

Рей не улавливает его мысли, непонимающе глядя на него в ответ.

— Лидер говорит, в вас есть Сила, — продолжает он. — Он говорит, что вы будете учиться исцелять с ее помощью.

— Сила? — Рей хмурится, сузив глаза. Сила для нее — пугающая таинственная область, и все знания о ней ограничены воспоминаниями о том, как Кайло Рен использовал Силу, чтобы причинять ей боль. И уж точно она не знала, что с ее помощью можно лечить.

Во взгляде старого врача светится надежда.

— В дни Старой Республики некоторые джедаи умели исцелять Силой, — и теперь его слова — больше чем просто намек.

— Смат!.. — во внезапно раздавшемся голосе Майло слышится предостережение. Слуга Верховного Лидера подходит ближе, и по его виду ясно, что он готов вмешаться.

— Силой, правда, можно исцелять? — искренне изумляется Рей.

— Попробуйте, вдруг вам удастся отвести от него боль, — с надеждой просит Смат. — Хотя бы на пару минут, леди. Он изнемогает от боли.

— Смат, — Майло окидывает того строгим взглядом. — Не проси ее об этом. Если он запретил тебе, то он запретил и ей.

— Почему нет? Дай бедному Хаксу передышку. Пять минут не сыграют никакой роли. Он уже пострадал достаточно и, не сомневаюсь, будет страдать еще немало.

— Хосниан тоже страдала, — тихо произносит Рей, и двое мужчин резко оборачиваются, остро глядя на нее. Очевидно, ее слова пришлись не к месту. Видимо, в Первом ордене не принято высказывать альтернативное мнение, даже насчет геноцида.

— Помоги ему, — мягко просит врач, пока Майло хмурится. — Прояви к нему милосердие.

Вздохнув, Рей делает осторожный шаг вперед. Она тянется к руке молодого генерала, одновременно стараясь дозваться до Силы. И при прикосновении к его руке все боль и страдания, витавшие вокруг, теперь устремляются прямо к ней.

— Ох! — пошатнувшись, выдыхает Рей, роняя его руку, но затем, сделав глубокий вдох и сосредоточившись, снова берет ее.

У нее нет знаний ни о медицине, ни о Силе, поэтому она концентрирует внимание на том, чтобы стать выше своего сознания, позволить себе раствориться во вселенной, как вышло однажды на краю заснеженного обрыва. И вот она… Сила. Прилив спокойного умиротворения, что облегчает ее сознание, позволяя всему остальному отступить. Откуда-то издалека до нее доносится перебранка Смата и Майло, но все, что сейчас воспринимает Рей, это пульсирующая живая зыбь Света. Она успокаивает рассудок, приносит покой душе и обновляет тело.

Вдруг глаза генерала резко открываются. На нем респиратор, и он не может говорить, но его глаза выражают немую благодарность. Да, у нее получилось.

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Рей удается расслабиться, давая чужой боли скатиться с себя и безобидно раствориться в Силе. И почти сразу все становится проще. Рей закрывает глаза, направляя концентрацию.

— Куда он ранен? — спрашивает она.

— У него ожоги от электричества, — отвечает Смат. — Повреждения на коже поправимы, но самый серьезный урон получили внутренние органы.

— Рей, тебе не следует этого делать, — раздается недовольный голос Майло, но она игнорирует его. Еще чуть-чуть. Рей уверена, что она справится. И пусть это тяжело, в этом есть что-то, от чего становится приятно на душе. Приносящее чувство удовлетворения.

Но от усилий она медленно начинает задыхаться. Взятый уровень концентрации требует предельного внимания. Сколько еще так будет продолжаться? Рей не в силах предсказать, потерявшись во времени и пространстве. Она только знает, что скоро не выдержит. И теперь ей мерещится, что она тонет, будто она нырнула с головой в Свет, отдалась его власти и теперь не может вырваться из него. Но она продолжает исцелять, и какая-то часть ее ускользает. И пока жизненные силы Рей мало-помалу ослабевают, к пациенту силы, наоборот, возвращаются.

— Остановите ее! — раздается шипящий голос. — Она погубит себя!

И затем кто-то хватает ее, выворачивая из ее хватки руку генерала.

— Остановись, девочка! — Рей проваливается, наполовину цепляясь за свою жизнь, наполовину сопротивляясь. Совершенно запутавшись, она распахивает глаза и видит склонившегося над ней высокого серого мууна, пристально всматривающегося в нее. И, крепко зажмурившись, она отталкивает его прочь, вскользь задевая его лоб ладонью.

— Контроль! Она должна научиться контролю!

Рей снова открывает глаза и видит молодого мужчину из заснеженного леса. Того, кого называют Кайло Реном.

— Остановись, девочка! Возвращайся! — это его голос приказывает ей. Он перехватывает ее руку и крепко сжимает, и это не дает ей оторваться, и ее сознание внезапно отступает от Силы. И как только странная энергия уходит, Рей обессилено падает, совершенно истощившись от связи с раненым.

Последнее, что она видит, это обращенный на нее удивленный взгляд Кайло Рена. Его темные глаза широко раскрыты и напряжены, совсем как там, в лесах на «Старкиллере». «Тебе нужен учитель, — сказал он ей тогда. — Я могу обучить тебя путям Силы», — предложил он. И не сводил с нее глаз, глядя на нее как человек, узревший что-то запретное, то, чего не должен был видеть.

Только на этот раз Рей не знает, что вызвало у него это выражение. Ведь она сейчас не видит серого существа, чьего лба она коснулась. Там, где прежде его череп рассекал глубокий шрам — наследие старого раскроившего голову удара — теперь возродилась гладкая серая кожа. Основные очертания раны все еще остались, но в этом месте она частично стерлась. Благодаря Рей и ее исцеляющему Свету.

— Учитель! — восклицает ученик в недоумении, машинально подхватывая упавшую в обморок Рей.

И до нее, будто издалека, доносится очень довольный ответ мууна:

— Ученик, ты не говорил мне, насколько необыкновенно она одарена.

***

Сознание резко возвращается к ней, и это ощущение выкидывает ее из тихой полудремы. Она переворачивается и обнаруживает, что лежит на кровати. На огромной, широкой и длинной кровати, задрапированной роскошным темным пологом, будто ложе короля из древних времен. Рей лежит неподвижно еще некоторое время, и ей приходит в голову забавная мысль: это самое мягкое место, на котором она когда-либо в своей жизни спала. Она садится на краю постели и вглядывается в тусклый полумрак.

В очередной раз она приходит в себя и не представляет, где находится. Что не так с этим Первым орденом, что она продолжает просыпаться в страннейших местах?

На большом столе в другой части комнаты горит лампа. И перед ней видны очертания крупной фигуры, сидящей спиной к Рей и сгорбившейся над столом. Видимо, услышав ее, фигура поднимается на ноги и поворачивается к ней лицом. Это Верховный Лидер.

Медленными шагами он приближается к кровати. Его тяжелые черные одеяния с капюшоном, напомнившие Рей старые изображения императора Палпатина, исчезли. Сейчас перед ней предстал Лидер в непринужденной обстановке и при закрытых дверях. Муун с серой кожей и изуродованным лицом одет в робу, отделанную красной вышивкой в виде странных надписей на неизвестном языке. Роба расстегнута спереди, и под ней он обнажен до пояса. И на его ногах нет обуви.

Вдруг Рей осознает, что его облачение может значить только одно — она в его покоях. И лежит на его кровати.

В спешном порядке она подбирает под себя ноги, натягивая на них больничную робу, которая все еще на ней. Это немного успокаивает ее стыдливость, но Рей все равно чувствует себя голой под тонкой, слишком широкой для нее одеждой. Ей никуда не деться от смущения, и горячий румянец приливает к ее щекам.

Лидер стоит над ней, и его затененные черты словно бы выражают озабоченность.

— С возвращением. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Рей потрясена, словно ей пришлось пережить жесткое падение с остатков корабля на Джакку и теперь она оправляется после того, как у нее резко перехватило дыхание. Но Рей не собирается признаваться в этом. Не перед этим существом, заставляющим ее чувствовать себя такой беззащитной.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает она и затем, подумав, добавляет раздраженно, — спасибо.

Лидер приподнимает бровь, но не удостаивает вниманием ее тон.

— Исцеление Силой очень истощает целителя, — спокойно продолжает он. — Ты приблизилась к опасной грани, моя дорогая.

Рей кивает. Есть что-то располагающее в его низком голосе. И он, кажется, не злится.

— Я не знаю. Я никогда не делала такого прежде, — честно отвечает она.

Он протягивает руку к ее подбородку и приподнимает ее лицо.

— Тебе следует быть осторожнее. Я не хочу потерять тебя, — сделав это замечание, он отпускает ее и отступает в полумрак комнаты.

— Мне ничего не известно о Силе, — продолжает свои признания Рей, слыша невольное разочарование в собственном голосе. — Я не знаю, как я это делаю.

Он кивает в ответ на ее слова.

— Тебе нужен учитель. Если ты позволишь, я готов обучать тебя, — Лидер Сноук произносит эти слова медленно, как будто дает обещание.

— Нет, — тут же непроизвольно, почти рефлекторно, вырывается у нее. Рей не хочет учиться ничему, связанному с Силой, у кого-либо с именем Дарт. Особенно у того, кто одобрил строительство «Старкиллера».

Но его это не отталкивает.

— У тебя есть дар. Его не подобает тратить впустую, — и опять его голос полон доброты и терпения.

Такое учтивое обращение немного усыпляет ее настороженность. Она опускает взгляд, шепотом признаваясь в своем страхе:

— Я не хочу быть убийцей, как вы.

— Ты никогда не станешь ситхом, Рей, — он произносит ее имя впервые, и она поднимает голову, чувствуя невольный интерес. — Ты будешь на Светлой стороне Силы. Я не желаю, чтобы твой Свет померк.

Она в смущении отворачивается. Его речи и поведение не соответствуют безжалостным действиям Первого ордена.

— Кайло Рен преследовал меня… взял меня в плен… дрался со мной. Я видела, как он убил двух моих друзей.

Лидер сочувственно качает головой.

— Мой ученик — человек несдержанный. Он может проявлять поспешность. Но я не Кайло Рен, — он еще раз касается ее лица и гладит по щеке. — Не пугайся Силы. Не пугайся меня. У меня нет намерения причинить тебе вред.

Глядя в его темные, кажущиеся бездонными в тусклом свете глаза, Рей вдруг выпаливает то, что беспокоит ее больше всего:

— Что вам от меня нужно?

Он не отвечает и вместе этого незамедлительно опускается на кровать позади нее. Столь стремительное движение поразительно, учитывая его увечья. И, отворачиваясь, дивясь, что все это значит, она чувствует на своих плечах чужие руки. Больничная роба, что на ней, завязана у шеи и еще несколько раз на спине, и Рей чувствует, как он тянет за узелок у основания шеи.

Она вскрикивает от неожиданного контакта и мгновенно тянется за спину, чтобы удержать края ткани вместе, но он останавливает ее руки, не спеша отстраняя их.

— Позволь мне взглянуть, — приказывает он. — Не стесняйся, — затем он собирает ее длинные волосы и перекладывает их ей за плечо.

— Не надо… — Рей пытается извернуться, но чувствует, как он распутывает второй узелок. А потом третий. Ткань на спине разделяется, спадая с плеч, и Рей быстро собирает ее, прижимая к груди, не заботясь, что спина обнажена до пояса.

Она чувствует, как его руки гладят ее плечи, и предполагает, что он проверяет работу врачей.

— Лучше, гораздо лучше, — он явно доволен. — Следы продолжат исчезать с течением времени, — он проводит пальцем по всей длине ее позвоночника, задевая выступающие позвонки, и Рей содрогается от откровенных прикосновений. — Нам нужно кормить тебя как следует, моя дорогая, — замечает он. — Ты чересчур хрупкая, — его руки опускаются по бокам ее обнаженного торса, без сомнения, чувствуя выступающие ребра. Подушечки его пальцев крадутся вокруг и потом подаются вперед, задевая низ ее маленьких грудей. Все это происходит прежде, чем она успевает среагировать, чтобы как-то остановить его.

И теперь Рей кажется, что она точно знает, чего это существо хочет от нее.

Из всех ее страхов, связанных с Первым орденом — смерть, пытки, тюрьма — этого в списке никогда не значилось. Но Рей с Джакку не обделена смелостью, и она находит в себе силы воспротивиться.

— В-верховный Лидер…

— Дарт Плэгас, — мягко поправляет он. — Наедине, Рей, ты всегда должна обращаться ко мне как к твоему ситху.

Он оглядывает ее, изучая ее состояние, и начинает медленно завязывать обратно ее больничную робу. Но прежде чем убрать на место ее волосы, он наклоняется к ней и оставляет недолгий поцелуй у основания ее шеи, а потом поднимается на ноги и желает ей спокойной ночи:

— Ложись спать, моя дорогая. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Здесь? — Рей недоверчиво смотрит на него. — С вами?

— О, я не сплю, — уверяет он ее. — Я не спал уже более века, Рей. По ночам я медитирую и изучаю Силу, — он снисходительно улыбается ей, и его деформированное лицо выглядит особенно чудным в полумраке. — Ты будешь спать одна, моя дорогая. Разве что ты предпочтешь мою компанию. Ты позволишь мне спать с тобой? — он протягивает руку и наматывает локон ее длинных каштановых волос на палец. — Могу я присоединиться к тебе?

Она не ослышалась?! Рей делает быстрый вдох и выдыхает ответ:

— Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, нет.

— Что ж, хорошо. Не сегодня.


	4. Chapter 4

Несмотря на войну и неизбежные частые перерывы, процесс ситхского обучения для Учителя и ученика продолжается.

Как правило, такое положение дел не типично для ситхов. Дарта Сидиуса натаскивали в течение десяти лет на Майгито, прежде чем спустили на Старую Республику, Дарт Мол тайно обучался с самого детства, чтобы превратиться в эффективную машину для убийств, но Кайло Рен оставался учеником уже пятнадцать лет и еще только постигал пути Темной стороны. И хотя Учитель держал с ним постоянную связь, прошло уже несколько лет, с тех пор как он занимался серьезной подготовкой. И теперь, получив возможность, Учитель и ученик целиком посвящают себя этой задаче.

Результат всегда остается предсказуем — боль.

Тем не менее на этот раз Учитель не заставляет Кайло терпеть ее, ибо, как выясняется, Дарт Плэгас занимается обучением еще одного ученика.

Однажды утром, прерывая первую тренировку, появляется Майло, сопровождая посетителя. С ним уже знакомая девчонка-мусорщица в великоватой для нее одежде с плеча самого старого слуги.

— Добро пожаловать, — Сноук приглашающим жестом обводит похожий на гигантскую пещеру зал и затем одаряет девчонку учтивым поклоном. Они глубоко под землей, в крепости Учителя на самом охраняемом и закрытом уровне, где расположилось логово Дарта Плэгаса. Здесь находятся покои Учителя, его драгоценная библиотека, лаборатория, кабинет и огромный тренировочный зал. Это — владения ситхов, и никого другого тут не бывает, не считая Майло и с недавних пор — сопротивленческой пленницы. Даже самые доверенные чины Первого ордена — редкие гости в этих огражденных помещениях, поскольку для входа и выхода требуется высочайшее дозволение — доступ на уровень запечатан с помощью Силы.

— У моего ученика произошел несчастный случай с мечом, — Сноук указывает на глубокий след на правом предплечье Кайло. Сейчас на рыцаре нет маски и привычного облачения, их место заняли простые тренировочные черные майка и штаны. — Исцели его.

Девчонка бросает взгляд на рану, а потом на него.

— Нет, — звонко выпаливает она. — Я не буду лечить этого монстра, — Кайло не может скрыть потрясение от услышанного. Мусорщица фактически отказала Верховному Лидеру Сноуку и, более того, имеет наглость возмущаться. — С какой стати?

Учитель сегодня в хорошем настроении — он любит учить, и на самом деле, учитывая катастрофу «Старкиллера», Сноук удивительно уравновешен в последнее время. И изумительно терпелив с паршивой сопротивленкой.

— Ученик, — муун издает смешок, приподнимая бровь и в привычной для него манере сохраняя серьезное выражение на лице. — Должно статься, ты произвел плохое первое впечатление. Однако мне казалось, Свету присуще милосердие.

Но намек не доходит до разума девчонки. Наклонив голову и вскинув подбородок, она продолжает упрямо стоять на месте, сердито сверкая глазами. Да, девчонка определенно напоминает ему о Лее Органе.

— Это не просьба, моя дорогая, — мягко сообщает ей Сноук. — Сделай это.

Дурочка со свалки и не осознает, насколько редко Сноук дарует второй шанс.

— Нет, — упорно повторяет она.

Его Учитель отвечает ленивым взмахом изящных муунских пальцев, с которых в сторону срывается одинокая змейка молнии. Да, не поспоришь, Учитель сегодня в прекрасном настроении. Как правило, демонстрации силы не проходят столь безобидным образом. Девчонка не представляет, сколько милостей ей сегодня оказали.

— Не вынуждай меня наказывать тебя, моя дорогая, — медленно тянет Сноук, с угрозой в словах, а не обычным спокойным тоном. — Никому из нас это не доставит удовольствия.

Молния и предупреждение возымели должный эффект, и девчонка умудряется сподобиться на шаткую концентрацию, пока исцеляет царапину Силой. Сноук стоит за ее спиной, наблюдая, и потом проверяет результат. Не идеально, и Кайло еще понадобится бакта-пластырь, чтобы убрать отметину, но у девчонки несомненный талант. С этим не поспоришь.

«И, — отстраненно думает Кайло, — невозможно отрицать, насколько хорош ее Свет. Непередаваемо хорош». Он поднимает голову, ловя мимолетный понимающий взгляд мууна. От Учителя не укрылось полученное им наслаждение. Как же унизительно…

Но муун решает не комментировать его состояние, а только удовлетворенно кивает девчонке.

— Моя дорогая, есть только один вопрос, на который ты можешь ответить «нет». И даже в этом случае мое терпение имеет пределы.

Кайло видит, как побледнела Рей. И припоминая, как Учитель поцеловал девушку, он догадывается, что это за вопрос. И на мгновение ему даже становится ее жаль.

Сноук — подлинный эксперт в Темной стороне, но сейчас их тренировки все чаще ограничиваются техниками форм боя на мечах. Глупо отрицать, что лишь вопрос времени, когда его дядя решит выйти из укрытия. И благодаря Учителю, изучившему воспоминания Рей, пока та спала, ни о чем не подозревая, они выяснили, что последний джедай проводит свое добровольное изгнание на Эч-То. Но несмотря на решимость Кайло выйти с ним лицом к лицу, Сноук строго запретил это.

Как обычно, Дарт Плэгас был до жестокости откровенен:

— Я не отправлю тебя на убой. Я слишком много сил вложил в тебя, чтобы идти на такой безрассудный риск. Если необученная девочка сумела одолеть тебя в поединке, значит, ты еще не готов противостоять джедаю. Тебе не хватит навыков, ученик.

И Кайло признает эту истину. Все ситхи есть дети своего времени — учит его Сноук. Ситхи позднего периода республики — начала империи оттачивали искусство обращения со световым мечом в боях против джедаев. Его дед не раз сражался с Тиранусом во время Клонических войн, как и Кеноби с Молом. И уже позже Вейдер провел годы, охотясь за уцелевшими после Чистки джедаями. Но Кайло? Он использовал свои навыки во время рейдов, чтобы отражать огонь бластеров. И, не считая дяди, у него не было достойных соперников, с которыми можно было проверить себя на прочность. По сути, до Рей ему не приходилось скрещивать мечи с настоящим противником. И когда подвернулся случай, его ждало сокрушительное поражение.

И пусть Кайло тешит себя мыслью, что рано или поздно он встретится с дядей на своих условиях, заранее выбрав время и место, он понимает, что вряд ли стоит ждать подобной удачи. Особенно после смерти Хана Соло. Его отец был ближайшим другом его дяди несколько десятков лет, пока однажды ночью подросток Бен Соло не перебил своих соучеников в джедайской академии. И хотя жажда мести не свойственна джедаям, Кайло не тешит себя иллюзиями, понимая, что убийство его отца и уничтожение Хоснианской системы очень, очень разгневали Люка Скайуокера.

И все же есть тонкая грань между правосудием и мщением.

А посему сражение на световых мечах — основное направление его тренировок. Сноук — прекрасный учитель. Пусть Кайло редко наблюдал, как его престарелый наставник обращается с мечом, Плэгас обладал обширными знаниями даже о самых редких формах. Мууну нравилась особая гарда светового меча древней конструкции, избранная Кайло, но еще он умел обращаться как с простым одноручным мечом, так и с двухклинковым. За свою долгую жизнь Учитель собрал обширную коллекцию оружия, и поэтому Кайло не пришлось испытывать трудностей, чтобы найти подходящую замену мечу, уничтоженному Рей.

Кусочки прошлого Учителя периодически всплывают в ходе их совместных тренировок. Воспоминания о былых поединках, оценки прошлых оппонентов, советы, как выйти из сложных ситуаций, и рекомендации по стратегии, когда стоит применять Силу в поединке. Постоянно меняющаяся мутная мозаика, которая приводит к одному главному выводу: Дарт Плэгас Мудрый скрещивал мечи более чем с несколькими противниками. Включая, все больше подозревает Кайло, Люка Скайуокера.

«Не важно, насколько могущественным ты становишься в Силе, навыки фехтования имеют огромное значение, — наставляет его Сноук. — Даже Йода прославился своей дуэлью с ситхом». Учитель предупреждает, что не бывает ситха, который не умеет держать меч. Ибо такой ситх — мертвый ситх.

Долгие тренировки имеют предсказуемый результат: больше травм. И это означает — больше Рей.

Когда Кайло видит ее в следующий раз, она уже совершенно другой человек. Кое-как собранные в хвост волосы и старая одежда Майло исчезли. Молодая девушка, которая исцеляет ожог на его правом плече, носит бледно-голубое платье с длинными рукавами. Ее волосы умело уложены в блестящие волны, спадающие на плечи. На лице аккуратный макияж, и ноготки окрашены в бледно-розовый цвет. С ног до головы эта Рей неимоверно далека от грязной пустынной крыски, пойманной на Такодане.

И когда она наклоняется над ним, чтобы осмотреть плечо, он на миг вдыхает едва уловимый запах ее духов. От нее пахнет цветами и ванилью. Красота, смешанная с теплыми, приносящими утешение вещами. А затем она концентрируется, и ее исцеляющая сила Светлой стороны омывает его душу. Ее вид, ее запах и ощущение ее силы совершенно непередаваемы. И на какое-то краткое мгновение все во вселенной становится правильным. Ведь Рей и ее Свет здесь, чтобы сделать мир лучше, чем он есть на самом деле. Ее Свет уравновешивает его Тьму, создавая умиротворяющую гармонию.

День за днем, он встречает ее снова и снова. И она медленно, понемногу, но начинает оттаивать. Иногда она даже приветствует его подобием улыбки. Но прогресс не ровный. Два шага вперед, один назад. Немного помогает то, что Сноук больше не стоит за ее плечом, наблюдая за исцелением. И все чаще и чаще встреча с Рей после его ежедневной тренировки становится обычаем. Иногда ран случается несколько, и тогда она проводит в его компании двадцать, а то и тридцать минут. Поначалу их обхождение подчеркнуто вежливое — по делу и чисто формальное. Но и это потихоньку меняется, и Рей слегка ослабляет настороженность.

Но, вероятно, она все еще ненавидит его. Но теперь еще чуть-чуть сочувствует.

— Почему ты делаешь это? — спрашивает она как-то раз, склонившись над ним, пока он сидит на полу. — Почему хочешь стать ситхом? — вопрос застает его врасплох, потому что в этот момент он любовался ее профилем.

Он ненадолго задумывается.

— Мне нужно много времени, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, Рей. Но если вкратце, ответ — власть. Моей семье предначертано править галактикой. Это мой долг, право в силу происхождения.

— Кто твоя семья? — спрашивает она, явном заинтересовавшись.

— Я — Скайуокер, — с гордостью сообщает он. Это секрет, в который мало кто посвящен, и он не знает, что побудило его рассказать правду об этом сопротивленческой девчонке. Но он рад, что рассказал ей. Она — форсъюзер, как и он. Кажется правильным быть честным с ней. Вдобавок Учитель сказал, что открытость поможет заслужить ее доверие.

— Ты — Скайуокер? — Рей с трепетом выдыхает знакомое имя. — Скайуокер, как Люк Скайуокер? — ее глаза блестят, а лицо светится почти по-детски в очевидном восхищении его дядей.

— Да, Рей, — он впервые произносит ее имя вслух, и оно приятно ощущается на губах. Он вдруг понимает, что начал думать о ней как о Рей, а не только как о «девчонке» или «мусорщице». — Я — Скайуокер. Как моя мать, мой дед и моя прабабка.

Ее глаза сужаются с внезапным подозрением.

— Разве не Люк Скайуокер был тем джедаем, который уничтожил империю? Который убил императора и Дарта Вейдера?

— Да, — подтверждает Кайло, так как они подошли достаточно близко к истине, и затем торжественно добавляет: — Сила благоволит моей семье. Мы, Скайуокеры, рождались как джедаями, так и ситхами. Но независимо от стороны, которую мы избираем, мы имеем значение.

— О, — слабым голосом выдыхает Рей. — У меня никогда не было семьи. И никто меня не ценил, — она выглядит такой робкой, шепча следующие слова. — Я — никто.

Это первый раз, когда он видит эту смелую девушку настолько неуверенной в себе. И это побуждает его подбодрить ее.

— Рей, — он ловит ее взгляд. — Ты умеешь исцелять Силой. Хотя бы по одной этой причине ты не никто, — его слова вызывают у нее первую искреннюю улыбку, обращенную к нему. И ему приходит в голову, что ее улыбка может быть столь же ослепительна, как и ее Свет.

Это быстро становится привычкой Рей — приветствовать его вопросом, когда она приходит, чтобы исцелить его. И это не банальные вопросы, чтобы поддержать бессмысленный разговор. Рей прямолинейна. Ее вопросы продуманные, иногда застающие его врасплох. И поначалу они вызывают раздражение. Кайло не привык быть вопрошаемой стороной, если в дело не вовлечен его Учитель. Но со временем он находит, что с нетерпением ждет, чем же Рей удивит его на этот раз.

Он явно интригует ее. Как и она его в свою очередь. Кайло привык, что люди боятся его, а не интересуются им, и поэтому он уважает ее за храбрость, продолжая открывать ей правду. Даже если некоторые из его ответов заставили бы Хакса разинуть рот от недоверия.  
 _  
— Тебя правда зовут Бен?_

_— Да._

_— Тогда почему тебя зовут Кайло Рен?_

_— У ситхов есть традиция брать новое имя, когда они принимают свой путь ко Тьме._

_— А почему ты не Дарт Рен? Как Дарт Вейдер?_

_— Дарт — это формальный титул Лорда ситхов. Его нужно заслужить. Когда я, наконец, завершу мое обучение, я получу мой титул._

_— Когда перестанешь быть учеником?_

_— Нет, я всегда буду учеником. Дарт Плэгас навсегда останется моим Учителем._

_— О._

У Рей не бывает несущественных вопросов, узнает он со временем. Должно быть, таково следствие воспитания этой брошенной девушки. Он помнит, какой одинокой была ее жизнь, пока она не наткнулась на дроида. Вероятно, ей даже не с кем было поговорить. Кайло и сам не любитель длинных бесед, поэтому он понимает. Он может быть порывистым ситхом, но он не направляет свои эмоции в слова. Обычно отдушиной ему служит насилие.

Ее открытое поведение не есть желание угодить, и это тоже привлекает Кайло. Хакс может окружать себя блюдолизами, которые лебезят перед ним, но Кайло не нужно тешить самолюбие подобным образом. Он — ситх, и он в состоянии смотреть правде в глаза, даже если это касается его самого. То, что люди сторонятся его, это издержки его статуса, и он не принимает такое отвержение близко к сердцу. Страх людей свидетельствует о его могуществе.

Еще эта девушка излучает спокойную уверенность. Что тоже притягивает. Его террористка-мать всегда была до агрессивности самоуверенной, и это было крайне утомительным, в результате шумные спорщицы не привлекают Кайло Рена. Но это не означает, что ему нравятся кроткие.

_— Ты ведь знал Хана Соло до того, как убил его, да? Ты упоминал его на «Старкиллере». Он не был простым сопротивленцем._

_— Да._

_— Откуда ты знал его?_

_— Он был моим отцом._

_— Отцом?! Ты убил своего отца?! Почему?_

_— Он заслужил это._

_— Мне нравился Хан Соло. Тебе так повезло, что он был твоим отцом, и ты убил его? Ты и вправду настоящее чудовище._

_— Ты не знаешь мою семью. Мы всегда убивали друг друга._

Каждый раз, когда он заново видит Рей, она все больше напоминает молоденькую актрису из голонета или настоящую принцессу. В ней скрывается прелестная смесь свежести и привлекательности, вкупе со спокойствием и манерами. Поразительно видеть, как боевитая девчонка, рассекшая ему лицо и скалившая на него зубы, выглядит очаровательно женственной. И он вынужден признать, что ее обретенная красота и Свет стали ярким пятном в блеклой рутине его дней.

От женственных изменений Рей за версту несет Дартом Плэгасом. Кайло известно, как старый ситх любит трансформировать и подменять личности других. Таким же образом долговязый падаван в бегах обернулся укрытым маской и внушающим страх воином. И пустынная оборванка превратилась в соблазнительную принцессу Света. Когда имеешь дело со Сноуком, всего всегда гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Учитель наслаждается подобного рода парадоксами.

_— Так ты был тем мальчиком, который все разрушил? Хан Соло сказал, что Люк Скайуокер обучал новое поколение джедаев и один мальчик восстал против него и уничтожил все. Это был ты?_

_— Да._

_— Почему?_

_— Я был ужасным джедаем._

_— Очевидно.  
_  
Это игра для двоих, и настает черед Кайло задавать вопросы. Он недолго был в ее сознании, но на самом деле так ничего и не узнал о ней. И если она собирается выведать его секреты, он вернет должок в той же мере. Она пробудила в нем любопытство, но, кажется, она не возражает.

_— Чем ты занимаешься весь день?_

_— В основном читаю пропаганду Первого ордена и книги по истории, которые дал Майло. Я… ммм… у меня нет общего образования._

_— Что еще?_

_— Я обедаю с Майло. Оказывается, у меня ужасные манеры за столом. Майло сказал, что я не могу обедать с Верховным Лидером, пока они не улучшатся._

_— И поэтому они остаются безнадежно ужасными?_

_— Как ты догадался?_

_— Майло не дурак. Его не обманешь._

_— Да, я знаю._

Будучи учеником, Кайло общается со своим Учителем так, как мало кто удостаивается. И теперь Рей вошла в число избранных. Обучение Рей включает общее образование с Майло и обучение Силе со Сноуком. И еще она оказалась ближе всех к тому, чтобы быть равной с Кайло, ближе, чем кто-либо за многие годы.

Возможно, ему следовало ревновать к Рей, но он не возражает против того, чтобы она была рядом. Они живут практически по соседству, и он не может не видеть ее Свет, сияющий перед его мысленным взором, даже когда она не исцеляет. «Аура Силы этой девушки огромна», — думает он. И когда видит ее при встрече, сияние напоминает ему нимб ангела. Подмигивая ему, тихо обольщая и маня. И пусть он, само собой разумеется, противится этому, все равно приятно осознавать, что это существо находится рядом.

_— Ты собираешься попытаться сбежать?_

_— Я уже пыталась._

_— Он поймал тебя?_

_— Майло поймал. Он застал меня, когда я пыталась взломать дверь._

_— Они все запечатаны Силой. Механическим способом тебе не обойти замки._

_— Да, теперь я это знаю._

_— Что сделал Сноук?_

_— Он сказал, что если я смогу сломать печать Силы, я буду свободна._

_— Тебе никогда не сделать этого. На них заклятие Темной стороны. Джедаю не пробиться сквозь него._

_— Но все же я пытаюсь._

_— Куда ты отправишься, если сбежишь?_

_— Я не знаю._

_— Ты не вернешься к Сопротивлению?_

_— Я не знаю. Может быть.  
_  
Обучение ситхов — изнурительное испытание, призванное вымотать тебя, и травмы, как правило, становятся весьма частыми с течением времени. Тело, неустанно приближающееся к своим пределам, не успевает полностью восстановиться, так же как и разум перегружается концентрацией. И при предельной усталости рефлексы и внимание Кайло начинают ухудшаться.

— Сегодня ты неаккуратен, — с неудовольствием отмечает Сноук. — Ты можешь справляться лучше.

Кайло оглядывает остатки двадцати тренировочных дроидов, сквозь которых он прошелся за этот час. Впечатляющее число для всех, кроме педанта Дарта Плэгаса. Кайло получил неприятный бластерный ожог на груди — он банально не успел остановить заряд вовремя, и ему пришлось уворачиваться в сторону, следствием чего стал касательный удар, а не полная мощь выстрела.

— Ступай, — раздраженно отмахивается Учитель. — Иди и найди девочку. Пусть она исцелит тебя, — и затем муун удаляется в свой кабинет, вероятно, чтобы начать новый день. Они тренировались с вечера до самого утра, но ночь или день — не имеет значения для Учителя, поскольку тот не знает сна.

Где Рей? Обойдя практически каждое помещение, Кайло, наконец, решает последовать за ее отпечатком в Силе.

Она спит на гигантской кровати его Учителя. Этот вид приковывает его внимание — Рей так прекрасна в своем сне. Она — словно пылающий июнь, свернувшийся клубочком и абсолютно отдавшийся дреме, ее прозрачный розовый пеньюар соблазнительно струится по телу, а каштановые волосы разметались вокруг головы и спадают с подушки. Она выглядит такой юной, такой невинной… Расслабившейся во сне, слегка приоткрыв розовые губы. В ожидании повелителя Зла, самого могущественного из живущих ситхов, пока тот вернется в постель, в которой не спит, и, без сомнения, заявит свои права на эту женщину.

До этого мгновения Кайло не утруждал себя раздумьями о том, где спит Рей. Но теперь он однозначно понимает, с кем она спит, что она Свет, совращенный Тьмой, богиня Света, запертая в подземном логове Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого.

Это вековая традиция, что трофеи достаются победителю. Но находясь здесь, понимая истинную ситуацию, он вдруг ощущает неловкость. Что-то в том, как обращаются с этой девушкой, заставляет Кайло чувствовать стыд.

Ведь именно Кайло был тем, кто настоял на том, чтобы Хакс взял ее на борт шаттла на «Старкиллере», чтобы вручить ее в жадные руки искалеченного ситха. Он предполагал, что Учитель сразу убьет ее. Да, она все равно погибла бы на «Старкиллере». Но такое ему и в голову не приходило. За те пятнадцать лет, что он провел подле Учителя, тот никогда не держал женщину.

Хуже ли ее участь, чем смерть? Определенно нет. Ее кормят, одевают и обращаются лучше, чем с любым пленником Первого ордена за все времена. И все же… это беспокоит его.

Возможно, не следовало бы. Он — ученик ситха, и он не тешит себя иллюзиями о том, на что пойдет Учитель ради цели: править галактикой. Ведь власть — это жизнь ситха. Но эта необученная девочка не стоит на пути их амбиций. Да, он понимает, что Учитель держит ее живой, чтобы развивать и использовать ее целительные силы. Логично было бы ограничить ее камерой, но это… это не имеет для него смысла. И выглядит нехарактерно щедрым для старого Дарта Плэгаса. Но, как видится, есть особое удовлетворение в подобном совращении Света.

Кем бы ни была это сирота-мусорщица, она невинна. Она всего лишь пожалела потерявшегося дроида и пыталась вернуть его владельцу, в процессе очутившись в центре галактической гражданской войны. Эта история не сильно отличается от прошлого его дяди. Разве что последний джедай, спрятанный на Татуине, был Скайоукером, ждущим, пока его не призовет судьба. Но Рей? Она всего лишь девчонка. Отчаянно пытающаяся выжить. Она сама сказала это — она никто.

Никто с Силой, умеющая исцелять одним прикосновением руки.

Никто, кого его Учитель счел достаточно желанной, чтобы лично встретить у шаттла на посадочной платформе.

Никто, на кого Учитель недвусмысленно заявил свои права.

Да, она — потенциальный враг, которого может обучить Скайуокер. И да, она взяла в руки оружие против него, но лишь после того, как он преследовал ее и убил ее друзей. Все это время Кайло выступал агрессором. Учитель решил, что Рей не представляет угрозы, и позволил ей жить. И это, должно быть, одна из причин, по которым она живет. Чтобы она могла греть постель Верховного лидера Сноука.

Кайло глубоко хмурится. Он не может избавиться от чувства, что здесь есть что-то, чего он не понимает.

Он смотрит на нее долгим взглядом, не желая тревожить. И затем разворачивается и уходит. Сегодня он обойдется бакта-пластырем.


	5. Chapter 5

По всей вероятности, застольные манеры Рей наконец-то устроили Майло, потому что сегодня она будет ужинать с Верховным Лидером. Сообщая это, Майло держится в привычной для себя учтивой манере, словно ничего особенного не происходит, но все, связанное с этим событием, подсказывает ей, как оно важно. И предчувствие, и Майло побуждают ее лишний раз вернуться к обслуживающему дроиду, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед ужином. «Покажи себя во всей красе», — напутствует старый слуга с отеческой улыбкой. И после этого Рей начинает по-настоящему нервничать.

Для пленницы с ней обращаются исключительно хорошо, но ее не покидают серьезные подозрения насчет причин, почему ее одевают как куклу в дорогие платья из струящейся ткани. Рей не хочет стать какой-то новоприобретенной игрушкой для Лидера. Но она уже знает, что является его последним проектом.

На Джакку Рей никогда не придавала особого значения внешности — куда больше ее заботила борьба за каждодневное выживание. Но нынче выглядеть хорошенькой превратилось в дело первостепенной важности. И это то, чем Рей занимается весь день. Она выглядит хорошенькой, когда учится Силе, она выглядит хорошенькой во время ланча с Майло, она выглядит хорошенькой, когда исцеляет очередную травму Кайло Рена, и она выглядит хорошенькой, когда читает орденскую пропаганду. Несомненно, ее здешняя жизнь отдалена на много световых лет от убогого существования на Джакку.

Поначалу это казалось даже забавным — сидеть целый час, пока вокруг порхает обслуживающий дроид, укладывая ей волосы и раскрашивая лицо. И потом, глядя на себя в зеркало, мысленно сравнивать собственную внешность с героинями, которых она видела в различных шоу по голонету. И все же новая игра с яркими платьями и ежедневным принятием душа быстро надоела. И когда дроид опять занимается окраской ее ногтей и завивкой волос, Рей ловит себя на том, что начинает терять терпение. Красота, запоздало осознает она, это тяжелая работа.

С трудом скрывая неловкость, она останавливается перед Верховным Лидером. В этот вечер на ней темно-зеленое платье с очень широким вырезом и убранные с лица волосы лежат на ее плечах водопадом кудрей. Возможно, она слегка переборщила с блеском для губ и духами, но она уверена, что выглядит хорошо.

Ее это тревожит, если говорить откровенно. Ведь красивая девушка, что смотрит на нее из зеркала, похожа на Рей, но она не настоящая Рей. Рей с Джакку — обыкновенная мусорщица, чьи заботы ограничиваются тем, где достать гидратационные таблетки. Еще она неплохой механик с испачканными смазкой руками и песком под ногтями. Она — тот человек, который привык выдерживать трудности и выживать на своих условиях. Рей с Джакку считает себя независимой не без причины, ибо она все делает в одиночку.

Так кто же эта изнеженная, стремящаяся угодить девушка, что смотрит на нее из зеркала? Самозванка в дареном платье от доброй феи-крестной Майло. Но и оно однажды в полночь исчезнет. В лучшем случае ее ждет возвращение домой в родной АТ-АТ, а в худшем — смерть. Поэтому она понимает, что не стоит привыкать к подобной жизни. Она не позволит себе потерять бдительность.

И по правде говоря, ей не хочется думать, что когда-нибудь у нее получится привыкнуть к жуткому мууну с полусгнившим лицом.

— Добро пожаловать, моя дорогая, — Верховный Лидер приветствует ее учтивым поклоном. Дарт Плэгас неизменно обходителен с ней, словно она такая хрупкая, что может разбиться. Словно за ней нужно присматривать ради ее собственного благополучия. Вовсе не так мужчины обращались с ней в прошлом. Наверное, ей следует чувствовать себя польщенной таким вниманием, но этого нет. — Как же мне радостно видеть тебя в прекрасном здравии, — он, безусловно, разглядывает ее, но Рей делает вид, что не обращает внимания.

Ужин — высокопарное занятие, и Рей постоянно переживает, правильную ли вилку взяла, пока голос Майло в голове напоминает ей сидеть ровно и держать локти подальше от стола. Она аккуратно подбирает кусочки пищи. Непривычный густой аромат еды потрясает ее вкус, притупившийся после долгих лет пайков. Пайки предназначаются для утоления голода, а не для удовольствия, хотя, размышляет Рей про себя, она бы не отказалась от голубого протеинового маффина и глотка обычной воды. Чего-то простого и знакомого, что напоминало бы о доме.

Застольная беседа проходит еще сложнее, чем еда. Как конкретно поддержать разговор с Верховным Лидером Первого ордена? _Вы убили сегодня кого-нибудь? Стоит ли ждать нового «Старкиллера»? И… вы наконец-то обнаружили базу Сопротивления?_ У Рей не хватит смелости задать Верховному Лидеру ни один из тех вопросов, которые она задала бы Кайло Рену. Возможно, причина в том, что она одолела Кайло Рена во время допроса и потом еще раз в лесах «Старкиллера», но что-то в младшем ситхе придает ей смелости. Между ними словно существует странная приязнь, и Рей может спросить у него о чем угодно. Совсем не так с Верховным Лидером. Есть много того, о чем ей бы хотелось спросить. Но Рей не осмеливается. _Откуда эти шрамы у вас на лице? Когда я смогу уехать домой? Да что вообще хорошего в Темной стороне?_

Вдобавок по давно приобретенной привычке Рей любит уединение. Ей не хватает женского очарования, потому что она прямолинейна во многих вещах. И ей не хватает остроумия, потому что на Джакку было не о чем шутить. В основном она говорит, когда ей надо что-то сказать или о чем-то спросить. И единственной общей темой для нее и Верховного Лидера остается Сила. Но, к счастью, это его любимая тема. Рей умудряется задать ему несколько вопросов, и они воодушевляют его достаточно, чтобы Рей могла просто сидеть и бесконечно слушать его.

— У тебя мощная связь с Силой, — говорит он ей. — Мощная, как у Скайуокера, — Рей удивляет, что он, по-видимому, считает это высшей похвалой, ведь ей казалось, что Первый орден хочет убить Люка Скайуокера. Но как бы там ни было, Лидер возвращается к наставлениям: — Ты должна научиться контролю. Не обладая контролем, ты рискуешь потерять себя в Силе и навредить себе, когда занимаешься исцелением.

— Как тогда с генералом Хаксом?

— Верно.

Он указывает на свой лоб, разделенный затянувшимся углублением — следом давнего удара, некогда расколовшего череп.

— Взгляни сюда. Посмотри, что ты в силах сделать. Когда ты была полностью погружена в Силу, утопала в ней, ты смогла исцелить шрам вековой давности, едва коснувшись его. Это могущество, которое когда-нибудь будет твоим, Рей. Но слишком опасно вливаться в эту мощь, пока ты не умеешь контролировать ее.

Он продолжает рассказ:

— Давным-давно джедаи учили, что Темная сторона Силы поглотит тебя, если ты впустишь ее. Что сторона Тьмы стремится к самоуничтожению, поскольку, как они считали, связь с Силой сквозь эмоции является особой формой самолюбования. Существо, подпитывающее собственную мощь собой, рано или поздно истощится. Пусть это слишком упрощенное представление, но в нем содержится доля истины: Тьма несет в себе угрозу. Она будет забирать, забирать и забирать, пока не оставит после себя ничего.

Рей не знает, действительно ли Сноук говорит ей правду. Но он кажется искренним, и ему явно нравится учить. Так что она продолжает внимательно слушать.

— Свет тоже скрывает немало рисков. Если ты размоешь границы сознания, соединяясь с Силой, ты рискуешь потерять в процессе собственную личность. Когда ты отпускаешь сознание и позволяешь потоку Силу проходить сквозь себя, ты можешь обнаружить себя смытой приливом, что неизменно последует. Таков риск, на который идут целители и провидцы, ибо в них есть нечто настолько жертвенное и бескорыстное, что оно может подавить носителя. Даже Свет способен забрать слишком много, Рей. Если ты не будешь осторожной, ты можешь отдать все до конца.

— Значит, Свет и Тьма настолько отличаются? — пусть вопрос глупый, но Рей и так мало знает о таинственной Силе.

— Сила есть Сила. Свет и Тьма — лишь удобные определения, чтобы обозначить наши различия. И ты, и я ощущаем Силу различными путями и используем ее по-разному, но там и там это все та же Сила.

Рей послушно кивает, молча пытаясь понять, что все эти концепции «Свет против Тьмы» в итоге означают, если Сила везде одинакова. Разве ситхи не должны быть врагами джедаев?

Сноук, вероятно, угадывает направление ее мыслей, поскольку продолжает свой рассказ:

— Много лет назад у меня была жена-джедайка, и поэтому мне дано понимать Свет. У него есть законное место во вселенной. Я не буду пытаться погасить твой Свет. Я ценю его. Ибо без Света не может быть равновесия в Силе, — он одобрительно улыбается ей. — Ты, моя дорогая, в один прекрасный день станешь моим равновесием.

Рей чувствует, как ее охватывает замешательство.

— Но я думала, в Первом ордене ненавидят джедаев. Разве не вы хотите убить Люка Скайуокера?

При упоминании имени последнего джедая лицо Дарта Плэгаса становится жестким. Как и его голос.

— Джедаи непреклонны. Они одержимы своими догмами и ограничениями. Скайуокер — террорист и фанатик, которому необходимо заставить всю галактику разделять его взгляды. Он приложил руку к свержению Империи, вследствие чего мы тридцать лет вынуждены нести потери в нескончаемой войне.

Рей немного пугает его неожиданная горячность. Как если бы глухая маска дала трещину и Рей смогла узреть истинный облик вдохновителя Первого ордена. Она моргает, и видение исчезает, а муун плавно возвращается к прерванной лекции о Силе:

— Мой враг — джедай, а не Свет. Можно использовать Свет и не быть джедаем, — он наклоняется вперед в своем кресле, захватывая все ее внимание. — Рей, взгляни на меня. Я никогда не ограничу то, как ты используешь Силу. Для существ, подобных нам, нет правил. Никаких правил, — повторяет он.

Разве можно использовать Силу, не будучи джедаем или ситхом? Наверное. Рей вспоминает старую Маз Канату — та не была джедаем, но, если верить ее словам, обладала Силой. Интересно только, где она получила эти знания… Но Рей мучает вопрос, что же будет означать учиться Свету у ситха. Все, связанное с Силой, кажется зыбким и новым. Словно она оказалась в чужом мире.

От мууна не укрываются ее колебания и сомнения, но он остается предельно терпеливым.

— Ты не осознаешь собственной важности. Со временем ты научишься принимать свое могущество и займешь законное место подле меня.

— Что произошло с вашей джедайской женой? — неожиданно для себя спрашивает Рей. — Вы убили ее? — слова вырываются прежде мыслей, и она краснеет от стыда за свою оплошность.

К счастью, Дарт Плэгас не выглядит задетым.

— Нет, я не убивал Шан. Мой ученик сразил ее во сне, ее и нашего сына-подростка.

— Ох, — глаза Рей округляются. Кайло Рен сотворил такое? Это чудовищно.

— Это был мой предыдущий ученик, а не Кайло Рен. Дарт Сидиус, так его звали. Галактике он больше известен как император Палпатин.

— О, — уклончивый муун полон тайн и сюрпризов, понимает Рей. Сколько же ему лет?

Он вращает в изящных пальцах бокал с вином, разглядывая Рей.

— Ты напоминаешь мне Шан, ту, какой я впервые встретил ее. Прежде чем я увидел свою будущую жену, я почувствовал ее Свет в Силе. И затем я узрел ее красоту и познал ее очарование, и меня потянуло к ней. Как мотылька к пламени. Тьма и Свет сосуществуют, Рей. Случается, их влечет друг к другу, как в иные времена отталкивает. Вот как это было с моей Шан, — он отворачивается, но Рей мельком успевает заметить горестное выражение на его лице. Оно словно бы охватывает его целиком и затем в одно мгновение исчезает.

Его голос остается спокойным:

— Контроль над Силой обретается через ее использование. Посему с этой поры, Рей, ты будешь выполнять даже самые банальные задачи с ее помощью. Начни прямо сейчас, — приказывает он. — Налей мне вина. Используя Силу.

Она послушно исполняет. Но это сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и занимает у нее добрые две минуты от начала до конца.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — вкрадчивым тоном одобряет он. — Теперь передай бокал мне.

Это задание куда проще. Когда Сноук принимает бокал, то он делает жест в ее сторону — небольшой тост — и затем выпивает бокал до дна.

— Теперь наполни свой бокал, — командует он, но на этот раз упражнение дается ей труднее. Как только вино начинает литься, стакан опрокидывается и падает на пол. Бутылка слетает со стола, и Рей бросается все исправлять. На полу растеклась небольшая лужица, и она суетится, пытаясь вытереть ее салфеткой. «О нет, — думает она, — Майло так расстроится». И, собрав осколки стекла в небольшую кучку, Рей хмурится с недовольным видом.

— Я никогда прежде не пробовала вина, — с сожалением произносит она. — Мне так хотелось попробовать его.

— Тогда подойди, — он манит ее жестом к себе и предлагает собственный бокал. — Попробуй.

И она делает глоток. Вино кажется и сладким, и кислым, и пряным, и острым одновременно. Рей никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. Настолько сложный и многослойный вкус. Как волшебная головоломка из ароматов.

— Продолжай, — поощряет он ее, и Рей без долгих раздумий делает следующий глоток. И затем еще один. Пусть она не выпивает все залпом, но стакан быстро пустеет.

Дарт Плэгас щеголяет ухмылкой. Он придвигается к ней и забирает пустой бокал.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось вино. Вино — одно из величайших удовольствий в жизни, — он протягивает руку и накручивает на палец один из ее ниспадающих локонов. Ему нравятся ее распущенные волосы, чувствует она. Ее новая прическа весьма отличается от той, к которой она привыкла, да еще так непрактична. Как и те причудливые платья, которые приносит Майло. — Твоя прошлая жизнь была очень блеклой, — говорит он ей. — Я исправлю это, моя дорогая. Подойди. Попытайся снова. Каждый бокал, который ты наполнишь Силой, я позволю тебе выпить.

Теперь это испытание, от которого Рей не может отказаться. В следующий раз ей снова удается. Но после второго бокала концентрация, необходимая, чтобы наполнить третий, ускользает от Рей. Но она продолжает храбро пытаться, стоя перед креслом Сноука. Но вдруг ее пошатывает. Ужин был легким, вино ударяет ей в голову, и она понимает, что безнадежно пьяна. Когда она покачивается снова, Сноук протягивает руки к ее талии и влечет ее вниз. Внезапно Рей обнаруживает себя у него на коленях, и ее мгновенно охватывает ужас от нежданной близости. Но при всем своем потрясении Рей остерегается противиться прикосновениям монстра.

— Рей, ты пробудилась в Силе, — эти слова он шепчет ей на ухо, оглядывая ее сверху вниз. И на таком близком расстоянии его изуродованное лицо выглядит еще более отталкивающим. На левую сторону вообще невозможно смотреть. — Когда ты исцелишь меня, я пробужу тебя для наивысшего удовольствия, — обещает он. Рей сдвигает брови, пытаясь отстраниться, чтобы встать, но ее удерживают неожиданно сильные руки. — Никогда не смущайся меня, мои намерения благородны. Я отвезу тебя в мой храм, и мы рассечем руки при лунном свете и поклянемся в вечной верности. А после я сделаю тебя женщиной на ритуальном алтаре, как когда-то давно с моей Шан. Я дозволю тебе почувствовать мою мощь, а ты одаришь меня своим Светом, и вместе мы достигнем равновесия. Твой Свет и моя Тьма.

— Н-нет… — она ежится от его губ, что водят сейчас по ее шее, поднимаясь и оставляя короткие поцелуи вдоль подбородка.

Он настойчиво продолжает:

— Однажды ты сделаешь меня снова цельным, — его рука опускается ей на затылок, захватывая волосы и крепко удерживая ее на месте, несмотря на непрекращающиеся попытки увернуться. — Но пока что я могу подарить тебе наслаждение иными путями, — его большая ладонь широко распластывается по ее груди, массируя маленькие груди сквозь платье. Рей закрывает глаза, будто бы это может избавить ее от нежеланных прикосновений. — Позволь мне разделить с тобой ложе, Рей. Позволь увидеть твой Свет.

— Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, нет, — Рей не может понять большую часть того, о чем он говорит ей, но она не сомневается, что этого не захочет. Ей противно, что этот уродливый старый муун трогает ее.

— Что ж, хорошо, — он ослабляет хватку, и Рей мгновенно вскакивает с его колен. Он не сильно оскорбился ее реакцией, как ей кажется. Скорее она его позабавила. Будто это своего рода игра для него. — Не сегодня. Но скоро.

Подобные сцены разыгрываются снова и снова. «Могу я спать с тобой?» Свидание с монстром в его пещере повторяется практически каждую ночь, и всякий раз оно заканчивается, когда Верховный Лидер задает ей один из вариантов этого вопроса. Но каждую ночь она отвергает его. Это вправду напоминает игру, кажется ей. Он же не может на полном серьезе ожидать, что она скажет «да», но продолжает учтиво принимать ее очередной отказ. Вероятно потому, что в этой игре конец заранее и неотвратимо предрешен. И старый Дарт Плэгас наслаждается ведущей ролью, продлевая удовольствие, пока оставляет ее спать одну в гигантской пустой постели, исчезая в своей библиотеке или лаборатории, чтобы изучать Силу.

Все это сводит ее с ума. Если Сноук и замечает, как она напряжена и нервничает, то он не комментирует ее состояние. Но, несомненно, считает ее реакцию своей заслугой. И все же их непрекращающиеся встречи не делают вещи проще, как с Кайло Реном. Рей не думает, что когда-либо сможет свыкнуться с жутким мууном. В действительности она видит его нечасто, должно быть, он занят делами, которыми обычно занимается Верховный Лидер. «Убийствами людей, наверное», — думает она. И пока их взаимодействие ограничивается подобными душевными ужинами, она старательно подстрекает его говорить о Силе, а он заставляет ее поднимать в воздух кусочки хлеба, пока в конце концов не привлекает к себе и не начинает трогать. Рей выдерживает несколько поцелуев и ощупываний, прежде чем прерывает его. И на следующую ночь все повторяется заново.

Ей не хочется рассердить Сноука. Не после того, как стала свидетельницей агонии командующего «Старкиллера» в лазарете. И не после того, как видела голубую молнию, сорвавшуюся с пальцев Лидера. И раз ей необходимо терпеть его домогательства и блуждающие руки, она потерпит. Но подведет под этим черту. Рей не собирается ложиться в постель с омерзительным муунским стариком. По крайней мере добровольно.

Она успокаивает себя тем, что он хочет, чтобы она исцелила его, это, во всяком случае, дает ей некоторое преимущество. Он не собирается убивать ее, по крайней мере пока. Ему нужна ее помощь.

К рутине быстро привыкаешь, даже в логове Дарта Плэгаса. И день, когда ее призывают, чтобы исцелить новые раны ученика, ничем не отличается от предыдущих. Тот получил рану в грудь, поэтому на нем нет майки. У Кайло Рена безупречное точеное тело воина, но Рей твердо намерена не глазеть на него, поэтому начинает говорить, по приобретенной ими привычке. Сегодня у нее есть для него давно вынашиваемый вопрос.

— Я видела тебя в видении, прежде чем встретила в лесах.

— Что ты видела?

— Как ты убиваешь людей. Со своими рыцарями.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Ты убил кого-то, кто вроде бы хотел убить меня.

— Так я спас тебя?

— Я не уверена. Все это так запутано.

— Когда у тебя было это видение?

— Когда я впервые коснулась того меча. Только в самый первый раз. Что оно означает?

— Я не знаю. Видения Силы зачастую вводят в заблуждение и сбивают с толку.

— О.

И поскольку на этот раз у него нет толкового ответа на ее вопрос, Рей возвращается к работе над раной. Но вдруг она хмурится, замечая следы незнакомой раны от бластера, растянувшейся по его животу. Эту она точно не трогала. И рана выглядит достаточно свежей. Ей неделя от силы… Приглядевшись и решительно игнорируя впечатляющий пресс, Рей видит крошечные остатки розовой бакта-плазмы. Почему он не попросил ее исцелить это?.. Ладно, как бы там ни было, сегодня она займется и этой раной.

Из-за частого использования Силы в повседневных заботах исцеление стало даваться ей проще — гораздо действеннее и быстрее. Верховный Лидер был прав в том, что Сила подобна мышцам. Чем больше ты пользуешься ею, тем сильнее ты становишься.

— Рей, — она удивленно поднимает голову, услышав, как ученик произнес ее имя. Его голос кажется ей странным. Словно бы в нем слышится неуверенность. — Рей, он обижает тебя? Он тебя принуждает?

Кто таков «он» — не требует лишних объяснений. С горящими щеками, она опускает взгляд. Ей вовсе не хочется говорить об этом. И меньше всего с этим человеком.

— Я не знаю, о чем ты.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, — возражает он.

Рей бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Тебе-то что, Кайло Рен? — вырывается у нее. — Ты, наверное, тоже мучаешь людей все время.

— Рей…

— И вообще я тебе не нужна. Здесь есть лазарет. Готова поспорить, Первый орден предоставит тебе любые бакта-пластыри, какие ты захочешь.

Она старательно избегает его глаз, отчего он хмурится.

— Он принуждает тебя? Рей, я хочу знать.

Наконец она поднимает на него возмущенный взгляд. Монстр, стоящий перед ней, убил Хана и Финна, напоминает она себе.

— Почему это заботит тебя, ситх?

— Потому что я чувствую ответственность, — тихо признается он.

— Ты ответственный! — шипит Рей, потеряв остатки концентрации. Ей не по себе, и она обнимает себя руками, даря себе объятия, которые никогда не получала от других. И к своему ужасу начинает плакать. Предательские слезы вытекают из плотно зажмуренных глаз, и теперь ей приходится давиться всхлипами. Это так унизительно — показывать слабость перед _ним_. Она не рыдала перед жутким Верховным Лидером, так отчего плачет перед его учеником? Рей давно научилась стоически выдерживать все, что посылает ей жизнь.

— Рей…

Но слова рвутся против воли:

— Я хочу домой… Я хочу быть подальше от Первого ордена… Я хочу быть подальше от него, — она на миг отворачивается, пытаясь сохранить шаткое душевное равновесие. — Я хочу убежать от него, но я знаю, что никогда не смогу. Я в ловушке…

— Рей…

И теперь она совершенно не может сдержать рыданий. Весь прелестный макияж, над которым дроид хлопотал добрых полчаса этим утром, стекает по лицу. Льются все те слезы, которые Рей с таким трудом сдерживала с той самой поры, как очнулась привязанной к пыточному креслу на «Старкиллере». И сейчас, месяцы спустя, ей уже не справиться с эмоциями. Эти слезы — о Хане Соло, о Финне, о ее месте в мире, которое, как ей казалось, она наконец-то обретет в Сопротивлении. Но больше всего она плачет о себе.

Потому что ей не удается спокойно вздохнуть. Она самая невезучая девушка на свете. Брошенная в детстве и продолжавшая жить благодаря собственному упорству, а затем оказавшаяся вовлеченной в войну, на которую ей было плевать, но встретившая людей, которые оказались ей небезразличны. И они, эти едва обретенные друзья, мертвы, а она — пленница, которую наряжают как куклу и которой домогается жуткий муун, мечтающий править галактикой. Но что внушает ей не меньший ужас, так это то, что Кайло Рен стал к ней странно дружелюбен, а сейчас от него исходит непонятное ей сочувствие.

Она чувствует, как его руки притягивают ее к нему. Заключая ее в усталые сильные объятия. И на какой-то миг она сдается. Ведь объятия даже этого мужчины все равно остаются объятиями.

Ею манипулируют, охватывает ее внезапный страх. Совсем как тот муун. Раньше ей казалось, что Кайло Рен больший монстр из двух — он куда более жесток — но теперь она уже не так уверена. Этот человек вызывает в ней смятение, и у нее возникает неожиданная мысль: а не является ли он тоже своего рода пленником старого мууна?

— Скажи мне, — шепчет он. — Он делает тебе больно? — его голос странно доверителен, и это заставляет ее насторожиться. Она отскакивает и отталкивает его.

— Нет, — выдавливает она с горьким смирением. — Пока что нет. Но ему придется, — во взгляде Рей читается пугающая обреченность. — Ему придется. Потому что я не соглашусь.

— Рей…

Она прерывает его:

— Я и не такое переживала! Я выживу.

— Рей…

— Найдешь себе бакта-пластырь! — огрызается она и уже ожидает, что он заморозит ее Силой, пока она в слезах бежит прочь. Но он отпускает ее.


	6. Chapter 6

Его Учитель выглядит довольным, когда покидает тренировочный зал, и Кайло в свой черед с трудом поднимается на ноги. Сегодняшняя тренировка была посвящена приемам Силы, а не фехтованию, и пусть это дало повод отдохнуть ноющим мышцам, тело отнюдь не испытало облегчения. Кайло потерял счет тому, сколько раз оказывался отброшенным в стену после неудачных попыток вовремя отразить толчки Силы Учителя. Он почти уверен, что, по меньшей мере, заработал трещины в паре ребер, как и в том, что под майкой его торс окрашен в черно-синий цвет.

Но, по крайней мере, к нему должна прийти Рей. И это лучшее, что случится за сегодняшний день.

До него доносится знакомый звук ее голоса из-за открытой двери:

— Благодарю вас, Верховный Лидер, — старый Сноук отвечает ей тем, что хвалит ее внешность, и она откликается с не меньшей учтивостью. Их общение кажется довольно натянутым, отстраненно замечает Кайло. Между мууном и плененной сопротивленческой девчонкой нет ни капли тепла. И несмотря на всю ее сдержанность, от Рей безошибочно веет холодом по отношению к его Учителю.

Но, исполняя свой долг, она послушно приходит, чтобы оказать ему помощь. Выглядя при этом прелестно, как и всегда в последнее время. Наблюдая за Рей в настоящий момент, Кайло не в состоянии поверить, что когда-то мог не считать эту женщину прекрасной. Не говоря о предвкушении, что испытывает, гадая, какой же вопрос у нее есть для него сегодня. Он очень надеется, что у нее есть для него этот самый вопрос.

— Когда ты узнал, что у тебя есть Сила? — спрашивает Рей, подходя.

Ее прямота вызывает у него улыбку.

— Я всегда это знал. У меня не было пробуждения, как у тебя, — Кайло резко морщится, пытаясь стянуть майку через голову. И Рей слегка краснеет. Он не раз замечал, что она краснеет, когда он раздевается по пояс для исцеления. Что происходит довольно часто. — Пробуждения редки, Рей. Мой дядя… — Кайло обрывает себя, прежде чем успевает сказать лишнее.

Но Рей с нетерпением смотрит на него.

— Да?

Он медлит, но неожиданно для себя решает продолжить:

— У моего дяди было пробуждение. Он был примерно твоего возраста, когда начал обучаться Силе.

Рей кивает и задает новый вопрос:

— Твой дядя ситх, как ты?

— Нет. Он — джедай.

— О, — и секундой спустя ее настигает осознание. — О-о-о! Так это тот самый джедай!

— Он — единственный джедай, — с усмешкой поправляет Кайло. — И последний.

Рей озадаченно щурится.

— Значит, ты собираешься убить своего дядю, как отца?

— Да, — честно отвечает Кайло.

Ее брови хмурятся, и зазвучавший голос полон внезапной горечи:

— Ты ведь убиваешь много людей?

— Да, — не скрывает он. — Мы на войне, Рей. Люди умирают, — и это правда, здесь нет ничего личного. Разве что в отношении его дяди это — личное. Но по большей части нет.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь чувствуешь себя плохо из-за того, что убиваешь? — она смотрит на него так, словно ответ очень важен для нее.

И Кайло держит паузу, думая над ответом.

— Иногда, — и это тоже правда: время от времени он сожалеет о собственной жестокости. — Но общепринятая мораль не распространяется на ситхов.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что мы чтим власть превыше всего, — для ситха цель всегда оправдывает средства, и этой целью практически всегда является власть, поскольку жажда власти — суть того, что означает быть ситхом. И править галактикой — высшее достижение Темной стороны, для которого вопросы о правильности и неправильности излишни.

Он видит, что Рей пытается разобраться с услышанным.

— Власть превыше всего? Превыше всех?

— Да.

Она отводит взгляд, выглядя смущенной. Или даже разочарованной. Он не уверен.

— Ладно, пора заканчивать с этим, — решает она.

И через мгновение Рей призывает свои силы, легонько опуская руки на его голую грудь, и это приносит блаженство. Чистое блаженство. Подозревает ли девчонка-мусорщица, что она обновляет его душу так же, как обновляет тело? Знает ли, как много это значит для него? Что он готов пойти на риск любого наказания ради прилива всепрощения умиротворяющей Светлой стороны?

За прошедшие недели усиленных тренировок Кайло Рен доводил свое тело до пределов человеческой выносливости и иссушал рассудок острой, как лезвие бритвы, концентрацией, присущей ситхскому обучению. Безусловно, под удушливым, въедливым надзором Учителя. Он действительно устал за эти дни сильнее, чем когда-либо, поэтому когда прекрасная девушка с Силой, что заполняет собой весь зал, окунает его в свою целительную мощь, Кайло поддается искушению.

Он тянется к Свету.

Его руки опускаются ей на щеку, приподнимая ее лицо к нему, пока он сам наклоняется к ней. Его губы льнут к ее губам. Это единственный поцелуй, быстрый и целомудренный, больше напоминающий учтивое приветствие между друзьями, а не настоящий романтический жест.

Но тем не менее, ее дыхание сбивается. После недолгого короткого замешательства Рей отстраняется и пристально вглядывается в него.

— Ты совсем как он, да? — горько спрашивает она. — Как Лидер?

Отчего-то ее слова больно задевают его, и Кайло почти рефлекторно спешит опровергнуть их:

— Нет, нет, это не так, — да, ему хочется подражать Учителю во многом, но не в том, как он относится к этой девушке. Кайло не испытывает особого восторга от того, как Сноук обращается с Рей. Быть может, причиной тому исцеляющее тепло, что исходит от нее, но Кайло чувствует в себе странное желание защитить ее.

Но… не уподобляется ли он Лидеру? Внезапно Кайло понимает, что уже не так уверен в обратном. Учитель возжелал эту девушку, но ради нее самой или ее Света? Или того и другого? Многие годы Учитель высмеивал Кайло за слабость к Свету, а сейчас ученик задается вопросом, а не чувствует ли его Учитель то же самое притяжение? Сколько лет самый могущественный в галактике ситх скрывал секрет, что он жаждет тепла, которое способен принести только Свет?

Разве не следует Дарту Плэгасу обладать стойким иммунитетом к Свету?

И пока Кайло разглядывает ее, думая об Учителе, он начинает задумываться и о Рей. Влекла ли ее Тьма хоть раз в жизни? В старом Ордене джедаев учили, что Темная сторона всегда заманивает тебя в ловушку. Едва ты ступишь на неверный путь, Тьма навсегда определит твою судьбу. Всего раз стоит попробовать ее на вкус, и ты поддашься ей. И именно так это было с юным Беном Соло. Едва Кайло ощутил первый прилив легко дающегося могущества, бывшего оборотной стороной его страстей — он стал одержимым. И пути назад не стало.

Но как насчет Рей? Отзывается ли она Тьме, подобно тому как он сам отзывается Свету? Внезапно ему становится абсолютно необходимо это узнать. И он спрашивает, игнорируя ее подавленное настроение:

— На что я похож в Силе? — требует ответа он. — Закрой глаза и скажи мне.

Не скрывая раздражения, Рей пожимает плечами, даже не удосужившись сконцентрироваться:

— Ни на что. Пустое место. Сноук такой же. Он рассказывал мне, это оттого, что ситхи прячутся в Силе.

Кайло тут же мысленно проклинает себя за идиотизм. Само собой, ему следовало догадаться. Скрываться в Силе — первый урок, который должен усвоить каждый ситх. Это превратилось в привычку за долгие годы, как средство, чтобы укрываться от дяди. Это совершенно вылетело у него из головы, потому что он устал. Безмерно вымотался. И Кайло открывает себя в Силе и позволяет Тьме полыхнуть. И манить.

— Взгляни сейчас. Что ты видишь?

Рей надувает губы, упрямо глядя на него.

— Пожалуйста? — добавляет он.

Его неожиданные слова дают желанный эффект. На этот раз Рей закрывает глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться, и затем громко ахает. Да, его самодовольство достигает пика, когда он видит, насколько его сила поражает эту девушку. Обычные женщины могут не оценить его Тьму, но чувствительная к Силе Рей может. Он следит, как она отшатывается, делая два медленных шага к стене за ее спиной. Ее глаза все еще закрыты, но голова уже откинута назад, а губы слегка приоткрылись. Она поднимает руки… Чтобы не подпустить его или сдаться?

— Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь, — приказывает он.

— Я… я… — Рей заикается, не в силах выдавить связную фразу. И он улыбается, наблюдая эффект, который производит на нее. Совершенно очевидно, что она в благоговении.

— Скажи мне, — призывает он, подступая ближе, желая вырвать у нее слова о его пугающем великолепии.

— Я… я… — Рей упирается в стену, хватая воздух, и это, вполне возможно, самое эротичное зрелище, которое когда-либо ему доводилось видеть. Она воспылала не к нему, она воспылала к его могуществу, и это то, что угодно ситху, ведь Кайло возжелал ее с той самой поры, когда она впервые исцелила его несколько недель назад. Он — последователь Темной стороны, который жаждет чувствовать ее Свет. И теперь ему известно, что эта повелительница Света может по-своему в равной мере блаженствовать от его Тьмы.

— Скажи мне, — с рыком повторяет он, желая услышать откровения Рей о Силе. — Скажи мне, что чувствуешь.

Бездна, эта девушка невероятно горяча в этот миг. И ошалев от усталости, Кайло заводится только от того, что наблюдает за ней.

— Я… я… — она по-прежнему ослеплена, и он подступает ближе, поднимая руку, чтобы коснуться ее щеки, помогая ей сосредоточиться, как однажды, когда она чуть не утонула в Свете, исцеляя генерала Хакса. Но при прикосновении Кайло Рей издает стон, и внезапно ее глаза распахиваются, и затем он слышит безошибочное: — Да!

И это единственное поощрение, нужное Кайло. Он захватывает ее рот со страстью, удивляющей его самого. И она не противится. Рей поддается его губам, его языку, его рукам, что притискивают ее к нему, к его телу, которое резко прижимает ее к стене. Девчонка, которая бросала на него больше косых взглядов, чем улыбок, теперь растекается в его руках, сдаваясь под натиском его могущества. И понимание этого опьяняет, ведь Кайло знает, что может получить ее. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, на полу тренировочного зала в логове Учителя, он может получить эту жрицу Светлой стороны, ставшую его тайной одержимостью. И завороженной им Рей понравится это.

Кайло вдавливается в нее, пьяный от своей силы, непобедимой и беспредельной. Неоспоримой и присущей настоящему ситху. И это заставляет его чувствовать себя могущественным и готовым к вызову. Понимает ли она, как он возбужден из-за нее? Знает ли, что все, что его сила творит с ее рассудком, его член может повторить и с ее телом? Что он может удовлетворить ее так, как никогда не сумеет дряхлый муун? Рей не нужен разбитый тяжестью веков старик, ей нужен молодой зрелый мужчина, как он сам. Кайло в силах обойти любые распутные планы, что Дарт Плэгас вынашивает для нее. И он не причинит боли этой девушке, наоборот, он принесет ей наслаждение. Это его имя она должна выдыхать, а не старого Сноука. Эта девушка и ее Свет должны принадлежать ему.

И именно эта мысль останавливает его, потому что такое никогда не сбудется. Это женщина его Учителя. Об этом Дарт Плэгас в недвусмысленных выражениях объявил своему ученику. Рей не принадлежит ему и никогда не станет его. И понимание отрезвляет его, словно окатывая ледяной водой с ног до головы.

Разум возвращается быстро, и Кайло отшатывается от нее, мгновенно пряча свое присутствие. Рей остается на месте, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Сначала смущенная, а потом испуганная. И потом побелевшая от ужаса. Но Рей не произносит ни слова, а затем вылетает из помещения.

Один час, долгий холодный душ и несколько бакта-пластырей приводят Кайло в чувство, принося волну угрызений совести. Тот поцелуй был ошибкой. Огромной ошибкой. От этой девушки веет бедой, и ему надо держаться от нее подальше.

Он — ситх, и ему положено быть невосприимчивым к Свету.

Но Свет Рей искушал его со времен «Старкиллера». И, чего скрывать, позднее, когда он старался заработать травму посильнее, лишь бы побыть рядом с ней — получить разумный предлог испытать ее исцеление. Сейчас Кайло получает его понемногу каждые несколько дней, но это только раззадоривает его желать большего.

Как бы его дед стыдился за него из-за проклятого вожделения к этой овеянной Светом искусительнице.

И что еще хуже, если он продолжит это, Сноук начнет что-то подозревать. Кайло делает все, чтобы скрыть свое тайное влечение, но мууну не откажешь в наблюдательности, и ему давно известна слабость к Свету его ученика. Дарт Плэгас отнюдь не дурак. От Кайло не укрывается, как Учителю нравится сталкивать его и Рей, только чтобы посмотреть, как Кайло корчит от подсознательного соблазна. Возможно, считает это своеобразной частью его обучения.

Из этого безнадежного положения существует лишь один выход. Ему необходимо вернуться к своим обязанностям, решает Кайло. Возвратиться к войне, что отвлечет его от Рей. И прочь от безжалостной шлифовки ситхского обучения, которая расшатывает его защиту и заставляет терять контроль. Его разум снова сможет сосредоточиться на том, что действительно важно. И не будет больше случайных мечтаний о ее волосах, щекочущих кожу его обнаженной груди, и ее мягких податливых губах. Никаких порывистых объятий, когда она внезапно разражается слезами. И никаких опасных украденных поцелуев, когда он прижимает ее к стене тренировочного зала.

Не его дело, какие виды Сноук имеет на эту девушку. Не его забота, напоминает себе Кайло, и это не должно его заботить. Она из Сопротивления, в конце концов. Рей бы радоваться, что она вообще осталась жива.

Да, ему необходимо вернуться на свой пост как можно скорее. И это оправданная просьба, ведь пока Хакс все еще восстанавливается, управленческой работой заняты непосредственные подчиненные генерала, и они слишком предсказуемы. Эти люди привыкли реализовывать стратегию, а не определять ее. Если у них и есть особая отличительная черта, то это их недальновидность. Им не стоит доверять власть надолго. И Кайло знает, что сейчас он — единственный из лидеров Ордена, который не понаслышке знаком с Сопротивлением. Только ему известна тактика внезапных ударов, эффективная в войне с мятежниками.

Таким образом, когда через несколько дней поступает новый доклад разведки, он получает желанную возможность. И Кайло незамедлительно предстает перед Учителем.

— Учитель, теперь, когда расположение базы Сопротивления раскрыто, они производят эвакуацию, ожидая нашего скорого удара. Мы должны проследить за их отступлением. Нам нужно узнать, куда они направятся. Нам нельзя позволить им рассеяться и перегруппироваться.

Старый муун кивает, принимая его суждение. Без сомнения, он уже ознакомился с последним докладом.

— Значит, ты желаешь вернуться на «Финализатор»? — Учитель озвучивает очевидный вывод.

— Да.

Сноук приподнимает бровь.

— Ты не завершил свое обучение, — напоминает ему Учитель.

Обычно Кайло всегда стремился провести больше времени под наставничеством Учителя. И сегодняшняя его просьба, без сомнений, выбивается из общего правила. Такими темпами он никогда не обретет своего титула Дарта. Но ему нужно убраться подальше от этой девушки. Рей и ее Свет несут слишком много соблазна. И, находясь перед своим Учителем, Кайло очищает сознание от всего, кроме мыслей о мести Сопротивлению за «Старкиллер». Он давно приучил себя сосредотачиваться на самых неоспоримых мотивах, прежде чем обратиться с просьбой о чем-то. Потому что, как правило, не ты просишь у Лидера Сноука, а он требует чего-то от тебя.

— Победа на «Старкиллере» воодушевила их, — возражает Кайло. — После Хосниан к ним примыкают новобранцы. Новая Республика исчезла, но мы рискуем обнаружить, что Сопротивление заполнит образовавшийся вакуум. И разрастется.

— А твое обучение?

— Будет продолжаться, как вы посчитаете подходящим, Учитель. Я сделаю все, что вы скажете. Я в полном вашем распоряжении.

Сноук раздумывает мгновение, а потом одобряет:

— Очень хорошо, разыщи базу Сопротивления. В свое время я сделаю из тебя полноценного ситха. Лишь тогда ты будешь готов к встрече с последним джедаем, — он награждает Кайло тяжелым взглядом. — И не раньше, ученик. Только полностью обученный ситх сумеет одержать победу над Скайуокером.

— Да, Учитель.

— Твой дед, Лорд Вейдер, никогда не был должным образом обученным ситхом. Это та ошибка, которая преследовала и его, и Сидиуса. Я не повторю ту же ошибку с тобой, мой мальчик. Я слишком дорожу тобой.

— Да, Учитель.

И вдруг Дарт Плэгас добавляет одно неожиданное и нежелательное условие к своим указаниям:

— Возьми с собой Рей. Смат приставит ее к работе над лечением ран, полученных на войне. Ей требуется опыт, чтобы развить свои способности. Я с нетерпением жду ее прогресса.

Взять ее с собой?! Нет, все идет не так, как надеялся Кайло. Но, сознавая свой долг, он отвечает:

— Да, Учитель.

И все становится только хуже.

— Я поручаю эту девушку тебе, ученик. Приглядывай за ней. Она попытается сбежать. Как следует береги ее.

— Да, Учитель.

— Не причини вреда этой девушке. И помни, — муун делает паузу для должного эффекта. — Она моя.

— Да, Учитель.


	7. Chapter 7

Этот день будит в Рей ту надежду, которой она не помнила уже долгое время. Утром Лидер сообщил ей, что ей предстоит отправиться к линии боевых действий, чтобы заняться исцелением. Он желает, чтобы она начала работать с более серьезными травмами, испытывая свои силы и улучшая способности. Перед вылетом пугающий муун заставил ее повторить все те упражнения на концентрацию, которым учил ее, затем наказал продолжать использовать Силу во всех, даже самых банальных, случаях, потом целомудренно поцеловал в губы, сказав, что отныне и навеки она принадлежит ситху, и после этого отпустил ее.

И теперь Рей стоит на верхушке трапа орденского шаттла рядом с очень нетерпеливым Кайло Реном. Тот полностью игнорирует ее, и она тем временем пытается забыть то, что произошло между ними в тренировочном зале три дня назад. Но смущение, волнение и неловкость не оставляют Рей до сих пор. Жуткая неловкость.

Если честно, Рей не до конца уверена в том, что случилось. Один миг она исцеляла его — и вот он уже начал целовать ее, прямо как Лидер. Потом они разговаривали о Силе, и он снова поцеловал ее. Но этот второй поцелуй не имел ничего общего с тем, как ее целовал Лидер. Рей не знает, что нашло на нее, но это пугающее и тревожное чувство. Что не так с этими ситхами, что им так хочется целовать и трогать ее? Несмотря на жуткие обещания, страшный муун, по большому счету, обращается с ней как с куклой. Но Кайло Рен? Его поцелуй был чем-то совершенно другим. И еще он напомнил ей сцену одного из тех порнороликов, которые транслируют по голонету поздно ночью.

С ее губ срывается тихий вздох. Ее первый настоящий поцелуй. И он был с ситхом.

Все-таки ей спокойней, что сегодня на Кайло Рене шлем, поэтому не приходится смотреть ему в глаза. Вместе они в напряженной тишине ожидают, пока на борт поднимется какой-то запоздавший офицер. И когда он, наконец, появляется, в высоком поджаром мужчине, поднимающемся по трапу размашистыми хозяйскими шагами, она узнает генерала Хакса.

— Рен.

— Хакс, — Кайло Рен отвечает легким кивком. Рей вспоминает генерала раненым в лазарете — бывшего командующего «Старкиллера», которого так жестоко наказал Лидер.

Но генерал, вроде бы, не узнал ее. Он оглядывает Рей с нескрываемым интересом, задерживаясь на изящном темно-розовом платье и плаще подходящей расцветки. Его взгляд окидывает длинные аккуратно завитые волосы — представляющие собой сегодня идеал порядка и опрятности. И затем он обращается к Кайло Рену, начиная говорить о Рей, словно она не присутствует здесь, удивляя внезапной грубостью:

— Это кто? — осведомляется Хакс, ткнув указательным пальцем в ее направлении.

— Это Рей. Ее отправили на «Финализатор» работать у Смата.

Хакс приподнимает брови.

— Почему она без формы? И что делает на командном шаттле? Это корабль не для штатских, — добавляет он. — Отправь медсестру на общий транспортник для персонала.

Кайло Рен снимает шлем, и двое мужчин скрещивают взгляд. Весь их вид, язык тел с очевидностью говорит о том, что они не друзья.

— Она — гражданское лицо, — сообщает Кайло. — И не медсестра.

— Тогда ей точно нечего здесь делать. Она работает по договору? Кто курирует ее?

— Я.

После этого голос Хакса становится куда более неприятным:

— Что сие означает, Рен? Лидер Сноук в курсе, что вы берете свою подружку или как ее там на борт нашего флагмана?

Кайло Рен отворачивается и начинает изучать свой датапад.

Хакс едва не скалится от увиденного и после оборачивается к ближайшему штурмовику, замершему у трапа.

— Убрать ее отсюда, — приказывает генерал, прежде чем исчезнуть в глубинах звездолета.

Как только он уходит, солдат поворачивается к Рену.

— Сэр? — почтительно спрашивает он.

— Леди Рей остается. Прикажите пилоту взлетать.

Таким манером Рей удалось покинуть Лидера Сноука, и ее голова уже начала работать над тем, как бы теперь сбежать от Кайло Рена. Раз ей удалось выбраться из заключения на «Старкиллере», то тем более у нее получится повторить это и на звездном разрушителе. Потому как если Рей и знает что-то, как свои пять пальцев, так это звездные разрушители. Она провела вместе с ними немало времени на Джакку. И пусть для этого ей придется играть роль смирившейся пленницы, выжидая подходящий случай, но она убаюкает их своей покорностью и застанет Кайло Рена врасплох, и потом, наконец-то, обретет настоящую свободу.

Через два часа шаттл садится в ангаре «Финализатора», гигантского флагмана Первого Ордена. И с первых мгновений после их прибытия становится очевидным, насколько отличается это место от принадлежащего Лидеру небольшого командного центра. Это боевой корабль, где размещаются тысячи человек, чьи жизни подчинены тщательно установленной цепочке командования, на вершине которой находится один единственный человек: Первый рыцарь Первого ордена, правая рука Лидера, Кайло Рен. Ныне даже опальный генерал Хакс должен отчитываться перед учеником ситха.

Но она не до конца понимает, что значит быть Кайло Реном, пока не опускается трап. В ангаре невероятных размеров собраны, по самой скромной оценке, не меньше сотни штурмовиков и столько офицеров, что Рей невольно удивляется, кто же остался дежурить на мостике. И все они, от первого до последнего, выглядят крайней напряженными, ожидая прибытия их шаттла, выстроившись в жестком военном порядке, являя собой невероятное великолепие и пышность.

В первом ряду построения стоят шестеро мужчин, одетых в схожие черные одеяния. Рей узнает их по прочитанной орденской пропаганде: это рыцари Рен, особый элитный отряд Кайло, отчитывающийся лишь перед ним. Они не простые солдаты, замершие сейчас по стойке смирно, это грозные воины, что уверенно стоят, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки. Их вид напоминает Рей о Кайло. От такой уверенности исходит власть.

Пока она оглядывается по сторонам, мимо нее проходит генерал Хакс, награждая ее жестким взглядом, после чего чеканным шагом сходит по трапу.

— Игнорируй его, — вполголоса велит ей Кайло. Это первый раз, когда он обращается к ней со времени досадного поцелуя. — Здесь командую я, а не Хакс. Держись рядом со мной и молчи, — с этими словами Кайло надевает шлем. Вскоре Рей узнает, что, в отличие от крепости Сноука, на «Финализаторе» Кайло носит его постоянно. Это одна из многих вещей, которые будут отличать Кайло Рена здесь, среди его бойцов.

Она послушно следует за Первым рыцарем вниз, где его уже встречают один из рыцарей Рен и немолодой адмирал, который выглядит особенно суровым. Хакс явно недоволен тем, что должен уступить всеобщее внимание Кайло Рену.

Рей не может не замечать множества любопытных взглядов, направленных на нее. В своем длинном темно-розовом платье и плаще Рей выглядит явно неуместно среди однотонных черных и белых форм Первого ордена. Ее наряд подходит для элегантного дневного выхода, а не для войны. И пусть в Первом ордене служит немало женщин, их не так много среди офицеров высокого ранга. Рей изо всех сил старается не ежиться под откровенно оценивающими взглядами такого количества мужчин. Но все-таки она рада, что надела плащ с капюшоном, он хотя бы частично скрывает лицо. И все же ее сильно смущает нахождение на публике, у нее горят щеки, и она опускает взгляд. Лучше казаться сдержанной, напоминает она себе.

— Ну, привет, что тут у нас? — высокопоставленный рыцарь Рен делает шаг от Кайло в сторону Рей. И спокойно тянется к ее руке. — Я Нестор Рен. Второй рыцарь. А кто же ты?

— Я Рей, — сухо отвечает она.

— Добро пожаловать, Рей, — она моргает, когда светловолосый рыцарь крепкого телосложения подносит ее руку к губам. Это куртуазный жест из древних эпох, и он абсолютно не гармонирует с окружающей их военной обстановкой и широкой аудиторией. Рей, наверное, следовало бы кокетливо улыбнуться и забрать свою руку с изысканной утонченностью светской львицы, привыкшей ко всеобщему вниманию… Но вместо этого девчонка-мусорщица замирает, не зная, что делать.

Кайло поворачивает голову, отвлекаясь от разговора с суровым адмиралом.

— Ладно, достаточно, Нестор. Отвали, — пусть на нем маска, но Рей слышит усмешку в голосе Кайло. Должно быть, они друзья.

Нестора Рена это не слишком отпугивает, он все еще не отпускает ее.

— Так она с тобой? Кайло, да ты счастливчик.

— Отвали от нее, Нестор, — на этот раз в голосе Кайло отчетливо слышится предостережение. — Она не со мной, она принадлежит Лидеру.

Нестор Рен мгновенно роняет ее руку и, отступая назад, отвешивает поклон, который одобрил бы даже Майло.

— Миледи, прошу прощения, — Рей коротко кивает в ответ, она вовсе не обиделась. И пугающий Нестор Рен выглядит странно, бледнея и выпаливая слова. Оглядываясь вокруг, она замечает взгляд генерала Хакса, стоящего неподалеку и явно насторожившегося от услышанного. Ей видно, как он заметно сглатывает, явно сожалея о своих недавних словах. И несмотря на то, что Рей внутренне коробит от упоминания, что она принадлежит кому-то, но если покровительство Верховного Лидера удержит окружающих на расстоянии, то ее это вполне устраивает.

Как показывает время, подобная реакция на Рей вполне характерна для людей на «Финализаторе». Все — от штурмовика до адмирала — предельно вежливы, обращаясь с ней с крайней степенью учтивости. Они, бесспорно, боятся ее. Но скорее всего, страх им внушает не она, а фигуры Кайло Рена и Верховного Лидера.

Прежде чем резко исчезнуть, Первый рыцарь Первого ордена выделяет ей бывшие покои генерала Хакса, расположенные напротив его собственных. Как выясняется, после «Старкиллера» генерал Хакс потерял не только свой пост, но и их, поэтому Рей оказывается в очень огражденной и охраняемой части корабля, и это становится единственным местом, где ее не окружают штурмовики. Вооруженный отряд неизменно провожает ее из ее покоев в медицинский центр и обратно. На контрасте между грозной охраной и ее изысканными нарядами Рей сильно бросается в глаза. И ей ничего не поделать с неловкостью, когда каждый считает своим долгом обернуться ей вслед или потаращиться на нее в коридоре. Здесь, среди одинаковых униформ Первого порядка и жесткой военной дисциплины, бывшая девушка из Сопротивления чувствует себя по-настоящему чужой.

В очередной раз одинокая, Рей с Джакку понимает, что находится не на своем месте.

Вскоре она узнает, что Смат является главным врачом на «Финализаторе». По сути, пожилой имперский ветеран управляет всем медицинским корпусом Ордена.

— Мне казалось, вы работаете в крепости Лидера, — замечает она как-то раз.

— Я работал на Лидера много лет, — отвечает ей Смат. — Когда я услышал новость о «Старкиллере», то понял, что понадоблюсь, — его тяжелый взгляд вызывает у нее непроизвольный наивный вопрос:

— Для выживших?

— Нет, — говорит ей врач. — Для наказания.

Ее назначают работать с серьезными ранами. В основном это проникающие раны от бластеров или тяжелые последствия взрывов.

— Не трать время на болезни и ожоги, — напутствует ее Смат. — Лидеру требуется определенный набор навыков. Когда Рен рассечет кого-нибудь мечом, мы обязательно привлечем тебя к работе над этим пациентом. Режущие раны будут идеальной тренировкой.

Исцеление Силой неслабо выматывает, и Рей приходится делить свои дневные обязанности на два сеанса. В перерыве она возвращается в свои покои, чтобы отдохнуть, потому что после исцеления ее буквально валит с ног. Концентрация требует слишком много сил, она усвоила полученный урок после попытки исцелить генерала Хакса. Теперь Рей бережет силы, становясь все более и более рассудительной, используя свой дар.

Следует ли ей испытывать муки совести из-за того, что она помогает персоналу Первого ордена? Наверное, ей не стоит спокойно спать по ночам, но этого не происходит. Если она занималась лечением генерала Хакса и Кайло Рена, тогда почему не может исцелять простых штурмовиков? Ведь они все равно обычные призывники. Они не выбирали эту жизнь и эту войну, даже если сражаются на одной из ее сторон сейчас. Да и вообще разве не должны все больные и раненые получать медицинскую помощь, независимо от идеологии? Ведь это обычное проявление милосердия. Так что Рей приходит для себя к выводу, что ей все равно, будь это Первый орден или Сопротивление.

Служить под началом главного врача на флагмане Первого ордена — особая честь. Медицина — высокотехнологичная сфера, и команда «Финализатора», работающая в медицинском центре, является сплоченной группой высококвалифицированных специалистов, привыкших друг к другу. Рей же втолкнули в их среду, где она чувствует себя лишней, не имея никакого медицинского образования. Она едва понимает их жаргон и отвечает непонимающим взглядом на большинство их вопросов. И очень быстро команда перестает обращать внимание на гражданское лицо в милом платье, которое совершенно не разбирается в их работе. И по окончании двух недель Рей отказывается от идеи завести знакомства. Она остается вежливой и держит свои мысли при себе.

И в который раз Рей с Джакку понимает, что очутилась не на своем месте.

***

Всю свою жизнь Кайло был склонен к маленьким одержимостям. Он привык говорить себе, что эти влечения — своеобразный способ, с помощью которого с ним говорит Сила, направляя его к новым открытиям и пониманию. Как когда-то, когда ему было десять лет и его увлекли войны Клонов.

Сперва мать и дядя поощряли его интерес и относительно терпеливо слушали, когда он произносил названия битв и кораблей. Со временем его знания углубились, и он стал проводить часы, изучая роль джедаев в великой галактической гражданской войне, и его интерес одобряли, пока юный Бен Соло не увлекся изучением подвигов давно умершего героя Клонических войн, его деда — джедая Энакина Скайуокера.

— Дедушка был самым молодым членом Совета джедаев, — как-то поведал он дяде с мальчишеским восхищением.

— Да, я знаю, — аккуратно ответил Люк Скайуокер. — Жаль, что мой отец погиб в Чистке и я так никогда и не встретился с ним. Дарт Вейдер предал и убил твоего дедушку, Бен.

И ведь дядя не один раз беспечно лгал ему прямо в лицо. Прямо как когда-то лгал самому себе. После чего награждал долгой лекцией о пагубности Темной стороны и опьяненных властью дарксайдеров, ситхов. Да, конечно, его слова были правдой, с определенной точки зрения.

Сила бывает чрезвычайно ироничной там, куда вовлечена семья Скайуокеров. Окольными путями его детские увлечения — войны Клонов и Энакин Скайуокер — привели Бена Соло к Сноуку. Это случилось в тот день, когда угрюмый подросток Бен в третий раз угнал старый дедушкин «Икс-винг» и сбежал из джедайской академии, чтобы отыскать могилу бабушки. Бен Соло провел много часов в окрестностях Тида, то медитируя, то роясь в голонете в поисках информации о давно умерших предках. Да и просто слоняясь без дела, отдыхая от непрекращающейся критики дяди.

Бен уже собирался покинуть семейный склеп Наберрие, когда явился незнакомец, которого, как он узнает после, звали Майло, окликнув его по имени и сообщив, что некто хочет встретиться с ним. Но Бен не поверил ему.

_— Вас моя мать послала?_

_— Нет._

_— Мой дядя?_

_— Нет._

_— Тогда откуда вы знаете, кто я?_

_— Мой хозяин распознал вас в Силе._

_— Как?_

_— Потому что вы — Скайуокер. Мой хозяин тоже Скайуокер._

_— Других Скайуокеров нет. Они все мертвы, кроме моего дяди._

_— Мой хозяин — глава рода Скайуокер. Ваш прадед._

_— Мой дед был рожден рабом. У него не было отца._

_— Мой хозяин неподалеку в своем храме. Он может все объяснить. Он бы очень хотел встретиться с вами._

_— Что за храм?_

В тот день Сноук открыл Бену Соло истину.

_— Нет, Дарт Вейдер был твоим дедом, — негромко поведал таинственный муун. — Он был лучшим пилотом в галактике и впечатляющим воином. И еще он был моим сыном, зачатым с помощью Силы. Я сожалею, что не нашел его прежде джедаев, иначе бы он стал полностью обученным ситхом, — это открытие пошатнуло и без того неприветливый мир Бена Соло, ведь вышло так, что лгали ему джедаи, а не ситхи._

_— Я вам не верю._

_— Прислушайся к своим чувствам, мальчик, ты знаешь, что это правда._

_— Это неправда! Это невозможно!_

_— Все возможно в Силе._

_— Вы лжете!_

_— Я никогда не лгу. Мне нет в том нужды. Истина, как правило, гораздо разрушительней любой лжи. Вне всяких сомнений, твоя семья считала, что так будет лучше. Они боятся твоей силы. Особенно твой дядя._

_И затем древний Дарт Плэгас велел ему возвращаться домой._

_— Нет! — выпалил он тогда. — Я не хочу домой! Я не хочу становиться джедаем! Я никогда не хотел быть джедаем! И кроме того, я не особо одарен Силой. Я — Скайуокер, и я худший падаван из всех! Я хочу поступить в колледж и изучать военную историю._

_— Ты любишь войну, мальчик?_

_— Мне нравятся войны Клонов._

_— Почему?_

_— Я люблю стратегию. Заниматься ею гораздо интереснее, чем учиться на джедая. И в ней я неплох._

_— Кто тебе говорит, что ты слабо одарен Силой?_

_— Моя дядя. Люк гребаный Скайуокер._

_— Он лжет тебе и об этом тоже._

_— Нет, не лжет. Но мне плевать. Левитировать камни — пустая трата времени._

_— Покажи мне, как ты используешь Силу._

_— Я не могу использовать Силу — в этом весь смысл! Но это не важно, потому что я не хочу быть джедаем! Я ненавижу своего дядю._

_— Ты сердитый молодой человек. Высвободи этот гнев в Силу._

_— Послушайте, кем бы вы ни были, я не могу пользоваться Силой. Из меня никогда не выйдет джедая. Но моя семья не позволит мне уйти._

_— Освободи свой гнев в Силу._

_— Я не должен делать такое._

_— Сделай это._

_— Что за херня?_

_— Молния Силы. И это, мой мальчик, сила, которую твой дядя видит в тебе. И боится. В тебе с избытком Силы, юный Скайуокер, — промурлыкал муун. — Однажды ты станешь могущественным. Не слушай своего обманщика-дядю. У него своя задача. Ты — сын Скайуокеров, потомок Тьмы, воплощенный Силой. Все, что ты делаешь, имеет значение. Форсъюзеры, подобные нам, являются вестниками перемен во вселенной. Мы определяем курс истории, мы потрясаем устои и мы свергаем режимы. Однажды, если ты будешь умен и прилежен, ты сможешь править галактикой. Возможно, ты даже станешь тем, кто завершит то, что начал твой дед._

И это были первые слова поддержки, внушившие уверенность, которые Бен Соло услышал за долгое-долгое время.

Да, оглядываясь сейчас назад, Кайло понимает, что был трудным подростком. Отдалившимся от вечно отсутствующего отца и знаменитого дяди, а также презиравшим вечно занятую мать. Отданным в джедайскую академию против воли, постоянно пытающимся улучить момент, чтобы сбежать. Его семья могла считать, что Сила — это дар, но для него она стала проклятьем. «У тебя большая ответственность перед галактикой и твоей семьей», — напоминали ему без передышки. Но все, что слышал он, так это что его собственные желания ничего не значат. И еще тем, что не убавляло его возмущения, были его неудачи в учебе. Почему вообще было важно становиться джедаем? С его успехами он никогда бы не достиг этой цели. «Если ты отдаешься чему-то со всей душой, ты непременно добьешься успеха», — напутствовал дядя. Но Бен знал, что дело не в этом. Никто не говорил вслух, но он понимал, что является разочарованием. И поэтому, уставший от того, что его заставляют жить жизнью, которой он не хочет, юный Бен Соло восстал. И это удалось ему с лихвой.

Всего лишь один урок от таинственного мууна дал ему почувствовать многообещающий вкус его потенциала, и подросток Кайло уже не мог отказаться от него. Больше, он хотел испытать больше. Больше легкой Силы, от которой становилось так хорошо. Больше скрываемой правды о прошлом его семьи. Кайло обратился к мууну со своей мольбой, но древний мастер решительно отказал ему. А затем смягчился, поманив лучиком надежды:

_«Впечатли меня, мальчик, и, быть может, я изменю свое решение»._

Кайло осмелел, вернувшись с кровью двадцати пяти падаванов на своих руках и разъяренным Люком Скайуокером на хвосте. И в тот день ему был пожалован титул ученика.

— Добро пожаловать домой, юный Скайуокер, — сказал Дарт Плэгас долговязому подростку, преклонившему перед ним колени и принесшему в залог свою душу. — Такова воля Силы. Учись распознавать ее волю.

И он учился. И обернулось так, что одно сильное настойчивое стремление к воле Силе было одержимостью Кайло Рена.

Так что же лежит за его одержимостью бывшей смелой мусорщицей, превратившейся в прекрасную жрицу Силы? Есть ли в том нечто большее, чем его извечная слабость к Свету? Он не представляет. Может, думает Кайло, он лишь ищет оправдания своим недостаткам.

Он не может уснуть, когда Рей спит в покоях напротив. Воспоминание о том, как она свернулась, задремав на постели Сноука, впечаталось ему в память. Как она лежала, беззащитно расслабившись. Такая красивая в тонком розовом пеньюаре, который скорее открывал, чем скрывал. Наверное, Рей сейчас выглядит так же, когда спит. В паре шагов от его двери.

Кайло Рену подчиняется весь «Финализатор», и по отпечатку его ладони откроется любая дверь, даже ее. Он может запросто войти в ее покои и поцеловать ее расслабленные губы, разбудив ее, как когда-то Учитель в своей крепости. И после Кайло явил бы ей свою силу, ослепив бедную девушку, заставив с охотой подчиняться ему, и потом мог бы делать с ней все, что пожелает. Темное желание, которое раз за разом подкидывает ему разыгравшееся воображение. Это равняет его с древним Учителем, который хочет использовать ее, чтобы обновить свое тело, а затем взять ее силой. Без сомнения, чтобы убедиться в восстановленной потенции. Да, уныло думает Кайло, он столь же испорчен, как и старый муун.

Проблема в том, что искушение было постоянным. Даже сейчас, закрывая глаза под надежной защитой маски, он чувствует, как ее сила взывает к нему. Даже когда он находится далеко, на мосте «Финализатора», его влечет к ее Свету. Сопротивление дается с трудом. Но он сопротивляется, потому что Рей принадлежит его Учителю, и Кайло Рен не дурак.

Обратной стороной его одержимости является ревность, зеленоглазый монстр, что рьяно поднимает свою уродливую голову. Его злит, что Рей исцеляет других мужчин. Его пушечное мясо, штурмовики, чувствуют ее прикосновения, даже если они абсолютно глухи к Силе. Они могут любоваться ее красотой и слышать ее голос. Слухи разлетаются быстро, тем более на таком огромной корабле, как «Финализатор». Вскоре любой штурмовик, получивший легкий ушиб пальца, ухватится за шанс увидеть самую красивую женщину на борту. И все это — пока Кайло занимается командованием на мостике или участвует в миссиях, отчаянно пытаясь забыть ее.

Две недели. Прошло немногим больше двух недель, с тех пор как Кайло поцеловал ее. Две недели с того момента, когда он в последний раз ощутил ее Свет.

Он сам во всем виноват, он знает. Ему некого винить, кроме себя. Ох, как же Кайло сожалеет о своей просьбе вернуться к командованию. Ему следовало остаться и завершить обучение и позволить Хаксу разбираться с рутиной. И тогда у него был бы предлог видеть Рей и чувствовать ее Свет. Но вместо этого его глупое желание исполнилось и он выслеживает тайные базы врага. Да, это другое время, другая война и другой враг, но Кайло Рен занимается тем, что годами, в свою очередь, делал Дарт Вейдер.

— Где Сопротивление? — спрашивает нависающая над ним голограмма Учителя, и Кайло сильно подозревает, что Сноуку уже известно о безрезультатных поисках.

— Мы пока что не нашли расположение их базы. Наши сведения в лучшем случае отрывочны. Слухи, в основном.

Поиски новой сопротивленческой базы оказались куда более сложной задачей, чем предполагал Кайло. Его генералы убеждены, что враг в массовом порядке перебрался на новые скрытые места. Но Кайло не был в этом так уверен. В течение многих лет старое Восстание выживало, разделяясь на самодостаточные центры, и когда его дед уничтожил один из таких, остальные продолжили свое дело, не сильно пострадав от потери. Стратегия использования небольших подразделений по всей галактике не только снижает риск, но вдобавок расширяет присутствие и охват мятежа. Поэтому Кайло не убежден, что им надо искать одну-единственную базу Сопротивления. Их должно быть, по самой скромной оценке, не меньше пяти.

Но его мнение разделяют не все. Хакс и его вышедшие из академии советники продолжают считать, что они все еще сражаются с Новой Республикой, что эта война — практически традиционная борьба между относительно равными сторонами, подобно войне с сепаратистами во времена Старой Республики. Но Кайло Рен — сын Леи Органы, и он знает, как мыслят эти террористы. Еще он знает, что генерал Сопротивления не меняла стратегию после битвы при Эндоре, задолго до того, как родился он сам. Его мать будет действовать старыми добрыми методами, что опять возвращает их к былой тактике Восстания.

— Каков твой план? — Верховный Лидер выглядит чуть ли не заскучавшим.

— Мы применим новую разведывательную тактику, — объявляет ученик, и стоящий рядом с ним генерал Хакс стреляет в него презрительным взглядом, но, не обращая внимания, Кайло продолжает: — Первый орден предложит серию обменов пленными. Это усилит контакты между нами и Сопротивлением и предоставит больше возможностей проследить коммуникации и сопротивленческий персонал, возвращающийся к своим.

Этот план был идеей Нестора Рена, и он был хорош. В данный момент Орден располагает несколькими высокопоставленными сенаторами Новой Республики, и, насколько Кайло знает свою мать — некогда бывшую пленницей — ее будет искушать возможность освободить своих старых дружков. Да что там, Кайло с радостью опустошит орденские тюрьмы, если это позволит получить информацию, которая ему нужна. Пусть другие кормят и одевают этих предателей, думает он. Если ничего не выйдет, хотя бы от этого будет польза.

— Согласится ли их генерал на это? — Сноук адресует вопрос Кайло. Хакс — единственный из представленных здесь, кто не ведает, почему Кайло Рен прекрасно осведомлен обо всем, что касается Леи Органы.

— Да.

Но Хакс возражает:

— Эта женщина осмотрительна и не питает особой любви к представителям Новой Республики, неважно, что она заявляет на публике. Она предпочтет, чтобы эти сенаторы остались пленниками.

— Генерал Органа пойдет на это, — Кайло Рен остается непреклонен.

— Откуда вам известно? — Хакс поворачивается к Кайло лицом, бросая вопрос с вызовом. Оттенок воинственности в его голосе не оставляет сомнений.

Но тут вмешивается Сноук, предвосхищая спор:

— В этом вопросе мы доверимся Кайло Рену. Прекрасно, мы расширим процесс обменов и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Генерал, вы свободны.

Когда Хакс уходит, Верховный Лидер меняет тему:

— Смат говорит мне, что Рей освоилась со своей работой в больнице. Он выглядит довольным. А ты, Кайло Рен?

Кайло коротко моргает за маской, пытаясь подобрать подходящий ответ. Он старался держаться от нее подальше и не представляет, как она или чем занимается.

— Раз Смат доволен, значит, доволен и я, — решает он.

Его уклончивый ответ словно бы веселит Учителя.

— Когда в последний раз ты видел нашу очаровательную целительницу, ученик?

— Я не видел Рей с того дня, как мы прибыли на «Финализатор», — честно отвечает Кайло.

И это тоже, кажется, забавляет и удовлетворяет Сноука.


	8. Chapter 8

Кайло Рен будто бы исчез из ее жизни, и, наверное, это хорошо. Но в последнее время Рей не вполне уверена в этом, ведь не считая главного врача Смата и генерала Хакса, ученик ситха — единственный человек, с которым она знакома на борту разрушителя, где проживают около пятидесяти тысяч живых существ. Неправильным будет утверждать, что Рей по-настоящему знает Кайло Рена — они не друзья, а всего лишь люди, которых свели вместе обстоятельства. Свели настолько, чтобы разок поцеловаться. Но по сути на этом все и заканчивается.

С того памятного дня, когда к ней пришло необъяснимое видение в кантине Маз Канаты, до дня двумя неделями ранее, когда она ступила на борт «Финализатора», не проходило и дня, чтобы она не видела ситхского ученика хотя бы раз издалека. Хотя совсем недавно регулярно лечила его и разговаривала с ним. В общем-то, по-своему Рей привыкла к нему. Ей даже было любопытно, чем Кайло Рен занимается сейчас, когда отложил свое обучение, чтобы войти в число ситхов — истинных приверженцев Темной стороны. Наверное, продолжает убивать людей. Или нет, поправляет она себя, отдает приказы другим людям убивать людей. Ведь здесь, на «Финализаторе», Кайло Рен представляет собой кого-то вроде Верховного Лидера. Конечно, она и раньше знала, что ученик — важная фигура, но не осознавала насколько, пока не пришла сюда.

Подняв голову на звук, она замечает, как в больничный отсек собственной персоной входит генерал Хакс, наверное, для какого-нибудь последующего лечения после наказания за «Старкиллер». В эту минуту ей втайне хочется, чтобы Кайло Рен находился поблизости. Можно не сомневаться, соперник Первого рыцаря не прекратит свои нападки на нее. И само присутствие генерала действует ей на нервы. И конечно же, рыжеволосый мужчина не преминул воспользоваться возможностью приблизиться к ней.

Вдобавок, скорее всего, его раздражает, что ей отвели его апартаменты.

— Посещаете больных? Как благородно с вашей стороны, — нейтральный тон его голоса кажется хуже любой насмешки. — Лидер за этим направил вас сюда?

Растерявшись, Рей не знает, что ответить. Ее новоявленные таланты не то, что стоит обсуждать открыто, даже если большинство в больнице знает или подозревает, чем она занимается. И ей предельно понятно, сколько любопытных глаз сейчас устремлено на нее и генерала. Генерал Хакс весьма популярная личность в Первом ордене, он нравится людям. В отличие от Кайло Рена, который отталкивает всех, кроме его рыцарей. И насколько стало известно Рей, до «Старкиллера» генерал Хакс командовал этим разрушителем на равных с учеником ситха. Соперничество между двумя мужчинами уже давно прочно вошло в легенды «Финализатора», и она осознает, что невольно оказалась в центре их многолетней вражды. Ее присутствие и положение лишь добавили напряженности.

Так и не услышав от нее ответа, Хакс продолжает:

— Вы кажетесь мне знакомой. Я никогда не видел вас до нашей встречи на шаттле, но вы кажетесь знакомой. Почему? — его интонация выдает подозрение.

— Должно быть, вы видели меня в командном центре Лидера Сноука, — спокойно отвечает Рей.

— Нет. Нет, я не видел вас там. Там не слишком много места. Вы находились в казармах штурмовиков? Я бы заметил вас, будь вы в расположении офицеров. Вы не похожи на ту, кому легко затеряться в толпе.

— Она была там, — вмешивается главный врач, незаметно подойдя к постели штурмовика, которым занималась Рей, становясь между ней и Хаксом.

— Я была внизу, — Рей пытается быть честной, но тем самым провоцирует новые вопросы.

— Внизу где? — тут же уточняет Хакс.

— На уровне, который доступен только Лидеру, — тихо продолжает она и хмурится, понимая, что бесспорно краснеет.

Смат поправляет себя в попытке разрядить обстановку:

— Генерал, леди Рей здесь по приказу Лидера. Мы счастливы оказать ей любую поддержку. У нее особенный талант.

Но Хакс пропускает реплику мимо ушей, впившись в Рей взглядом:

— Ладно, тогда где вы были ночью?

— Генерал… — предупреждающе произносит Смат.

— С Лидером, — Рей произносит это так тихо, как только возможно.

— Генерал!.. — врач снова пытается прервать разговор, но Хакс перебивает его.

— Так вы — женщина Лидера? — генерал говорит это громко, и Рей чувствует себя униженной. И рассерженной.

— Нет, я не его женщина! — выпаливает она, вскакивая на ноги. Ее утомил этот допрос. И она — Рей с Джакку и никому не принадлежит. Ее независимость — это ее гордость, к которой примешана печаль и все те чувства, что она копила за свою непростую жизнь.

Льдисто-голубые глаза Хакса сужаются.

— Тогда кто вы? Это мой корабль, и я хочу знать ответ.

Рей долго глядит на неприветливого генерала, но потом с безрассудным удовольствием решает сказать правду:

— Я — мусорщица, которая нашла дроида с картой к Скайуокеру. Я — девчонка, которая взорвала осциллятор на «Старкиллере» и сражалась с Кайло Реном.

Наступает миг звонкой тишины, и главный врач Смат уже в третий раз пытается заступиться за нее:

— Генерал, напоминаю вам, она находится здесь под защитой Лидера…

— Выходит, ты та пленница, которую мы взяли с собой?! Ты — грязная мусорщица?! — почти оскалившись, Хакс обжигает ее взглядом. — Точно, — кивает он, теперь в ярости при виде женщины, стоившей ему поста, а Ордену - величайшего проекта, воплощавшего собой кульминацию технологического кошмара, над которым Хакс работал годами. — Это ты! Да тебе следует быть в камере. Или, что еще лучше, вышвырнутой вон из шлюза! — он жестко хватает ее за руку. — Ты арестована!

Но Рей не намерена сдаваться, мгновенно давая противнику отпор. Несмотря на то, что генерал высокий и жилистый, Рей сильная и быстрая. Пусть при ней нет привычного посоха, но в рукопашном бою у нее куда больше опыта, чем у этого генерала-теоретика. Не говоря уж о том, что Рей с Джакку не дерется честно, она дерется, чтобы победить. И поэтому впивается зубами в держащую ее руку. Очень сильно.

— Чтоб тебя! — Хакс отталкивает ее. — Сопротивленческая тварь! — с холодным выражением лица он тянется к своему оружию.

— Нет! — глаза Рей расширяются, и она инстинктивно вскидывает руку. Это скорее рефлекс, а не рациональное действие, но каким-то образом от нее исходит внушительный толчок Силы, отправляющий генерала в полет через все помещение. Волшебная Сила, над которой она так усердно работала, чтобы обрести контроль, неосознанно встала на ее защиту. Еще через секунду бластер Хакса приземляется в открытую ладонь Рей, совсем как однажды выпавший у Финна световой меч.

— Какого ситха ты делаешь здесь? — требует ответа генерал, пытаясь встать на ноги.

— Она исцеляет с помощью Силы, — отвечает за нее Смат. — Лидер прислал ее сюда, чтобы улучшать навыки.

— Очередная магия Рена? — ухмыляется Хакс.

— Она исцелила вас в командном пункте Сноука, — коротко сообщает ему пожилой медик. — Десять минут ее помощи избавили вас от необходимости реанимации, генерал. А теперь, может, давайте объявим перемирие? Лидер приказал, чтобы ей не причиняли вреда. Ни вы, ни кто-либо еще, — высокий грузный врач знает Первый орден и его ситхского повелителя лучше, чем кто-либо еще. И он смеривает молодого генерала суровым взглядом. — Она гораздо выше даже ваших полномочий, генерал.

Снаружи слышится шум, кто-то вызвал охрану, и в палату врываются двое штурмовиков с оружием наперевес. И Хакс незамедлительно распоряжается:

— Посадить ее в камеру. Немедленно!

Руки Рей до сих пор сжимают бластер. Она справится. Она уже делала это на Такодане. Только в этот раз ей не надо напоминать про предохранитель и про переключение на стан, прежде чем открыть огонь. Она вырубает двух приближающихся штурмовиков, а потом стреляет в Хакса и, уронив бластер, бежит к двери. Надо добраться до ангара! Ей уже давно пора выбираться отсюда!

Она несется по помещениям с летящими за ней распущенными волосами и развевающемся длинным платьем. Прорываясь сквозь многолюдные коридоры, Рей видит, что основная конструкция «Финализатора» напоминает старые имперские корабли, в которых она возилась на Джакку. Медицинский отсек должен быть на одном уровне с ангаром, неподалеку, чтобы можно было быстро оказать помощь эвакуированным раненым. И в ангаре, она надеется, найдется звездолет, который ей будет по силам угнать.

Рей находит в себе смелость оглянуться. Хотя ее присутствие привлекает много внимания, ее никто не преследует. Пока что. Впрочем, уже неплохо. У нее есть единственный шанс сбежать, и она не упустит его.

Ей удается найти ангар и войти в него, по-видимому, со стороны площадок для офицерских шаттлов. И ее взгляд падает на черный блестящий звездолет — ей повезло: он совсем рядом, и у него опущен трап. И даже работают двигатели.

Мысленно прикидывая, что делать дальше, находясь в состоянии крайней сосредоточенности, Рей не успевает заметить штурмовиков, появившихся слева и открывших огонь. Она падает, краем угасающего сознания узнавая выходящего из шаттла Кайло Рена.

***

Возвращение на «Финализатор» знаменует возвращение к Рей. Отблески ее Силы омывают Кайло, едва командный шаттл приземляется на его звездном разрушителе. С чем не поспоришь — присутствие девчонки-мусорщицы невероятно ощущается в Силе. Наиболее остро он чувствует это, когда его шаттл покидает ангар или при возвращении на корабль, как сейчас. И это лучшее, чего он с нетерпением ждет.

Кайло позволяет разуму ненадолго погреться в теплых лучах, прежде чем резко оградиться, напоминая себе, что Свет опасен. Стоит лишь вспомнить, что случилось с его дедом Дартом Вейдером в конце. Ситх, сходящий с ума по Свету, мертвый ситх. Вот почему он должен оставаться невосприимчивым к Свету. К опасному, коварному, обманчивому Свету.

Но это тяжело. Кайло Рен не пробовал спайса с тех пор, как был сопливым падаваном, не ладившим с дядей-джедаем. И он практически никогда не пил, чтобы забыться. Разве что с Рен, во время очередной корусантской пирушки раз в пару месяцев. Так же и с женщинами. Кайло никогда особо не привлекали корусантские куртизанки или маркитантки, которые, кажется, существуют на каждом объекте Первого ордена. Ему по силам противостоять примитивным порокам, присущим солдатам на войне. Но все же со Светом ему справиться нелегко. И с течением времени ему все сильнее начинает казаться, что он пытается справиться с Рей.

Кайло устроил ее в покоях Хакса, поручил заботам Смата и ушел. Оставил ее, тайную пленницу среди врагов, саму по себе, окутанную защитой лично Верховного Лидера. Кайло не представляет, как она справляется и счастлива ли. Но это его занимает. И частенько.

Сегодня вместе с ним на шаттле прибыли его рыцари. И словно бы нарочно, к нему заговорщически наклоняется Нестор Рен:

— Сегодня я увижу твою девушку, Кайло, — они с Кайло давние товарищи по оружию и верные друзья, поэтому наедине Нестор может говорить с ним с той дразнящей фамильярностью, которую никто больше не рискнет использовать. — Мне нужно в медотсек за бакта-пластырем. И если повезет, дежурить будет именно твоя девушка Рей.

— Она не моя девушка, — Кайло смотрит, как Нестор демонстрирует крошечный порез на руке. — Тебе для этого нужна бакта? — фыркает он. — Нестор, для мужика с протезом вместо ноги ты бываешь чересчур щепетилен.

Его друг ухмыляется в ответ.

— Насрать мне на пластырь. Я всего-навсего хочу поглядеть на хорошенькую девочку в платье. Мне надоели женщины в броне и шлеме. К слову, ты видел Фазму без формы? Я, наконец, смог на прошлой неделе, — он тихо присвистывает. — Эта женщина сногсшибательна.

— А еще она замужем, — напоминает ему Кайло. — И она может надрать твою задницу.

Но тот неисправим, как всегда, думая о двух вещах: войне и сексе, поэтому только кивает в ответ на реплику Кайло.

— Мне нравятся такие женщины. Горячие и опасные. Серьезно, весьма печально, что Фазма сидит в панцире все время. Тебе стоит приказать ей хотя бы снимать шлем. Это повысит боевой дух солдат.

Кайло хмыкает:

— Вдруг она не хочет, чтобы ее оценивали парни вроде тебя, Нестор.

— Давно ты стал таким занудой? — тот задумчиво оглядывает его. — Кайло, надо найти тебе девочку. У тебя целый корабль, на котором ты можешь выбирать. Знаешь что… Я выберу для тебя кого-нибудь. Позволь мне разобраться с этим.

— Нет, благодарю, — хмурится Кайло. Пусть Нестор направляет его во время их корусантских вояжей инкогнито, но на своем корабле ему не требуется подобная поддержка со стороны Второго рыцаря. К тому же бесполезно. На борту есть единственная женщина, стоящая его, единственная, заслуживающая внимания ситха. Но Рей для него недоступна.

Все семь рыцарей Рен выходят из шаттла, когда внезапный шум поблизости привлекает внимание Кайло. Он оглядывается и видит, как Рей в желтом платье и с распущенными волосами несется в их сторону. Что за… Если это ее план побега, то он до ужаса паршив. Начиная хотя бы с того, что она ярко выделяется среди персонала «Финализатора». С другой стороны, врываться в шаттл, полный рыцарей Рен, тоже не совсем мудрое решение. Он уже готовится обездвижить ее Силой, когда мгновением спустя Рей прямо на его глазах падает под залпом бластерного огня.

— Чтоб меня, она мертва, — выдыхает Нестор те слова, которых Кайло так боится.

— Ебать! — от души выпаливает Кайло, бросаясь к упавшей фигурке. Только бы это оказались обездвиживающие заряды. Если же нет и она действительно мертва, то мертвы и все эти штурмовики. Кайло был очень конкретен с приказом: ему не требуется, чтобы повредили трофей, принадлежащий Лидеру. В ином случае расплата будет адски жестокой.

Кайло переворачивает лежащую девчонку.

— Обездвижена? — спрашивает он у подоспевшего командира отряда.

— Да, сэр. Как вы приказали, сэр. Мы увидели, как она входит, и открыли огонь, как было велено.

— Отлично, — выдает Кайло редкую похвалу, а затем, нахмурившись, поднимает Рей и перебрасывает через правое плечо. — Пошли, найдем тебе бакта-пластырь, — через левое плечо окликает он Нестора.

Штурмовики, должно быть, сообщили о случившемся, потому как Смат встречает его у входа в медпункт и при виде бессознательной Рей бросается вперед, обходя Нестора.

— Подстрелили или оглушили? — с тревогой спрашивает старый медик, заходя Кайло за спину и разглядывая невидящие зрачки Рей.

— Оглушили. Но несколько раз.

На лице Смата появляется обреченное выражение, ведь даже заряды малой мощности могут оказаться смертельными при больших количествах. Остановка сердца в таких случаях не редкость.

— Сколько?

— Четыре или шесть. Около того.

Врач поднимает брови и кивком указывает на пустую каталку. Кайло осторожно опускает на нее Рей, и Смат, подозвав медсестру, приступает к работе.

— А с ним что случилось? — раздается голос Нестора Рена. Кайло прослеживает его взгляд и с изумлением замечает генерала Хакса, явно без сознания, лежащего неподалеку, и врача, склонившегося над ним.

— Рей подстрелила его, — коротко отвечает Смат. — Оглушила.

— Девчонка подстрелила его? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Нестор. — Чем?

— Его именным оружием, — с совершенной невозмутимостью сообщает Смат, но с небольшой усмешкой на лице, свидетельствующей о том, что Хакс заслужил это. Старый медик — прямолинейный человек, Кайло усвоил это уже давно.

Нестор одобрительно покачивает головой, без сомнения, впечатлившись.

— Кто бы подумал, что она такая яростная?

— Я это знал, — признает Кайло. — Не позволяй милому личику одурачить тебя. Эта девочка не так проста, как кажется, — он становится за спиной Смата, разглядывая Рей. Сейчас в ней нет ничего загадочного. Она кажется хрупкой, маленькой и уязвимой в своем светлом платье.

— С ней все будет в порядке, — объявляет врач через какое-то время. — Но могу уверить, что она прочувствует все сполна, как только проснется. Тех зарядов хватило бы, чтобы свалить с ног банту, Рен. Это перебор для женщины ее размеров.

Кайло кивает, но внешне ничем не выражает сочувствия.

— Возможно, в этом случае она усвоит урок. Как это произошло? Что заставило ее ринуться в ангар?

Имперский ветеран со вздохом оглядывается на все еще не пришедшего в себя генерала.

— Хакс узнал в ней пленницу, взятую при отступлении. У них была неприятная перепалка. Он попытался арестовать ее, и она выстрелила в него и двух штурмовиков, — кратко, по существу излагает врач, привыкший работать с ранами на поле боя. И пусть Смат не вдается в детали, его тон вполне передает его мнение о том, на ком именно лежит вина. — Она действительно взорвала «Старкиллер»? — вдруг с искренним любопытством спрашивает он.

— Она разрушила «Старкиллер»? — теперь Нестор Рен окончательно ошеломлен.

— Не в одиночку, — выдавливает Кайло, вспоминая на короткий миг человека, которого когда-то звал отцом.

— Так Рей, что, сопротивленка? — с искренним недовольством спрашивает врач. — Почему никто не сказал мне? Лидер говорил мне, что она его особая гостья, когда она появилась в обносках в его командном центре.

Кайло отвечает уклончиво:

— Формально она не имеет отношения к Сопротивлению. Но она была под стражей на «Старкиллере».

— Под стражей? Она что, была в нашем плену? — хмурится Нестор Рен. —Получается, она до сих пор пленница?

— Не совсем, — уклончиво отвечает Кайло. — Не обычная. Ты слышал Смата: она особая гостья Сноука, — ему очевидно, что присутствующие не удовлетворены таким ответом, но не существует простого объяснения статуса Рей. Да и сама по себе эта девушка не проста. Кайло обращает взгляд к врачу. — Ее безопасно переносить?

— Да, — произносит Смат. — И лучше сделать это прежде, чем очнется генерал.

— Это точно, — хмыкает Нестор. — Хакс будет в бешенстве, — в голосе рыцаря слышится нескрываемое удовлетворение. Как и у остальных Рен, у Нестора натянутые отношения с высшим военным руководством.

— Хорошо, — Кайло наклоняется, подбирая девушку и снова перекидывая ее через плечо. Он отнесет ее в свои покои, чтобы у него была возможность отчитать ее наедине. Кроме того, он не сомневается, что Рей придется исцелять себя, когда она проснется. И Кайло намеревается быть там, чтобы в полной мере понаблюдать за этим.

Но прежде он подходит к оглушенному Хаксу. Сила, как же ему ненавистен рыжий засранец. Придерживая Рей, Кайло от души пинает бессознательного генерала. Да, он ударил человека в отключке, но он — ситх и ему это нравится. Хакс заслужил это. За все, что случилось здесь сегодня с Рей, и за многое другое.


	9. Chapter 9

Где она? Что произошло?..

Резко сев, Рей морщится и падает обратно, хватая ртом воздух и не открывая глаз, пока щемящая боль пронизывает все тело. Она лежит еще некоторое время, пытаясь сладить с недугом, прежде чем открыть глаза при звуке шагов. Знакомых, стремительных и тяжелых шагов.

На ее памяти есть лишь один человек, который ходит подобным образом.

Конечно же, это сам Кайло Рен склоняется над ней. На нем нет маски, перчаток и верхнего плаща, только черная туника и штаны. И что-то подсказывает Рей, что это значит — они наедине. Ее глаза быстро оглядывают комнату, так похожую на ее собственную, и она понимает, что расположилась на диване в личных апартаментах Кайло Рена.

— Тебя оглушили бластером, — сообщает он без всякого сочувствия. — Пять раз. Все штурмовики в ангаре имеют четкие приказы стрелять в тебя, если ты войдешь туда без сопровождения. Я не думал, что тебе понадобится знать это, но выходит наоборот, — он хмурится. — Я повысил тех, кто задержал тебя. Теперь все остальные будут иметь прекрасный стимул остановить тебя в следующий раз. Если ты окажешься достаточно глупа, чтобы рискнуть снова.

— Ох, — это все, что умудряется выдавить из себя Рей.

— Хакс жив, — продолжает он. — На случай, если ты вдруг беспокоишься.

Не совсем. Не то чтобы ей было не жалко Хакса, но сейчас у нее есть куда более насущные проблемы.

— Лидер рассердится на меня, — громким шепотом, не скрывая испуга, выдыхает Рей. Ее накажут?

— Рассердится из-за Хакса? — Кайло пожимает плечами. — Честно говоря, он, скорее всего, посмеется. Генерал не в фаворе последнее время.

Услышанное приносит облегчение. Большое облегчение. Не обращая внимания на дискомфорт, Рей с трудом принимает сидячее положение. И, наконец, отваживается спросить:

— А ты рассержен?

На этот раз на лице Первого рыцаря появляется усмешка.

— Не по поводу Хакса. Я годами мечтал прибить ублюдка. Если я что и чувствую, так это ревность, — его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Но благодушие мгновенно исчезает, и он складывает руки на груди, глядя на нее поверх этого своего длинного носа. — Я рассержен, что ты пыталась сбежать. Рей, ты вынуждаешь меня посадить тебя под замок. Или отправить обратно к Лидеру.

Услышав самую страшную для себя угрозу, Рей вскакивает на ноги, одним движением оказываясь рядом с ним, обращая к нему испуганное лицо.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — умоляет она. — Не отправляй меня к нему! Я обещаю, я больше не буду пытаться сбежать. Правда, не буду. Только не посылай меня обратно. Пожалуйста, не надо!

Он наигранно поднимает брови.

— Почему же нет?

— Он… он… — бормочет Рей, силясь найти слова, чтобы озвучить свой страх. Страх, что однажды Верховному Лидеру надоест спрашивать, и все кончится. _Могу я спать с тобой?_ Но ее ответ уже не будет иметь значения, исход останется один: над Рей надругаются и заставят выйти за чудовищного мууна, и она будет все равно что мертва.

— Что «он», Рей? — подначивает Кайло, впиваясь в нее своим темным непроглядным взглядом, из-за которого она не может думать ясно. От него исходит слишком сильное напряжение. Такое притягивающее. Да еще так близко.

Она моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя, и обходит вопрос:

— Всего лишь позволь мне остаться. Пожалуйста! Я даю слово, что не попытаюсь сбежать. Я ошибалась! Только не отправляй меня обратно.

— У меня нет привычки давать второй шанс, — протягивает Кайло, и тут Рей осознает, что только что открыла свой глубочайший страх и отдала все карты ему в руки. Не то чтобы у него и так их не было… Это скорее напоминало возвращение на Джакку к Ункару Платту. Рей давно усвоила этот урок, и она не настолько гордая. Ведь когда ты в отчаянии и другого выбора не остается, ты опустишься до того, чтобы умолять.

Она берет его за руки. Может, это слишком дерзко и неуважительно по отношению к командующему кораблем, но Рей за прошедшие месяцы не раз дотрагивалась до Кайло Рена, чтобы исцелить его. Теперь по какой-то причине это кажется почти естественным.

— Пожалуйста, не отправляй меня к нему.

Они стоят так, кажется, целую вечность. Ее лицо обращено к нему, а руки умоляют о милости. Так близко… Она может чувствовать тепло его дыхания на щеке. И в какой-то миг, какой-то очень долгий миг, она готова поклясться, что Кайло Рен вот-вот ее поцелует.

Но этого не происходит. Он делает шаг назад и указывает ей на диван.

— Сядь. Ты ранена. Исцели себя.

Послушавшись, она садится, но удивленно смотрит на него, когда он опускается рядом. Близко к ней. Почти вплотную.

И снова его притягивающие темные глаза не отпускают ее, мешая сосредоточиться.

— Исцели себя. Сейчас же.

Рей кивает в ответ, а что еще ей остается делать. Она отпускает сознание, позволяя ему раствориться в Силе, как делала все прошедшие дни, приветствуя прилив умиротворяющего спокойствия, убаюкивающего ее тревоги и позволяющего всему мирскому отступить. Здесь нет боли, нет страха, беспокойств или переживаний. Только живая, пульсирующая жизнь, что восстанавливает и возвращает все на свои места. Все спокойно. И все правильно. И в такие ускользающие мгновения жалкая мусорщица, Рей с Джакку, воплощает в себе Свет всего мира, и все, до чего она дотрагивается, не может принадлежать Тьме, объятое пламенем жизни.

Она замирает ненадолго в этом океане Силы, чувствуя, как тот омывает ее. Долгие месяцы она делилась этой силой с другими, и только сейчас Рей поняла, насколько ей самой не хватало того же. И дело не только в боли после бластерных зарядов, но в страхе и сомнениях, не оставляющих душу из-за постоянной угрозы со стороны ситха.

И когда она открывает глаза, то видит, как на нее смотрит Кайло Рен. Его глаза блестят, и Рей узнает пугающий взгляд едва сдерживаемого, почти животного желания, что она видела у старого Дарта Плэгаса. И подобно Сноуку, выражение Кайло говорит о том, что он знает, чего именно хочет, и что он намеревается получить это. Открывая перед ней истинную личину безжалостного ситха. Но затем Рей растерянно моргает, как и Кайло долей секунды позже, и, возможно, ей это вообще привиделось. Момент исчез.

— Это было очень красиво, — тихим искренним голосом говорит ей Кайло. — И ты очень красивая, Рей, — он слегка улыбается, признаваясь: — Мне не хватало тебя. Никто не спрашивал меня о Силе за эти две недели.

Она наклоняет голову, тяжело сглатывая, гадая, что будет дальше.

— Я позволю тебе остаться на борту на двух условиях: первое, ты никогда больше не будешь пытаться сбежать, второе, ты будешь исцелять меня, когда я попрошу об этом. Мы договорились?

И это все, что он хочет? Рей согласно кивает, тут же объявляя капитуляцию. В конце концов, она и сейчас живет на этих самых условиях.

— Отлично, — выдыхает он, как и она секундой спустя. — А теперь давай закажем ужин. Ты голодна? — Кайло поднимает руку и с ближайшего стола в его руку срывается датапад. Нажав на него пару раз, он передает его Рей с открытым приложением для заказа. Эта программа уже знакома Рей, и она прокручивает список, пока не находит то, что хочет. И затем возвращает его хозяину.

— Походные пайки, — Кайло приподнимает брови. — Это что-то с Джакку? — но когда она отвечает суровым взглядом, он только посмеивается. — Наслаждайся.

— Мне нравятся пайки, — Рей вдруг хочется защитить Джакку и ее не особо изысканные вкусы. Почему этих ситхов вообще так заботит, чем она питается? — Сноук не разрешал мне есть пайки, — недовольно произносит она под нос. — Он постоянно пытался меня откормить.

Кайло понимающе кивает.

— Он любит все контролировать, — говорит он Рей, своей пленнице, без тени сарказма.

Не проходит и десяти минут, как два служебных дроида сервируют небольшой стол на двоих. Очевидно, быть главным на подобном корабле гарантирует тебе великолепный и быстрый сервис, думает Рей. У Кайло это самый настоящий ужин. Даже ее скромный маффин из пайка художественно подан на фарфоровой тарелке с веточкой петрушки. Кайло мельком оглядывает ее блюдо, качает головой и широко улыбается. Рей делает вид, что не замечает его.

И пока они ужинают, Кайло возвращается к разговору, который они начали до того:

— Задай мне вопрос, — подбадривает он ее. — Давай, задавай.

— Убил сегодня кого-нибудь? — нахально спрашивает она.

— Не сегодня, — уверяет ее Кайло. — Но всегда есть завтра. Осталось еще так много сопротивленцев, — искоса он бросает на нее плотоядный взгляд. — А времени так мало.

Его вид сменяется на задумчивый, а легкомысленный тон исчезает.

— Сопротивление тоже убивает. Мы потеряли около двадцати пяти тысяч человек на «Старкиллере». Некоторые офицеры жили там с семьями. В основном, с женами и детьми.

Рей этого не знала. Она хмурится и опускает взгляд в тарелку, ничего не говоря.

— Получается, на твоих руках тоже кровь невинных? — надавливает Кайло.

— Я не знала, что они были там. И я не хотела их убивать, — неловко возражает она. Рей всего лишь хотела помочь остановить Первый орден и избавить галактику от непрекращающегося террора. Не было времени докапываться до фактов и обсуждать достоинства и недостатки спонтанного плана. И даже будь она хоть на каплю виновна, Рей отказывается от такого сравнения. — Первый орден уничтожил Хосниан, — отмечает она. — А ты намеренно убиваешь невинных. Поэтому не притворяйся, что мы одинаковые.

Кайло Рен откидывается на спинку кресла и вертит в пальцах бокал с вином, а потом обращает к ней испытующий взгляд.

— Думаешь, для Сопротивления была бы разница, знай они о гражданских на «Старкиллере»?

Рей медлит, прежде чем ответить.

— Нет, не было бы. После того, что случилось с Новой Республикой, они бы чувствовали, что их поступок оправдан. Они всего лишь хотели спасти другие системы от подобной участи.

— Значит, общее благо оправдывает косвенные жертвы?

— Да.

— Ты не думала, что Сопротивлению стоило попытаться договориться с Первым орденом? Что, возможно, им стоит сесть за стол переговоров и дать всем шанс на мир?

Да он дразнит ее!

— Конечно нет! — раздраженно фыркает Рей. — Нельзя договориться с людьми, которые тебя не слушают.

Он наклоняется вперед, явно наслаждаясь тем, куда ведет их дискуссия.

— Дальше ты скажешь мне, что это война идет из-за неумения слушать?

— Что?!

Он смеется над ее растерянностью.

— Рей, ты жила на Внешнем Кольце. Ты знаешь, как обстоят дела. Ты знаешь, почему существует Первый орден. Если Старая или Новая Республики предприняли бы хоть небольшую попытку улучшить жизнь в галактике, нас бы не существовало. Люди рассержены, Рей. Было немало тех, кто приветствовал «Старкиллер», потому что они знали, что нельзя осушить болото Новой Республики. Нужно уничтожить его и начать все заново. Ради общего блага людям приходится умирать, — он лукаво смотрит на нее. — Это тот же анализ потерь и выгод, что Сопротивление проделало со «Старкиллером». Потому что это война, и люди умирают. Мораль здесь не к месту.

— Это неправда! — восклицает Рей в смятении. 

— Геноцид считается геноцидом только в случае, если ты проигрываешь, Рей. Всегда находится тот, кто посчитает борца за свободу террористом, — Кайло устраивается в кресле, начиная рассуждать о галактической политике. — Новую Республику волновали слишком тривиальные задачи, и они давили на общества с более традиционными культурами. И пока они занимались бесполезными вещами, настоящие проблемы продолжали игнорироваться. Например, то, что людям нужна работа. Им нужна справедливая торговля, а не эксплуатация Внешнего Кольца ради ресурсов и снижение заработной платы, чтобы сделать рабский труд эталоном для конкурентов. Людям нужны более низкие налоги, ведь они хотят видеть результат того, за что они платят. Они хотят, чтобы их дети могли получить образование и имели перспективы.

— Ладно, но Первый орден — это не решение. — Рей знает, она видела записи, и Сноук часами заставлял ее читать пропаганду. — Вы проповедуете ненависть и жестокость.

Но ситха не впечатляют ее праведные слова.

— Только Хакс. Он обожает микрофон. Но люди любят его. Он говорит вслух об их проблемах. Он воплощает собой их гнев. Тебе следует посмотреть, сколько лайков Хакс получает в голонете, — Кайло пожимает плечами, и становится очевидным его невольное уважение к рыжеволосому генералу. — В политике всегда хватает громких ораторов. Тебе не следует воспринимать слова Хакса буквально, но прими его всерьез. Потому что много людей в галактике воспринимает его всерьез.

— Но в том, что он говорит, столько горечи, — хмурится Рей. — Столько гнева.

Кайло кивает на замечание.

— Таково настроение нынешней галактики, — и его взгляд снова ненадолго становится задумчивым. — Ты знаешь, что Мон Мотма и Лея Органа говорили побежденной Империи после битвы при Джакку? Что у войн есть последствия. Что они реформируют Сенат и устроят выборы, на которых всем имперским представителям будет запрещено голосовать или баллотироваться на посты. Благодаря этому, конечно, повстанцы победили во всем. Знаешь, что они сказали тогда? Что у выборов есть последствия. И тогда, одержав победу в войне и на сфальсифицированных выборах, они решили отправить представителей Империи в изгнание на задворки систем Внешнего Кольца. Они никогда не предпринимали попыток примириться с проигравшими, никогда даже на словах не проявляли понимания к инакомыслию. И всего за тридцать лет глупцы Новой Республики уничтожили галактику своими добрыми намерениями.

Голос Кайло Рена становится мягче, словно он делится секретами. Его подход — полная противоположность тирадам генерала Хакса. Гораздо убедительнее, думает Рей. Но нет, не то чтобы она была убеждена.

— Новая Республика допустила ту же ошибку, что и Старая Республика. Они принизили значение отдаленных систем, и того, что галактическая экономика зависела от них. Они отвернулись от тех народов, посчитав их некультурными и необразованными. Они смотрели на них свысока, объявляя всех, кто решился защищать их, зачинщиками нового сепаратизма.

Даже далекая от политики Рей не может спорить с тем, что это правда. Она жила на планете Внешнего Кольца и на своем опыте знает, что ее сектор галактики полон эксплуатируемых миров и эксплуатируемых людей.

Кайло, должно быть, ощутил, что его слова тронули ее.

— Рей, — говорит он посерьезневшим тоном. — Мирам внешнего Кольца навязывали общественные догмы и политические интересы Ядра целыми поколениями, но до сих пор не достигли особого успеха. И те устали от пустых слов. Устали воспринимать это как само собой разумеющееся. Первый орден — их естественная реакция. Мы являемся соединяющим звеном между людьми Внешнего Кольца, не знающими хорошей жизни, и имперскими изгнанниками, выросшими на историях о величии Империи, — он ободряюще улыбается ей, и его глаза сверкают фанатичным блеском. Даже его голос кажется еще более вдохновенным, когда он продолжает: — Наше время пришло. Мы вернем галактике единство. Мы снова сделаем галактику великой.

Он верит в то, о чем говорит, осознает Рей. Верит в это абсолютно. Он — ситх, и он любит власть. Кайло Рен не наемник. Нет, для него Первый орден — это дорога к власти, та цель, что живет у него в сердце, что делает его особенно опасным, понимает она. Ведь эта война для него личное.

И в свое время к ней придет понимание, насколько это личное.

Но сейчас она обдумывает его речь. Да, ей не понаслышке известно, как обстоят дела во Внешнем Кольце. Преступность, нищета, отсутствие возможностей — вот то, что характерно для таких миров. И хотя Рей никогда не считала себя ярой приверженкой Новой Республики, она не желала ее уничтожения. Если честно, она никогда даже не оценивала идеалы Новой Республики, потому что в душе она реалистка. Внешнее Кольцо всегда делает из тебя мрачного скептика. Рей никогда не верила, что политики могут изменить жизнь к лучшему для нее или для кого-то еще на Джакку. Так зачем же тратить время, надеясь на лучшее будущее, если сегодня тебе надо заботиться о том, чтобы выжить? Идеалы — это роскошь, которую не всякий может себе позволить.

Кайло смотрит на нее, очевидно ожидая, что она что-нибудь скажет. Но Рей не знает, что ей сказать. Поэтому заставляет себя слабо улыбнуться и пытается поддеть его. Только чтобы сбавить напряжение.

— Я никогда не подозревала, что в тебе живет революционер.

— Во мне — нет, — отвечает он, восприняв ее слова буквально. — В моей семье это не редкость, но не во мне. Я — ситх. Я хочу безопасного и защищенного общества, где правит закон и порядок. Так будет лучше для всех.

Верно, и это будет приобретено с помощью угрозы чем-то вроде «Старкиллера», добавляет Рей про себя. Исполненные благородства речи Кайло вызывают у нее глубокие сомнения, ведь обратная сторона щедрых обещаний Первого ордена всегда несет в себе жестокость. Они уповают на общественную поддержку? Но эта общественная поддержка будет принуждением под угрозой насилия.

— Лидер не показался мне человеком из народа, — многозначительно отмечает Рей.

— О, он не такой, — уверяет ее Кайло с широкой улыбкой. Её немного смущает, как быстро его настрой меняется с пылкого идеализма на злорадный сарказм. — Мой учитель — аристократ во всех отношения.

— Но и ты не человек из народа? — лукаво спрашивает она.

Кайло Рен находит ее вопрос еще более забавным. Он наклоняет к ней.

— Я был рожден принцем крови, Рей.

— Ситхским принцем? — Рей с сомнением смотрит на него. — Но я думала, что Хан Соло был твоим отцом. И он был контрабандистом.

— Мой дед был ситхом. Мой отец был преступником. Но моя мать — принцесса.

— Принцесса? — с удивлением переспрашивает Рей, мысленно отмечая, что он говорит о матери в настоящем времени. Выходит, она все еще жива.

— Да. Моя мать за свою жизнь приняла немало плохих решений. Хан Соло был одним из них.

Таинственность, окутывавшая Кайло Рена, кажется, только сгустилась.

— Значит, твой дядя — Люк Скайуокер, а мать — принцесса? И их отец ситх?

— Да, — отвечает он, не вдаваясь в подробности. Ему явно доставляет удовольствие по крупицам раскрывать собственные секреты. — У меня непростая семья.

С чем не поспоришь, думает Рей. Сегодня у нее больше вопросов, чем ответов. Кайло Рен — преданный делу ситхский принц, стоящий между ней и Сноуком. Точнее, между ней и свободой. Он — скрытный человек, который редко снимает свою маску. И избирательно выдавая ей правду, он держит свои секреты при себе. Еще он — лидер с собственным видением на прогресс и реформы, но на пути к цели он не скупится на насилие. И, судя по всему, не видит проблем с избранными средствами. Она видела, как он убил своего отца, но когда он говорит о своей матери, в его голосе отчетливо слышится тоска. Все в нем представляет собой странную, недосказанную загадку.

— Кто ты? — вслух удивляется Рей.

Его темный взгляд, поблескивая, устремляется к ней.

— Однажды, если ты будешь доверять мне, а я — тебе, я поведаю тебе правду. Всю, какая она есть, — говорит он, словно обещая, и это определенно интригует. Сейчас Рей отчасти хочет доверять Кайло Рену. И хочет, чтобы он доверял ей. Это опасное желание об опасном человеке. Внезапно Рей понимает, что ей следует уходить. Прямо сейчас. Потому что у нее очень плохое предчувствие. Как-то, каким-то образом, Рей знает, что проводить с Кайло Реном больше времени будет рискованной идеей.

— Я закончила, — шепчет она, роняя свой недоеденный протеиновый маффин на тарелку и вставая так резко, что роняет еще и салфетку. Обходит диван и уже направляется к двери, когда он вдруг ловит ее руку.

— Сядь, — его тон больше похож на приказной. Она вопросительно смотрит на него. — Мы еще не закончили, — сообщает он. — Сядь.

Рефлекторно Рей подчиняется, потому что говорящий таким тоном Кайло Рен до ужаса напоминает своего Учителя Сноука.

Она следит, как Кайло возвращается к столу. Он подбирает свой нож и тщательно вытирает его салфеткой. А потом приближается к ней, закатывая левый рукав. Медленно, абсолютно не спеша, он проводит острием по внутренней части предплечья. Кровь мгновенно устремляется из раны ярко-красным ручейком по бледной, почти белой коже. Рей завороженно смотрит на свежий порез. Наверное, это больно. Но он же ситх, видимо, боль для него привычна.

Он подходит, нависая над ней и протягивая поврежденную руку. Рана неглубокая, но из нее щедро льется кровь, струйками стекая по коже и усеивая каплями пол.

— Исцели меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты исцелила меня.

На «Финализаторе» Рей имела дело с раздробленными костями и рваными ранами, а эта выглядит почти что царапиной, и ее несложно убрать полностью. Короткая концентрация — вот и все, что ей потребовалось, даже не пришлось закрывать глаза. Но она задерживает на нем руки чуть дольше, чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией ситха. Резкий вдох, полузакрытые глаза и невольное содрогание от ее прикосновения. Это блаженство, внезапно осознает она. Напряженное, трепещущее удовольствие от исцеления его боли.

— Да, — задыхается он. — Исцеляй меня… исцеляй меня…

И когда она заканчивает, он медлит еще мгновение. И затем снова рассекает руку. На этот раз не сдерживаясь. Рана грубая. Гораздо глубже и протяженнее. Кайло Рен морщится от боли, и нож выпадает из его пальцев, со звоном ударившись об пол.

— Еще, — хрипло умоляет ситх, приковывая к себе ее взгляд. — Дай мне еще.

Она кивает, не отрывая глаз от кровавой раны.

Быть может, думает Рей, и у нее в конце концов есть кое-какие козыри.


	10. Chapter 10

Недавний выстрел в Хакса в медцентре сделал из Рей изгоя. Слишком многие в Первом ордене считают генерала героем, несправедливо пострадавшим за потерю «Старкиллера», и, кроме того, немало народа видело, как Кайло Рен лично нес ее на руках по кораблю, что было воспринято соответствующе. И нынче все подчиненные Смата уверены, что Рей входит в число поддерживающих Кайло. А это, если учитывать отношения, сложившиеся между учеником ситха и генералом Хаксом, создает крайне напряженную рабочую обстановку.

Ситуацию не спасает даже то, что, как кажется, все на борту «Финализатора» осведомлены о том, что Рей одарена Силой. На нее косятся в коридорах, и коллеги заметно нервничают, вступая с ней в разговор. В принципе, их реакция объяснима. Кто же не наслышан о Силе и вспышках ярости Кайло Рена, а еще о том, как Люк Скайуокер убил старого императора и Дарта Вейдера, после того как те предложили ему заключить мир с джедаями и разделить с ними власть над Империей.

Поэтому если Рей чувствовала себя здесь чужой раньше, то теперь отчуждение стало по-настоящему ощутимым.

Главный врач ни разу не упоминал при ней недавний инцидент, но все же Рей сочла себя обязанной поднять этот вопрос в частном порядке в его кабинете.

— Я сожалею о том, что случилось, — сокрушенно признается она. — На самом деле я не жестокий человек. Честно.

Смат приподнимает брови, и Рей краснеет до корней волос, догадываясь, что, вероятно, именно он выхаживал Кайло после поединка на «Старкиллере».

— Будет мудро воздерживаться от того, чтобы хвастаться участием в уничтожении «Старкиллера», находясь здесь, — мрачно произносит Смат. — На борту достаточно тех, кто потерял близких или друзей в тот день.

Рей кивает в ответ, смахивая подступившие слезы — она тоже лишилась тогда друзей.

Уже разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, она слышит, как главный врач окликает ее:

— Ты полетишь с нами завтра?

— Куда? — удивленно спрашивает она.

— На гуманитарную миссию, — старый ветеран откидывается на стуле, с полной серьезностью глядя на Рей. — Да… пожалуй, тебе стоит отправиться с нами. Я покажу тебе Первый орден с другой стороны, леди Рей. Я свяжусь с Реном по этому вопросу.

Вскоре после этого разговора Рей начинает заниматься незадачливым штурмовиком, пострадавшим в ходе несчастного случая в ангаре. Она погружена в состояние глубокой концентрации, когда до ее слуха сначала доносятся шепотки, а потом внезапно воцарившаяся тишина в обычно суетливом медицинском центре. Словно издалека Рей понимает, что неожиданно люди вокруг повскакивали с мест и множество взглядов устремлены на нее.

Нет, не на нее. За нее.

За ее плечо — ведь над ней молчаливым стражем нависает Первый рыцарь. Это необычно — то, что Кайло Рен лично спустился с мостика, чтобы обсудить предложение Смата. Рей медленно отступает из Силы, чтобы не лишить сознания себя и усыпленного пациента. И потом молча встает и следует за Кайло в уже знакомый кабинет, пытаясь не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды.

— Где будет проходить гуманитарная миссия? — с ходу интересуется Кайло.

Главный врач называет какую-то планету, о которой Рей никогда не слышала.

— Где это? — спрашивает она.

Жуткая черно-серебристая маска Кайло оборачивается к ней.

— Восточные пределы Внешнего Кольца. По сравнению с этим местом Джакку покажется Корусантом.

— Мы проведем обычные гуманитарные акции. Сделаем прививки детям и окажем общую медицинскую помощь, — поясняет Смат. — Мы займемся только этим и сделаем все быстро, так что на пребывание там нам понадобится не больше четырех часов. Остальное время уйдет на гиперпрыжок.

— Зачем она вам на вакцинации детей? — продолжает расспросы Кайло.

— Не для прививок. Рей будет сопровождать меня в клинике. Обычно там хватает сломанных костей, детских болезней и больных младенцев. Различные неизлечимые случаи. Кроме того, стоит ожидать достаточно много обычной медицинской рутины, поскольку в подобных местах нет базовых медицинских услуг.

— Сколько займет гиперпрыжок?

— Четыре или пять часов. Мы вылетаем завтра в пять утра.

— Я даю согласие, — решение Кайло несказанно удивляет Рей. — Но я отправлюсь с вами, Смат. И Рей полетит вместе со мной.

На следующее утро Кайло сопровождает ее, проводя время полета в бесконечных звонках. Рей слушает вполуха обрывки его разговоров, копаясь в голонете, пока Первый рыцарь не прекращает свой нескончаемый монолог: приказы, вопросы к офицерам и рассуждения о стратегии. И это единственный раз — короткий пятиминутный перерыв между звонками — когда Кайло пытается вовлечь Рей в беседу. Снова о политике, естественно.

— За кого ты голосовала на выборах в прошлом году?

— Я не голосовала.

— Почему? — снова спрашивает он.

Рей слегка ерзает на сидении.

— Политика меня не слишком увлекает… — мнется она.

— И?..

— И мой голос ничего бы не изменил, — и это тоже правда, стоит ли беспокоиться, жарясь под палящим солнцем?

Кайло кивает в ответ на ее слова.

— Рей, ты не единственная, кто оказался в стороне от избирательного процесса. Первый орден учитывает голоса таких, как ты.

Теперь речи Кайло напоминают ей начало пропагандистского фильма. Но Рей достаточно повидала, чтобы знать: то, о чем твердит Первый орден, не всегда соответствует реальности. И она не упускает случая указать Кайло на это.

— Нет, Первый орден не выражает мои чаяния. Первый орден, который я знаю, несет лишь жестокость и смерть. Твой Лидер обожает войну.

Но Кайло не сердится на ее отповедь, он вообще удивительно терпелив в ответ на ее откровенность.

— В действительности Сноук любит кредиты почти так же сильно, как власть. По своей сути он бизнесмен. Войну люблю я. Я — воин-ситх, как мой дед. А мой Учитель скорее управленец.

Дарт Плэгас — бизнесмен? Управленец? Рей это представляется бредом.

— Сноук слишком страшен для такого, — замечает она.

Кайло снова улыбается:

— Никогда не недооценивай силу денег, способную разжечь гнев в других, чтобы привести их обладателя к власти. Рей, некогда мой Учитель с помощью сепаратистов ввел галактику в состояние гражданской войны. На этот раз средством достижения цели для него является Первый орден. Сноук знает, что он делает.

Кайло ненадолго замолкает и возвращается к теме бедности:

— Рей, ты представляешь, как живет большая часть галактики за пределами Кольца? Если бы Новая Республика честно избирала сенаторов, у Внешнего Кольца было бы большинство. Но это бы усилило имперских изгнанников. Поэтому Новая Республика, чтобы предотвратить это, учредила коллегии выборщиков. Благодаря такой системе Ядро каждый раз одерживало победу на псевдодемократических выборах.

Кайло отводит взгляд, прежде чем добавить: 

— Все, кто обретают власть, боятся ее потерять. Это касается не только ситхов.

Рей чувствует себя слегка растерянной.

— Мне казалось, что коллегии выборщиков защищают меньшинство.

— Возможно, но еще они подавляют волю большинства. Но разве сама суть демократии не предполагает правление большинства?

Неуверенная в правильном ответе, Рей хмурится, понимая в глубине души, что не в ее силах спорить с ситхом, когда дело касается политики. Политика никогда ее особо не интересовала.

От Кайло не укрывается ее замешательство.

— Рей, тебе следует переоценить то, что, как тебе казалось, ты знаешь. Первый орден не воплощение зла, как и Сопротивление не символ добра. Не делай поспешных выводов — вот все, о чем я прошу.

Она уже открывает рот, когда Кайло отвлекается на очередной звонок. Некий офицер где-то там спрашивает разрешение на казнь пленника. И такое разрешение получает. Услышанное несколько остужает желание Рей, самой находящейся в плену, обсуждать демократию с учеником ситха. Чувствуя неприятную тревогу, она отводит взгляд.

Пунктом их назначения оказывается покрытый зеленью мир с умеренным климатом, сильно напоминающий Такодану. Пока идет посадка, Рей прислоняется к иллюминатору. Вид такого количества зелени наполняет ее радостью. Даже только от того, что судьба улыбнулась и Рей довелось на это взглянуть.

Когда они приземляются, обнаруживается, что на поверхности уже собралась толпа. В основном это человеческие женщины и дети. В кратчайшие сроки возводят ряд палаток, разворачивая импровизированный полевой госпиталь. Смат был прав: Первый орден неплохо справляется с подобными задачами.

За все время в плену Рей впервые разрешили надеть обычную медицинскую форму. Приказ Рена, как сказал Смат, вручая ей сверток. И в новой форме Рей чувствует, что уже не так выделяется из толпы, во всяком случае, для сторонних наблюдателей она выглядит как простая медсестра. И это удивительно приятное ощущение, несмотря на то, что это форма медицинского корпуса Первого ордена.

Проходя вдоль очереди испуганных плачущих детей, которых ждут шесть стандартных прививок, Рей не может не задумываться об их жизни. Некоторые дети выглядят очень истощенными. С темными кругами под тусклыми запавшими глазами. Это ей знакомо, что ее беспокоит. И не только потому, что является печальным зрелищем для всякого, кто решится взглянуть — для Рей это носит особенно личный характер.

Она окидывает толпу еще одним долгим взглядом и затем, тяжело сглотнув, приступает к работе. Она рада находиться здесь, а не в космосе. Дышать настоящим, а не отфильтрованным воздухом, чувствовать природную гравитацию. Помогать людям, которые отчаянно нуждаются в помощи. Лидер Сноук называл Силу даром, и все больше и больше Рей готова разделить это мнение. Это дар — быть способной исцелять людей. И сегодня Рей получила возможность разделить его с самыми обыкновенным людьми. Сегодня ее не беспокоят никакие моральные проблемы — тут не солдаты Первого ордена, а простые граждане, пытающиеся жить своей жизнью и заботиться о семьях. Сегодня ничто не помешает ей работать спокойно и с чистой совестью. Ведь даже несмотря на орденскую форму, то, что она делает, не касается политики.

Вроде бы как.

Кайло Рен держится в стороне в окружении нескольких офицеров, представителей местных властей и, естественно, съемочной группы. Первый орден любит хорошую пропаганду, отметил как-то он во время полета. Он никогда не отправится ни на одну из гуманитарных миссий без сопровождения десятка камер. «Если представляется случай, я занимаюсь не только войной», — убеждал ее он. Ведь какой смысл в добрых делах, если их никто не видит?..

— Тебе это не слишком нравится? — спонтанно спрашивает Рей, невольно выдавая, что у нее на уме. И тут же, вздрогнув, бледнеет, внезапно припоминая, что с недавних пор ей нужно быть обходительной с Кайло Реном, чтобы оставаться подальше от Сноука.

— Война возбуждает куда сильнее, — усмехается Кайло.

Через три часа Рей понимает, что готова признать наличие другой стороны Первого ордена. Она оглядывает группу получивших вакцинацию детей, играющих рядом с временным лагерем, и пожилую женщину, терпеливо ожидающую в кресле медика. Да, соглашается Рей, сегодня Первый орден частично искупил свою жестокость. Сегодня он принес людям помощь. И сегодня ей впервые пришлось невольно задуматься, а не могла ли часть той пропаганды, которую Сноук заставлял ее читать, быть правдой?..

Рей израсходовала много целительной энергии, но она уже давно научилась беречь себя, поэтому когда чувствует, что силы оставляют ее, она прекращает работу. Рей ловит взгляд Смата, и тот понимающе кивает. Главный врач — единственный из всего медицинского персонала, кто понимает суть ее занятия в достаточной степени, чтобы знать, что у ее возможностей есть пределы. Исцеление Силой может казаться волшебным, но на самом деле это тяжелый труд.

Покинув палатку, Рей останавливается, наблюдая за играющими детьми. И снова отмечает, что многие истощены и оборваны, у некоторых нет даже обуви. Рей ничего не знает об этом мире, кроме его названия и того, что он находится под протекторатом Первого ордена, но она может распознать бедность, когда видит ее.

За ее спиной раздается звук шагов по гравию, и она оборачивается, встречая Кайло Рена. Он один, что весьма необычно для сегодняшнего дня. И, подойдя к ней, он останавливается.

— Ты закончила?

— Да.

— Отлично. Полетели.

Рей кивает, но все же снова задерживает взгляд на детях.

— Сколько таких детей станет штурмовиками? — спрашивает она, не повышая голоса.

— Мы больше нанимаем на службу, чем призываем, Рей.

— Сколько?

— Только счастливчики? — ей неприятен его цинизм. Она резко оборачивается к нему, и он поясняет более мягким тоном:

— Думай об Ордене что хочешь, Рей, но наши штурмовики не голодают.

Это замечание тоже задевает ее, причиняя боль. Рей смотрит в сторону. И таким образом снова возвращается взглядом к детям. Среди них есть тощие, а есть совсем изможденные. И все до одного они низкорослые, недокормленные и, скорее всего, необразованные. Они вырастут, и в их жизни практически не будет перспектив, Рей знает это по собственному опыту. По крайней мере, пока Первый орден не одержит победу и не выполнит свои обещания, поскольку Первый орден — лучшая из надежд на будущее для этой захолустной планеты.

— Пошли, — негромко зовет Кайло.

Да, время собираться. Так и не успокоившись, она быстрым шагом направляется к ожидающему их шаттлу. Ей мерещится, что она снова вернулась на Такодану и коснулась того светового меча. И все, о чем она в состоянии думать, так это о том, что ей нужно убраться отсюда подальше. Черный звездолет Кайло полностью готов к взлету в момент, когда их замечают двое штурмовиков, стоящих по бокам трапа. Они не останавливают ее, когда она быстро поднимается на борт.

Да, ей определенно надо убираться из этого места. Прочь от страданий, напоминающих ей о собственном прошлом. Она не в силах больше смотреть на этих истощенных малышей, не вспоминая, каково это — ложиться спать, мучаясь от голода. Не в силах видеть неоспоримые признаки бедности, не вспоминая собственные тяготы. Рей с Джакку приходилось бывать на грани. Познавать отчаяние. Она знает, что значит оказаться на месте тех людей, которым сегодня помог Орден.

И еще она знает, что, явись Первый орден на Джакку, она бы с радостью приняла их помощь. И затем, возможно, приветствовала бы «Старкиллер», а не помогала уничтожить его.

Заслышав тяжелые шаги, Рей украдкой вытирает слезы. Должно быть, это Кайло. Ни у кого больше нет таких шагов. Рей поворачивается и видит, как он входит в шаттл, снимая на ходу маску. Он не замедляет шага, продолжая идти вперед, пока не подхватывает ее на руки. И теперь Рей не сдерживается, разражаясь рыданиями в объятиях Кайло Рена.

Такое случается уже не в первый раз, но отчего-то теперь это не кажется унизительным.

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы Орден высадился на Джакку, — глухо говорит он ей на ухо. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы помогли тебе.

— Я бы стала штурмовиком, — сетует она, заикаясь от плача, слегка отстраняясь.

На губах Кайло появляется легкая улыбка. Он поправляет прядь, выбившуюся из ее простой прически — собранных в хвост волос.

— Ты слишком хороша, чтобы быть штурмовиком, — уверяет он ее. — Мы бы сделали из тебя артиллериста. Я помню, как хорошо ты умеешь стрелять, — Кайло широко ухмыляется. — И Хакс, наверное, тоже.

Рей хмурится и фыркает.

— Ты тогда преследовал меня, — укоряет она.

— Я преследовал дроида, — поправляет он. — Ты всего лишь попалась по дороге, — из его голоса исчезает дразнящая нотка. Сейчас он честен. — Мы с тобой враги по случайности, Рей. При других обстоятельствах мы могли бы стать союзниками. Может быть, даже друзьями.

Союзниками. Друзьями. Вместе в Первом ордене. Ему хочется верить, когда он говорит так искренне, думает Рей. Когда он так верит в то, о чем говорит — это заставляет тебя хотеть поверить ему. Это Кайло Рен, человек, которого боится и ненавидит вся галактика. Но когда он просто человек, как сейчас, наедине с ней, без своей пугающей маски, он обезоруживает. И кажется даже обаятельным.

Кайло приподнимает ее лицо за подбородок, обнаруживая еще больше катящихся по ее щекам слез. С какой-то странной нежностью он вытирает их.

 — Отпусти свою ненависть, Рей. Я не прошу тебя присоединяться к Первому ордену. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты поняла. В каждом конфликте есть две стороны. И этот конфликт куда более сложен, чем кажется на первый взгляд, — Кайло смотрит ей прямо в глаза. — Мы — не воплощение всего плохого. Я знаю, потому что я был по обе стороны этой войны.

Рей моргает, обескураженная этим откровением.

— Кто ты? — шепотом спрашивает она.

— Я — Скайуокер, — с гордостью заявляет он. — И я принесу мир, свободу, справедливость и безопасность в новую империю. Все станет лучше, как только кончится война. Ты увидишь.

Его решительные слова заставляют ее задуматься. Не только о галактике, но и о себе. Кайло Рен намерен идти к славному будущему, которое планировал годами. Но куда это приведет ее? В лучшем случае — к жизни со старым Дартом Плэгасом, пока тот не устанет от нее. В худшем — к смерти. Или, может, наоборот… Она уже не знает, во что верить.

Глядя сейчас на Кайло, его буйную шевелюру и прядь волос, упавшую на глаза, Рей не может удержаться от мысли, что если ей суждено стать плененной возлюбленной ситха, ей бы хотелось, чтобы этим ситхом был Кайло Рен. Молодой притягательный ученик, который страстно целовал ее в тренировочном зале, а потом делал вид, что ничего не случилось. Человек, который нанес себе рану, лишь бы ощутить ее исцеляющий Свет. Принц, убивший своего отца и убивший ее друзей.

Рей прячет взгляд. Она опять сделала это — думала о будущем. С умением, порожденным долгой практикой, она отталкивает от себя эти мысли и хоронит их глубоко внутри. Завтра ей никто не обещал. И Рей с Джакку будет жить, как и всегда, радуясь, что выжила в этот отдельный день.


	11. Chapter 11

Местонахождение базы Сопротивления обнаружено. По крайней мере, одной из них. Аналитика и доклады разведки на местах сообщали, что величина развернутой здесь базы не превышает размера не особо крупной заставы, вместо ожидаемого полномасштабного оперативного штаба. Но даже это открытие стало тем, что можно представить как подобающий результат недели кропотливой работы. Не говоря о дополнительном плюсе к доказательству первоначальной догадки Кайло. Сопротивление действительно разделило свои силы, чтобы уменьшить риск. И для Кайло оказалось не менее приятным назначить ранее сомневавшегося в его словах генерала Хакса руководить атакой.

Главной поставленной целью стало выбить Сопротивление с занятой позиции и заставить их бежать к другим своим скрытым укреплениям. Кайло четко оговорил этот момент: не уничтожать всех подряд. Ему необходимо, чтобы часть кораблей врага смогла ускользнуть и за ними можно было установить наблюдение.

Второй целью был назван захват вражеских офицеров. Ему требуется больше представителей высших рангов для эффективных допросов. И это стало удобным предлогом для Кайло Рена и его рыцарей присоединиться к обычным воинским подразделениям на поверхности. Прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, как он последний раз был в настоящем бою, и Кайло не терпится опробовать свои новые способности, открытые во время обучения у Сноука. И сегодня ему представится шанс.

Если все пойдет по плану, то этот бой станет чуть большим, чем одним из череды столкновений на войне, и, возможно, даже не будет слишком явно походить на победу. Но это первый раз, когда Орден и Сопротивление схлестнутся лицом к лицу после «Старкиллера». Среди его людей страсти продолжали накаляться — практически каждый на борту «Финализатора» знал хотя бы одного погибшего во время недавней катастрофы, поэтому для многих под его командованием сегодняшний день должен ознаменовать возмездие. Кайло — ситх, и такое положение дел для него естественно. И когда Кайло Рен решает, что Первому ордену будет уже достаточно ушедших в гиперпространство кораблей Сопротивления и захваченных офицеров, то позволяет рядовым выместить скопившийся гнев на оставшихся бойцах врага.

Сжимая кулаки слегка затекших рук, первый рыцарь шагает вперед, ступая в упорядоченный хаос, который представляет собой ангар «Финализатора» во время подготовки к боевым действиям. На миг он останавливается, наблюдая. Возбуждение и неприкрытая жажда крови в воздухе подогревают его концентрацию. Кайло позволяет эмоциям захлестнуть его, омывая подлинной Тьмой, и затем продолжает идти, направляясь в свой командный шаттл и дальше, на войну.

***

— Дайте пройти, — медсестра подталкивает Рей, держа в руках большой контейнер с бакта-пластырями. Та отходит, пропуская женщину, и замирает, пока вокруг царит суета медицинского отсека в преддверии поступления раненых с поля боя. Готовятся бакта-камеры и каталки, часть персонала направляется в ангар, чтобы оперативно принимать раненых с прибывающих кораблей. Неподалеку проверяют картриджи для переливания крови и инъекции для облегчения боли, и все крупные бакта-камеры находятся в состоянии постоянной готовности.

— Освободите дорогу, — еще двое медиков проходят мимо нее в сторону ангара, управляясь с аппаратом экстренной помощи: у одного тележка с кислородными баллонами, у другого то, что с виду напоминает кровоостанавливающие жгуты.

Возле Рей, надзирая за процессом, находится помощница главного врача — строгая, прагматичная женщина, один вид которой говорит о том, что она сохранит спокойствие даже в самой серьезной ситуации. Рей следит, как она сверяется со списками на датападе, по мере того как прибывают все новые запасы материалов и оборудования. «Уж по нашей вине сегодня точно никто не умрет, — с гордостью сообщает она Рей. — Может, мы и не сражаемся с оружием в руках, но мы с честью выполняем свою долю обязанностей».

Тем временем к ним подходит женщина, занимающая должность одного из главных хирургов. По своему опыту Рей усвоила, что хирурги вообще довольно сложные в общении люди, независимо от пола и возраста. И эта женщина не является исключением. Она, пренебрежительно поглядывая в сторону Рей, обращается к помощнице Смата:

— Что здесь делает чудо-девочка?

— Рей займется первым же пациентом, которого мы сегодня получим, с раной от светового меча.

— Что… там внизу что, Люк Скайуокер?

— Кто же знает? Но Рен там, и ты ведь понимаешь, он неизбежно кого-нибудь порежет.

Хирург с любопытством оглядывает помощницу:

— Разве ты не слышала? Рен приказал: никакой пощады. Сегодня у нас не будет раненых пленников.

— Никакой пощады? — эхом повторяет Рей. Наверное, ей не следовало поражаться подобной жестокости Кайло Рена, но она поражена, тут же напоминая себе: ведь именно он сказал ей, что морали на войне не место.

— Ага, никакой пощады, — подтверждает женщина-хирург с неприятной жесткой улыбкой. — Это расплата за «Старкиллер». Я предполагаю, сегодня нас ждет легкий день, дамы. Мы можем даже заскучать.

В общем и целом боевая операция длится около восьми часов, в течение которых весь персонал медцентра находится на своих местах. Но хирург оказалась права, и работы было действительно мало. За прошедшие шесть часов Рей не увидела ни одного пленника из Сопротивления, поэтому ей пришлось проводить время, скучая и ничего не делая.

И когда привозят пациента, это привлекает всеобщее внимание. Случай, должно быть, критический, поскольку врачи тут же спешат к каталке, фиксируя человека и принимаясь за массаж грудной клетки, пока остальные заняты подключением к аппарату жизнеобеспечения. Два врача везут каталку, о чем-то переговариваясь, но из-за шума их голоса плохо слышны. Рей бы вряд ли особо привлек этот пациент, если бы за каталкой не следовали Нестор Рен и двое штурмовиков с оружием в руках.

Видимо, доставленный пациент — с вражеской стороны. И кем бы он ни был, его все-таки пощадили.

Рей слышит свое имя и встает, понимая, что ее зовут помочь. Пациент — пожилой мужчина с длинными седыми волосами, на нем сопротивленческая форма и на медальоне на груди указано имя «Эметт». Ближе к левому плечу у него дыра, прямо над сердцем. Края раны выглядят прижженными — верный признак раскаленного лезвия светового меча. Такую рану мог нанести лишь один известный ей человек.

— Сохраните ему жизнь, леди Рей, — говорит ей Нестор Рен, пока штурмовики берут пациента за руки и приковывают к перилам каталки. — У Кайло с ним будет долгий разговор.

Как только сердечный ритм старика после перенесенного шока стабилизируется, кто-то вводит ему обезболивающее, а другой врач прикрепляет ему на лицо кислородную маску, после чего все отступают, освобождая место для Рей.

Инъекция оказывает воздействие почти сразу, и мужчина подается вверх, резко открывая глаза и дернув руками в наручниках. Рей успокаивающе улыбается раненому.

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте лежать. Попытайтесь расслабиться. Вы были ранены. Меня зовут Рей, и я помогу вам. Больно не будет.

Широко раскрытыми глазами тот обводит комнату, штурмовиков и задерживает взгляд на Несторе Рене, стоящем за ее плечом. И, наконец, он возвращается к Рей. Ему очень больно, она знает это благодаря Силе. И еще он в полном смятении.

Это объяснимо. Рей прекрасно понимает, что выглядит нелепо в окружающей обстановке. С идеально уложенными вверху волосами и в бежевом платье, она даже отдаленно не напоминает врача из Первого ордена. Но она такая, какая есть. А прелестные платья — все, что есть у Рей.

— Вы не могли бы чуть-чуть отойти? — тихо просит она Нестора Рена. Тот кивает и дает отмашку штурмовикам. Рей же задергивает шторку вокруг кровати и пациента, огораживаясь от всего, что может ее отвлечь. Будет нелегко, она это понимает, но, сделав глубокий вдох, Рей призывает Силу и приступает к работе.

Ее страх был небезосновательным, поскольку рана действительно оказалась сложной для исцеления. Особенно когда пациент не перестает говорить с ней, мешая ее концентрации.

— Позвольте мне умереть… пожалуйста… — молит старик, его голос кажется приглушенным из-за кислородной маски и сдавленным, без всяких сомнений, от боли. Рей жалко его до глубины души. Изможденное лицо излучает страх, но в то же время смирение обреченности. Должно быть, он того же возраста, что и Смат, думает она, может, постарше. Возможно, он даже участвовал в Восстании задолго до того, как присоединился к Сопротивлению.

— Вы не умрете от этого, — мягко произносит Рей. — Рана не смертельна, но она серьезная и близко к сердцу. Вы были в шоке, когда вас привезли сюда, но сейчас вы вне опасности.

Но мольбы не прекращаются:

— Тогда убей меня. Пожалуйста. Я предпочту смерть допросу.

Он не хочет, чтобы в его разуме нашли сопротивленческие секреты, понимает она. И Рей полностью разделяет его страх, зная по себе, что такое допрос у Кайло Рена.

— Будет больно, — говорит она старику, решив, что, по крайней мере, пусть будет готов. — Но все быстро закончится.

— Что закончится?

— Кайло Рен в вашем разуме. Я знаю. Он делал это со мной.

— С тобой? — явно озадаченно спрашивает он. — Разве ты не из Первого ордена?

Рей уклоняется от вопроса, ей и так сложно удерживать концентрацию теперь. Но, во всяком случае, рана начала закрываться быстрее, чем казалось вначале. И раненый стал выглядеть гораздо лучше, чем пару минут назад.

— Кайло Рен может взять то, что он хочет, — отвечает она. И это чистая правда, когда дело касается не-форсъюзера. — Потом все будет как в тумане. И у вас несколько часов будет сильная головная боль.

Сопротивленческий офицер задумчиво кивает ей:

— Он снимет маску? Хочу взглянуть, на что стал похож этот мальчишка.

 _Что?.._ Его слова совершенно сбивают Рей с толку, окончательно лишая концентрации.

— Вы знали его? — шепчет она с внезапным любопытством.

Тот встречает ее взгляд и отвечает:

— Я знал мальчика, каким он был когда-то. До того, как назвал себя Кайло Реном.

— Бен, — произносит она. — Бен Соло.

— Да, — и уже ее слова будят интерес в пленном пациенте. — Ты тоже знала его? Ты выглядишь слишком молодой для этого.

— Нет, — Рей качает головой. — Нет, я никогда не знала Бена Соло. Мне знаком только Кайло Рен.

— Но ты знаешь, кто он такой. Каков на самом деле. Это знают немногие.

Знает ли она Кайло Рена по-настоящему? Нет, это вовсе не так. Но Рей, не желая углубляться в эту тему, все равно кивает.

— Она все еще любит его. Можешь поверить в это? После всего, что натворил этот мальчишка, она все еще любит его.

— Кто любит? – не понимает Рей.

— Его мать. 

— Принцесса? — уточняет она.

— Да. Но она не позволяет называть себя так уже очень давно, — слава Силе, плечо пациента затянулось и боль заметно уменьшилась. На его щеки вернулся румянец, глубоко посаженные, умные глаза теперь смотрят остро и сосредоточенно. — Кто ты? — спрашивает он Рей. — Откуда тебе известно все это?

Рей молчит в ответ.

— Ты даже на врача не похожа. Что именно ты со мной сделала?

— Я не врач, — Рей открыто признает это. — Я исцелила вас Силой.

— Силой? — недоверчиво переспрашивает он. — Ты что, какой-то джедай?

— Вы уже закончили, леди Рей? — прерывает их голос Нестора Рена из-за ширмы. Он в явном нетерпении. — Кайло жаждет залезть в его голову.

Рей быстро напоследок оглядывает дело своих рук. Не так уж красиво, но вполне исправно. Она пришлепывает бакта-пластырь на грудь мужчины и незаметно вкатывает ему еще одно обезболивающее. Во всяком случае, оно притупит боль от того, как Кайло будет рыться в его голове.

— Да. Я закончила, — откликается Рей на слова рыцаря и, прежде чем отдернуть занавеску, наклоняется к своему пациенту, шепча: — Я не джедай. Я пленница здесь, как и вы.

Тот поднимает к ней озадаченный взгляд. И ей кажется, что он не поверил ей.

Час спустя, когда смена Рей еще не закончилась, прибывает эскорт ее штурмовиков, чтобы сопроводить ее обратно в апартаменты. «Мы пришли раньше по приказу Рена», — сообщает ей командир отряда, и Рей послушно следует за ним. Они провожают ее, и когда дверь закрывается и защелкивается замок, она остается одна.

На этом звездном разрушителе ее окружают почти пятьдесят тысяч человек, но она одинока. Да, так было и на пустынной Джакку, и посреди шумного технического великолепия Первого ордена. Может, так ей суждено, но поскольку текущей альтернативой является жизнь любимой игрушки Верховного Лидера — сойдет и одиночество.

Рей поднимает руки, вытягивая шпильки из прически. Теперь, когда она больше не в командном центре Лидера, она отказалась от завитых волос и локонов, которые нравились старому мууну. На время работы в медцентре ей нужны более практичные прически. И пусть они все так же далеки от ее простецких узелков с Джакку, обслуживающий дроид, присланный Майло, теперь укладывает ее волосы в обычный аккуратный шиньон. Рей распускает волосы, наслаждаясь ощущением облегчения, когда они падают ей на плечи. Платье сегодня испачкано кровью, как часто бывает при ее исцелении, поэтому она сует его в стирку и берет прозрачный розовый пеньюар.

В который раз ей хочется, чтобы Смат позволил ей носить стандартную форму, как у всех служащих в медцентре, но эта просьба была вежливо отклонена. «Ты не служишь здесь, ты — особая гостья Верховного Лидера, — пояснил ей врач. — Лидер желает, чтобы ты выглядела так, как подобает его гостье на борту». Для Рей это означает, что властный ситх хочет, чтобы она продолжала быть его куклой, которую можно одевать, как вздумается. И это будит в Рей нечто бунтарское, сейчас, когда она стоит босиком, со спадающими на плечи волосами и в изящном пеньюаре, накинутом поверх лифчика и трусиков. Можно не сомневаться, что Майло и жуткий муун не одобрили бы подобную распущенность. Но плевать. Она одна, в своих покоях, а они за много световых лет отсюда.

Время полазить в голонете и, возможно, посмотреть парочку сериалов. Рей возвращается в гостиную, подбирая заряжающийся датапад, и в этот миг до нее доносится тихий шорох открывающейся двери. Неожиданный звук пугает ее, и она резко поворачивается, чтобы уткнуться взглядом в незваного гостя.

Это Кайло Рен. И он держит нож.

***

— О! — выдыхает Рей в изумлении. Непроизвольный, еле слышный звук, но он привлекает его. _Она_ привлекает его.

Кайло явился к ней без приглашения, поэтому ее реакция предсказуема. Но отнюдь не ее внешность. Кайло провел последние десять минут после отбытия ее эскорта, пытаясь отговорить себя от этого визита. И за десять минут, как оказалось, Рей устроилась крайне комфортно. Царственная, аккуратная прическа, напоминающая ему о собственной матери, пропала, исчезло и скромное платье с длинными рукавами. Рей стоит перед ним с развевающимися длинными волосами, в полупрозрачном розовом халатике, сквозь который виднеется черное кружевное белье.

Кайло не в силах отвести взгляд. Рей кажется девушкой, ждущей своего возлюбленного, а не врачом на заслуженном отдыхе. Проклятье, Кайло понимает, что рад, не отговорив себя от этого. Один лишь этот вид стоит его унижения.

— Я могу чем-то помочь тебе? — сухо интересуется она, сжимая пеньюар у шеи в тщетной попытке сохранить крупицы достоинства. Ткань настолько тонкая, что из-под нее просвечивает практически все. Кайло молчит, не произнося ни слова, и она переспрашивает: — Тебе что-то нужно?

Да, ему нужно кое-что. Ему нужна она. Отчаянно. И эта причина, по которой он здесь. Ему хотелось бы знать, как объяснить, как выразить свой позор словами, чтобы она поняла. Признаваться в своих слабостях тяжело для любого мужчины. Но особенно тяжело для Кайло Рена.

Ведь он должен быть невосприимчивым к Свету.

В нерешительности — как начать — Кайло дает краткую оценку недавним событиям, как если бы докладывал перед Учителем:

— Сегодня нас ждал успех. Базу Сопротивления сровняли с землей. Сбежавшие корабли отслежены. Захваченные офицеры допрошены и ликвидированы. Остальные тоже мертвы.

Рей хмурится с неприкрытым беспокойством. И это трогает его, потому как никто никогда не беспокоился о нем. И, возможно, в этом кроется часть проблемы.

— Ты ранен? — спрашивает она, оставив без ответа его мрачный рассказ.

Да, он ранен. Ранен настолько лично и глубоко, что, скорее всего, никогда не избавится от этого. Он пытался исправить это с помощью силы и крови. С помощью достижений и лозунгов. С помощью древних артефактов и убийства отца. Но все безуспешно. Тьма не облегчила проблему, сделав только хуже. Единственным ответом остается Свет, ибо сейчас Кайло жаждет его больше, чем когда-либо.

— Рей, — он встречает ее взгляд, сдаваясь перед позорной истиной. — Меня тянет к Свету. И чем темнее мои дела, тем это сильнее. И сегодня было… было… — его голос затихает.

Наступает долгий момент тишины, пока Рей не шепчет:

— Никакой пощады.

— Никакой пощады, — подтверждает он.

Он — ситх, и он делает то, что должно быть сделано. Он не колеблется. Он не знает милосердия. И сегодня он разрешил всем силам вторжения Первого ордена действовать как подобает ситхам. Результатом стала безжалостная бойня на сопротивленческой базе, подлинная оргия разрушения и смерти. И он контролировал все, что происходило там.

Его верхняя роба летит на пол, как и плащ с капюшоном. Кайло отстегивает застежку туники у шеи, не отводя глаз от Рей, пока продолжает расстегивать оставшееся. Его туника медленно расходится до талии, оголяя грудь.

Он видит, как она опускает взгляд на его обнажившееся тело и потом отводит глаза в сторону. Словно пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, кроме его крепких мышц и темных волос на груди. Но затем ее глаза обращаются к его левой руке и небольшому виброножу, который он нервно вращает в пальцах. Она не отрываясь глядит на него, и Кайло знает, что она _понимает_. Затем она смотрит ему в лицо и мягко произносит:

— Да. Я исцелю тебя.

Это самые приятные слова, которые он слышал за сегодня. Даже лучше, чем триумфальные вести о его победе, лучше, чем потаенные секреты, что вырывались из уст вражеских офицеров, лучше, чем «Вы были правы, Рен», которое Хакс пробормотал на обратном пути. Рей очистит его от всех грехов. Она и ее Свет сделают все лучше.

Призвав Силу, Кайло активирует виброклинок и делает шаг к ней, проводя острием от центра груди вниз, оставляя длинный, неглубокий порез. Рей наблюдает, как по его коже течет кровь, пока он следит за ней, отмечая ее настороженность, ее беспокойство и, да, ее невольное любопытство. Если порез причиняет боль, он не чувствует этого, полностью сосредоточив свое внимание на ней — этой прекрасной целительнице Света, что некогда носила убогое рубище, когда он впервые нашел ее в том лесу. Знает ли она, что, исцеляя его, она заживляет не эти поверхностные кровавые царапины, а куда более застарелые раны?

— Кайло, — она скорее выдыхает его имя, нежели произносит. И затем ее руки оказываются на его груди, пачкаясь в крови от раны, и ее Свет поглощает его, сияя перед его внутренним взглядом, словно лучи солнца на воде.

И, ох, как же ему нужно это именно сегодня — противовес Света к его Тьме. Ибо Свет не захлестывает тебя своей поразительной силой, он направляет тебя примером и терпеливо ждет, пока ты последуешь за ним. Он не доминирует, вынуждая сдаться, вместо этого привлекая тебя улыбкой. Он не разделяет, а объединяет. Он не осуждает, а прощает. И не причиняет вреда, а исцеляет. Он прекрасен. Милосерден. Искренен.

Срывая дыхание, Кайло откидывает голову назад, отступая перед ее силой.

— Да, — выдыхает он. — Исцеляй меня… исцеляй меня… — найти временное равновесие в своей Тьме и ее Свете — вот все, что ему надо сейчас. Совсем немножко… малую толику запретного Света. И затем Кайло Рен погрузится глубже в Тьму, чтобы продолжить свою войну. Ведь покой — это ложь.

Ситх внутри него уже долгие годы знал, что уязвим перед Светом. Увы, как бы позорно это ни было, это его извечная слабость. В нем скрыто тепло, в котором он нуждается, поскольку Темная сторона берет свое. Может, думает Кайло, он сумеет научиться управлять своей слабостью, а не бороться с ней. И одно это оправдывает то, что он пришел в покои Рей сегодня. Он будет брать от Света понемногу, когда будет чувствовать в нем нужду. Только по чуть-чуть — и все.

И вдруг — слишком, мучительно рано — весь этот прекрасный Свет исчезает. Рей закончила работу, и он излечился без единой отметины, способной свидетельствовать о сегодняшнем потакании собственным слабостям.

Ее теплые ладони все еще прижимаются к нему, и она так близко.

— Этого хватит? — спрашивает Рей. Она не забыла, как он ранил себя дважды в последний раз. Или, может статься, Рей знает, что он — ситх, а ситх всегда хочет большего. Сила благослови эту женщину, потому что она добавляет: — Тебе нужно еще?

— Да, — стонет он, или, может быть, это скорее выходит похожим на рычание. Эта та животная нужда, с которой ему не справиться. Нарушив запрет единожды, он уже готов нарушить снова. Потому что, катись все в бездну, он — Кайло Рен, ученик ситха и командующий Первого ордена, и он может взять все, что захочет. Вибронож выпадает из его руки на пол, и он устремляется вперед, стискивая Рей, находя ее губы своими. Пусть эта женщина принадлежит его Учителю, сегодня Кайло Рена это не заботит.

Он целует ее взахлеб, зарываясь руками в ее волосы, захватывая языком ее рот. Рей обескуражена, но мгновением позже он срывает ее скованность, и она сама тянется к нему, обнимая его за шею.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он между поцелуями. — Спасибо тебе за Свет, — его руки проникают под ее свободную одежду, и пальцы залезают под лифчик. Эта женщина уже почти голая, но Кайло этого недостаточно. Еще через миг ее пеньюар летит на пол, а за ним и лифчик. Рей тихонько постанывает, выгибая спину. Ей следовало бы остановить его, но нет. Сила, думает он, должно быть, это один из тех диких снов, которые снились ему о ней. Сегодня Рей стала его сбывшейся мечтой.

И Кайло не в силах остановиться. Он прерывает их поцелуй, чтобы быстро подхватить ее на руки. Он крепко держит ее, широкими шагами выходя из комнаты, и когда они оказываются на бывшей постели Хакса, рубашка Кайло летит на пол. Его кожа прижимается к ее коже. Ее тело извивается под ним. И теперь Кайло Рен хочет большего. Он хочет ее. Он хочет ее Свет. Он хочет ее всю.

— Ты так прекрасна, Рей. Ты и твой Свет, такая красота, — он искренен в этот миг, искренен, как никогда в жизни. — Не заставляй меня быть одним сегодня ночью, — говорит он девушке, которой знакомо одиночество, как никому другому.

— Кайло, я… я… — он слышит неуверенность в голосе Рей и, проводя ниже по ее бедру, чувствует ее начинающуюся панику.

— Отдайся мне, — это вырывается у него скорее как приказ, а не как просьба. Но, говоря откровенно, сегодня Кайло в любом случае не примет «нет» в качестве ответа.

— Я… я… — она запинается, и до него доносится ее неоспоримый страх.

Он пытается успокоить ее, оставляя дорожку поцелуев на шее и ниже.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно. Тебе понравится, Рей. Я обещаю.

— Я не… — выдавливает она, прежде чем выпалить, — я не знаю, что делать.

И эти дрожащие, полные тревоги слова словно выдергивают его из апогея одержимости страстью. Он правильно понял то, что она сказала?

Почувствовав, что он замер, Рей продолжает.

— Я никогда не делала этого раньше, — признается она с совершенно несчастным видом, словно готова вот-вот заплакать.

Кайло садится и отводит взгляд, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Она — девственница. Что ж, конечно, она девственница. Это же одинокая, юная Рей с Джакку, которой довелось только голодать и рыться в металлическом хламе. Но ее слова меняют все. Потому что сегодняшний день что-то значит… или, по крайней мере, должен был что-то значить. И рациональные мысли спешат вернуться к нему, напоминая, что это женщина его Учителя. Нет, девственница его Учителя. И Сноук непременно убьет его, если узнает, что он хотя бы прикоснулся к Рей, не говоря уж о том, что лишил ее невинности под своей защитой на «Финализаторе». Да что он творит?! Это безумие. Это самоубийство. Это глупо.

Но, Тьма, это так по-ситхски. Ведь это освященная веками традиция, чтобы ученик предал Учителя.

Он снова смотрит на Рей и видит, насколько она нерешительна. Как смущена. Как не похожа на себя. Это уже не та бойкая девушка, которая настолько жестко противостояла ему во время допроса на «Старкиллере», что ворвалась в его голову. Не своенравная одаренная, поначалу отказавшаяся его исцелять. И уж точно не храбрая девица, выстрелившая в Хакса и предпринявшая отчаянную попытку побега.

Нет, решает Кайло, все должно быть совсем не так. Он отстраняется, как и она, и момент испорчен.

— Ты злишься, — укоряет она с удрученным лицом. Кайло смотрит, как она перекидывает вперед свои длинные волосы, чтобы прикрыться, и этот невинный жест отражает всю неуверенность и незащищенность, которую она излучает сквозь Силу. В это мгновение Рей кажется слишком, преступно юной. Слишком юной, чтобы находиться с ним в одной постели. Сколько ей? Девятнадцать? Двадцать? Слишком мало по сравнению с его почти тридцать одним годом. Позже в жизни десять лет могут показаться не такой большой разницей, но сейчас это ощутимо. Брешь между его и ее жизненным опытом огромна, и дело не только в возрасте. Сила, да он был в одном шаге от превращения чуть ли не в растлителя малолетних.

И глядя сейчас на Рей, он понимает, что несказанно рад, что не открылся ей в Силе. Ему бы не хотелось нечестно завлечь ее в постель. Правда, не то чтобы хоть что-то из случившегося было запланировано. Но если бы он раскрыл свою Тьму, он бы уже глубоко вбивался в Рей и повернуть назад было невозможно.

Он тяжело сглатывает. Как же близко они оказались к катастрофе.

— Нет, Рей, я не злюсь, — отвечает он, и после наступает момент истинной откровенности. — Проблема в том, что я недостоин. И то, что ты его. Сноук убьет меня, если я пересплю с тобой. Он и тебя тоже может убить.

Кайло вздыхает и ненадолго отворачивается. Если он и зол, то только на себя. Ему это несвойственно. Он ситх, его ведут эмоции, но он редко поспешен. Он — ученик Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого, и поэтому им руководит расчет и разум. Да, он вспыльчив, как его мать, но редко импульсивен. И никогда не бывает безрассуден.

Не в случае Света, как оказывается. И не в случае Рей.

— Это было ошибкой. Нет, моей ошибкой. Рей, мне жаль. Мне вообще не следовало целовать тебя. Ни тогда в тренировочной, ни сегодня, здесь.

— Я не понимаю, — шепчет она смущенно. — Ты не хочешь меня?.. — она произносит это, как крошечная потерянная девочка, подтягивая колени к подбородку, отчего выглядит совсем юной и маленькой. И все становится хуже, когда она решается продолжить, не скрывая горечи: — Никто никогда не хотел меня. Даже моя собственная семья.

— О, Рей, — Кайло вглядывается в ее обреченное лицо, желая иметь возможность изменить все для нее, для них. Но он не может. — Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты была моей. Я нашел тебя, но ты его. Это его право, как моего Учителя. Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты была моей.

— Я никому не принадлежу, — ее машинальная бравада вызывает у него слабую улыбку. Это больше похоже на Рей, которую он знает.

— Это не так, — произносит Кайло. — Будь ты моей, ты принадлежала бы мне, а я тебе. Я бы заботился о тебе. Таков обычай ситхов. Когда ситх избирает себе жену — это вечное обязательство. У нас не бывает разводов.

— Я не хочу быть женой Лидеру Сноуку!

Ее горячность не сулит ничего хорошего, знает Кайло. И ей стоит это понять.

— Рей, если Сноук этого хочет, тебе придется смириться.

Она поднимает на него полный надежды взгляд, прежде чем решается предложить:

— Нет, если ты позволишь мне сбежать.

И это порождает идею, что позднее претворится в жизнь, но сегодня Кайло просто поднимается на ноги, подхватывая свою тунику с пола.

— Спокойной ночи, Рей.


	12. Chapter 12

Ее вызвали на аудиенцию к Верховному Лидеру. Сообщение Майло было изложено в крайне учтивой форме, но ее согласие вернуться безапелляционно подразумевалось между строк. И вот она стоит, с распущенными блестящими волосами и накрашенными губами, в темно-розовом платье и плаще, тех, в которых впервые прибыла на «Финализатор». Этот наряд делает ее хрупкой, уязвимой и женственной, учитывая все предпочтения Лидера.

Но это вовсе не Рей с Джакку. Задача этой девушки — угождать.

На пути в ангар ее сопровождает отряд штурмовиков, и на этот раз в нее точно никто не выстрелит. Впереди ее ждет Майло; представитель Верховного Лидера отвешивает почтительный поклон, приветствуя ее. Его обходительные манеры схожи с обращением его ситхского хозяина. Майло ведет ее на борт шаттла, и Рей глубоко вздыхает, шагая по трапу. В глубине души надеясь на лучшее.

Она не видит ученика, который с тревогой смотрит на нее с дальней стороны ангара. Не знает, что во флоте Первого ордена есть только два черных командных шаттла класса «Ипсилон» и они принадлежат ситхам. И даже не пересекаясь со старым слугой, Кайло Рен знает, кто именно ждет Рей и куда она направляется. И нервничает он не меньше нее.

Курс «Финализатора» пролегает неподалеку от расположения секретного командного центра Лидера, поэтому полет занимает едва ли больше часа. И Рей спускается вслед за Майло в тайное убежище ситха, глубоко под землю, к уединенному логову вдохновителя Клонических войн, безвестного архитектора Империи и Верховного Лидера Первого ордена, Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого.

Облаченный в длинное черное одеяние с широким капюшоном мастер-ситх, с присущей ему галантностью, встает при появлении Рей на пороге своей драгоценной библиотеки. Ей довелось застать Сноука за его исследованиями. Стол перед ним завален древними раскрытыми фолиантами — каждый предусмотрительно убран в защитную обложку. Среди бумаг виднеются и современные датапады, что выглядит довольно экзотично.

Его взгляд проходится по Рей с ног до головы и после задерживается на ее лице.

— Добро пожаловать домой, моя дорогая, — мягко произносит Сноук с явным удовлетворением.

Рей почтительно наклоняет голову:

— Верховный Лидер.

— Я — твой ситх, — мягко напоминает он.

— Дарт Плэгас, — поспешно поправляет себя она, слегка покраснев от промаха. Во время полета Рей старательно настраивалась показать себя наилучшим образом. Сегодня она не предоставит Сноуку поводов остаться недовольным. И если ей улыбнется удача, ей будет дозволено вернуться на «Финализатор», в относительную безопасность медотсека и в общество Кайло Рена. Далеко-далеко от его жуткого Учителя.

— Так-то лучше, — Сноук приглашает ее пройти в своей отчужденно-вежливой манере. — Наш главный врач поведал мне, что ты очень усердно работаешь. Целыми днями, с утра до вечера.

Это правда. Рей еще ни разу не брала выходных. Ей хватает времени перед сном, чтобы порыться в голонете. Ей не на что жаловаться. По сравнению с Джакку, флагман Первого ордена — настоящий рай.

— Да, мне нравится моя работа. Я люблю помогать людям, — честно отвечает она. И, изо всех стараясь польстить ему, добавляет: — Я благодарна за возможность учиться. И не желаю разочаровать вас.

Он одобрительно кивает.

— Проходи, присаживайся, — жестом он приглашает ее занять пустующее кресло подле него. И это немного снижает напряжение. Разговор больше становится похожим на беседу, чем на официальную аудиенцию. Ее общение с мууном всегда было отчужденным — тяжело не опасаться этого мужчины и его планов на нее. Они совсем ей не по душе. — Расскажи мне про свой прогресс.

Понимая опасность, Рей старается обдуманно подобрать слова. Если она хочет остаться на «Финализаторе», ей необходимо показать прогресс. Но не чересчур, иначе он отзовет ее. Поэтому прямота тут ни к чему.

— Сила дается мне охотней. Проще. И я научилась исцелять более сложные раны. Но мне не хватает выдержки. Пока что я не могу работать полную смену. Исцеление очень выматывает.

— Продолжай.

— Главный врач хотел бы, чтобы я сосредоточилась на открытых ранениях. Сквозных или ранах от меча, — объясняет она. — Но возможностей было не особо много.

— Да, — подтверждает он. — В последнее время мы нечасто соприкасаемся с врагом напрямую. Скоро это изменится, — муун смотрит на нее проницательным и гордым взглядом. Рей не забыла, как ему нравится наставлять. — Подобные вещи требуют времени. К Силе нельзя подходить со спешкой. Великое могущество приходит медленно. Часто окольными путями и урывками. Редко напролом. Овладение Силой — это жизненный путь, а не вопрос пары месяцев.

Рей наклоняет голову в ответ на похвалу. Это отрадно слышать. За время, проведенное в медотсеке, у Рей сложилось впечатление, что она копошится где-то в стороне, не улавливая сути. Кайло Рен был прав — ей нужен учитель.

Сноук слегка поворачивается к ней в кресле, меняя тему:

— Скажи мне, моя дорогая, ты довольна жизнью на боевом корабле?

На какое-то мгновение Рей медлит, думая над ответом. Истина такова, что на работе она одинока и люди шепчутся за ее спиной, недружелюбно поглядывая исподтишка. Рей чувствует себя не на своем месте из-за того, кто она, как выглядит и что делает. И потому, что за ней по пятам следует вооруженный эскорт, сопровождающий ее от входа в медотсек до двери ее покоев, и еще потому, что она подстрелила двух штурмовиков и генерала Хакса, и вдобавок у нее есть Сила, как у ненавистного всем Кайло Рена.

Рей не готова вступить в Первый орден, но часть ее естества неумолимо тянет быть одной из команды ее коллег. Какие бы планы ситх ни строил на ее будущее, рядовые штурмовики и пилоты, которых она лечит, не в ответе за это. Они кажутся простыми людьми, которые сражаются за то, во что верят. И врачи, и медсестры, которые работают под руководством Смата, целенаправленно помогают людям. По факту, практически каждый человек на борту, с которыми пересекалась Рей, кажется приятным. Возможно, такими они бывают только с ней, а не с другими, ведь есть среди них и те, которые по-настоящему верят в высокие идеалы Первого ордена.

Поначалу это смущало Рей, вызывало недоумение, пока она не попала на благотворительную миссию и не увидела, что и Первый орден способен творить хоть какое-то, но добро. Это научило ее тому, что есть люди, которые видят в нем хорошее и забывают плохое. Совсем как когда-то Рей видела только плохое, не обращая внимания на хорошее. Точка зрения зависит от опыта пережитого — к такому выводу она пришла после размышлений. И, вероятно, это стало для нее уроком: истина во многом зависит от точки зрения на нее.

Изуродованный муун разглядывает ее с любопытством, терпеливо ожидая ответа. И она дает его с честностью, если не с прямотой:

— На Джакку я исследовала ржавые обломки имперских разрушителей. Я никогда не думала, что увижу настоящий разрушитель собственными глазами, — правда, не то чтобы ей особенно часто доводилось любоваться интерьерами «Финализатора», не считая ее комнат и медотсека, но ей бы хотелось иметь возможность сделать это: побывать на нижних уровнях, в инженерной, взойти на мостик и в конференц-залы, пройтись вдоль и поперек гигантского ангара. Но не всем мечтам суждено сбыться.

Пока Сноук остается безмолвным, Рей с внутренним трепетом продолжает:

— Это такие величественные корабли — чудеса техники. Настоящие самообеспечивающиеся города, — и это одна из причин, по которым ей особенно одиноко. Одно дело быть в одиночестве, находясь в безлюдной пустыне, и совсем другое — когда ты окружена людьми, которые ненавидят тебя. По крайней мере, на Джакку Рей никогда не чувствовала себя отверженной.

Дарта Плэгаса не обманули ее слова. Он приподнимает бровь, отчего его лицо искажается еще сильнее.

— Если ты несчастна там, ты всегда можешь вернуться домой, ко мне. Тебе нужно только попросить.

Дом. Он сказал, что это ее дом. Но здесь не ее дом.

Однако Рей не произносит вслух ничего, о чем думает про себя. Она только кивает.

— Одаренные, подобные нам, как правило, одинокие создания. Примитивным существам не понять наших способностей и не разделить тяготы, которые являются обратной стороной могущества. Не ищи сочувствия среди простых людей. Не будет и дня, чтобы они не боялись тебя и не выказывали недоверия тебе. Это естественно и мудро с их стороны. Но еще это создает барьеры, — Сноук смотрит на Рей, будто сквозь нее. Или, наоборот, заглядывая в нее, словно ему открылось ее одиночество и неуверенность. — Не старайся стать одной из них, ты не сможешь. В тебе скрыто намного большее. Со временем ты поймешь. Принадлежность, в которой ты чувствуешь потребность, перед тобой. Здесь.

Его низкий хриплый голос смягчается, когда он продолжает откровенничать:

— Я знаю, что значит быть одному. Многие годы я сам боролся с одиночеством. Было время, когда ситхи жили свободно и открыто, но их сторонились. Я не всегда был таким затворником, как сейчас. Долгое время я был довольно известной публичной фигурой, и у меня была жена, которая ждала меня дома. Но мою последнюю жену забрали у меня много десятилетий назад. Нынешний период — самый длинный, когда я живу без спутницы.

Сноук — публичная фигура? Рей поглядывает на него, пытаясь представить, как могло выглядеть его лицо в здоровом состоянии. Гадая, кем мог быть этот мужчина и как он вообще пересекся с женщиной из ордена джедаев, ставшей впоследствии его женой. Как он превратился в искалеченного полуживого монстра, бродящего по тусклым коридорам.

— Моя дорогая, если ты несчастна, если ты одинока, ты всегда можешь вернуться ко мне, — повторяет он. — Мы сумеем найти иные пути, чтобы развивать твои умения.

— Да, Верховный Лидер, — послушно отвечает она.

— Да, мой ситх, — поправляет он с кривой улыбкой. Старый муун редко улыбается, и когда такое происходит, левая часть его лица становится настолько впалой, что едва двигается. Но все-таки странно — его полуулыбка имеет тот же эффект, как если бы он был привлекательным и здоровым. Этот ситх когда-то обладал немалой харизмой, думает Рей, и следы былого все еще живы.

Рассматривая его лицо, Рей не выдерживает:

— Как вас ранили? — этот вопрос мучает ее давно. Как и мысли о других, сокрытых от глаз, повреждениях, из-за которых его поступь медленна и тяжела.

— На меня и мою семью напал мой ученик, Дарт Сидиус. Сидиус знал, что ему не под силу убить меня, поэтому он убил тех, кто был ко мне ближе всех. Он обезглавил моего старшего мальчика во сне и затем зарубил мою жену.

Лицо Рей не может скрыть ее отвращения и ужаса от услышанной печальной истории.

— Почему?..

Сноук отводит взгляд, и по его выражению становится ясно, что ее вопросы вызвали неприятные воспоминания. И в этот миг Рей сожалеет, что подняла эту тему. Но когда Сноук заговаривает, его голос кажется таким же низким и размеренным, как обычно. Но звучит с оттенком насмешки.

— У Лорда Сидиуса имелось много недовольства. Между Учителем и учеником всегда существует конфликт. Для ученика естественно пытаться превзойти Учителя. Больше тысячи лет таким был путь ситхов. Это традиция, запечатленная в истории, но Сидиус желал увековечить Правило Двух. Он был политиком, который любил быть в центре внимания. Ему не хватало силы духа, чтобы процветать в среде соперников. Его эго не могло смириться с подобным.

— Есть и другие ситхи, кроме вас и Кайло Рена?

— Не в настоящее время. Они могли бы быть, но мой внук отказал мне уже в третий раз. Он оставил свою семью, предпочтя прятаться и отшельничать.

Внук? Рей удивленно моргает. Наверное, здесь тоже скрыто немало тайн.

— Придет время — ситхов станет больше. Они всегда существуют. Тьма растет, и наше правление установится вновь. В Силе существуют циклы, подобные жизненным. Я прожил уже много жизней и стал свидетелем того, как цикл завершился. И это произойдет вновь.

Заслушавшись, Рей спрашивает:

— Сколько вам лет?

— Четыре сотни и двадцать девять.

Ничего себе. Рей понимает, что сидит, открыв рот.

— Как?

Ее благоговение, кажется, льстит ему. В его словах слышится гордость:

— Я — бессмертный мастер ситхов, с силой, равной божественной. Я могу создавать жизнь, я могу поддерживать жизнь, я могу вернуть к жизни то, что было утрачено.

Бессмертный? Он сказал «бессмертный»?

— Как? — переспрашивает она, стараясь понять.

Его ответом служит, само собой, Сила. Ведь в Силе все возможно, как учил ее Дарт Плэгас. И он не скрывает гордости своими достижениями:

— Темная сторона — дорога ко многим возможностям, которые кое-кто может счесть неестественными.

— Значит, вы не можете умереть?

— Нет. Но меня можно ранить. Мои раны невозможно исцелить с помощью обычных средств, без широкого применения кибернетики. Но я не желаю становиться Дартом Вейдером. Или Гривусом. Я отказываюсь быть больше машиной, чем человеком, — Сноук смотрит на нее с нескрываемым удовлетворением. — Как же давно я ждал такую, как ты, Рей. А теперь покажи мне свои умения. Дай почувствовать свою Силу, — он указывает на свое страшное лицо. — Впечатли меня.

Рей кивает и становится перед ним, протягивая руки, чтобы обхватить ладонями его голову. Ее глаза закрываются, пока она сосредотачивается, взывая к Силе. Она справится, она должна. Если у нее не получится показать прогресс, не будет причин для нее продолжать работу под руководством Смата. Сила устремляется к ней, немедля отвечая на зов. От ее рук начинает исходить пульсирующая, восстанавливающая энергия Светлой стороны.

Муун содрогается под ее прикосновениями, и это напоминает ей о Кайло Рене.

— Да-а. Ис-с-сцеляй меня.

Вдруг его руки опускаются ей на талию, притягивая ее ближе. Теперь она практически прислоняется к Сноуку. Ее тело расслаблено, как и разум. Хоть муун и сидит в кресле, он такой высокий, что она едва ли выше него, даже стоя.

— Глубже… Иди глубже в Силу, — его голос напоминает возбужденный хрип, так не похожий на его обычную неспешную размеренность. — Отдайся ей! Отдайся, и Сила подчинится тебе!

Рей подчиняется, и затем ее начинает кружить, и она чувствует, что спотыкается. По мере того, как сознание растворяется в Силе, ощущение физического тела отступает. Смутно она понимает, что чужие руки притягивают ее ближе и слегка поднимают ее. Теперь она сидит у него на коленях, держа его лицо в своих ладонях. Их лбы соприкасаются. Рей сосредотачивается на огромном и глубоком шраме, пересекающем его голову практически посредине, там, где когда-то был расколот его череп.

— Хорошо… хорошо… Отпусти свое сознание, — почти мурлыкает он. — Позволь Силе нести себя. Будь ее инструментом, проводником жизни.

И все-таки Рей начинает паниковать: она почти полностью потеряла контроль, и это вызывает ужас, потому что потом она начнет утопать в Силе, как однажды, когда пыталась исцелить Хакса. Но за этой гранью скрываются ее самые мощные способности. Там, где она взывает к древней жизненной силе, что некогда стерла часть страшного шрама Сноука одним скользящим непреднамеренным прикосновением. Это пылающий, яркий Свет, и он гудит в ушах, отдаваясь по всему ее телу, омывая ее целиком, угрожая увлечь за собой.

— П-помогите! — восклицает она громко. Свет слепит все чувства, заставляя голову кружиться. Она не чувствует опоры, не знает, за что ухватиться.

— Да-а-а. Почувствуй свою силу. Ты так с-с-сильна.

— П-помогите!.. — заикается Рей, испугавшись приближения к чуждому миру, где от нее не остается и частички, а существует только вселенная.

— Еще, — он умоляет или это приказ? — Дай мне еще. Покажи мне свой Свет.

Рей чувствует его костлявые пальцы на своих бедрах. Да, вот что ей нужно. Ей необходимо почувствовать физическую опору, хоть как-то, хоть где-то.

— Д-держите меня! — молит она. — Не отпускайте! — ее почти сносит волнами накатившей энергии.

И потом… О Сила! Что он делает?! Его руки скользят выше по ее ногам, и они уже у нее под юбкой. И затем проникают ей в трусики. И — о Сила! — что вообще происходит?! Если бы у Рей было хоть какое-то чувство контроля, она бы уже слетела с его колен и понеслась к двери. Но ее тело ей не подчиняется. Она во власти Силы и Света, являясь в настоящий момент всего лишь их пассивным проводником. От Силы к ней и от нее к нему. Поскольку Силой можно управлять лишь до определенной точки, после которой уже она будет властвовать над тобой. Сила вероломна. Ты будешь в ее сетях, даже если ты ее верный слуга.

— Оставайся в Силе, — доносится до нее урчащий голос Сноука. — Оставайся в Свете.

— Прекратите! Пожалуйста… — Рей даже не уверена, произносит ли она эти слова вслух, настолько она растеряна из-за хозяйничающих под юбкой рук Сноука. _Это так приятно, но она не хочет этого._ Прекратите! Пожалуйста, остановитесь!.. Его пальцы касаются ее внутри и трогают снаружи. Пожалуйста, хватит это делать! Хотя бы на секунду… Нет, не останавливайтесь! Не останавливайтесь…

— Я хочу почувствовать твою мощь. Почувствовать твой Свет. Прошло столько времени… — постанывает он.

Рей не хватает воздуха, а ее грудь тяжело вздымается.

— Хватит… Пожалуйста, остановитесь!..

— Совсем близко, — шипит он. И она тоже так близка. Близка к чему-то, чего не понимает. Ей кажется, что она умирает. Ее тело напрягается, и она не в силах дышать, и она умирает. Но эта лучшая из всех возможных смертей. Ведь что бы там ни делал Сноук у нее между ног —абсолютно так она хотела бы умереть.

— Покажи мне свой Свет! — рычит он, и теперь это, без сомнения, приказ. И Рей не представляет, что он значит. Не представляет, чего он хочет от нее.

И, о Сила, как же она умирает прямо сейчас. Она тает и взрывается одновременно, не сдерживая крика в миг, когда Сила уносит ее в небытие, заставляя крепко зажмуриться. Стискивая его лицо и шею, она пытается пережить нахлынувшие ощущения, которые ошеломляют ее. Сноук гудит ей на ухо что-то о Свете, мощи и балансе и о том, что как только она исцелит его, он будет трахать ее каждый день, сутками напролет. И это не может быть правдой, потому что достоинство Верховного Лидера не позволило бы ему произнести слово «трахать».

Когда Рей, в конце концов, приходит в себя, она все еще сидит верхом на ситхе, припав к его груди, опустив голову ему на плечо. Все-таки она все еще жива! Жива, и муун гладит ее спину, словно успокаивая. Рей запоздало пытается увернуться, но он притягивает ее ближе.

— Рей, ты так прелестна в Силе, так прекрасна, подчиняясь. Так щедра, со своим могуществом.

— Ч-что это б-было?!..

С его губ слетает смешок, и она отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Так молода и так невинна, — произносит он, выглядя крайне довольным собой. И ею. — Так нетронута. Мне доставит огромное наслаждение познакомить тебя с удовольствием. Прошло столько лет, с тех как мне принадлежала леди Света, — он одобрительно улыбается ей.

Она отвечает ему непонимающим взглядом, еще не отойдя от того, что произошло, чувствуя себя во власти истощения, неловкости и головокружения.

Дарт Плэгас, с другой стороны, кажется, пришел в приподнятое настроение и явно расположен к разговору.

— Ты все еще не понимаешь, верно? Как очаровательно. Как невероятно очаровательно. Моя Шан, как и ты, пришла ко мне целомудренной. Она была джедаем и не жила мирской жизнью. Была не испорчена мужчиной до того, как встретила меня. Непорочная невеста, на которую я заявил права.

Слова о непорочных невестах заставляют Рей опомниться, вспомнить цель — вернуться на «Финализатор»; и Сноук, вроде бы, в достаточно хорошем настроении, чтобы Рей сумела убедить его.

— Я буду лучше, — устало обещает она. — Я знаю, как стать лучше. Мне всего лишь нужно немного практики. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне учиться у главного врача, чтобы однажды я смогла помочь вам, как помогаю другим.

— Моя дорогая, я могу просто порезать пару штурмовиков мечом и дать тебе возможность исцелять их здесь. В таком случае ты останешься со мной и будешь моим Светом.

Не приведи Сила! Такой вариант не приходил Рей в голову, поэтому она спешит продолжить:

— Это не одно и то же. Мне хочется узнать и об общей медицине, чтобы лучше понимать то, что я делаю. Дозвольте мне сделать это ради вас. Пожалуйста, мой ситх!

Ее льстивые речи не убеждают его, в отличие от доказательства ее прогресса. Ибо стоило Дарту Плэгасу посмотреться в зеркало и обнаружить, что шрам на лбу практически разгладился, он сразу дает согласие на ее просьбу. Работа на «Финализаторе» способна помочь ей, и он позволит ее продолжить. И потом Сноук вручает ей мерцающий золотисто-голубой кубик, назвав его голокроном, и напутствует Рей: сосредоточиться и открыть его. «Внутри скрыты знания о Силе, — предупреждает он. — Это драгоценность. Не потеряй его», — после чего целует ее в лоб и сопровождает к шаттлу. И она улетает.

Рей знает о том, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной, если отрешиться от того, что произошло между ней и мууном наедине. И, наверное, не только в теории. Жаркие сны, бывало, приходили к ней по ночам, и она понимает, почему у нее липко и влажно под платьем. И пусть опыт нельзя было назвать неприятным, он не был добровольным. А был пугающим. Она потерялась в Силе, не могла сопротивляться, и старый муун воспользовался ситуацией. Она не понимала, что происходит, и не была готова к чужому напору. И его реакция вызвала у нее смятение, отчего сейчас ей кажется, будто ее ощупал развратный старик. Словно ей попользовались. Но если подумать, чего еще следовало ожидать от жуткого похотливого ситха, одержимого Силой. Ведь даже в этом, как очевидно, он находит своеобразное проявление Силы.

Кайло, хоть он тоже монстр, никогда бы не сделал с ней такого. В этом Рей уверена.

Но сейчас, по меньшей мере, Сноук далеко, утешает она себя, вытирая глаза, приближаясь к относительной безопасности плена на борту орденского флагмана. Ни то ни другое нельзя назвать хорошим положением. Но жить нужно одним днем, напоминает она себе. Это урок, вынесенный с Джакку, и теперь он актуален, как никогда. Пусть ее проблемы ныне не касаются еды и воды, они не менее смертоносны. Ведь вряд ли есть что-то смертоноснее Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого.

Совсем скоро, усталая и угрюмая, Рей возвращается на «Финализатор». Низко опустив капюшон и уставившись в пол, она медленно выходит на трап, прижимая к себе маленький кубик, подаренный Сноуком. Погруженная в нелегкие думы, она поднимает взгляд и чуть не подпрыгивает от удивления. Кайло Рен и генерал Хакс встречают ее почти у самого трапа, а за ними выстроились сотни орденских штурмовиков и офицеров. И все застыли по стойке смирно.

Ради нее.

— Что такое? — спрашивает она, раздраженная, а не впечатленная внезапной торжественной встречей. Все, о чем она мечтает в этот миг, так это отправиться в свои покои и принять долгий горячий душ. Смыть с себя сегодняшний день и прикосновения похотливых рук мууна.

— Наш Верховный Лидер повелел, чтобы тебя приняли согласно твоему статусу, — медленно отвечает Кайло.

Ее статусу? Рей непонимающе смотрит на него.

— Какому статусу?

— Твоему статусу как особой гостьи Верховного Лидера, — растягивает слова Хакс. Слово «особой» он произносит так, как если бы назвал ее «шлюхой». Рей краснеет до корней волос, потому что, чего скрывать, это замечание не особо далеко от истины, с учетом случившегося сегодня.

Но Кайло, кажется, сердит поведение Хакса, потому как он добавляет:

— По этому случаю наш генерал даже снял свое оружие. Ранение в медотсеке — его единственный боевой опыт, и он хочет, чтобы так и оставалось.

— Рен!.. — Хакс тут же готов броситься в бой, но Рей буквально проносится мимо обоих мужчин. Она не в настроении для этих непрекращающихся препирательств. Или орденской показухи.

И пока она минует коридор из выстроившихся штурмовиков, ей все больше начинает казаться, что она идет сквозь строй надзирателей, а не почетный караул. И в конце этого нелепого собрания ее ожидает эскорт. Ее настоящие надзиратели, готовые сопроводить ее в ее покои. Плевать. Измотанная Рей не замедляет шага, ей не терпится оказаться одной. Командир штурмовиков протягивает руку, чтобы притормозить ее, но ее рефлексы быстрее. Она выбрасывает руку ладонью вперед, и мужчина отлетает от нее на десять футов. Другой солдат бросается к ней, но она отшвыривает и его.

— Не прикасайтесь ко мне! — выкрикивает Рей что есть сил. — Никто не смеет прикасаться ко мне! — и, крутанувшись, направляется в свои покои.


	13. Chapter 13

Кайло врывается в покои Рей и мгновенно замечает дорожку из разбросанной одежды. Он наступает на одну из туфель, но даже не обращает внимания, поскольку его взгляд устремлен на брошенный плащ и смятое розовое платье на полу. В нескольких шагах валяется черный лифчик, знакомый ему по другой памятной ночи, и — перед самой дверью освежителя — розовые трусики, словно Рей их спустила прямо на пороге.

Рей в душе. До него доносится шум воды, и он видит пар. Ему следует уйти, но он замирает в нескольких метрах от распахнутой двери, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Зачем его вообще принесло сюда, корит он себя, но это глупый вопрос, он прекрасно знает почему.

Он весь день бродил по мостику, гадая, что происходит между Рей и его Учителем, боясь в любую минуту быть призванным к ответу за свои грехи, поскольку Сноук уловил ветерок его одержимости этой девушкой. Мысленно Кайло прокрутил все возможные сценарии, и некоторые варианты завершались смертью Рей, но во всех без исключения умирал он сам. Он — ученик, и это естественно, что он пытается превзойти Учителя. От него этого практически ждут. Но он не должен зариться на женщину Учителя. Впутывать сюда Рей — бесчестно, даже для ситха.

И вскоре старый Майло преподносит сюрприз, сообщив, что приказано встретить леди Рей — по возвращении — со всеми подобающими воинскими почестями. Воинские почести для гражданского лица, сражавшегося против Первого ордена и внесшего немалую лепту в его самое сокрушительное поражение? Хакс до глубины души потрясен, обескуражен ситуацией и беспрерывно жалуется, но Кайло взволнован вовсе не этим. Его Учитель — приверженец формальностей, и он бы не распорядился о подобной помпе, не имея на то веских причин. Что натворила Рей, чтобы заслужить такое обращение? И что Сноук хочет донести до экипажа «Финализатора»?.. Кайло не уверен, что хочет знать.

«Ты видел ее?»

«Нет, что в ней такого особенного?»

Борясь со скукой, в ожидании шаттла в ангаре вместе со всеми, Кайло развлекает себя, подглядывая в головы офицеров и подслушивая их разговоры, которые предсказуемо посвящены Рей.

«Она из Сопротивления».

«Нет, она была бы мертва, будь это правдой. Я слышал, она — заложница. Какая-то принцесса, отправленная сюда, пока Лидер торгуется с ее планетой».

Ни одна из сплетен даже не приближается к истине, но некоторые слухи вызывают у Кайло улыбку за маской.

«Я слышал, у нее есть Сила. Готов поспорить, что она дочка Люка Скайуокера, не меньше».

«Серьезно? А она хорошенькая?»

«Ну, если тебе нравятся тощие и капризные».

Конечно, многое из сказанного — обычные разговоры мужчин о женщинах, но некоторые вещи вызывают у Кайло ярость, потому что мужчинам такого ранга положено вести себя соответственно статусу офицеров Первого ордена. Его флагман — не раздевалка и не общежитие. И, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не убить кого-нибудь, Кайло старается отвлечься привычными обоюдными подколками с Хаксом.

Наконец, корабль прибывает и по трапу спускается Рей, но какая-то растерянная, что заметно даже при низко опущенном капюшоне, будто бы на «Финализаторе» можно слиться с толпой, одевшись в розовое.

Перед ним уже не та уверенная девушка, шагавшая по его разрушителю с гордо поднятой головой в окружении штурмовиков. Кайло не сомневается, что Рей осведомлена, что за ней, как и за ним, наблюдает множество глаз. И все-таки он надеялся увидеть знакомую жизнерадостную девушку, а не раздавленную чем-то, прячущую глаза. Она даже не взглянула на блестящее собрание, выстроившееся в ее честь, и когда этот ублюдок Хакс не удержался от своих мерзких инсинуаций, Рей, побледнев, практически убежала, Силой растолкав по дороге штурмовиков, с видом, близким к истерике.

«Не прикасайтесь ко мне! Никто не смеет прикасаться ко мне!»

Будь все проклято, ему кажется, он понимает, что именно случилось в крепости Дарта Плэгаса.

Будь все проклято, но он надеется, что ошибается.

Как только ему удается улучить момент, чтобы уйти, не привлекая внимания, Кайло бросается за Рей, оставив Хакса позади язвить на полуслове. И вот он стоит, без приглашения заявившись в ее покои.

Ему следует уйти. Он ничего не может исправить, и, если откровенно, ему не нужно знать, что произошло у Сноука. А может, он и не хочет этого знать. Очевидно, Учитель все еще в неведении, иначе Кайло уже испытал бы на себе последствия. Учитель всегда скор на руку с наказанием.

Шум воды затихает. В любую секунду Рей может выйти и обнаружить его здесь. И вряд ли для нее это окажется приятным сюрпризом.

На Рей одно лишь полотенце, когда она появляется в дверях, наградив его мимолетным, дразнящим проблеском своего голого тела в зеркале. С закрытыми глазами и опущенной головой, Рей занята распутыванием на голове узелка кудрей, водопадом спадающих ей на плечи. И тут она поднимает взгляд, замечая в зеркале его.

Испустив визг и буквально подпрыгнув на месте, она оборачивается к нему с самым свирепым выражением лица.

— Ты вообще умеешь стучать?! Убирайся! — она крепче прижимает к себе полотенце. — У меня в долбаной пустыне было больше личного пространства, чем здесь! Пошел вон!

— Рей…

— Пошел вон! Что с вашими ситхскими головами? Вы совсем не понимаете границ дозволенного? Сейчас же убирайся отсюда!

Кайло запоздало вспоминает, что на нем шлем, и, стащив его, спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке? — судя по поведению в ангаре, не очень; да и сейчас по ее виду похоже, что она вот-вот готова расплакаться. Да, наверное, ему следует удалиться. Он понятия не имеет, как обращаться с рыдающими женщинами, но что-то не дает ему уйти, и он остается. — Ты в порядке?

— Тебе какое дело? — огрызается Рей. — А теперь уйди! Я всего лишь хочу побыть одна!

Он кивает, но не двигается с места.

— Ты слишком часто сидишь одна, — произносит он.

— Мне нравится быть одной, — отрывисто отвечает она, и его передергивает от того, как жалобно звучат эти слова. Это такая очевидная ложь, в которой Рей пытается убедить себя. Но подобный самообман довольно близко знаком Кайло.

— Нет. Нет, тебе совсем не нравится.

— Да, нравится! — восклицает Рей. — Да и вообще, тебе-то откуда знать?

Кайло встречает ее взгляд.

— Потому что я тоже часто бываю один, — это признание немного расслабляет ее, но она не отвечает, продолжая неподвижно прижимать к себе полотенце и переминаться с ноги на ногу.

— Одевайся и выходи, — подводя итог, произносит Кайло. — Я закажу нам ужин.

— Нет, спасибо, — отворачивается Рей.

— Я закажу голубые маффины, — поддразнивает он. Да что там, он лично съест голубой маффин, если это порадует ее, потому что в настоящий момент Рей выглядит совершенно несчастной.

Но к ней возвращается боевой настрой:

— Не смейся надо мной!

— Я не смеюсь.

— Я же сказала, что хочу побыть одна.

— Рей, я ничего не спрошу о сегодняшнем дне.

Ее глаза быстро окидывают его, но затем она снова отводит взгляд в сторону. Ее брови хмурятся, и со щек так и не сошел румянец. Он знает, что настало время сменить тему:

— И я не буду говорить о Первом ордене. Или Сопротивлении. Или войне. Обещаю.

— И никакой политики. Я не люблю политику, — добавляет Рей свое условие, что само по себе уже прогресс.

— Никакой политики, — соглашается он. — Ну, так мы договорились? Ты придешь?

Рей не покидает настороженность.

— Ты злишься, что я расшвыряла тех штурмовиков?

— Мне было бы плевать, даже если бы ты убила тех штурмовиков, Рей, — и это правда, он не стал бы ее винить. Он — Кайло Рен, и не в его положении судить кого-то за проявление жестокости. Да и, если честно, это же всего лишь штурмовики. Так что плевать. — Мы договорились? — переспрашивает он.

— Ладно, — решает она. — Договорились.

Десять минут спустя Рей приходит в его покои в новом светлом платье. От нее пахнет мылом, а не изысканными духами, и на ее лице нет ни капли косметики, но даже с покрасневшими глазами она выглядит прекрасно. Юная, свежая, без единого украшения — непременного атрибута леди Рей. Она становится собой.

Обслуживающий дроид уже удалился, сервировав стол. Пока Кайло снимает перчатки, он замечает ее взгляд, устремленный к его тарелке.

— Ты любишь мясо, — комментирует она.

Кайло отвечает ей смущенной улыбкой.

— Стейки — это мои пайки. Представь, что рибай — мой голубой маффин, — она моргает. — Мужские штучки, — добавляет он.

— Ясно, — кивает она. — Понятно.

— Задай мне вопрос, Рей, — ему не хватало ее вопросов, да и кто осмелится расспрашивать его, кроме Сноука. Здесь, на «Финализаторе», все только и ждут от него приказов.

Она ненадолго задумывается, прежде чем выдать один из прямых, целенаправленных и практических вопросов, так свойственных ей.

— Почему ты верен Сноуку?

Почему? Кайло провел весь день, представляя множество способов, которыми Учитель мог бы убить его.

— Сноук — мой Учитель. Учитель, наставник, отец во многом, — куда больше отец, чем Хан Соло, с неприязнью думает Кайло. — Сноук был первым в моей жизни, кто поведал мне правду о моей семье. И он спас меня от моего дяди.

— Люка Скайуокера, — имя джедая она выдыхает с таким благоговением, что это раздражает его. Рей известны легенды, но Кайло Рен знаком с ним лично. Лживый интриган, с фанатичной идеей восстановить прошлое, которого он по-настоящему и не знает. По крайней мере, Дарт Плэгас, при всей его любви к повсеместному контролю, никогда не лгал ему. Не с чужаками, а друг перед другом ситхи всегда откровенны. И чертовски разговорчивы.

— Да, — подтверждает Кайло, не в силах удержать скопившуюся за годы горечь. — Я не желал жить чужими мечтами. И я устал от обманов дяди. Вышло так, что лгали мне все вокруг. Но мой дядя особенно часто.

— А какая у тебя была мечта? — любопытствует она. — Править галактикой и Первым орденом?

— Первое время — нет, — признается он.

Мысли о правлении галактикой не занимали его лет до пятнадцати. По факту, он всего-навсего сбегал от обязанностей, которые пыталась навязать ему семья. Но Сноук все изменил. Он бросил ему вызов, заставив смотреть на лидерство с другой точки зрения. Когда Люк Скайуокер донимал его наставлениями, что Сила — это дар, который не следует недооценивать, юный Бен Соло пропускал это мимо ушей, но, по неведомой причине, когда те же слова произнес Дарт Плэгас, они приобрели иной смысл. Может, из-за непререкаемого авторитета того, кто их произнес. А может, из-за манящей идеи, что отныне и вовек ситхи будут править галактикой.

Определенным образом Первый орден стал квинтэссенцией бунтарства для беглого недовольного юнца, выросшего на рассказах о героизме Восстания перед лицом чудовищной Империи. Но спустя много лет тот мальчик стал мужчиной и принял пути ситхов. И теперь главенство в Первом ордене и галактике уже не кажется подростковой мечтой. Не поспоришь: когда дело касается цели жизни, семья Скайуокеров не ограничивается малым. А бывший Бен Соло, он же Кайло Рен, — Скайуокер до мозга костей.

— Так чем ты хотел заниматься? — Рей прерывает его размышления очередным вопросом.

Кайло слегка улыбается в ответ, мысленно возвращаясь на много лет назад, к несчастному мальчику, которого едва помнит и рад оставить позади.

— Мне хотелось изучать войны Клонов, — делится он с Рей. — Исследовать военную историю и стратегию. Возможно, преподавать в Академии. Всякое такое.

— И твоя семья была против?

— Зная историю моей семьи, никто не хотел поощрять мое стремление изучать войну. Я был рожден джедаем, по мнению всех, кроме меня.

Рей улыбается ему, и это первая ее улыбка, которую он увидел за сегодня.

— Теперь люди будут изучать войну, которую ведешь ты. Ты ведь понимаешь?

Кайло кивает с довольной ухмылкой. Да, куда уж не понимать. Вся гребаная галактика будет изучать его. Как в свое время мальчик, который хотел узнать больше о своем деде.

— А какая мечта у тебя, Рей?

— Найти мою семью. Я по-настоящему верила, что однажды они вернутся за мной, — она отводит взгляд в сторону, перестав кромсать маффин. — Я думаю, мне нужно было в это верить, — шепчет она.

Это, осознает он, еще одна ложь, в которой Рей убедила саму себя.

— Моя семья тоже меня подвела, — делится он, давая понять, что у них есть кое-что общее.

— По меньшей мере, у тебя была семья, — печально отмечает она, и он знает, что ее мысли заняты Ханом Соло.

Но Кайло не собирается говорить об отце, он хочет говорить о Рей.

— Что произошло? Тебе известно, как ты оказалась одна?

Она вздыхает, заметно поникнув при напоминании о ее прошлом.

— Предположительно, у моей матери были проблемы со спайсами. Она пыталась продать меня работорговцам, но я им не понравилась. И она продала меня хозяину местной заставы. Ункару Платту требовался маленький ребенок, чтобы заползать в недоступные места в обломках кораблей, — она пожимает плечами с равнодушием, которого, не сомневается Кайло, на самом деле не чувствует. — Вот все, что мне известно.

— Откуда у тебя такое произношение? — его давно интересовал этот вопрос.

— Произношение?

— У тебя корусантское произношение.

— Разве? Я думала, что говорю, как все.

— Ты говоришь, как офицеры. А они, по большей части, происходят из элиты имперских семей, отправленных в изгнание более тридцати лет назад. Эти люди в основном были родом с Корусанта. Или проводили там немало времени. Я изначально думал, что ты с Корусанта.

— Может. Я не знаю. Наверное, никогда не узнаю, — признает она. И добавляет: — После того как прошло столько времени, я не уверена, что хочу знать, — опять появляется этот холодный отстраненный взгляд. — Теперь это все равно ничего не изменит.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Первый орден раньше достиг Западного Предела, — произносит Кайло с искренним сожалением. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы оказались на Джакку раньше, Рей. Мы бы помогли тебе. Все могло бы быть по-другому.

Она кивает.

Разговор грозит стать тяжелым, они подошли к темам, которые условились не поднимать, поэтому Кайло начинает говорить о другом. Он твердо намерен провести этот вечер, не расстроив ее.

— Хакс жалуется. Хочет обратно свои покои.

— Как угодно, — Рей пожимает плечами. — Мне все равно, где спать. Хакс может забрать их.

— Нет, не может, — усмехается Кайло. Он наслаждается тем, как повлияло на рыжего генерала понижение. Если честно, ему вообще повезло остаться в живых. И сохранить звание генерала. Сноук редко дарует прощение. — Твое соседство мне нравится гораздо больше, чем Хакса.

— Ты к нему тоже вламывался? — она дразнит его. Наверное.

— Не приведи Сила, нет, — Кайло в ужасе от одной мысли. — Рей, Хакс — бабник. У него вечно оказывалась какая-нибудь женщина, — конечно, он ненавидит Хакса, но есть негласные мужские правила. Нельзя беспокоить человека, когда он в постели не один.

Но, кажется, Рей поняла все не так.

— Бедные женщины, — с сочувствием вздыхает она, и Кайло уверен, что она сравнивает себя с подружками Хакса после случившегося сегодня у Сноука.

— Ты ошибаешься, — уверяет ее Кайло. — Хакс их к себе не затаскивает. К нему буквально очередь стоит, Рей. Женщины с ума по нему сходят.

— Серьезно? — она выглядит удивленной, и это радует Кайло. Но потом она добавляет: — Впрочем, в принципе, я могу понять почему.

— Можешь? — Рей следует иметь более трезвый рассудок. Хотя, конечно, у нее не слишком много опыта… Но все же… Подождите, Рей что, считает Хакса привлекательным?! К Кайло ни разу не приходила мысль, что Рей может так думать. Ревность охватывает его в то же мгновение.

— Он довольно популярен среди женщин в медотсеке, — продолжает она. — Они все считают его симпатичным.

Они. Не «мы». Кайло становится легче.

— Предположу, что они видят в нем власть. Власть и положение.

Рей презрительно морщит нос.

— Ты говоришь, как ситх.

— Я и есть ситх, — улыбается он, думая о том, что Рей, вероятно, единственная женщина в галактике, которую не заботит власть и положение. И уж точно, она единственная, кто не мечтает стать женой баснословно богатого, невероятно влиятельного старого Сноука. Кроме, пожалуй, его собственной матери.

— А ты разве не бабник? — напрямик спрашивает она. — Это не то, что было той ночью?

— Нет. Нет, я не бабник.

Она приподнимает брови.

— У Кайло Рена, Первого рыцаря Первого ордена, нет своей очереди? Почему? У тебя есть власть и положение. Разве тебе не следует менять девушек каждую ночь? — она снова пытается дразнить его. Наверное…

— Ну, ты же у меня сегодня здесь, — парирует он. — Сегодня мне завидуют все мужчины на борту, — а потом пожимает плечами. — Все боятся меня, — не без причины, конечно.

Рей кивает, и обстановка утрачивает непринужденность.

— Меня тоже боятся, — она права. И раскидывание штурмовиков неплохо этому поспособствовало.

Их взгляды встречаются, и Кайло подкрепляет свои слова Силой. Сейчас он очень хочет, чтобы она поверила ему.

— Рей, я не бабник.

— Я знаю, — отвечает она. — Я никогда так не думала.


	14. Chapter 14

Когда генерал Хакс широкой поступью неожиданно входит в медотсек, Рей мгновенно настораживается, готовясь обратиться к Силе на случай конфликта. Но в этот раз генерал предупреждает риски — его сопровождают два штурмовика и офицер. Небольшой строй в мундирах замирает перед ней, и Хакс с заметным пренебрежением указывает на нее.

— Вот она. Держите штурмовиков при себе и следите за тем, что говорите при ней. Ей нельзя доверять, — бросив это, генерал уходит прочь, оставляя Рей наедине с солдатами и офицером. Последний, невзрачный с виду мужчина со спокойным выражением лица, являет собой полную противоположность требовательному генералу.

— Я служу главным инженером на «Финализаторе», — представляется офицер с вежливой улыбкой, без сомнения, осведомленный, кто перед ним. — Лидер приказал, чтобы для вас провели экскурсию по кораблю. На что бы вы предпочли сначала посмотреть?

Глаза Рей буквально загораются.

— Можно мне увидеть инженерный отсек?

— Не мостик? — удивляет тот.

— О нет, инженерный отсек, пожалуйста! — Рей безумно рада предоставившейся возможности.

Через час энтузиазм Рей и ее четкое понимание внутреннего устройства корабля растапливают изначальный холод главного инженера. Этот человек нечасто встречает кого-то, кто по-настоящему ценит его работу — большинство полагает, что все на борту функционирует идеально само по себе — и в Рей он обнаруживает благодарного слушателя. Девушка, идущая рядом с ним, понимает особенности технологии и может оценить, насколько уникальный проект был заложен в гипердвигатель. Ко времени, когда они полностью осматривают инженерный отсек, Рей, главный инженер и остальные сопровождающие их лица дружелюбно болтают, как закадычные друзья. Взаимное расположение, должно быть, побуждает его спросить, откуда ей столько известно.

— О, мне всегда нравилось представлять, как что-то работает, — признается она. — Я люблю технику.

Ее «экскурсовод» считает это недостаточным ответом:

— Леди, большинство детей могут разобрать дроида из любопытства, но вы словно готовы разобрать на части «Финализатор».

— Я разбирала на куски звездные разрушители, — смеется она. — Раньше я жила на Джакку.

— Джакку, — приподнимает он бровь. — Место знаменитой битвы при Джакку?

— Да. Там полно всякого металлолома, есть даже звездные разрушители.

Главный инженер окидывает ее задумчивым взглядом.

— Если не ошибаюсь, на Джакку потерпел крушение «Инфликтор», — он впервые отходит от темы устройства корабля. — Вы происходите из семьи Изгнанников? — спрашивает он. — Мой отец служил в имперском флоте. На «Экзекуторе».

Рей уклоняется от ответа на вопрос о своем прошлом — это то минное поле, на которое ей не хочется заходить.

— «Экзекутор». Мне нравится это название. Звучит так грозно, — она улыбается. И задает встречный вопрос: — К какому классу принадлежал «Экзекутор»?

Кажется, его искренне удивляет, что Рей этого не знает.

— «Экзекутор» был звездным разрушителем класса «Супер» Лорда Вейдера — гордостью флота. Был уничтожен во время битвы при Эндоре. Погибли все, кто находился на борту.

Он слегка отворачивается, и Рей неловко бормочет:

— Мне жаль.

Главный инженер кивает и меняет тему:

— Я вернусь завтра. Я могу показать часть вооружения, которое может вас заинтересовать. Вы когда-нибудь видели вблизи подфюзеляжные пушки?

— Ох, мне бы хотелось посмотреть, — тут же улыбается Рей.

И отныне ее жизнь обрастает новой и приятной рутиной. Пусть не больше часа, но каждый день, Рей исследует «Финализатор» в компании главного инженера. Иногда тот приводит с собой стороннего специалиста, чтобы он рассказал о том, что они видят перед собой. И не все, что они посещают, касается исключительно техники, поскольку Рей видит и бараки штурмовиков, и столовые, и даже плавательный бассейн. Жизнь на звездном разрушителе не ограничивается одной лишь войной. Здесь есть и зоны отдыха, и развлечения.

Спустя неделю Рей показывают офицерские конференц-залы, где Первый орден разрабатывает планы своей войны, и именно в этот момент они с главным инженером натыкаются на Кайло Рена. Тот выходит с совещания в окружении офицеров, и это впервые после их незапланированного ужина, когда Рей встречает его снова.

— Что это? — строго спрашивает Первый рыцарь.

Главный инженер вытягивается по стойке смирно.

— Следуя приказам Лидера и генерала Хакса, — заметно нервничая, отвечает он, — я показываю леди Рей корабль.

— Это Хакс приказал? — удивляется Кайло.

— Да.

— Хакс не командует леди Рей, — холодно произносит Кайло, словно она стала еще одним пунктом их с генералом соперничества. Ученик поворачивается к ней.

— Ты опять выстрелила в него? — главный инженер фыркает, поспешно маскируя смешок кашлем, но офицеры за спиной Кайло мрачнеют. Наверное, это люди, верные Хаксу, думает Рей. — Ну?

— Нет, — Рей твердо встречает его взгляд.

— Плохо, — он переключается обратно на инженера. — Сопровождайте ее. Я не хочу, чтобы у нее была возможность саботировать гипердвигатель. Она же может, вы знаете, — в голосе Кайло слышится прямо-таки гордость, но, возможно, это только искажение из-за маски, думает Рей.

Ситх уже собирается уйти, но она окликает его:

— Кайло! — все головы вокруг оборачиваются к ней при звуке его имени, ведь он — «Рен» или «сэр» для всех, кто находится на борту. Но не для нее. Рей по неосторожности случайно открыла свое близкое знакомство с Первым рыцарем.

Черно-серебристая маска обращается к ней выжидающе.

— Мне нужна помощь с голокроном, который он дал мне, — признается Рей, и кто такой «он» — не требует лишних объяснений. — Я не могу открыть его. Он хочет, чтобы я открыла, но я не могу. Ты покажешь мне?

— Это джедайский голокрон.

Джедайский?..

— Это имеет значение? — спрашивает она.

— Да.

— А-а…

— Принеси его вечером, — предлагает Кайло. — Я покажу тебе.

И вот, спустя несколько часов, Рей с голокроном сидит напротив Кайло за ужином в его покоях. Он ест свой стейк, а она свой маффин. Они проделывали этот ритуал уже не раз, поэтому обстановка приятно комфортна и легка. И, само собой, по заведенной между ними традиции, Кайло приглашает Рей задать ему вопрос.

Она недолго думает — есть кое-что, что волнует ее в Кайло Рене. Конечно, если быть до конца честной, не только это. Но она и так думает о нем слишком часто. Сегодня один вопрос беспокоит ее больше всего.

— Что ты делал раньше, ради Света, до того, как встретил меня? — ей искренне интересно, как он справлялся со своей тягой.

Кайло вспыхивает, и по его лицу она понимает, что ему стыдно.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне, — не Рей его осуждать, она никого не будет осуждать за влечение к Свету.

Он задумчиво кивает в ответ на поддержку и через некоторое время произносит:

— В основном громил что-нибудь, пытаясь совладать с этим. Жестокость — хороший выход для ситха. Но время от времени моя приверженность к обучению давала сбой. И тогда я терпел поражение в достижении цели из-за… — Кайло хмурится, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Из-за отсутствия выдержки, — заканчивает он.

— Я не понимаю, — Рей не улавливает связи. И Кайло пытается объяснить еще раз:

— Я — ситх, Рей. Приверженец Тьмы не должен жаждать Света. Моего Учителя не заботило бы, если бы я развлекался с женщинами или усмирял себя вспышками насилия. Но это он считает слабостью, потому что в прошлом оно будило во мне неподобающее милосердие. Моя слабость бывает… контрпродуктивной.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, — медленно выговаривает Рей. — Если ты не можешь чувствовать Свет, значит, тебя искушает самому приобщиться к Свету.

Он согласно кивает:

— Ситху положено быть неуязвимым для Света, Рей. Ему не должно жаждать его и, тем более, быть движимым им. Вот почему мне пришлось убить отца. Чтобы доказать, что я могу преодолеть это. Таково было мое испытание. Испытания были и раньше, но я проваливал их. Я был так слаб перед зовом Света.

— Ты убил отца, чтобы впечатлить Сноука? — Рей знает, что ее голос полон ужаса. Как и она сама.

Но Кайло будто не замечает ее отвращения, продолжая говорить:

— Тьма всегда растет, Рей. Конечно, человеку не по силам справится с ней сразу, но по какой-то причине мой прогресс затормозился. Я — ситх, но мне знакома слабость. Слабость перед лицом Света, — он отводит взгляд, тихо добавляя, — слабость перед тобой.

Понимание вспыхивает в ней.

— Вот почему ты избегал меня, да? — шепчет она, и Кайло красноречиво молчит вместо ответа. Рей вспоминает свой визит к Верховному Лидеру:

— Сноук тоже жаждет Света.

— Нет, — спешит поправить ее Кайло. — Дарт Плэгас — самый могущественный ситх из всех, что когда-либо жили. Мой Учитель знает все, что только возможно, о Темной стороне Силы. Он презирает Свет. Он может терпеть его, даже использовать в своих целях! Но не больше.

Но Рей со своей стороны не была бы в этом так уверена. В ее ушах все еще звучит срывающийся, на грани блаженства, голос Сноука в миг, когда ярко заполыхал ее Свет. И все же она решает не углубляться в эту тему.

— Ты закончила? — Кайло оглядывает остатки ее маффина, и она кивает. — Хорошо. Давай посмотрим на голокрон.

Рей протягивает ему кубик. Кайло рассматривает его, поворачивая в руках с восторгом, который кажется ей странным. — Я видел парочку таких. Мой дядя нашел их в хижине Кеноби на Татуине. Но они выглядели по-другому. Такие же голубые с золотым, но с большим количеством орнаментов. Этот гладкий. Напоминает ситхский.

— У ситхов тоже есть голокроны?

— Конечно. Идем, — он встает с кресла и пересаживается на диван, опуская голокрон на низкий столик. Кайло хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с собой, и Рей садится, принимая предложение. — Ты откроешь голокрон с помощью разума и Силы. Сосредоточься, — приказывает он.

— На чем? — уточняет Рей, растерявшись.

— Начни левитировать голокрон и позволь Силе сделать остальное.

Ладно, решает Рей. Может, это не сильно отличается от того, чтобы Силой наливать вино для Сноука. Сделав глубокий вдох и закрыв глаза, она тянется к Силе. Маленький кубик, слегка подрагивая, медленно поднимается в воздух, чтобы затем внезапно распасться на части, воспаряющие над столом. Рей резко распахивает глаза и испуганно обращается к Кайло: 

— Я его сломала?

Он подавляет смешок.

— Это то, что ему положено делать, — Кайло награждает ее ободряющей улыбкой. — А теперь послушаем его секреты.

Спустя короткий промежуток времени в лучах голубоватого света активируется голограмма, и Кайло с Рей бок о бок с интересом наблюдают за загружающимся изображением.

Лучи собираются в фигуру женщины, принадлежащей к расе муунов. Она сидит на кушетке, явно в домашней обстановке, и покрой ее одежды даже на неискушенный взгляд кажется очень дорогим. По стилю Рей понимает, что запись должна быть очень старой, возможно, времен поздней Республики, если судить по количеству узоров и украшений.

— «Запись началась? — спрашивает муунка, и за камерой раздается положительное попискивание дроида. Та улыбается в ответ и обращает взгляд к камере. — Мое имя Шан Мерга…»

— «Дамаск», — поправляет ее глубокий мужской голос, который как будто бы знаком Рей.

— «Имя, под которым я известна среди джедаев, Шан Мерга, — многозначительно произносит женщина и затем продолжает. — Я — падаван Иокасты Ню. Своего падавана у меня нет».

— «Ты можешь пропустить эту часть, — снова вмешивается неизвестный мужчина. — Безмозглые джедаи не ценили…»

— «Довольно! — женщина выглядит раздраженной постоянными одергиваниями. Она поворачивает голову к кому-то направо, и это движение обрисовывает ее профиль. Она приятна на вид, с гладкой кожей серого цвета. — Так положено начинаться всем голокронам джедаев — с перечисления полномочий. Это традиция. И у меня действительно нет падавана. Обычная констатация факта, — муунка явно сердита на того, к кому обращается. — Теперь же, если ты желаешь, чтобы я это сделала, уйди. Займись своими делами на пару минут. Я до сих по не понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно», — ворчливо заканчивает она.

Мужчина за пределами видимости камеры не соглашается с ней:

— «Потому что Сила в тебе велика».

— «Была велика», — уныло отзывается женщина.

— «Но твои знания остались, пусть даже ты больше не можешь их применять. И твои знания должны быть сохранены. Когда джедаи исчезнут, Свет останется. И знания о нем тоже должны сохраниться. Сделай это, моя дорогая, ради потомков. Сделай это ради Силы. Сделай это ради меня».

— «Все равно никто не будет это смотреть, — продолжает жаловаться она. — Ты никогда не сможешь полностью извести орден джедаев», — выражение ее лица и тон дают Рей понять, что это старый спор, который они вели уже не раз.

— «Нет, моя любовь. Я отомщу за тебя, — ответ мужчины полон угрозы. — Я с нетерпением жду, чтобы уничтожить их всех, до последнего. Особенно мастера Йоду».

Муунка кривится, очевидно, позабыв, что включена запись.

— «Мне не нужны чужие смерти. Меня устроит, если моя Сила всего лишь вернется ко мне».

— «А меня нет, — отрезает мужской голос. — Йода умрет за свои преступления. Как и все остальные. Каждый до последнего, — продолжает он ледяным и непреклонным тоном, но уже на следующих словах его тон меняется, и он начинает давать указания. — Расскажи о своих видениях и о том, что означает слиться с Силой. Расскажи, как ты погружаешься в нее и как находишь путь обратно. У тебя это чудесно получалось, моя дорогая. Абсолютно чудесно. Твой вид дарил радость».

Муунка без особого энтузиазма кивает:

— «Ладно».

Слышатся звуки удаляющихся шагов, и затем женщина поворачивается к камере, угрюмо начиная заново:

— «Я Шан Мерга Дамаск, бывший рыцарь-джедай Галактической Республики, падаван Иокасты Ню, изгнанная из ордена джедаев… — она запинается, но затем поспешно исправляет свою оплошность, — изгнанная из ордена джедаев за брак и обман».

И потом она начинает говорить о Свете, о различных джедайских представлениях о Силе и о том, что в каждом из них содержится зерно истины, но по большому счету они все ошибочны, о том, как с помощью медитации прислушиваться к Силе. Продолжая свой рассказ, женщина заметно расслабляется и становится более раскованной. Она даже слегка улыбается, и ее первоначальное недовольство исчезает, по мере того как она углубляется в предмет, о котором явно знает немало.

— «…ваше сосредоточение не должно быть направлено на погружение в Силу настолько, чтобы утратить контроль, — советует она. — Вы ненадолго ныряете в Силу, и это действие должно быть легким, а не вымученным. Выбираться — занятие посложнее. Контроль, а не погружение, должен постоянно совершенствоваться. Благодаря контролю крепнет ваша выдержка. Именно контроль позволит вам оставаться в Силе дольше и использовать Силу с большей эффективностью».

Создается впечатление, что эта женщина не целитель, но многое из того, что она говорит, понятно Рей. Сама Рей, возможно, использовала бы другие слова, но она схватывает идею того, о чем говорит незнакомка. Муунка даже описывает некоторые специфические техники, которые было бы интересно испробовать.

И уже ближе к концу на записи появляется ребенок. Видно только его спину, но он явно муун, как и женщина. Мальчик, кажется, не понимает, что он попал в объектив.

— «Мам, где мой датапад? — ноет он. — Я не могу найти мой датапад».

— «Опять? — спрашивает та. — Я не видела его. Ты спрашивал у Майло?»

— «Он тоже не видел, — расстраивается мальчик. — Мне он нужен для домашнего задания».

— «Где ты бросил его в последний раз?»

— «Я не помню», — грустно бормочет мальчик.

И этот ответ раздражает женщину-джедая.

— «Каар Дамаск, когда ты научишься следить за своими вещами? Тебе уже десять», — она выглядит очень недовольной.

— «Можно, я одолжу твой?»

— «Можно, — разрешает она. — Он в моей сумочке. Не забудь потом его зарядить, а теперь дай мне закончить записи для твоего отца. Он достает меня с этим целую вечность».

— «Ты что-то записываешь? — мальчик разворачивается и встает лицом к включенной камере. Он очень похож на мать: то же приятное лицо с широким ртом. — О, привет, Фо-Ди. Я не заметил тебя, — мальчик снова смотрит на мать. — Это очередные папины заскоки с Силой? — фыркает он. — Сила — это так тупо».

— «Позаботься, чтобы твой отец не услышал, как ты это говоришь».

— «Но ведь это так, — возражает мальчик с детской обидой. — Это все, что его волнует. Сила и деньги».

— «Ты же знаешь, что это не так, — мягко укоряет его женщина. — Твой отец очень сильно тебя любит. Как и я. Тебе надо быть терпеливым, Каар. Рано или поздно тебя постигнет Пробуждение».

Это тоже, видимо, старый спор, поскольку мальчик со злостью взрывается, совершенно меняя тон беседы:

— «У меня нет Силы, мама! Когда вы с отцом смиритесь?! У меня нет Силы и никогда не будет, и я рад, что это так! Я рад! — он убегает из охвата камеры. — Это все твоя вина!» — издалека слышится его голос.

Женщина остается сидеть какое-то время, опустив голову и кусая губы, а затем со вздохом обращается к дроиду:

— «Фо-Ди, надо будет кое-что изменить, прежде чем я загружу это в голокрон, — по ее губам пробегает виноватая улыбка, и она украдкой вытирает один глаз. — Потомкам понадобятся знания, а не наши семейные скандалы», — и запись гаснет.

Все кончилось.

Рей откидывается назад, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное.

— Это было… Она была… — ей не удается даже подобрать слов, чтобы описать это, потому что она услышала имя Шан и узнала мужской голос в начале записи.

— Ты знаешь, кто она, ведь так? — Кайло подтверждает ее догадку. — Шан Дамаск была женой Хего Дамаска. Хего Дамаск был главой межгалактического банковского клана в поздние годы Старой Республики. И Хего Дамаск был публичной личиной Дарта Плэгаса.

— Это был голос Сноука на записи? — спрашивает Рей.

— Я знал о его прошлой жизни, — кивает Кайло. — И о том, что его жена была профессором истории. Но до недавних пор понятия не имел, что она была еще и джедаем. И что у них был сын.

Рей не сводит с голокрона тяжелого взгляда. Кубик лежит на столе перед ними, его секреты снова запечатаны Силой. Короткий отблеск личной жизни Верховного Лидера будит в Рей беспокойство. Снова Сила, семья, конфликт. Все это так… тревожно.

Конечно, у нее самой никогда не было семьи, но она видела настоящие семьи в голонете. Хорошо обеспеченные, полноценные семьи, как у Сноука. Семьи, где царят улыбки и говорят «привет», когда кто-то входит в комнату. Семьи, где мама на кухне готовит печенье — ей не нужно работать, потому что у папы достойная зарплата. Семьи, где ребенок подбегает к матери и целует ее, а она наливает ему стакан голубого молока и угощает сладостями, которые только что испекла, а он рассказывает ей о дне, проведенном в школе. Мама старается помочь ему советом, если в школе возникли проблемы, и ребенок, поблагодарив ее, отправляется делать домашнее задание на своем датападе. Бережно хранимом датападе, ведь ребенок уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы быть ответственным. После домашнего задания и помощи по дому мама разрешает ему встретиться с друзьями. И отправиться на станцию Тош или другое место, где можно повеселиться.

Поздно вечером домой возвращается папа и все радостно собираются за ужином. Все так мило и обыденно. Впрочем, мама, бывает, выглядит смешной, когда сердится, что папа снова сделал что-то глупое, например, забыл об их годовщине. Или его могут уволить на серию или две, но в конце концов все оборачивается к лучшему, поскольку они — семья и они любят друг друга. Все держатся друг за друга и живут долго и счастливо. Не важно, какие трудности встают на их пути, в голонете все всегда заканчивается хорошо. Но семьи из голонета не были похожи на семью Сноука, догадывается Рей.

— Они какие-то странные, — хмурится Рей. Куда уж страннее, начиная с ситхских клятв о возмездии и убийстве. Но одна вещь бросается в глаза сразу. — В нормальных семьях не ссорятся из-за Силы.

— В моей делали это постоянно, — фыркает Кайло.

— У твоей семьи вообще много проблем, Кайло, — ты убил своего отца, думает она, и все еще ждешь возможности убить своего дядю. — Сила вам присуща. Вы же Скайуокеры, — добавляет она.

— Семья Сноука чем-то напоминала нашу, — загадочно произносит Кайло. — Хотя и вполовину не настолько запуталась, как мы.

— Мне жаль того ребенка, — тихо признается она, ведь этого самого мальчика обезглавили во сне, а после убили его мать. — Сноук рассказывал, что его убил Император.

— Я был похож на этого ребенка, — в голосе Кайло слышится горечь. — В моей семье постоянно ссорились, Рей. Сила, политика, деньги — что угодно. Моя мать кричала, потом мой отец уходил, и она начинала плакать. Иногда приезжал дядя, пытаясь всех помирить. Но всегда делал только хуже.

— А что делал ты? — спрашивает Рей.

Кайло пожимает плечами:

— Я прогуливал школу. Убегал. Запирался в комнате, читая про Войны Клонов. Все в таком роде.

— Это так на тебя не похоже, — удивляется она, ведь Кайло Рен, который ей знаком, не бежит от конфликтов или проблем. Да что там, Первый рыцарь стремится к ним. Стоит только послушать его вечные перепалки с генералом Хаксом.

Кайло встречает ее взгляд:

— В конце концов я перестал убегать от этого и решил дать отпор. Использовать мои эмоции, а не подавлять их. Жить своей жизнью, а не спорить с другими из-за того, что они пытались мне навязать. Я освободился от чужих ожиданий и ценностей, и это стало самым важным решением в моей жизни. Я никогда о нем не жалел.

— Решение…

— Стать ситхом.

— Начать убивать? — хмуро уточняет Рей.

— Ситхи не мясники, Рей. Для жестокости всегда существует причина. Иногда приходится пачкать руки, чтобы идти дальше. С помощью войны мы создаем будущее и в итоге заключим мир, а Сила обретет новый баланс. Ты увидишь.

— Мне непонятна идея баланса. С виду не скажешь, что в семье Сноука был баланс, — Рей не оставляют мысли о странной семье. Тьма и Свет. Ситх, связавший себя с джедаем. Но какой бы баланс ни планировалось принести, судя по записи, такого не произошло. — Сноук говорил о своей жене, будто действительно любил ее, — смущенно поясняет Рей. — Но его жена не кажется счастливой на записи. И она явно не любила говорить о Силе.

— Просто у нее не было больше Силы, — рассказывает Кайло. — Совет джедаев отрезал ее от Силы. Предполагаю, это случилось, когда они изгнали ее.

— А ты можешь такое сделать? Забрать у кого-нибудь Силу? — внезапно любопытствует Рей.

— Наверное, — пожимает он плечами.

— Нет, я не хочу быть, как она, — громко шепчет Рей вслух. — Я не хочу оказаться в ловушке, выйдя за Сноука.

Она чувствует, как Кайло накрывает ее руку своей.

— Я сожалею, Рей. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы я мог изменить твою жизнь.

Она обращает к нему взгляд блестящих глаз:

— Кайло…

Но он останавливает ее, слегка сжимая руку:

— Рей, я бы хотел иметь возможность изменить твое прошлое. И я бы очень хотел изменить твое будущее. Но я не могу.

— Можешь, — глаза Рей не покидает надежда. — Ты можешь помочь мне сбежать, — предлагает она еще тише. После того, как она увидела давно умершую жену Сноука, Рей чувствует, что отчаяние охватывает ее, как никогда. — Мы можем все продумать. Он никогда не поймет, что ты помог мне…

— Нет, — прерывает ее Кайло. Его темные напряженные глаза полны сожаления. — Ты знаешь, я не могу этого сделать. Я должен слушаться моего Учителя. И кроме того, — краешком губ улыбается он, — мне нравится, когда ты рядом.

Видимо, это напомнило ему кое о чем. Он резко встает, подходя к столу и подбирая нож. Начиная вытирать его салфеткой, он находит взгляд Рей, и она понимает, что будет сейчас. Он помог ей с голокроном, и наступил ее черед оказать ответную любезность. Но в этот миг мысль, которая была у нее на уме все неделю, срывается с губ:

— Кайло, мне не нужно исцелять тебя, чтобы ты почувствовал Свет, — по крайней мере, больше она так не считает. Не после того, что произошло в убежище Сноука.

Тот улыбается в ответ на ее слова.

— Мне нравится, когда ты исцеляешь меня, Рей.

Да, ей это известно. Она была свидетелем наслаждения, которое получали оба уже знакомых ей ситха. И именно это привело ее к новой идее.

— Это тебе понравится не меньше, — выдыхает Рей, чувствуя, как горячо краснеют щеки. Справится ли она? Хватит ли ей смелости? Пойти против Сноука таким образом?

— О чем ты? — спрашивает Кайло, на ходу закатывая левый рукав.

Рей поднимается ему навстречу и перехватывает занесенный нож.

— Нет, — мягко произносит она, забрав из его пальцев оружие и бросая на пол. — Давай попробуем по-другому, — Кайло вопросительно наблюдает за ней, но всей собранной храбрости ей уже не хватает, чтобы облечь это в слова. Поэтому она переходит к действиям. — Поцелуй меня, — шепчет она, притягивая его лицо к себе. — Поцелуй меня, Кайло.


	15. Chapter 15

— Поцелуй меня, Кайло, — просит она, и кто он такой, чтобы отказать?.. Он мечтал целовать Рей с той минуты, как она исцелила его и они оказались на ее постели. И сегодня, едва ли владея собой, он находит ее губы своими, привлекая ее к себе, и после, наконец, так долго сдерживаемое мучительное желание вырывается наружу.

Но все же… все же пусть его тело более чем согласно с таким исходом, разум не дает ему забыться: 

— Ты знаешь, мы не можем.

Кого он пытается убедить: себя или ее? Или обоих? Ведь это опасно. Очень опасно.

Но Сила! Как же давно у него не было женщины, и тело уже изнывает от длительного воздержания. Кайло и рыцари уже много месяцев не веселились на Корусанте, а последний раз случился задолго до «Старкиллера», задолго до убийства Хана Соло и задолго до этой восхитительной девушки, что нежданно пробудилась в Силе и осветила его мир подобно всполоху молнии.

Рей невозможно поставить в один ряд с женщинами, нанятыми для ночных развлечений. Она — та, кто могла бы стать новоиспеченным падаваном его дяди, она — целительница Светлой стороны, и еще она — нетронутая девушка, от которой ему следует держаться подальше. Дарт Плэгас уничтожит его, если он осмелится взять эту девушку, принадлежащую не ему, тем более — лишит ее невинности, которой старый муун хотел насладиться сам. Но главное — за то, что поддался искушению запретного Света.

Это опасно. Очень опасно.

— Вели мне остановиться, Рей, — выдыхает он между влажными, глубокими поцелуями. — Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я остановился. Заставь меня, — ему надо услышать это от нее, потому что самому ему не хватит самоконтроля. Не в то мгновение, когда губы Рей кажутся такими мягкими, ее шелковистые волосы запутываются в его пальцах, а хрупкое тело доверчиво прижимается к нему. Это неправильно, совершенно неправильно, но насколько же приятно!..

И Рей не сопротивляется. Она задыхается, постанывая и выгибаясь в его руках. Она хочет его. Она хочет этого. И внезапно Кайло осознает, что она не остановит его. Она даже говорит об этом вслух:

— Ты, Кайло. Я хочу, чтобы первым был ты.

— Рей…

Что-то в голосе выдает его нерешительность, но она слегка отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.

— Всего лишь вопрос времени, когда мне придется вернуться к нему. И как только я исцелю его… О, Кайло, я не смогу противиться ему.

— Рей… — эта мысль гложет его душу: его Рей в постели с его Учителем против воли. Ее худенькое тело содрогается, насилуемое уродливым мууном. Кайло противна мысль о подобном обращении с Рей — она выстрадала достаточно, столько не каждый вынесет за целую жизнь. И он не забыл ее взгляд в тот день, когда она вернулась на «Финализатор», и знает, что ее страхи небезосновательны. Но Рей не из тех, кто станет жаловаться или заливаться слезами.

Она сжимает его руки, не сводя с него глаз, отчаянно вглядываясь в его лицо в поиске понимания. Умоляя его.

— Я — пленница, Кайло. Если ты не дашь мне сбежать, дай мне это. Позволь хотя бы сегодня самой сделать выбор, потому что потом, с ним, у меня не будет выбора.

Она, безусловно, права. Кайло уже достаточно долго носит титул ученика, чтобы понимать, что его выбор — всегда выбор Учителя. Но для Рей сегодня это акт неповиновения, осознает он. Бездумный риск для них обоих.

— Рей, мы не можем. Он все узнает и убьет тебя. Он заглянет тебе в голову и узнает.

— Он не убьет меня пока, — возражает она. — Ему нужно, чтобы я исцелила его. Так что какое-то время он будет держать меня живой. А может, после этого он больше не захочет меня.

Значит, вот в чем ее идея — бросить вызов Сноуку и надеяться, что тот не возжелает ее, потому что уже не будет первым и единственным? Сомнительная стратегия, знает Кайло.

— Рей, — предостерегающе начинает он. — Сноуку не нужно убивать тебя, чтобы причинить боль, — это Кайло испытал на собственной шкуре.

— Он, так или иначе, убьет меня. Едва я исцелю его и он устанет от меня, он убьет меня, — ее глаза блестят от подступающих слез. — Я хочу сделать это ради себя — собственный выбор. С мужчиной, которого выбрала я. До того, как он принудит меня. До того, как он убьет меня, Кайло.

И снова она, конечно, права. Кайло не припоминал, чтобы у Учителя была женщина. Вероятно, Рей продержалась бы гораздо дольше, чем другие. Она уже прожила дольше, чем полагается сопротивленке, замешанной в катастрофе «Старкиллера». И еще, разумеется, она принадлежит к Светлой стороне Силы и в будущем способна стать могущественным врагом. И естественно, он уже успел позабыть, что она видела карту к Скайуокеру. Да, Рей права. Сноук ни за что не отпустит ее, когда пресытится ею. Он убьет ее.

Кайло пронзает леденящая кровь мысль: может случиться, Учитель заставит его самого убить ее.

Эта девушка обречена, осознает он. Была обречена с того момента, как нашла в пустыне дроида, что привел ее к Первому ордену и к нему. Как там любит говаривать его Учитель? Свет и Тьма сходятся вместе не без причины. Конечно, для рационального мууна всегда должна существовать причина. Девушке придется исцелить искалеченного Плэгаса, чтобы Темная сторона и Первый орден одержали верх и ситхи вновь воцарились в галактике, после чего Скайуокер и она сама погибнут, олицетворяя собой последние крупицы Света.

О Сила, как же Кайло хочется иметь возможность сделать это ради нее. И, чего скрывать, ради себя. Но это не в его силах.

С глубоким вздохом он делает шаг назад, позволяя ее рукам соскользнуть с него. Ему надо смириться.

— Рей, я не могу, — даже если Сноук не убьет ее, его самого он убьет безо всяких колебаний. В назидание за безрассудное неповиновение ученика.

Лицо Рей пламенеет от смущения, и она тихо выдавливает:

— Я понимаю, — и мгновением позже происходит немыслимое. — Раз ты не хочешь меня, я найду мужчину, который захочет, — спокойно заканчивает она, и Кайло чувствует ее решимость в Силе.

И нет же!.. Все неправильно, она поняла его совершенно не так! Это не значит, что он не хочет ее. Проклятье, да его охватывает огнем из-за нее. В снах он поимел ее не один десяток раз, но то были сны, а не реальность. Потому что Кайло Рен, ученик ситха, не собирается ставить крест на своей жизни ради женщины. Даже ради Рей с ее чарующим Светом, стройной фигурой и неоспоримыми достоинствами.

Она отворачивается от него и направляется в сторону двери.

— Ты куда собралась? — спрашивает он, потому что… потому что они еще не закончили! Он все еще хочет, чтобы Рей исцелила его.

Она оборачивается, и ее лицо полыхает обидой от отказа. Заметно сглотнув, она решительно объявляет:

— Встану в очередь к Хаксу, раз приходится!

Она что, свихнулась? Какой Хакс?! Кайло вмиг нагоняет ее.

— Через мой труп!

И это становится последней каплей, после которой ее самоконтроль слетает, и она, уперев руки в бока, вперяет в него сверкающий взгляд. Сейчас она так напоминает Лею Органу, что это будит в нем неприятные воспоминания.

— Кайло, если ты не хочешь помочь мне бежать и отказываешь мне в этом, не стой на моем пути! Я не отправлюсь девственницей к Сноуку! Это я у него заберу!

Она, конечно, всего лишь проявляет упрямство в своей вспышке непокорства. Совсем как его мать.

— Рей, это смертный приговор… Ты ведь понимаешь? Поверь мне, он убьет любого мужчину, который дотронется до тебя.

Ее лицо становится жестким.

— Значит, им будет Хакс, — отрезает она и тянется, чтобы активировать дверь, но Кайло перехватывает ее руку. Не скрывая раздражения, он захлопывает дверь взмахом одной руки и стискивает Рей другой. Злость полыхает в нем, но Кайло не уверен в точной причине. Хотя, наверное, из-за того, что все в этой безысходной ситуации выводит его из себя.

Его реакция смягчает ее, и Рей испытующе всматривается в него.

— Кайло, прошу тебя. Я бы предпочла, чтобы это был ты. И это ничего не будет значить. Оно не должно ничего значить. Я обещаю, что так и будет, — это самый странный разговор из всех, которые у него были, ведь подобной девушке не положено уговаривать кого-то лечь с ней в постель. — Мне будет все равно, если и тебе тоже.

Эта совершенная девушка унизилась до того, что умоляет его, умоляет заняться с ней любовью. И это самая страшная пытка, которую можно представить. Ведь Учитель убьет его, если он согласится, но когда она так ласково приникает к нему, как он может сказать «нет»? Лишь еще один поцелуй… лишь один — и он больше никогда к ней не прикоснется. Никогда. Но сейчас ему нужно еще немного. Кайло Рен — ситх, и ему всегда мало.

Но единственный поцелуй губит его. Он теряет голову, когда она притягивает к себе его лицо. Желание вспыхивает в нем с новой силой.

— Это безумие. Нас обоих убьют, — но Кайло Рен уже не может остановиться, ведь он — ситх, и он вправе взять все, что захочет. И сегодня он возьмет то, что предлагает Рей. Он прерывает поцелуй и резко подхватывает ее на руки, делая шаг в сторону спальни.

— Ты уверена? — спрашивает он, давая ей шанс передумать. Пока на них все еще есть одежда и они сохранили остатки рассудка.

— Да, — кивает Рей. — А ты?

Нет. Вовсе нет.

— Да, — вторят ей его губы.

— Я не знаю, что…

— Не волнуйся, — он дотрагивается до ее щеки, чувствуя ее тревогу в Силе. Она такая юная. Юная невинная девушка, которой хватило отчаяния и дерзости бросить вызов могущественному ситху. И Кайло не может решить, чего в ней больше: храбрости или безрассудства. — Просто расслабься, Рей. Постарайся расслабиться.

Она снова кивает, и ее доверчивость убивает его. Они все сделают как полагается, решает он. Раз уж они пошли на смертельный риск, он хочет, чтобы это было незабываемым. Так должно быть, ведь Рей — особенная. Кайло никогда не увлекался случайным сексом и не представляет, как сделать все правильно, когда с ним девушка в ее первый раз. Медленно — единственное, в чем он уверен. Им следует сделать все медленно, и ему надо прежде всего думать о ее удовольствии, а не о своем. У этой несчастной брошенной девочки было так мало наслаждения в жизни, и поэтому — он дает себе слово — сегодня она получит его.

Встав за ее спиной, он убирает в сторону ее волосы, находя молнию платья. На ней то самое бледно-голубое платье, что она носила в день, когда он впервые увидел ее чистой и ухоженной в крепости Сноука. Она вздрагивает от его прикосновений, и тут он замечает, что она вся дрожит. Его руки опускаются ей на плечи, помогая платью соскользнуть вниз, и оно с шорохом падает на пол. Кайло наклоняется и приникает поцелуем к ее затылку.

— Сила, ты прекрасна. Так прекрасна, — ее кружевное белье белое, как у невесты. Изящное и нежное. Невинное, как она сама.

Он избавляется от собственной одежды и остается обнаженным. Подойдя сзади, он заключает ее в свои объятия. Его губы касаются ее шеи, пока одна рука обхватывает ее грудь, а другая проникает под тонкие трусики. Чувствует ли она, как он возбужден? Он трется об нее, давая ей в полной мере ощутить свою твердость и восторг.

— Я хотел этого, — шепчет он. — Я хотел тебя.

— Ты хотел Света, — вырывается у нее.

— Я хотел всего, Рей. Тебя и твой Свет.

Он спускает ее трусики и быстро избавляет от лифчика, и вот они вдвоем оказываются на его постели. Он приникает к ее небольшим грудям, дразня ее ртом, пока она изгибается под ним. Оставляя дорожку из поцелуев, он опускается все ниже, пока не чувствует короткий всплеск ее паники, и сразу же отступает, не желая торопить события. Он снова захватывает ее рот, пытаясь поцелуями смыть ее страхи, отвлекая ее, чтобы скользнуть между бедер уже рукой. Да… да, она уже вся мокрая. Ее ноги уступчиво раздвигаются, даруя приглашение, которого он ждал, на этот раз не останавливаясь, когда его губы опускаются вниз по ее животу.

Внезапно ее охватывает смущение, она неловко пытается отстраниться, ненароком сжав его голову худыми бедрами.

— Нет, — мягко говорит он ей, аккуратно размыкая их, удерживая их в таком положении. Следующий прилив страха дрожью проходится по ее телу, когда его рот касается ее промежности. Она вздрагивает под крепко держащими ее руками, еще не в полной мере ощущая, насколько ей это нужно, как она хочет этого. Так будет проще. И вскоре она сдается на милость его губ и рук. Она сладко стонет, ловя ртом воздух, пока он изводит ее изнутри и снаружи. Рей уже на взводе, и он чувствует ее в Силе, чувствует, как ее наслаждение приближается к пику, и видит, как напрягается ее тело. Он напористо удваивает усилия, и затем его прелестная мусорщица теряет себя с судорожным всхлипом.

Он не столько слышит, сколько чувствует ее. И это ни с чем не сравнимое откровение.

— Ох, Сила! Ты… ты… — Кайло ошарашен этим, будучи не готовым к волне Света, окатившей сознание, ласково омывшей его и очистившей его от пороков Тьмы в миг первозданного блаженства.

И потом… потом наступает штиль, равновесие — что есть не Тьма и не Свет. Подлинное слияние с Силой, предсказанное в пророчестве об Избранном, и на краткий миг ему позволяется ощутить его, ведь Кайло Рен — Скайуокер и это его право.

— О да! Да!.. — он сжимает ее лицо, глядя на нее широко раскрытыми восторженными глазами. — О, мне нужно это… Мне так сильно нужно это!

Чувствует ли она? Понимает ли? Рей удивленно моргает, но затем отвечает легким кивком. И он вспоминает ее слова, сказанные ему раньше. Что ей не нужно исцелять его, чтобы дать ему Свет. Да, она знала. И она тоже почувствовала. Если бы Кайло представлял, что такое возможно, он бы соблазнил Рей еще в первую ночь, что они провели на «Финализаторе», потому что это непередаваемо, немыслимо и… он хочет большего.

Она готова для него — истекающая соками и с широко расставленными ногами, с порозовевшими щеками и приоткрытым ртом, из которого вырывается неровное дыхание. Он тверд как камень от одного ее вида, готов, еле сдерживаясь, желая ее тела и ее Света и чувствуя себя полноценным, как никогда прежде, собираясь войти в строптивую невесту своего Учителя. Да, Кайло Рен никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько ситхом, как сейчас. В одном шаге от предательства Учителя, от разведенных ног девушки и от ее запретного Света. И сегодня он знает, что осмелится на что угодно.

Давая ей возможность вдохнуть, он заставляет себя не врываться в нее, а медленно разрабатывать себе дорогу. Но это чертовски тяжело, потому что она стискивает его своим тугим теплом, отчего он едва не кончает. Прикусив губу, он заставляет свое тело замереть.

— Ты в порядке? — выдыхает он — Тебе не больно? — лишь бы он не причинил ей боли.

— Я в порядке, — сдавленно отвечает Рей. — Я в порядке.

Это те слова, которые ему нужно было услышать. С незнакомой ему осторожностью Кайло начинает двигаться, но медленный ритм продлевает блаженные мучения, и он опасно близок к тому, чтобы потерять себя слишком рано. Рей совершенно восхитительна, особенно сейчас, расслабленно запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза. Ей нравится. Но сможет ли она повторить? Не каждой женщине может хватить сил, но Рей придется постараться. Ему необходимо почувствовать, как она делает это. И Кайло набирает обороты, закидывая ее ногу себе на плечо и вбиваясь в нее резко и глубоко. Он находит правильный угол, от которого она теряет самоконтроль. Ее глаза распахиваются, и она всхлипывает, отзываясь на его усилия, и да, ей это нравится.

— Ах! — в ее голосе почти слышна паника, взгляд безумен и рот широко открыт.

— Отдайся этому, — приказывает он, набирая темп. Скорее. Ему долго не продержаться. — Давай!

Еще быстрее. Он слышит, как ее дыхание пресекается, видит, как голова откидывается назад, и в мгновение, когда ему не хватает сил терпеть, Рей сдается наслаждению. И вот она — волна энергии, захлестывающая его из существа Силы. Ее Свет, проникающий к самой его душе, захватывает его целиком. Его тело сдается перед этой мощью, затмевающей рассудок, и в этот миг разрядка настигает его самого. Кайло слышит собственный крик или невнятное мычание, сопровождающее его экстаз. Эта женщина — высшая степень откровения. Секс и Сила, соединенные вместе.

Полностью удовлетворенный, он обмякает на ней, спрятав лицо у нее на шее, вдыхая запах ее волос, ее пота и ее духов. Вдыхая аромат Рей, запоминая каждую крупицу этого чувства.

Он и не думал, насколько он нуждался в этом. Отныне и всегда он будет жаждать этого. Разум Кайло уже просчитывает последствия открытий сегодняшней ночи. Того, как могут размыться границы его могущества Темной стороны, если он будет возвращаться в объятия Рей для единения со Светом. Каким непобедимым ситхом он может однажды стать, если будет втайне поклоняться ее Свету по ночам. Как обновятся и увеличатся его силы, и будет не важно, какие ужасающие преступления он совершит и насколько Тьма возьмет верх над его сердцем — Рей очистит его и подарит ему равновесие.

О, каким же славным видится такое будущее. Ему не нужно резать себя, ему достаточно потрахаться. Секрет кроется не в боли, а в удовольствии.

— Рей, спасибо тебе… спасибо тебе… — повторяет он, приподнявшись на локтях, рассматривая прекрасную девушку, из-за которой он решился пойти против Учителя. Да, она того стоила. Бесспорно, стоила.

Он нашел ее в лесу вскоре после того, как она увидела его в видении, и потом они схлестнулись в комнате для допросов и скрестили мечи в спонтанном поединке. Сначала она одолела его, а потом он похитил ее в том проклятом лесу на задворках рушащегося мира. Трижды за один день Сила сводила их вместе — едва пробудившуюся в Силе потенциальную джедайку и давнего ситхского ученика. Свет и Тьма, равные по силе, совершенные в своем равновесии. И сейчас Кайло понимает, каким глупцом был, что не распознал этого раньше. Рей была предназначена ему. Все это время эта девушка должна была принадлежать ему.

И его Учитель украл ее у него.

Он знал, знал это — после его давно умершей джедайской жены — не сомневается Кайло. Поэтому когда ничего не подозревающий ученик заявился, чтобы вручить старому ситху необученную одаренную девушку, способную исцелять, это стало бесценным даром, с которым ничто не могло сравниться. По глупости Кайло считал, что Учитель убьет Рей, но такой исход никогда не входил в его планы. Неудивительно, что муун был не особо расстроен потерей «Старкиллера». В тот день он приобрел гораздо больше, чем потерял.

Сейчас Кайло готов оскалиться при мысли о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром. Жадный четырехсотлетний муун, тайно владеющий половиной богатств галактики. Не моргнув глазом, он потратил триллионы кредитов на «Старкиллер», принесший в качестве возврата инвестиций лишь уничтожение Хосниан. Живущий далеко за гранью общепринятых законов природы, самый могущественный ситх, проводящий время в исследованиях ситхского языка и ревностно оберегающий секреты воздействия мидихлориан на продление жизни. Вдохновитель Первого ордена, былой империи, прежний наставник Шива Палпатина и никому не известный отец Дарта Вейдера. Учитель многие десятилетия влиял на судьбы галактики, имея возможности, какими мало какой ситх мог похвастать за всю известную историю. Но ему и этого было недостаточно, древний ситх возжелал большего. Он решил, что может забрать Рей у Кайло Рена.

Гнев мгновенно вскипает в Кайло.

Он — Скайуокер, и эта девушка — его равновесие — принадлежит ему по праву. Посланная ему Силой, но похищенная изуродованным мууном. Дарт Плэгас годами высмеивал ученика за влечение к Свету, которое вечно преследовало его, но, оказывается, эту слабость разделяет и Учитель.

Рей смотрит на него и замечает ожесточенное выражение его лица, ошибочно решая, что причина кроется в ней, и тут же начинает неловко и сбивчиво извиняться:

— Это ничего не значило. Я обещаю.

— О нет, Рей, — Кайло наклоняется и с нежностью целует ее, ибо сейчас эта девушка — самая большая драгоценность во вселенной. — Это значило все. Ты значишь все, — да, думает Кайло, Рей с Джакку — лучшая ошибка в его жизни. И, охваченный безрассудством, еще ощущая тепло ее тела и Света, клянется: — Я не отдам тебя ему. Ты — моя, Рей, только моя.


	16. Chapter 16

К концу первой недели Рей практически переезжает в его покои. И все сходит им с рук, поскольку доступом в их коридор обладает весьма ограниченный круг лиц. Они с Рей — тюремщик и пленница, потом ставшие странного рода друзьями, чьи отношения быстро прогрессировали до положения любовников, играющих в семью. За свою жизнь Первый рыцарь Первого ордена брал на себя немало рисков, но Рей может оказаться самым опасным и безрассудным из всех.

Хотя, по правде говоря, в настоящий момент это ему безразлично: эти дни — лучшие в его жизни.

По утрам он просыпается подле нее, а затем она напевает в душе, пока он бреется и слушает. Он занимается делами на трех датападах, попивая густой черный каф, а она аккуратно расправляется с завтраком, и после они расходятся — он отправляется на службу, а она в медотсек. Поздним вечером она встречает его у двери, забирая из его рук шлем и приветствуя его самого поцелуем. Зачастую она помогает ему снять верхнюю одежду и избавиться от сапог, а иногда они настолько увлекаются, что бросаются в постель, даже не поужинав. Как бы они ни проводили свое вечернее время, он и Рей неизбежно в конце оказываются в объятиях друг друга. А глубокой ночью она засыпает рядом с ним, в его руках.

Он не может насытиться Рей. Между ними разыгрывается бесшабашная, дерзкая, страстная интрижка в псевдо-обстановке новобрачных. Сверху оказывается то она, то он, в другой раз он берет ее сзади, еще они трахаются у стены, на столе и на барной стойке. Порой на нем надеты только маска и перчатки, а временами они настолько спешат, что на нем остается его полное облачение. Что бы там ни было, Рей всегда ждет его.

Он с жадностью набрасывается на нее. Ему отчаянно необходимо ощущать тепло ее тела, интимную близость ее присутствия и давно отвергнутого примирения со Светом. Это то тепло, в котором он будет нуждаться вечно, ибо у Темной стороны есть своя цена. И возвращаясь с рейдов со своими рыцарями, Кайло начинает считать шаги от ангара до своих покоев. Не важно, какие преступления он совершает во имя провозглашенных высоких целей — Рей приглашающее раздвинет для него ноги. Такая теплая и родная. Такая мокрая. Ее тело крепко сожмет его и — о, да — он будет дома, где Рей и ее Свет сделают его мир чуточку лучше.

Это не Светлая сторона Люка Скайуокера, с бесконечными условиями и обязательствами. С Рей он не чувствует архаичного духа джедайской академии, когда ему приходилось запоминать бессмысленные догмы и банальности, которые он никогда не разделял. Сейчас он чувствует нечто гораздо более чистое. Нечто, несущее в себе подлинное прощение, милосердие и исцеление. Добровольно даруемое отпущение грехов. И это, думает Кайло, расслабившись после разрядки, все, что ему нужно.

Тьма, рожденная его желанием завоевать галактику, растет день ото дня, и то, что дает ему Рей, облегчает его путь. И это тайная долгожданная близость для человека, которого боятся все вокруг и который отгорожен от других глухой маской. Наедине с Рей Кайло может быть самим собой, но в этом нет ничего нового: он был честен с Рей с самого начала. Кайло не держит от нее секретов, пусть даже остались некоторые вещи, о которых он еще не успел рассказать ей. Он расскажет их, как только наступит правильное время. Расскажет все, закрыв глаза на их отвратительную сущность. Теперь, когда они поистине подписали себе смертный приговор, Кайло хочет, чтобы их драгоценное время, проведенное вдвоем, было искренним и чистым. Однажды идиллия резко оборвется, и поэтому он должен позаботиться, чтобы, пока они вместе, все было по-настоящему незабываемым.

— Расскажи мне о Джакку, — просит он в одну из ночей, когда они, обнаженные, сплелись в объятиях друг друга. — Я хочу узнать о твоем прошлом, — признается он, рассеянно поглаживая ее спину. И так начинаются их часы рассказов о прошлом.

Лучшие воспоминания Рей заключаются в приключениях и находках среди обломков былой военной славы. Она гордится своей изобретательностью, тем, как добывала ценный металлолом, и собранным своими руками спидером. Еще она довольна своим умением пилотировать, полученным на восстановленных тренажерах старых кораблей. Ее такая одинокая жизнь состояла из надуманных достижений и сомнительных удовольствий. Благодаря часам, проведенным в самообразовании, и голонетным сериалам о глупых семейных парочках и далеким от реальности фильмам, Рей обрела идеализированное представление о настоящей жизни, отношениях и семье. Она даже не представляет, как бывает на самом деле. Никто не дал ей такой возможности. И Кайло не может решить для себя: он больше зол или расстроен этим. Единственное, в чем он уверен: тем, кто отказался от нее, лучше не пребывать в мире живых. Иначе, если Кайло Рен отыщет их, они будут молить его о смерти.

— Рассказывай мне и о плохом, — решается попросить он, не сомневаясь, что такого груза за плечами у нее должно быть немало. Эти рассказы более лаконичны и зачастую заканчиваются тихими слезами. Это истории о лишениях и одиночестве, о том, как много раз Рей казалось, что она умрет — от голода, жажды, болезни или раны, — так что даже годы спустя она не перестает удивляться благополучным исходам.

— Я все пережила. Порой совсем непонятно как или почему, но я выживала. Наверное, мне просто везло.

То, что эта девочка-мусорщица считает себя невероятным везунчиком, находится за гранью понимания Кайло. Его жизненный опыт говорит, что везения не существует.

— Тебе помогала не удача, Рей. Тебе помогала Сила.

— Что?

— В наше время мельчайшие крупицы Света драгоценны, Рей. Но что Свет, что Тьма — они вечны. Свет всегда находит способ выжить, как и ты.

— Почему? Для чего?

— Чтобы мы встретились, чтобы это случилось. Чтобы Свет и Тьма объединились.

Он не представляет, что кроется в этом для их будущего и будущего галактики. Уверенности нет уже ни в чем.

Как-то раз его посещает беспокойная мысль, что Рей может забеременеть, но она просит его не волноваться. В лазарете у Сноука ей сообщили, что она бесплодна. Вероятно, из-за маленького веса и долгих лет, проведенных на скудных пайках. У нее нет месячных, как у нормальной женщины, и хотя врачи дали ей много витаминов и наказали есть побольше, чтобы тело могло восстановиться, с той поры прошло уже много месяцев. Рей пожимает плечами с грустной полуулыбкой. Ему знаком этот ее взгляд: «Такова жизнь». Конечно, он в курсе, что в жизни случается дерьмо. Но почему оно всегда должно происходить с этой девочкой? Сила, как же он ненавидит проклятую Джакку!..

Он тоже делится своим прошлым. Рассказывает о вечно отсутствовавшем Хане Соло, появлявшемся пару раз в год, чтобы поссориться с матерью и занять денег.

— Мои родители встретились во время Восстания, — говорит он Рей. — Они были из разных миров. Их роман случился на фоне постоянной смертельной угрозы во время войны. А когда та закончилась, у них остались только различия, и все пошло наперекосяк.

— Твоя мать еще жива? — спрашивает Рей, не скрывая трепета.

— О да, — уверяет он ее.

— Ты ее тоже ненавидишь?

— Нет, — решает он после долгой паузы. — Все-таки она моя мать. Но я бы хотел, чтобы она была совсем другим человеком.

Он продолжает рассказывать ей о принцессе Лее Органе — не о ее достижениях или имени — но о матери, которую помнит. Прямолинейной и целеустремленной, находящейся всегда в гуще событий, готовой доказывать свою правоту до конца и упорно оптимистичной, что делало ее неспособной пойти на компромисс. Слишком занятой, чтобы иметь семью, поэтому для маленького Бена Соло не было необычным провести неделю-другую под опекой чужих людей, пока мать рассекала просторы галактики. «Это хорошая практика, — утешала она его. — Скоро ты будешь старше и уедешь, чтобы стать джедаем», — из-за чего с раннего возраста он заранее ненавидел все, связанное с представителями Светлой стороны.

Но он рос в роскоши, имея все блага, которых не было у Рей, и все же был одинок. Окруженный свитой матери и нескончаемым парадом воспитателей — он был одинок. Как и позже, среди подающих надежды падаванов, не разделявших его проблем, младшая ипостась Кайло испытывала ни с чем не сравнимое одиночество. Люди всегда смотрели на него, надеясь воплотить в нем собственные мечты. И никто никогда не спрашивал, чего хочет он сам.

— Мне хотелось быть особенным, — горечь не покинула его даже спустя десятилетия. — А моя мать хотела, чтобы я продолжил ее дело, — будь то восстановление ордена джедаев или обустройство Нового Альдераана для выживших и их потомков — они с дядей решали за Бена Соло все. Пока тому не исполнилось пятнадцать и он не принял собственное решение, уничтожившее их тщательно вынашиваемые надежды.

Что может найтись общего у падшего принца Альдераана и брошенной пустынной мусорщицы, кроме Силы? Быть может… тайная и подавляемая нужда в близости. Стойкие одиночки по природе и обстоятельствам, вместе они представляли собой сосредоточение напряженных эмоций, пережитого и жажды открыться перед кем-то. В нем живет много горечи, гнева и решимости найти свой собственный путь. В ней же царит печаль и обреченность принимать вещи, которые ей не по силам изменить. Такова сущность Рей, что позволяет ей спокойно слушать историю резни в джедайской академии. В конце концов, она видела, как он пронзил световым мечом сердце отца.

Рей не закрывает на это глаза, но и не принимает, выслушивая его без осуждения или вопросов, и это больше, чем все, что делали для него Сноук или бывшая семья.

— По меньшей мере, у тебя была семья, — сокрушается Рей, и ему приходится согласиться, ведь это суровая, горькая правда. Несмотря на присущие его семье недостатки, никто не бросил его, четырехлетнего, на пустынной планете. Какими бы ни были обстоятельства, приведшие маленькую Рей на Джакку, истинные их причины потеряны во времени. Но боль — самая настоящая боль — никуда не ушла. — Не покидай меня, — всхлипывает бывшая мусорщица в его объятиях. — Если я не могу сбежать от Сноука, не оставляй меня, — и он клянется ей. Если до этого дойдет, он умрет вместе с ней.

Чем больше он узнает о Рей, тем больше восхищается ею. За ее решительность, здравый смысл и удивительную, необъяснимую способность выживать. И его не заботят чудные привычки, сохранившиеся из ее прошлой жизни.

Когда она однажды опять заказывает на ужин паек, то бросает на него настороженный взгляд.

— Ты не возражаешь? — осторожно спрашивает она.

Кайло пожимает плечами.

— Рей, мне все равно, что ты ешь. Главное — ты ешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь еще голодала.

— Я тоже, — широко улыбается она. И вдруг признается: — Майло не разрешал мне есть пайки. Видимо, Сноук запретил. Он пытался приучить меня к изысканной пище.

— Ситхам нравится все контролировать, — Сноук бывает неумолим в некоторых вопросах, Кайло знает это по своему опыту. И на долю его Рей досталось немало подобного обращения со стороны Верховного Лидера, начиная с того, как она выглядит, и заканчивая тем, что ест, читает и делает.

— Но ты не пытаешься контролировать меня, — задумчиво произносит она.

— А я и не хочу. Мне не хочется менять тебя, Рей. Ты — та, кто ты есть. И мне это нравится, — он честен перед ней, в его глазах Рей — само совершенство.

И как-то раз, обнаружив, что она изучает учебники, присланные Майло, Кайло закатывает глаза и советует ей заканчивать с этим.

— Это мое домашнее задание, — возражает Рей, добавляя, что сама не против: ее образование были слишком скудным, и сейчас это вызывает неловкость, поэтому она благодарна за предоставленный шанс.

— Хорошая мотивация, — одобряет он. — Но не проси меня складывать эти четыре слова в предложение.

— Почему? Слишком сложно для тебя? — с усмешкой дразнит она.

— Мое дело — не красивые слова, — отвечает он. — Это работа Хакса. Он говорит, а я занимаюсь делом.

Но несмотря на все счастье, что приносят их тайные отношения, неизменное отчаяние пропитывает их насквозь. Они оба знают, что их любовь обречена, и им надо быть рядом, пока возможно, прежде чем истечет отведенное время. Им надо дорожить каждой ночью, ведь она может оказаться последней. Однажды Рей призовут обратно к Сноуку. И тогда наступит час расплаты.

— Я не отдам тебя ему, — обещает ей Кайло снова и снова. — Даже если ты не сможешь быть со мной, ему я тебя не отдам.

И Кайло начинает продумывать план побега для Рей.

— Постоянно держи датапад при себе, — наказывает он ей. — Едва получишь сообщение от Майло, действуй немедля, не трать время на звонок мне, — самой сложной задачей будет обойти штурмовиков в ангаре, но Кайло продумал и это. Сначала он объясняет ей, как замораживать в воздухе бластерные заряды, а потом и людей. И показывает на примере. К концу недели стены его покоев покрыты обугленными отметинами от бластерных выстрелов, пропущенных Рей. Но благодаря практике у нее получается все лучше и лучше.

Он снабжает Рей техническими паролями, способными запустить любой корабль в ангаре «Финализатора» и вывести его наружу, минуя притягивающий луч.

— Если сможешь, бери офицерский шаттл, — наставляет он, сообщая, что в ангаре в любое время есть пять готовых к взлету шаттлов. Они полностью заправлены и обладают гипердвигателями, способным опередить большинство истребителей серии «СИД». — Не трать время на перестрелку с преследователями. Тебе нужно лишь сделать прыжок. Неважно куда, — добавляет Кайло. — Прыгай и избавься от корабля как можно скорее.

Еще он вручает ей стопку левых банковских карт, и Рей ошарашенно смотрит на счета.

— У меня никогда не было настоящих денег, — выдавливает она с растерянностью, и это в очередной раз напоминает ему об убогом существовании, которое она влачила с детства, будучи настолько нищей, что никогда не видела настоящих денег.

— Когда я сбегу, куда мне идти? — Рей вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Не возвращайся на Джакку, — говорит он. — Там Сноук будет искать тебя в первую очередь. И не лети к Сопротивлению. Пожалуйста, не лети к Сопротивлению. Улетай далеко от войны и Люка Скайуокера.

— Увижу ли я тебя снова? — вдруг спрашивает она.

— Нет, — с сожалением отвечает Кайло. — Так будет лучше.

И Рей печально кивает, соглашаясь. Он долго смотрит в ее повлажневшие глаза, безмолвно проклиная обстоятельства, которые однажды разлучат их. Ибо при лучшем раскладе их с Рей жизни продолжатся раздельно.

И он всячески убеждает ее начать все заново: «Куда бы ты в будущем ни решилась пойти, чем ни займешься, будь счастлива, Рей. Найди себе кого-то и будь счастлива. Не будь больше одинокой. Найди того, кто будет любить тебя. Кого-то, кто будет заботиться о тебе. Ты это заслужила. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя все сложилось именно так, Рей».

Они обсуждают план до мельчайших деталей и продолжают тренировки, готовясь к дню, который неизбежно придет. Словно они живут в камере смертников после последней апелляции, или узнали смертельный диагноз, или находятся в том мире, где вы на спор приставляете бластер к виску и нажимаете на спусковой крючок в надежде на осечку. Прогноз оптимистичного исхода невысок и довольно мрачен, но существует мельчайшая вероятность, что все выйдет иначе. Но так или иначе, невозможно предугадать, когда или как можно будет получить ответ.

Глядя на спящую Рей, он думает о том, чем она стала для него: лучшим, что случилось в его жизни, или проклятьем. Стала ли она слабостью, которая погубит его, или сделает его сильнее? Было ли это началом чего-то неизбежного и великого, или оно всего лишь знаменовало начало конца? Сойдет ли им это с рук? Сможет ли Рей убежать и стать свободной? Получится ли у него переложить с себя вину? И когда суматоха уляжется, удастся ли ему поставить под сомнение «мудрое» прозвище Сноука?

Сила свела их с Рей вместе. В этом Кайло уверен. Но Сила не властвует над твоей судьбой безраздельно, наставлял его Учитель. Разумные существа обладают собственной волей, и уверенность в предопределенности может послужить ловушкой для неподготовленных. Сила не всегда сопутствует тебе на пути, который ты избрал, и это может привести к катастрофе. Упрямство перед лицом Силы погубило немало ситхов, но Сноук предупреждал, что гораздо больше последователей Темной стороны погибли от глупых решений, а не от капризов Силы.

Кайло Рен выучил эти уроки лучше, чем большинство. Ситхи или джедаи — его семейная история полна глупых решений, кроме того, судьба бывает на редкость капризна, если твоя фамилия Скайуокер.

В один прекрасный день Кайло опускается на колени перед Учителем, чтобы сделать неутешительное донесение об оставшихся базах Сопровления. И ждет заслуженного выговора, но сегодня Сноук удивляет его. Учитель предпочитает начать разговор с Силы, а не с войны.

— Ученик, не почувствовал ли ты снова зов Света? — спрашивает муун.

И Кайло не настолько глуп, чтобы солгать, отвечая:

— Да, мой Учитель.

— Не недооценивай его способности, иначе тебя ждет судьба твоего деда. Ученик, Свет непостоянен, и он не служит опорой для ситхов. Ты можешь чувствовать временный прилив сил, но истина такова, что это лишь иллюзия. Получив избыток Света, ты будешь постоянно жаждать его. Возможно, даже испытаешь искушение присоединиться к нему. Но тем временем он истощит могущество твоей Тьмы и затмит твой ясный взор.

Кайло с покорность наклоняет голову.

— Да, мой Учитель.

— Заставь Свет служить твоим целям. Контролируй его. Сдерживай его. Именно так, как я поступаю с нашей прекрасной леди Рей.

— Да, Учитель.

Старый Сноук окидывает его строгим взглядом, отчего Кайло чувствует, как на лицо наползает позорная краска.

— Остерегайся своих слабостей, ученик.

— Да, Учитель.

Как только Кайло оказывается в относительной удаленности на «Финализаторе», он активирует меч и направляет свою ярость на пустой СИД-истребитель в ангаре. Вспарывая, разрубая и отрезая куски от мощной обшивки под многочисленными взглядами в ангаре. Недовольный лицемерным учительским «делай, как я скажу, а не поступай, как я», вечно нервный из-за того, что старый Сноук может начать подозревать, в ужасе от того, что это значит, что скоро ему и Рей придется расстаться. И испуганный — да, по-настоящему испуганный — тем будущим, в котором в его жизни не будет ее.

Кайло Рен — могущественный человек, но это вовсе не значит, что он может делать все, что пожелает. У него есть обязанности, обязательства и деспотичный повелитель. Он привык, но сегодня это впервые разъярило его. Первый раз, с тех пор как ему исполнилось пятнадцать, Кайло мечтает быть обычным человеком. Человеком, у которого нет ни Силы, ни войны, ни всемогущего Учителя. Самым обычным человеком — не ситхом, не Скайуокером. Чтобы иметь возможность влачить ничем не примечательную, безвестную жизнь, быть свободным делать выбор в своем убогом существовании. Каким бы слабым ситхом он ни был, сегодня Кайло, как никогда, чувствует искушение отказаться от известности, славы и галактики.

Отказаться от всего ради жизни с Рей.


	17. Chapter 17

— Что ты читаешь? — Кайло останавливается за спинкой ее кресла, заглядывая в датапад, в котором она копается за завтраком.

Рей улыбается ему. Он только что вышел из душа, на его бедрах полотенце, и от него приятно пахнет шампунем и лосьоном после бритья. И от этого он выглядит обезоруживающе привлекательным.

— Читаю о женщине в голокроне, — отвечает она. 

Кайло оглядывает голонетные заголовки на экране, весь длинный список статей из новостей, тщательно раскопанных Рей: «Банкир и его жена пропали без вести: ребенок найден мертвым» и много других, но не менее мрачной тематики. Кайло приглядывается, и Рей указывает на даты:

— Взгляни. У нее не было шанса изменить свою запись в голокроне, Кайло. Она исчезла — наверное, умерла, — на той же неделе. Это так… печально.

Кайло задумчиво наклоняет голову.

— Да… Женщинам нелегко рядом с ситхами, — произносит он и отходит, чтобы налить себе чашку кафа из турки на столе — первую из четырех чашек, которые Первый рыцарь традиционно выпивает перед тем, как отправиться на службу.

Рей смотрит ему вслед:

— Почему он отдал этот голокрон мне? Сноук сам мог просто продемонстрировать мне тот урок.

Кайло пожимает плечами:

— У него на все есть своя причина. И, как правило, не одна.

— Например? — интересуется Рей, ей хочется услышать, как ее коварный ситх объясняет ей нюансы, потому как ее разум не привык к уловкам и хитростям. Ей присуща открытость и честность.

— Он, вероятно, думал, что тебе понравится учиться у настоящего джедая. И, кто знает, может, ему всего лишь хотелось, чтобы ты увидела ту запись и узнала немного истории. И узнала больше о нем. Хего Дамаск был постоянной персоной старореспубликанских новостей, он был довольно известен в те дни.

Да, теперь Рей это знает.

— Сейчас он стал совсем другим, — по-настоящему другим. Тот Сноук был моложе, здоровее, он был высокого роста и по-своему... изящен. Архивы голонета пестрили изображениями, где будущий Верховный Лидер посещает мероприятия, выступает перед Сенатом и произносит подобающие случаю речи. Практически невозможно узнать в том общественном деятеле чудовищного, искалеченного старика, затворившегося в супер-секретном командном центре. Рей морщится. — Он мог нравиться окружающим. Мне кажется. Если, конечно, они были муунами.

— Может быть, — Кайло говорит это с улыбкой и наклоняется, целуя ее в лоб. — Старый Сноук хочет вскружить тебе голову, показывая, каким он был раньше. До того, как до него добрался световой меч Дарта Сидиуса.

— Мне наплевать. Мууны меня не привлекают, — особенно отвратительные, жуткие и распускающие руки. Она улыбается. — Он — не ты, Кайло.

После этих слов он опускает чашку с кафом и датапад, чтобы поцеловать ее еще раз, на этот раз в губы.

— Ты права. Его ушам не сравниться с моими, — шепчет Кайло.

— Конечно, ведь ему не хватает половины уха, — смеется Рей, встречая его еще одним поцелуем — медленным и долгим.

— Как я уже сказал… — но Кайло не получает возможности закончить предложение, так как Рей срывает полотенце с его бедер и ему приходится гоняться за ней голым по комнате. И через пару минут им обоим, запыхавшимся, разгоряченным и потным, требуется еще один душ. Такова привычная атмосфера за запертыми дверями покоев Первого рыцаря на «Финализаторе». Простые обыденные разговоры чаще всего ведут к гораздо более интересному продолжению.

С Рей он может облегчить душу, любить, позволить себе быть собой. Она устраивается на его груди, в его объятиях, пока он шепчет ей на ухо свои темные секреты, о том, как он некогда решил изменить свою жизнь и никогда не оглядываться. Его разум, его способности и его суждения с тех пор продолжали совершенствоваться, но его сердце застыло, оставшись таким, каким было в его пятнадцать лет. Глубоко внутри он оставался отвергнутым сыном, недооцененным учеником и мальчиком, у которого никогда не было первой любви, первого свидания и первых отношений с девушкой по соседству. Он — давно повзрослевший мужчина, а не потерянный мальчик, но остатки неприятия, обиды и разочарования никуда не исчезли.

Никто никогда не пытался понять Кайло Рена прежде, и Кайло Рен никогда не удосуживался объясниться перед кем-то. Но так было до того, как он встретил Рей.

Для Рей порой тяжело слушать то, о чем он ей рассказывает, ее не оставляют подозрения, что его откровения лишь вершина айсберга. Его рассказы включают периодические вспышки насилия и проявления преднамеренной жестокости, о которых он сожалеет. Случившееся на «Старкиллере», по его словам, унизило его, и он говорит о печально известных лагерях смерти Первого ордена, которые сам помогает пополнять пленными. Смерть — непреложный атрибут любой войны, в этом нет ничего личного, объясняет он. На обеих сторонах есть победители и проигравшие. И потом он говорит о геноциде, с такой непринужденностью, что по спине Рей проходит холодок.

Но по его собственным заверениям, он не считает себя мясником, добавляя, что у любой жестокости есть причина.

«Я — ученик Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого, и я ничего не делаю бездумно. Мой Учитель проповедует логику и дисциплину», — Рей может не принимать его ситхских оправданий, но она знает, что к его безумию есть ключ. И от этого его амбиции кажутся еще более угрожающими. Приверженец Темной стороны привык все делать эффективно, последовательно и вдумчиво, особенно в вопросах, касающихся его кампании по подчинению галактики. И Рей все больше начинает казаться, что, в конце концов, победа останется за ним.

Он ситх, и Сила — единственное, во что он верит. И горе любому мужчине, женщине или ребенку, вставшему между Кайло Реном и тем, что может принести ему еще большее могущество. Для него цель безоговорочно оправдывает средства — об этом он говорил Рей с самого начала: могущество значит больше, чем кто-либо или что-либо.

Когда он говорит о Хане Соло, чувствуется, что презрение и гнев в нем еще слишком сильны. Кайло никогда не упоминает, что сожалеет об убийстве отца, но он признается: думал, это принесет большее удовлетворение. «Я хотел убить отца с тех пор, как был ребенком, — исповедуется он. — А когда момент настал, я практически не мог этого сделать. И даже когда сделал, ничего не изменилось», — вот в чем его истинная скорбь, осознает Рей. Убийство отца не сделало его неуязвимым для Света. И оно не забрало застарелую боль.

И это самое глубокое, тайное переживание Кайло Рена: он отчаянно ищет средство избавиться от боли. Его власть, слава и страх, который он внушает, не приносят ему радости. В глубине души Кайло Рен хочет большего, и сейчас он обращается к ней за тем, чтобы она покорно выслушивала его, за тем, чтобы давала прикоснуться к своему податливому телу и к Свету. Свету, что может забрать боль, хотя бы ненадолго.

В их короткие мгновения близости он способен на раскаяние, чувствуя, как ослепляющая сила Света наполняет его. «Ты — богиня», — выдыхает он в одну из ночей, обладая ею полностью, глубоко проникая в ее тело, ища высвобождения, но эмоционально покоряясь ей. «Ты нужна мне, — срывая дыхание, шепчет он. — Ради тебя, ради этого, ради всего».

«Рей, я бы хотел оставить тебя рядом с собой, — говорит он. — Тогда мы бы стали едины в Силе. Ты, я и галактика, Рей».

Быть настолько желанной, настолько нужной и слышать подобные мольбы от Первого рыцаря Первого ордена — это затрагивает потаенную потребность, запрятанную глубоко внутри Рей. Живя на Джакку, она была настолько отверженной, что душевная пустота преследовала ее все эти годы. Она — девочка, от которой все отказались, одинокая грязная мусорщица, на которую всем наплевать. Долгие годы на нее никто не смотрел, а случайное внимание со стороны мужчин было насмешливым и презрительным. До настоящего времени. Теперь ее избрал могущественный принц с волшебной Силой, готовый рискнуть всем ради нее. И в порыве страсти по ночам он зовет ее богиней. Она — презираемая, необразованная, неотесанная Рей с Джакку — богиня.

Рей нередко мечтала о том, как однажды вернется ее семья и заберет ее. И когда она стала старше, в мечтах иногда появлялся мужчина, пришедший за ней, чтобы назвать ее женой. И в той мечте они создавали семью, о которой всегда грезила Рей, и жили долго и счастливо. Но сейчас с ней не бродяга из местных с Джакку, с ней ситхский повелитель, командующий Первым орденом, знаменитый и ужасный Кайло Рен. И он, мужчина, который может получить любую женщину в галактике, хочет ее, Рей. И она тоже хочет его, а не жуткого Верховного Лидера.

И пусть технически она все еще считается пленницей Кайло, он пошел против своего Учителя ради того, чтобы быть с ней. И он хочет помочь ей сбежать. Поэтому сон Рей остается безмятежным, несмотря на многочисленные сложности их отношений, реальная смертельная угроза, нависшая над головой, в достаточной мере упрощает мышление. И для Рей все их предполагаемые разногласия по вопросам политики и Силы совершенно не важны, потому что она заботится о Кайло, и он заботится о ней, и это все, что имеет значение. Между ними существует та связь, которой не было больше ни с кем. И она ценит это превыше всего.

Жизнь Рей была очень тяжелой, да и сейчас ее будущее неопределенно. Поэтому в нынешние времена, больше чем когда-либо, бывшая мусорщица живет одним днем. Ее опыт говорит, что надо хвататься за счастье, когда представляется возможность, ведь счастье не бывает долгим. Возможно, это установка помогла ей принять их положение легче, чем Кайло. Он часто жалуется на несправедливость судьбы, повторяя вновь и вновь, что они не могут быть вместе. Кайло Рен — мечтатель, считающий, что имеет право на множество вещей, включая счастье, и еще он человек, целиком поглощенный изысканием способов достижения своего славного будущего. И, вероятно, их отношения — первый раз в его жизни, когда ему приходится принять «нет» в качестве ответа. Рей же, в свою очередь, говорили «нет» всю ее жизнь. И для нее в разочаровании нет ничего нового.

«Что будет, когда я убегу?» — она спрашивает об этом несколько раз, но Кайло не хочет говорить об этом. Она подозревает, что причиной тому честный ответ, который будет включать то, как Кайло собирается переложить вину на невинного человека и убить множество непричастных, чтобы прикрыть собственное преступление. Возможно, и его самого ждет малоприятный допрос у Сноука и те памятные голубые молнии. Рей достаточно хорошо знает Кайло, чтобы понимать: если он отказывается отвечать, то значит, он не хочет лгать ей. Кайло всегда говорит ей правду, какой бы она ни была.

Как-то ночью они сидят в обнимку на диване: он пьет пиво и изучает доклады разведки, а она, прислонившись к нему, просматривает стопку пропагандистских материалов, присланных Майло. И в этот миг она задает очередной вопрос:

— На что он похож? — спрашивает Рей. — Люк Скайуокер.

Выражение на лице Кайло становится жестким.

— Мой дядя застрял в прошлом и в той лжи, которой его напичкали. Лжи о моей семье и Силе. Он так безоговорочно верит в нее, он постоянно повторял ее мне, — Кайло мрачнеет от воспоминаний. — Он провел жизнь, пытаясь воссоздать идеализированное прошлое, которого никогда не существовало. Он сошел с ума из-за этой мечты.

— Я имела в виду личность, а не джедая, — Рей уже знает все, что Кайло думает о джедаях.

— Я не уверен, возможно ли разделить эти ипостаси, — с глубоким вздохом отвечает тот. Горечь и обида всегда сопровождают Кайло, когда он вспоминает о своей семье, но все же он не отказывается от ответа. — На самом деле он очень похож на мою мать, только не такой шумный. Та же праведность, тот же глупый оптимизм, то же снисхождение, — он фыркает. — И в том числе то же упрямство.

— Значит, твоя мать-принцесса его сестра? — Рей все еще сложно сложить вместе переплетения генеалогического древа рода Скайуокер-Соло.

— Да, она его близнец.

— И как же твой дядя стал джедаем, если ты и твой дедушка ситхи? — этот вопрос занимал ее какое-то время: каким же образом эта семья оказалась по разные стороны войны и Силы?

— Мою мать и моего дядю похитили у моего дедушки, когда они были еще малышами, — Кайло говорит об этом так буднично, будто похищение — обычная вещь в типичных семьях.

— Похищены? Кем? — Рей отстраняется и поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Джедаями. Они похитили детей моего деда, разделили их и тайно вырастили.

— Почему? — ее очаровывает эта странная сказка.

— Предположительно, чтобы защитить их. Но в действительности это было местью моему деду. Вначале он был джедаем, но когда джедаи попытались устроить переворот с целью свержения правительства Республики, мой дед принял сторону ситхов. Его бывшие друзья стали ему врагами.

— Когда я была маленькой, мне казалось, что джедаи исчезли, а Люк Скайуокер был мифом, — тихо признается Рей.

Кайло закатывает глаза с неприятной усмешкой.

— О, он настоящий. И очень даже живой.

— Так что произошло с твоей бабушкой, когда они украли ее детей?

— Она умерла при родах. Во всяком случае, так думают. Это довольно мутная история.

— Никто не умирает при родах, — объяснение не кажется Рей нормальным, от него веет дремучей древностью.

— Предположительно, все так и было. Но я считаю, что ее убил джедай. Из чувства мести.

Она качает головой, пытаясь справиться с новой информацией.

— Это ужасная месть, — насколько же вы будете злы на человека, убившего вашу жену и укравшего детей? Кто вообще мог сделать такое? И кто был тем несчастным человеком? — Кем бы твой дедушка-ситх?

Кайло смотрит на нее долгим задумчивым взглядом, прежде чем дать подсказку вместо прямого ответа:

— Мой дед охотился на джедаев для императора, когда не был занят делами имперского флота. Он был ситхом, уничтожившим орден джедаев.

— Дарт Вейдер?! — недоверчиво произносит Рей. — Твоим дедом был Дарт Вейдер?

— Да, — Кайло улыбается, видя ее реакцию, и ей кажется, что он доволен.

— Значит, Дарт Вейдер — отец Люка Скайуокера? — Рей соединяет для себя эти потрясающие откровения и обращает вопросительный взгляд на Кайло. Он кивает в ответ.

— О, — у Рей нет слов.

— Мы, Скайуокеры, сражались за галактику с давних времен, Рей. Теми путями и по тем причинам, которые мало кто в состоянии понять. Тебе следует знать, что джедаи не те, за кого себя выдают. И они могут быть безжалостными не меньше, чем ситхи.

Рей приподнимает брови.

— По словам ситха.

— Который был джедаем, — напоминает ей Кайло.

— Да… Совсем как твой дед, — шепчет она, понимая как все работает. Джедай стал ситхом и попытался навести порядок в галактике, основав империю. Дарт Вейдер сделал это однажды, и теперь Кайло Рен делает то же самое.

— Сноук спас меня, Рей. Он научил меня истинному пути Силы, — его взгляд становится напряженным. — Остерегайся Люка Скайуокера, Рей. Если когда-нибудь встретишь его, не верь ему. Не соглашайся быть его ученицей. Беги далеко-далеко от него. Он приведет тебя лишь к смерти, — руки Кайло стискивают ее предплечья. — Дай мне слово, Рей, что не станешь пешкой джедая. Что бы ни случилось после того, как ты покинешь меня, пожалуйста, не связывайся с моим дядей.

— Обещаю, — она кивает ему, и он опускает руки.

— Идем, — зовет он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — он ведет ее к двери — как всегда полагала Рей — двери гардероба. Но это, оказывается, не так. Кайло останавливается перед дверью на миг, и Рей вдруг понимает, что она заперта с помощью Силы. Как только он открывает ее, они входят в небольшую затемненную комнату, в центре которой на пьедестале лежит разрушенная оплавленная маска Дарта Вейдера.

Кайло не произносит ни слова. Только стоит и наблюдает за ней.

— Ох, — становится ее первой реакцией, и затем — это настоящее. Где ты достал ее?

— Я раскопал ее на Эндоре несколько лет назад. Там мой дядя сложил Вейдеру погребальный костер, — Кайло замолкает на минуту, глядя на искореженный черный материал. — Это единственная вещь, что у меня есть от него, — с сожалением говорит он. — Галактика знала его по маске. Но под ней жил человек.

— Совсем как ты, — встав рядом с Кайло, Рей берет его руку в свои, ибо в этот момент он выглядит таким одиноким и уязвимым. Может быть, думает она, единственный человек, который мог бы понять решения, принятые Кайло Реном, это его дед, которого он никогда не знал. Дед, которого убил его дядя еще до того, как был рожден Кайло.

Рей обращает взгляд к реликвии, некогда принадлежавшей одному из самых могущественных людей галактики. 

— Сноук говорил, что Император был ситхом. Но он не носил маски, — и из голонетных записей видно, что и сам Дарт Плэгас выглядел как обычный состоятельный бизнесмен. Не было ни черного плаща, ни брони, ни маски.

— Мало кто из современных ситхов носит маски, — объясняет Кайло. — В основном они стараются слиться с обществом, а Вейдер носил ее, потому что был сильно обожжен. Мой дед был ужасно искалечен.

Рей по-прежнему держит руку Кайло, глядя ему в лицо.

— А почему ты носишь маску?

В первый раз за время их разговора губы Кайло растягиваются в улыбке, отчего напряжение в комнате заметно спадает.

— Мне было пятнадцать, когда я стал учеником. Ты бы пошла в бой за неотесанным подростком?

Рей улыбается в ответ.

— Хороший подход. И еще она выглядит очень устрашающе. Я никогда не догадываюсь, о чем ты думаешь, когда она на тебе.

— Так и есть. Она держит людей в неведении.

— Почему ты снял ее для меня? — спрашивает Рей, вспоминая «Старкиллер». Тогда он удивил ее — она ожидала увидеть старого, уродливого человека, а не молодого с серьезным лицом. Лицом, которое теперь ей так хорошо знакомо, вплоть до призрачных остатков шрама от светового меча после их поединка, сейчас почти исчезнувших после бакта-камеры в крепости Сноука.

Ее вопрос озадачивает его.

— Я не знаю. Я редко так делаю, — он еще думает какое-то время, протянув руку, чтобы убрать упавшую прядь с ее лба. — Может, потому что впервые за много лет я встретил кого-то, настолько яркого в Силе. Ты удивила меня, Рей. Большинство тех, кого я встречаю, боятся меня. И ты боялась меня в тот день. Но еще ты была храброй и решительной.

Они стоят бок о бок, и Рей оборачивается, глядя на маску ситха из давно павшей империи.

— Ты правда думаешь, что можешь быть сильным, как Дарт Вейдер? — спрашивает она.

Кайло отвечает без промедления:

— Я хочу быть сильнее Дарта Вейдера.

— Это большая ответственность.

— Ситхам такое присуще, — сухо комментирует Кайло и наклоняет голову. — Ты знаешь, что Дарт Вейдер был рожден рабом на планете Татуин? Это такой же пустынный мир, как и Джакку.

— Рабом? — переспрашивает Рей, не скрывая удивления. Нет, этого она не знала, похоже, это еще один странный поворот семейной истории Скайуокеров. Джедай, ситх, принцесса и контрабандист. Что дальше, думает она. Королева? Сенатор? Хатт? — Серьезно? Он был рабом?

— Да. Энакина Скайуокера продали джедаю, случайно оказавшемуся в том поселении, он распознал его чувствительность к Силе, — Кайло обхватывает ее щеку одной рукой. — Рей, меня не волнует, что ты с Джакку, и то, что ты была мусорщицей. Мой дед пришел из ниоткуда, с убогих задворок вселенной, и стал тем человеком, который некогда правил галактикой.

— У него была Сила, — шепчет она.

— Как и у тебя, — отзывается Кайло. — Не имеет значения, откуда ты пришла. Важно, куда ты направляешься.

И Рей смущенно опускает взгляд от этих слов, ибо пусть они звучат внушительно, но ей не избавиться от всех следов Джакку. Часть ее всегда будет с жадностью набрасываться на еду и не сможет оставить водопроводный кран включенным, так как это расточительно. Часть ее всегда будет ощущать неловкость, сидя в кресле, а не на полу. Часть ее, которой требуется больше личного пространства и времени, чем другим людям.

— Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь можно уйти от прошлого, — возражает она.

— Я пытаюсь, — признается он. — И мой дед пытался тоже.

— Я не понимаю.

— В том, что жалкий мальчик-раб смог стать могущественным ситхом, не было случайности. Дарт Вейдер обладал всей силой и властью, которой никогда не было у Энакина Скайуокера.

В этом есть смысл, вынуждена признать Рей.

— От какого прошлого пытаешься сбежать ты, Кайло?

Он встречает ее взгляд.

— Я устал от того, что Скайуокеры сражаются со Скайуокерами. Это разрывает мою семью на части. И миллиардам это стоило жизни. Я бы хотел, чтобы моя семья была на одной стороне. На правильной стороне. На стороне ситхов. И я готов убить своего дядю ради этого, если мне придется. Но я надеюсь, что он будет единственным, кого мне придется убить, — она видит, как он переводит взгляд к маске. — Я закончу то, что начал мой дед. Я принесу мир, свободу, справедливость и безопасность в галактику. Пусть это будет последнее поколение Скайуокеров, убивающее друг друга из-за джедайской лжи. Цикл завершится вместе со мной, Рей. Я — последний Скайуокер, который испытает, как его рвет на части из-за этого, — Кайло опускает взгляд, словно ему неловко от высокопарности собственной речи. — Может, звучит нелепо: начинать войну, чтобы прекратить конфликт. Но такова моя цель. И я давно хотел этого.

Рей кивает и затем открывает собственное желание:

— Сколько я себя помню, мне всегда хотелось принадлежать кому-то. Быть частью семьи, пусть даже она будет не настоящей. Пусть это будет команда, какая-та группа. Но и так никогда не получалось. Большинство людей в медотсеке боятся меня. А многие еще и ненавидят за то, что я подстрелила Хакса, — хмурится она, чувствуя себя удрученно. — Наверное, мне никогда это не удастся. Что-то во мне отталкивает людей.

Кайло сжимает ее руку.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, Рей, — и через мгновение с печалью добавляет, — по крайней мере, сейчас.


	18. Chapter 18

В первый раз, когда Рей замечает, что Кайло на нее как-то странно смотрит, она не обращает внимания и ободряюще улыбается ему. Он улыбается ей в ответ, и они забывают об этом. Всего лишь мимолетное ощущение, не стоящее беспокойства. У Кайло в последнее время было немало проблем, не считая планов ее грядущего побега, о котором они договорились не упоминать, чтобы не портить друг другу настроение. Никому из них не хотелось бы лишний раз поминать неизбежное.

Но позднее, вечером, Кайло снова бросает на нее этот непонятный взгляд.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— Это не ничего. Что не так, Кайло?

— Мне показалось, что я что-то почувствовал. В Силе. Но это ерунда. Я ошибался.

— Ладно.

Но после того, как это происходит в третий раз, уже следующим утром, когда они сидят за завтраком, Рей не выдерживает:

— Кайло, что такое?

— Я не уверен, — медленно проговаривает он, и она чувствует, что он уклоняется от ответа, отчего ей мгновенно становится не по себе.

— В чем проблема? — с нажимом переспрашивает она.

Он молчит и вдруг призывает Силу; Рей вокруг себя чувствует вихри энергии и его пристальный взгляд, направленный на нее — нет, точнее сквозь нее — и тоже сосредотачивается.

— О нет, — звучат те слова, которые ей совсем не хотелось бы услышать.

— Что? Что происходит?! — она резко опускает кашку на стол.

— Нет, — сдавленно повторяет он, глядя на нее с настоящим ужасом. — Нет, нет, нет! — он бьет кулаком по столу со всей силы.

— Кайло! — Рей вздрагивает, не зная, что и думать.

— Рей, я думаю, ты беременна.

Она моргает, словно не понимая смысла фразы.

— Рей, ты беременна, — повторяет он.

— Беременна? — в полном ступоре шепчет она. — Ты уверен? Откуда ты знаешь?

— Это Сила. Я чувствую в тебе ребенка, — бледное лицо Кайло пугает ее еще сильнее. — Мне показалось, что я почувствовал что-то прошлой ночью, но потом оно исчезло. Но сейчас это определенно там есть.

— Но я ничего не чувствую! — вскрикивает Рей. — Ты уверен?!

Кайло кивает без тени шутки.

— Сконцентрируйся, Рей. Это там.

И она пытается, честно пытается, но у нее ничего не выходит, потому что она слишком ошарашена в эту минуту.

— Беременна, — выдыхает Рей, пытаясь осознать неожиданную нежеланную новость. И возражения сами собой вырываются у нее: — Я не хочу быть матерью, я еще слишком молода для этого. И ты… мы… — ее голос затихает, по мере того как нарастает паника, ведь они с Кайло вовсе не обычная пара, узнавшая о незапланированной беременности. У них все обстоит гораздо сложнее.

— Рей…

— Я не хочу этого ребенка! — решительно повторяет она. Ей не нужны такие проблемы, но раз уж ей приходится их решать: — Я не оставлю его!

Кайло моргает, и вдруг выражение его лица меняется на почти злобное.

— Рей, ты сохранишь ребенка! Ребенок — это главный смысл в нас. Он — причина, по которой Сила свела нас вместе.

— Нет, это неправда! — она вскакивает на ноги. — В этом замешаны только мы с тобой, а не Сила! И это мое тело, Кайло. И мое решение.

— Успокойся, Рей, — его тон кажется покровительственным, и это дико раздражает ее. — Успокойся.

— Я не успокоюсь! Как тут можно остаться спокойной! — огрызается она. — Будь все проклято! — Рей прячет лицо в ладонях. — Это кошмар!

— Нет, это Сила, — со снисходительностью стоит на своем Кайло.

— Это не Сила! Это долбаная жизнь, где мы трахались каждый день утром и вечером! Ох, что же мы наделали? — Рей глотает всхлип, и ее начинает бешено лихорадить. — Я пойду в медотсек, и, может быть, нам…

— Нет! — с рыком перебивает ее Кайло, заставляя замолчать. — Рей, никто не узнает об этом. Никто, ты слышишь меня? Никто!

Он прав. О чем она думала? Никто в Первом ордене не должен узнать, иначе молва может дойти до Сноука. Так что она кивает.

— Верно, ты прав. И что нам делать? — она кусает губу, стараясь сдержать подступающие слезы, и обхватывает себя за плечи.

Кайло встает, подходит к ней и заключает ее в объятия.

— Сохрани ребенка, Рей. Ты должна сохранить его. Это все, что останется от нас. Пожалуйста, сделай это ради меня.

Его слова возвращают Рей к реальной ситуации. Даже если каким-то чудом все получится, если она сбежит, то будет совсем одна, беременная, вечно в бегах от Сноука, полагающаяся только на свои силы, с непреложной обязанностью растить и воспитывать ребенка. На такое Рей точно не подписывалась. Она рискнула, вступив в опасные отношения, зная, чем они ей грозят, но теперь в это вовлечен ребенок, и это меняет все. Если она сохранит его, конечно…

— Я не хочу одна растить твоего ребенка, — упорно бормочет она.

— Ты же всю жизнь хотела семью, — мягко возражает Кайло, но сейчас ей хочется слышать не это.

Она отстраняется.

— Да, семью! Семья — это мама и папа! В браке! В счастье! — как в голонете, с горечью думает она. Там, где у мамы есть друзья, подарки к рождению малыша и чужие восхищения растущим животиком. Там, где у жен за день устают ноги, на что они со смехом жалуются нервным мужьям за ужином. А не там, где тебе приходиться прятаться от Первого ордена с нежданным малышом, чей отец — Лорд ситхов, мечтающий править галактикой.

— Моя мать растила меня сама.

Это тоже не прибавляет ей уверенности, ведь Рей известно все, что Кайло думает о своей матери-принцессе.

— Просто не могу поверить в это! И это все моя вина, потому что я сказала тебе…

— Это наша общая вина, — вздыхает Кайло, проводя рукой по непослушным волосам. — Но это все меняет, Рей.

— Да, — печально соглашается она. — Да, это все меняет.

Какое-то время они замирают в напряженной тишине, пока Кайло неожиданно не берет ее руку, одновременно нахлобучивая себе на голову шлем.

— Идем, — приказывает он тем тоном, которым обычно обращается к подчиненным. Но… стоп. Они еще не закончили! Им столько надо обсудить! И Рей хочется плакать. Ей хочется свернуться клубочком в кровати и дать волю слезам.

Но у Кайло, как видится, другие планы. Весь его облик выдает крайнюю степень сосредоточенности и настороженности.

— Надень плащ. Рядом со шлюзом будет холодно, а тебе теперь надо заботиться о себе, — она не ослышалась? — Живее! — прикрикивает он, находясь явно на взводе. Рей сдвигает брови, но решает послушаться, подбирая свой темно-розовый плащ.

Кайло провожает ее через весь корабль к ангару, чтобы лично удостовериться в успехе побега. Стоя бок о бок, они смотрят на многочисленные шаттлы, штурмовиков и складируемые грузы.

— Все должно случиться сегодня, Рей. Нельзя больше ждать. Риск слишком велик. Тебе придется выбраться отсюда, поэтому взгляни напоследок, как следует.

Но Рей не в состоянии спокойно сосредоточиться на том, что перед ней. Ее разум еще не оправился от новости о неожиданной беременности, не принял ее, о чем она неверяще шепчет под нос:

— Как такое возможно? Ты уверен? Я не чувствую разницы, Кайло. Она ведь должна быть? — она останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание. Сердце бешено стучит в груди, и ей кажется, что она слегка задыхается от прилива адреналина в свете последних событий и растущей паники. Чем больше она думает о случившемся, тем сильнее это пугает ее. — Это невозможно.

— Все возможно в Силе, — Кайло цитирует своего Учителя и продолжает, делая акцент на практических аспектах. — Я достану тебе больше денег, Рей. Я найду способ открыть счета и позабочусь обо всем, не волнуйся. Ты и ребенок ни в чем не будете нуждаться.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, — растерянно шепчет Рей, ведь сейчас они на публике, и говорить о подобных вещах громко опасно. Ей с трудом удается сохранять самообладание, потому что сегодня ей придется оставить Кайло ради мутной перспективы пугающего будущего. — Я не могу… Я не могу поверить, что это случилось со мной. — «И не могу смириться с тем, что для нас все закончится», — думает она, поскольку сегодня им с Кайло придется расстаться. Навсегда.

Кайло тоже все еще потрясен произошедшим, она чувствует это, находясь так близко к нему.

— Так работает Сила. Вот почему она свела нас. Ради этого ребенка, Рей. Ибо это судьба. Наш новый Скайуокер, — тон голоса Кайло кажется странным, приглушенным и тревожным. Очень, очень тревожным.

Кайло дает отмашку проходящему мимо отряду штурмовиков, чтобы те следовали за ними в более-менее приличном подобии эскорта, но из-за этого приходится прекратить слишком личный разговор. Внешне, вероятно, это напоминает экскурсию по ангару, но Рей понимает, что сейчас ей стоит ознакомиться с окружающей обстановкой. И она честно пытается.

— Тут всегда так людно? — обращается она к командиру штурмовиков, как бы между делом, пока Кайло изображает, что ему скучно.

— Нет, мадам. Сейчас готовятся боевые операции. И сегодня у нас много дел. Несколько минут назад были переданы коды строжайшего доступа, и лишь предварительно проверенным кораблям разрешено приземлиться. Все остальные задерживаются, пока не прибудет наш гость. Расчетное время прибытия пятнадцать минут, и после этого здесь будет посвободней. Вы удивитесь, как быстро мы отправим все эти многочисленные корабли.

Услышанное привлекает внимание Кайло.

— Какие коды?

Их группа обходит крупный транспортник, принимающий на борт пассажиров, и теперь с этого угла обзора виден весь ангар. В центре — все возрастающая толпа офицеров и солдат, явно готовая построиться в почетный караул. И это зрелище вызывает у Рей новый приступ паники.

— Кайло… — тихо зовет она.

— Какие пришли коды? — снова требует ответа Кайло.

— Высочайший уровень, сэр, — и штурмовик выдает длинный список цифровых сочетаний.

Но Рей плевать, она смотрит вдаль, где замечает знакомые рыжие волосы среди группы старших офицеров.

— Хакс здесь, — негромко сообщает она. Раз генерал Хакс спустился с командного мостика, чтобы встретить почетного гостя… У Рей появляется очень плохое предчувствие.

— Отправляйтесь на церемонию, — мрачно приказывает Кайло командиру штурмовиков. — Сейчас же! Выкажите уважение, — рычит он, и солдат торопливо подчиняется, оставляя Рей и Кайло наедине.

— Что происходит? — она оборачивается к нему. — Кто прибывает?

— Сноук, — отвечает Кайло, и Рей знает, что ее лицо стало мертвенно-бледным.

— Сноук, — хриплым шепотом повторяет она. Ну конечно, это Сноук. Поскольку раз Кайло Рен и генерал Хакс уже на борту «Финализатора», есть только один, превосходящий их по рангу, которому готовятся такие почести.

— Рей, пора, — сообщает Кайло напряженным голосом, отражающим всю серьезность ситуации. — Тебе надо убраться с корабля прямо сейчас, потому что если он увидит тебя, то сразу почувствует ребенка.

Рей кивает, глядя на черно-серебристый шлем, сожалея, что не может увидеть лицо Кайло напоследок. Хотя бы разок. Но все происходит слишком быстро. Слишком. И внезапно Рей осознает, что у нее не будет времени забрать банковские карты, на которых куча денег, и попрощаться с Кайло как подобает возлюбленным. Вот и все. Все закончится здесь, прямо сейчас.

Она чувствует, как Кайло усмиряет себя в Силе, и, гадая, о чем он думает, и уже собираясь спросить об этом, вздрагивает, когда он грубо хватает ее за предплечье и жестким рывком тащит за собой к транспортнику, мимо которого они недавно прошли.

— Следуй за мной, — тихо приказывает он, наклоняясь к ее уху. — И знай: что бы ни случилось в ближайшие несколько минут, оно убивает меня, Рей.


	19. Chapter 19

Кайло Рен — сын Хана Соло, и у него всегда неплохо получалось выпутываться из заварушек. Но все же эта может оказаться худшей за все времена. Впрочем, отговаривать себя было бесполезно, ведь Кайло уже решился пойти на невероятнейший риск, поскольку только сейчас Рей предоставился ее единственный шанс. И — что уж скрывать — ему тоже.

— Нам надо посадить тебя на корабль, который уже проверили, — тихо инструктирует он, отводя Рей в сторону ближайшего транспортника с разогретыми двигателями. И снова наклоняется к ней: — У меня есть идея. Подыграй мне.

Около трапа дежурят двое штурмовиков, и Кайло, призвав Силу, срывает пару наручников с пояса штурмовика, опуская их в протянутую руку. Одним движением Кайло перехватывает ее запястья и защелкивает замки, после чего тянет Рей вперед, пока они оба не оказываются на трапе.

— Сэр, — услышав шум, из шаттла выглядывает офицер и тут же удивленно впивается взглядом в Рей. В розовом платье, с высокой прической и макияжем, она совершенно точно не похожа на обычную пленницу, и кроме того, на «Финализаторе» о ней наслышаны, и офицеру известно, что ее точно не конвоируют из тюремного блока.

— Данный корабль направляется к Сопротивлению для обмена пленными? — грозно спрашивает Кайло. Если так, это будет последний корабль с подобной миссией, и он завершит долгосрочную разведывательную программу по обнаружению новых баз врага. Удобное прикрытие для отслеживания возвращенных сопротивленческих солдат, которые направятся домой после непростых и тщательных переговоров. Но сейчас куда важнее, что перед отлетом звездолет внимательно проверяют, и позже к нему присоединится хорошо вооруженный конвой СИД-истребителей. Как раз то, что ему нужно сейчас.

— Так точно, сэр, — отвечает лейтенант.

Ответ приносит Кайло ощущение некоторого облегчения — у него есть достоверный повод посадить Рей на корабль. — Где остальные? — требовательно спрашивает он. — Покажите мне.

Лейтенант ведет его на корабль, где в одном из помещений обнаруживаются десять пленников и отряд штурмовиков-конвоиров. Пленники — мужчины и женщины — скованы вместе, и среди них Кайло узнает одного из пилотов, которого лично допрашивал. И у него возникает новая идея.

Кайло поворачивается к сопровождающему лейтенанту и указывает на Рей.

— Эта женщина заменит одного из заключенных. Остальные условия не меняются. Нам пришлось подсластить сделку более ценным пленником. А теперь немедленно взлетайте, иначе обмен может сорваться, лейтенант. Вам нужно завершить его прежде, чем они снова передумают.

— Да, сэр, — коротко кивнув, офицер быстро скрывается в рубке. Кайло переводит взгляд на командира конвоя и указывает на пилота:

— Этого исключите из процедуры обмена. Он остается, — его внимание приковывает бледное лицо Рей. Пришло время расстаться с ней. Пора отдать ее штурмовикам и уйти. Но ему не хватает сил. Пока что не хватает. Он должен попрощаться с ней, пусть прощание и будет коротким. — Ее я ненадолго заберу, — сообщает он командиру. — Перед взлетом нам необходимо отправить доказательство того, что она жива, дабы скрепить сделку. Будьте готовы взлететь, как только я вернусь.

И пока штурмовики заняты тем, что выводят пилота, Кайло быстро уводит Рей из помещения и заворачивает за первый же угол. Не слишком уединенное место, но лучшее в его распоряжении, учитывая обстоятельства. Еще одна причина поспешить. Время на исходе.

Кайло стаскивает шлем. Ему хочется посмотреть на Рей своими глазами в последний раз. Ее скованные руки полностью скрываются в его ладонях, пока он вглядывается в ее испуганное лицо.

— Времени нет. Внимательно выслушай меня. Тебя вместе с другими пленниками обменяют. Я делаю это, чтобы защитить тебя.

— Ты отправляешь меня к Сопротивлению? — недоверчиво спрашивает Рей.

— Сейчас Сопротивление — самое безопасное для тебя место. Прячься у них столько, сколько сможешь, и лги, говори все, что они хотят услышать. Когда представится шанс, я приду за тобой. Рей, я обязательно найду тебя и буду заботиться о тебе. Я что-нибудь придумаю для вас с ребенком, но мне нужно немного времени. Будь терпелива и жди меня.

— Но мне казалось, что мы договорились никогда больше не встречаться, — смущенно шепчет она.

— Это было до ребенка. Ребенок все меняет, — начиная с первого мелькнувшего подозрения о том, что Рей могла забеременеть, Кайло знал, что все так и будет. Он провел целую ночь, напряженно просчитывая варианты, оценивая возможности, и не нашел ничего подходящего. Но Кайло клянется себе, что будет проклят, если повторит путь Хана Соло и просто уйдет, забыв обо всем. Детям нужны их отцы. Он сам отчаянно мечтал о своем. И здесь, прямо сейчас, Кайло принимает решение: он найдет способ стать отцом своему ребенку. Слишком много Скайуокеров росли без настоящего отца, и он полон решимости прервать проклятый порочный круг ненависти и боли, который преследует его семью. — Я приду за тобой, и мы найдем способ быть вместе. Я обещаю.

И, не в силах остановить слова, чувствуя, как тикают отведенные им секунды, он продолжает:

— Если ты встретишь генерала Органу или Люка Скайуокера, не верь им. И не пытайся солгать им. Сила поможет им почувствовать ложь. Рей, — он сжимает ее предплечья, надеясь, что она поймет, как это важно для него. — Что бы ни случилось, не говори моему дяде или Лее Органе, чей это ребенок. Если они узнают, они заберут его, а тебя оставят в заложниках. Они используют вас с малышом, чтобы добраться до меня.

— Кайло…

— Никому не признавайся, что ты — одаренная Силой. Никого не исцеляй. Держись как можно тише, чтобы наши шпионы не нашли тебя. Если они найдут, считай, что тебя нашел Сноук. Не привлекай к себе внимания, Рей.

— Но…

— Если ты не сможешь оставаться у Сопротивления, то куда бы ты ни решила направиться, не возвращайся на Джакку. Это первое место, где тебя будет искать Сноук. Если обстоятельства вынудят, отправляйся на Корусант. Скройся там, и Сила поможет мне найти тебя.

Рей вся дрожит, от нее исходит отчаяние, которое Кайло полностью разделяет с ней, поскольку сегодняшний день стал одним нескончаемым кошмаром. И вскоре все будет еще хуже.

— Рей, береги себя, я обязательно отыщу тебя, — снова обещает он. — Я вернусь за тобой.

Но ее лицо отчетливо выражает сомнение — начиная с неверия в ее глазах и до гнетущего ощущения в Силе — он знает, что Рей не доверяет его обещаниям. Боль ее прошлого не дает ей надеяться на лучшее, будь то клятвы — его или чьи-либо еще.

— Никто никогда не возвращался за мной… Даже моя собственная семья… И ты не вернешься. Зачем нам притворяться, Кайло? — горько восклицает Рей, пока по ее щекам стекают нескончаемые слезы. — Этого никогда не будет! Нам обоим это прекрасно известно!

В сотый раз Кайло Рен сожалеет, что не знает, кто бросил эту девочку на Джакку. У него уже давно чешутся руки убить отвратительную семью Рей, кем бы они ни были. Конечно, родителей не выбирают — ты получаешь их, вместе с их проблемами, радикальными политическими взглядами и пороками. Но, даже учитывая это, ему и Рей повезло меньше, чем большинству. Ее семья бросила ее, а он бросил свою семью. И душевное одиночество преследовало каждого из них по пятам, пока, благодаря Силе, они не нашли друг друга.

Он сжимает ее руку, пытаясь подбодрить, потому что он искренен, как никогда искренен.

— Рей, теперь я — твоя семья. Ты, я и ребенок. Верь мне.

Но она не может — он видит печальную правду в ее глазах. Долгие годы, полные разочарований, лишили Рей возможности доверять другим, и, движимый этим осознанием и лихорадочностью момента, Кайло решает признаться. Она заслуживает того, чтобы услышать это и поверить в него:

— Рей, я люблю тебя. Я прежде никого никогда не любил. Я не подведу тебя, как другие.

— Я… я… — ей не хватает слов, и он, говоря откровенно, не ожидает, что она ответит на его чувства — она даже не доверяет ему, но все же… Все же он ей небезразличен — в этом он уверен. — Ох, Кайло, — наконец выдыхает она. — Мне так страшно.

«Мне тоже, Рей. Мне тоже», — думает он.

— Рей, будь у нас время, я бы женился на тебе. Я бы рассек твою руку при лунном свете и сделал бы тебя своей навечно перед лицом Силы. И нас бы не могли разлучить ни Сноук, ни кто-либо на свете.

— Ч-что?!

Конечно, ей незнакомы традиции ситхов — они никогда не обсуждали их. И все же Кайло решительно берет ее руку, потому что, чего скрывать, другой возможности им может не представиться. И даже если Кайло, подобно деду, не суждено увидеть своего ребенка в ближайшие годы, он хочет, чтобы он достойно носил фамилию Скайуокер, вместе с наследной Силой в его крови. И если у него самого не получится окружить Рей заботой и защитой, по меньшей мере, она станет частью семью, которой у нее никогда не было. И девочка, вечно одинокая и отверженная, обретет его. Он — ситх, и для него естественно желать обладать своими любимыми единолично. Навеки.

— Забудь. Ритуал не важен, юридические документы не нужны, все, что имеет значение, это то, что мы чувствуем. Рей, я люблю тебя. Ты выйдешь за меня?

— Сейчас? — она недоверчиво хмурится, все еще не отойдя от шока. И как же она прекрасна в этот миг. О, как же прекрасна.

— Да. Здесь. Сейчас, — кивает он. — Ты выйдешь за меня?

— Я… — Рей замолкает на мучительно долгий миг, — да. — И мгновением позже повторяет с куда большей решимостью: — Да.

— Тогда этого достаточно, — с облегченной улыбкой отвечает Кайло. — Ты принадлежишь мне, Рей. Ты — моя жена, а я твой ситх. Во веки вечные. А теперь быстро поцелуй меня.

В их поцелуе выплескивается все отчаяние и безысходность положения, так, что Кайло позволяет себе дать слабину на пару секунд, но затем отталкивает ее. Времени слишком мало.

Его голос звучит хрипло от эмоций — из-за ее слез ему кажется, что он сам почти на грани, настолько разбитым и беспомощным он ощущает себя:

— Позаботься о себе и ребенке. Не важно, что случится, не важно, какие россказни обо мне ты услышишь в Сопротивлении, верь в меня. Я люблю тебя и вернусь за вами обоими.

И вдруг Рей изумляет его предложением:

— Кайло, полетели со мной. Прямо сейчас. Давай вместе спрячемся у Сопротивления.

Бросить все и убежать к врагу? Кайло смотрит на нее — подобное решение никогда даже не приходило ему в голову.

И на короткий миг он с замиранием сердца думает об этом. Взять и уйти прочь от всего: от Первого ордена и от Сноука, сдаться на милость врагу, людей которого он без колебаний истреблял, и семье, которая из-за него разорвана на части. Кайло знает, что будет дальше. Сначала истерики — и не одна, а потом трибунал и быстрая показательная казнь. Именно таким образом Новая Республика разобралась с главными имперскими приспешниками много лет назад, осудив их за военные преступления. С ним поступят аналогично, знает Кайло. Законы и прецеденты должны соблюдаться, особенно там, куда вовлечен небезызвестный ситх. Не говоря уж о том, что в деле замешан конфликт интересов с главным сопротивленческим генералом.

Вдобавок Кайло не раскаивается в своих поступках. Он не джедай, он — ситх, и у него нет желания возвращаться к Свету, что, конечно, не сильно смягчит его приговор.

Вопрос заключается не в отказе от своих принципов — совсем наоборот, Кайло хочет сохранить их: быть ситхом, править галактикой, забрать себе несбывшуюся невесту Сноука. И жить вместе со своим ребенком, кем бы он ни родился — сыном или дочерью. Ему хочется обладать большим, чем дозволяет Сноук, он — ситх до глубины души. И какова ирония Силы, никому не дано понять, кроме как его Учителю. Нет-нет, он вовсе не обдумывает предложенный Рей легкий и трусливый выход. Но забавно, что в этом случае вариант остаться со Сноуком выглядит куда более безопасным.

И в том вся суть. Если ты — форсъюзер, тебе приходится делать выбор. Свет или Тьма, джедай или ситх. Таков твой удел.

Его мать понимает это. В раннем детстве, он помнит, как она наставляла его: если встречаешь форсъюзера, обязательно выясни, на какой он стороне. За исключением волка-одиночки Мола, бесчинствовавшего в имперские годы, всегда существуют две стороны. Только две.

Его дядя, естественно, хочет все усложнить, вот почему последний джедай прячется на острове в своей глухомани, отказываясь сражаться за одну из сторон и по-детски протестуя против того, что не дано золотой середины. Полный бред, думает Кайло. Иногда есть только два плохих варианта, которые никогда не удовлетворят тебя, но тебе приходится выбирать. Разве только если ты не Великий Люк Скайуокер. Дядя всегда уходил прочь, небрежно обозрев варианты и отказываясь участвовать в чем-либо, иначе как на собственных условиях.

«У твоего дяди куда больше темных порывов, чем он осмеливается признать, — сказал как-то Сноук ученику-подростку. — Последний джедай идет против своей природы и заблуждается. Тщетная трата талантов. Будь тем, кто ты есть, принимай себя со всеми достоинствами и недостатками. Любая иная дорога ведет к горести и неудовлетворению. Ты никогда не достигнешь ничего значимого, не приняв собственное «я».

И глядя сейчас на заплаканное лицо Рей, Кайло Рен безошибочно понимает, что его душа принадлежит ситхам.

— Я не могу пойти с тобой. Это ничего не решит.

Она кивает, но не выглядит удивленной или разочарованной. Это напоминает ему о том, что он еще не открыл ей. О том, что ей необходимо узнать от него.

— Рей, генерал Сопротивления Лея Органа… — он осекается.

— Да? — переспрашивает она дрожащими губами — она тоже нервничает, понимая, что времени остается все меньше.

Кайло делает глубокий вздох и выпаливает:

— Генерал Лея Органа — моя мать.

— Мать?!

Им некогда углубляться в этот вопрос, и Кайло быстро кивает, надевая шлем и без промедления выводя Рей обратно в коридор.

— Рей, — начинает он, пытаясь хоть как-то объясниться. — Я должен представить все естественным на взгляд других пленников. Нам необходимо, чтобы все выглядело правдоподобно. Мне жаль. Я хотел бы, чтобы все было иначе.

— Твоя мать?! — Рей до сих пор не может принять его откровение, и Кайло не рискует отвечать, прекрасно зная, что их могут услышать. Он выталкивает Рей из-за угла и грубо швыряет ее в сторону группы взволнованных военнопленных.

— Тупая сука! — сквозь зубы цедит Кайло, увидев, как она, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги. — Стоять ровно! — и широко размахнувшись, бьет ее по лицу, отчего она не удерживается на ногах. Он замирает, не опуская руки, глядя на ее ошарашенное и уязвленное выражение, на то, как она неловко раскинулась у его ног.

Крифф, если бы был другой выход. А сейчас все происходящее — одно сплошное предательство. Он отправляет Рей одну, беременную, на милость врага, подарив ей на прощание жестокую оплеуху, чтобы Сопротивление поверило ей, ведь когда она прибудет к ним, нежданная и никому не знакомая, ей начнут задавать вопросы. Много вопросов.

Кайло поворачивается к ближайшему штурмовику.

— Обездвижьте ее вместе с остальными. И прикажите пилоту немедленно взлетать. Я желаю, чтобы сопротивленческая шлюха Хакса убралась с моего корабля как можно скорее! — он дает отмашку конвоиру и невезучему пленному пилоту следовать за собой, а затем, резко развернувшись, спускается по трапу. И не оглядывается.

Широко шагая, он подводит скованного пилота к ближайшим пришвартованным СИД-истребителям — в худшем случае действия парня сочтут диверсией, в лучшем — это оптимальное решение, чтобы спрятать Рей навсегда. Короткий импульс Силы — и сопровождающий штурмовик падает на колени, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Удушение Силой было излюбленным приемом его деда, и Кайло демонстрирует его эффективность на незадачливом страже. Сопротивленческий пилот следит за происходящим с тихим ужасом и непониманием, а после его наручники со щелчком расцепляются и падают на пол.

— Хочешь жить — забирайся в истребитель, — приказывает Кайло, указывая на пустой корабль, и пленнику не требуется предлагать дважды. Он поспешно подчиняется, и Кайло сообщает ему коды, необходимые, чтобы выбраться из шлюза, а потом велит подождать пять минут. «Транспортник с пленными должен вылететь первым, или считай себя мертвым, — поясняет он. — Поспешишь, и я прикажу взорвать тебя. Все ясно?» — сбитый с толку сопротивленец молча кивает. «Почему ты это делаешь?» — вдруг спрашивает пилот. «Не ради тебя», — огрызается Кайло и бросает приметный плащ Рей на стойку корабля, после чего направляется на мостик.

Кайло идет быстро, как только может, чтобы не сорваться на бег. Первая часть побега Рей осуществлена, но его мысли все еще кипят. Зачем прилетел Сноук? Это беспрецедентное событие, поскольку древний муун редко покидает свой командный центр, и уж если делает это, то ради посещения ситхского святилища на Набу. Очень немногие в Первом ордене удостаивались чести лично наблюдать Верховного Лидера. Сноук не та персона, что спустится с трапа, не дождавшись, пока выстроится почетный караул и подразделения охраны. Возможно, это всего лишь укоренившаяся привычка с тех лет, когда ситхи выживали при господстве джедаев, но Дарт Плэгас Мудрый не любит привлекать к себе внимание. Он осторожен по своей природе и давно избавился от необходимости впечатлять своим присутствием.

Могло ли статься, что Учитель узнал о том, что здесь происходит? Почувствовал ли муун зачатого ребенка? Или Учителю кто-то сообщил? Знай это Хакс, он бы без промедления сдал их обоих. Случившееся сегодня потребует объяснений, и Кайло собирается поддерживать игру в неведение столько, сколько получится, и надеяться на лучшее.

Кайло появляется на мостике как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как заместитель Хакса получает донесение об улизнувшей СИД-ке, вырвавшейся из ангара. Хорошо — значит, сопротивленец сдержал обещание.

— Уничтожить его! — раздается приказ одного из офицеров, и Кайло выжидает секунду, давая время наводчику неминуемо выстрелить, чтобы потом мгновенно осадить Хаксова помощника.

— Вывести из строя, а не уничтожить! — гремит голос Кайло, но, само собой, катастрофу уже не предотвратить. Истребитель успешно сбит. Аннигилирован. — Я сказал: не уничтожать!

По счастливой случайности, транспортник с пленными прыгает в гиперпространство практически одновременно с разрушением СИД-истребителя. И затухающая искорка Света Рей исчезает почти в момент взрыва, да так удачно, что даже Кайло не смог бы устроить лучше. По крайней мере, сегодня Сила на его стороне.

И теперь он надеется, что объяснение выйдет убедительным, потому как обман должен быть совершенным, дабы обмануть старого Дарта Плэгаса. Но спектакль еще не окончен. Если начинаешь лгать, живи этой ложью.

Кайло отдает приказ воспроизвести голозапись прямого попадания и последовавшего за ним взрыва, уничтожившего корабль и его пассажира. Просмотрев ролик один, два и три раза, Кайло позволяет ярости охватить его и активирует световой меч. Пусть Рей не было в СИД-ке, но в этот миг Кайло заставляет себя поверить, что была.

Пережитые волнения из-за спонтанно осуществленного плана позволяют его эмоциям быстро разгореться. Сейчас в нем полыхает потеря любимой, которую он никогда не ожидал найти, и ребенка — нежданного итога их обреченного союза. А еще беспокойство о том, что Рей не примут в Сопротивлении или, еще хуже, что его мать и дядя арестуют ее. Он вспоминает о том, что отправил Рей без единого кредита в кармане, и все, чем она владеет, это одежда на ней и опасные секреты, отягощенные обязательствами перед будущим ребенком. Он боялся этого расставания целых три месяца, пока они были вместе, и сейчас, когда пришел час расплаты, все вышло намного хуже, чем он представлял. Его душа ранена, и сила Темной стороны овладевает им, знаменуя, что Кайло Рену нужно выместить на ком-то свой гнев. Один только потрескивающий гул светового меча вызывает в нем жажду крови.

Кроме того, необходимо сделать это, ведь если Учитель не купится на уловку, значит, Кайло умрет. И пусть ему пока не по силам сразить могучего ситха, Кайло не собирается отдавать свою жизнь без боя.

Он как раз сносит голову незадачливому наводчику, осуществившему пуск ракет, когда на мосту появляется высокая фигура, скрытая темным плащом. Кайло давно подозревал, что Учитель может передвигаться достаточно быстро, когда в том существует необходимость, и сейчас его догадка подтвердилась. Верховный Лидер Первого ордена шагает по мостику, но его никто не замечает — все взгляды обращены к Кайло, стоящему над обезглавленным телом. Лишь заместитель Хакса набирается смелости приблизиться, и Кайло тут же набрасывается на него:

— Ты, глупец! Ты хоть представляешь, кого только что убил?

— Но это был несогласованный вылет… — заикается офицер, не понимая, что происходит. Неизвестное лицо угнало истребитель — предположительно сбежавший пленник, — и он, следуя протоколу, приказал ликвидировать его. В чем его вина?

— Я сказал: вывести из строя, а не уничтожить! — шипит Кайло. — Мой приказ был четким!

И тут заговаривает его Учитель, что привлекает внимание всех, находящихся на мостике. Верховный Лидер в этот миг выглядит как подлинный ситх — шести футов роста в ниспадающих черных одеяниях. Его капюшон низко опущен, как бывало у покойного Императора, и плотная ткань покрывает большую часть изуродованного лица. В руке мууна зажат розовый плащ, принадлежащий Рей, и он с отвращением швыряет его на пол.

— Она мертва, — объявляет Учитель с мрачным предзнаменованием в голосе.

— Такая мощь потеряна впустую! — Кайло вскипает, еще пуще вгоняя в ужас аудиторию.

— Кто мертв? — продолжает недоумевать заместитель Хакса, опасливо поглядывая на Верховного Лидера, которого он, без сомнений, не узнает, иначе бы ни за что не рискнул подать голос, услышав этот тон. Это играет на руку Кайло, усиливая впечатление полной некомпетентности офицера, который, к счастью, оказался достаточно несведущ, чтобы нечаянно убить особую гостью Лидера. Как хорошо, что Хакс давно обзавелся привычкой подбирать себе в окружение посредственностей-блюдолизов.

— Благодаря вам, леди Рей мертва, — рявкает на него Кайло. — Меня окружают некомпетентные идиоты! — от его голоса исходит искреннее презрение. — Она сбежала из ангара, где находились сотни глаз, наблюдающих за прибытием нашего Лидера! Найдите мне записи с камер! Я хочу знать, были ли у нее сообщники.

Судя по всему, кто-то уже взялся за эту задачу, поскольку голос из оперативной ниши сообщает ему:

— Камеры неисправны, сэр.

— Все? — с недоверием спрашивает Кайло, прекрасно зная ответ, поскольку сам вырубил их, прежде чем посадить Рей на транспортник.

— Выходит что так, сэр.

— Это не случайность, — заявляет Кайло.

Но подчиненный Хакса не унимается, удачно сочетая в своем голосе вину и желание оправдаться:

— Рен, откуда нам было знать, что она была на том звездолете? — жалуется офицер. — Может, она все еще на борту. Нам следует начать поиски.

— Она не на борту, — перебивает его Кайло, не утруждая себя объяснением, что знает об этом благодаря Силе. — Вы аннигилировали ее в нарушение моего прямого приказа, — он приближается к несчастному офицеру и нависает над ним. — Вы несете ответственность за это. Идите. Соберите всю ее службу охраны и каждого стражника, который был на дежурстве в ангаре. Все ответят за эту потерю. Вы и представить не можете, чего лишили нас сегодня.

— Будущее — вот чего он лишил нас, — добавляет старший ситх с явной угрозой, пока провинившийся офицер поспешно удаляется. Сноук кривится, и его костлявые руки вспыхивают голубоватыми змейками молний — чистым доказательством едва сдерживаемой ярости. Но Дарт Плэгас начинает с того, что обращается к своему ученику:

— Почему она решила сбежать?

— Я не знаю, Учитель. Она уже пыталась — дважды — до этого, — напоминает Кайло. — Должно быть, она обманула штурмовиков с помощью Силы. Этим же способом она выбралась со «Старкиллера».

— Она была несчастна?

Кайло уклоняется от прямого ответа:

— Она держит… держала в основном все в себе. Нам следует опросить Смата. Он общался с ней чаще, чем остальные. Кто-нибудь, вызовите Смата сюда для отчета! — И тут Кайло решает бросить тень подозрения на своего извечного соперника: — И найдите Хакса. Может, он опять оскорблял ее. Хакс спровоцировал ее на побег в последний раз, когда попытался взять ее под арест.

— Ученик, я в высшей степени недоволен.

Кайло склоняет голову — он до глубины души почтительный ученик, послушно вскипающий яростью во имя своего Учителя.

— Я покараю тех, кто ответственен, мой Учитель. Эта утрата будет отомщена.

Но, как видится, старый муун желает поучаствовать в деле лично. Он поворачивается, собираясь покинуть мостик, и указывает Кайло следовать за ним.

— Дозволь мне помочь, ученик. Никто не причинит вреда тому, что принадлежит мне, и сохранит свою жизнь, — бок о бок двое ситхов следуют к месту, где очень скоро разыграется массовая казнь. И тут Дарт Плэгас склоняется к Кайло: — В Силе было великое возмущение. Ты почувствовал?


	20. Chapter 20

Обмен пленными происходит на открытом пространстве одной из нейтральных планет: представители Сопротивления стоят с одной стороны, а Первого ордена — с другой. С оружием наготове, каждая из сторон одновременно отправляет своих пленников вперед, и Рей, вместе с остальной группой, оказывается на борту нового неизвестного ей корабля.

Повсюду раздаются радостные возгласы, люди с энтузиазмом пожимают друг другу руки — все, кроме нее. Никому не ведомо, что делать с Рей — ее никто не ждал, а ждали того молодого пилота. И из-за этого старший из ответственных сопротивленцев не скрывает подозрений в отношении девушки в дорогущем розовом платье и с таким диалектом, будто она только что спустилась с верхних уровней Корусанта.

Вид чужого счастья и радости не приносит облегчения Рей — у нее-то нет и не будет ничего подобного. Она — чужая этим людям, даже если разок оказалась их невольным союзником. Хотя все еще может стать им врагом, если они узнают правду.

Но, откровенно говоря, Рей уже не уверена, кому сочувствует в этой войне.

Конечно, она всегда знала, что рано или поздно им с Кайло пришлось бы расстаться, но сегодняшние события разворачивались слишком быстро, не укладываясь в ее голове. Сначала шокирующие новости о беременности — Рей не теряла надежды, что Кайло ошибся — затем то, как он зашвырнул ее на транспортник с поцелуем на прощание и крепкой пощечиной, и вот — она снова одна. Свободна, наверное. И с неизвестностью в лице ребенка.

Все вместе это ошеломляет. Рей чувствует головокружение, понимая, что должна хранить все свои секреты в себе. Ей необходимо убедить этих людей, что она одна из них и разделяет их идеалы. Но непрошеные слезы уже не удержать, и они тихо скатываются по щекам — что не остается незамеченным окружающими — разве освобожденному пленнику не положено радоваться? Рей смотрит, как сопротивленческий командир вызывает пленников одного за другим в переговорную, и, судя по взглядам и жестам, речь идет о ней.

Она отворачивается, обхватив себя руками, и позволяет нелегким думам захватить ее.

Кайло Рен любит ее — она знает это. Знает уже давно — когда тебя кто-то любит, то он выражает это сотней незаметных остальным способов, даже если не говорит об этом вслух. Но Кайло произнес эти слова и был с ней честен. Они провели вместе всего несколько быстро пролетевших месяцев, но зато насыщенных и полных жизни, как душа ее ситха. Страстный, одержимый, блестящий ситхский ученик из Первого ордена, который любит ее, невзрачную Рей с Джакку. Он любит ее, и она вроде как отвечает ему взаимностью, и, возможно, у них будет ребенок. Вот семья, о которой она мечтала всю свою сознательную жизнь, но ее мечтам не суждено сбыться.

Вернется ли за ней Кайло? Рей боится надеяться — разочарования из прошлого все еще ранят ее. Впрочем, она не возненавидит его, если он не сдержит слова, она и так обошлась ему в немало рисков. И они никогда не обещали друг другу будущего, пока не оказались в укромном уголке на орденском транспортнике. В тот миг им обоим отказал здравый смысл — их захватили мысли о любви, свадьбе и ребенке, но теперь расставание кажется самым безопасным и лучшим вариантом для каждого из них.

Звездолет приземляется на сопротивленческой базе, где на посадочной площадке ожидает ликующая толпа встречающих. Это не Первый орден с идеально ровным строем солдат в тщательно подогнанной форме, здесь корабль окружает разношерстная толпа мужчин и женщин, приветствующая возвращение пленных домой. Рей смотрит, как освобожденная женщина бросается в объятия одного из встречающих — она смеется от радости, пока тот кружит ее, не переставая целовать. К одному за другим к бывшим пленникам бросаются плачущие и смеющиеся друзья и родные. Повсюду царит теплая, счастливая атмосфера.

Но Рей, одинокая, остается стоять среди них. Стоять в ниспадающем темно-розовом платье, с растрепавшейся сложной прической, будучи совершенно не похожей ни на кого из сопротивленцев. Она стоит, разглядывая толпу, ненароком надеясь, что вуки Чубакка спасся со «Старкиллера» и что он узнает ее и замолвит за нее словечко. Но, как видно, этому тоже не суждено сбыться. И вероятно, к лучшему, поскольку вуки свяжет Рей с прошлым, что вызовет много вопросов и приведет напрямую к Кайло Рену. Будет проще, подозревает Рей, если никто не узнает о ее связи со «Старкиллером». Кайло велел ей держаться тихо и по возможности слиться с толпой, а уж положение героя Сопротивления никак этому не поспособствует.

Через пару минут кто-то окликает ее, приглашая в небольшой конференц-зал. Рей усаживают за стол, где настороженные, наблюдательные люди начинают задавать ей вопросы. И она отвечает, пытаясь представить свою историю достоверной. Следуя советам Кайло, она во всем обвиняет генерала Хакса, но ее слова встречают со скепсисом.

— Как твое имя?

— Я — Рей.

— Привет, Рей. На всякий случай тебе следует знать, что этот дроид записывает все, что ты нам рассказываешь. Здесь мы серьезно относимся к безопасности. Как твоя фамилия, Рей?

— У меня ее нет.

— Почему так?

— Потому что у меня ее нет.

— Откуда ты?

— Джакку, Западные Пределы.

— Ты говоришь не так, как население на Кольце. Ты студентка, Рей?

— Я механик, а еще собираю металлолом.

— Серьезно? Ты не очень-то похожа на тех, кто пачкает руки. Мы не ждали тебя сегодня. Ты знаешь, почему оказалась в обмене военнопленными?

— Нет, не знаю. Меня посадили на корабль в последнюю минуту.

— Ты из Сопротивления?

— Нет, но мне бы хотелось присоединиться к вам. Я хочу остаться и помочь. Я ненавижу Первый орден.

— Как ты там оказалась?

— Я мало что знаю. Они наткнулись на меня, когда искали девчонку с дроидом. Что-то по поводу какой-то карты. Вот все, что мне известно. Думаю, я всего лишь оказалась не в том месте и не в то время.

— Тебя допрашивали?

— Да.

— Обычный офицер?

— Нет, Кайло Рен. Он забирается в чужие головы. А потом очень больно.

— Ты знаешь, где тебя содержали?

— Сначала на базе «Старкиллер». Потом на звездном разрушителе.

— Мы взорвали «Старкиллер». У них не было времени эвакуировать пленников. Скажи, где тебя держали.

— Я была на базе «Старкиллер». Генерал Хакс взял меня с собой во время эвакуации.

— У нас есть проверенные списки заключенных Первого ордена. И среди них нет женщины по имени Рей. Можешь объяснить, как так вышло?

— Нет.

— Рей, почему бы нам не перейти к делу, а тебе не сказать прямо, кто ты на самом деле и чем занималась в Первом ордене?

— Может, меня нет в ваших списках, потому что я не содержалась в тюремном блоке.

— С чего это?

— Потому что я жила в личных апартаментах генерала Хакса.

— Ясно. Это весьма необычно. Как правило, в Первом ордене с пленными обращаются иначе. И широко известно, что генерал Хакс всегда придерживается правил.

— Мне кажется, я…

— Что, Рей? Не плачь. Эй, у кого-нибудь есть платки?

— Мне кажется, я могу быть беременной.

— Я понимаю. Не плачь, Рей. Ладно, все, давайте сделаем перерыв.

Зал пустеет, выходят все, кроме двух мужчин, оставшихся стоять на страже. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, пока она сидит в тишине, когда появляются двое женщин. Обе принадлежат к человеческой расе и одеты в форму Сопротивления. Одна из них, пожилая женщина без отличительных знаков на форме, остается стоять у двери — вероятно, ассистентка или вроде того. Она негромко обращается к охранникам, и до Рей доносится что-то вроде «ПТСР» и «наедине», и потом те уходят. Теперь в зале остаются только Рей и две незнакомые женщины.

— Привет, Рей, — кивает темноволосая, протянув бумажные платки. — Добро пожаловать в Сопротивление, — новоприбывшая тепло улыбается, и ее голос кажется успокаивающим, позволяя Рей немного расслабиться. — Я майор Калония. По совместительству врач.

Всхлипнув, Рей кивает в ответ.

В руках женщины медицинский сканер, вроде тех, что были в медотсеке «Финализатора».

— Можно мне проверить тебя? — спрашивает майор, и Рей снова согласно кивает, терпеливо ожидая, пока женщина проводит вытянутым устройством над ее телом. Когда все заканчивается, она изучает полученные результаты, а потом подходит к ассистентке, стоящей у стены, демонстрируя отчет, и та молча смотрит в текст. И кусает губы.

— Я беременна? — решается спросить Рей.

— Да, Рей. Ты беременна. Срок небольшой. Около пяти недель. И, кажется, все протекает нормально.

— Б-беременна… О нет… Это… Я… О нет…

Майор молчит какое-то время, давай ей возможность отдышаться.

— Сколько тебе лет, Рей?

— Девятнадцать.

— Девятнадцать. Совсем еще молодая. И, не постесняюсь сказать, тебе пришлось пройти через многое. Не волнуйся, мы отвезем тебя домой. Скажи, как нам связаться с твоими родителями на Корусанте, и мы поможем тебе.

— Я с Джакку. И я не могу вернуться домой. Больше не могу.

— Рей, ты, конечно же, хочешь оказаться дома. Твоя семья ужасно по тебе скучает. Как, ты говоришь, твоя фамилия?

— У меня нет фамилии. И семьи тоже нет. Я не могу поехать домой!

— Почему?

— Потому что там меня будет искать Первый орден. Они явятся за мной.

— Рей, Первый орден отправил тебя на обмен! Теперь ты свободна от них. Ты можешь спокойно вернуться домой и продолжить жить нормальной жизнью. Генерал Хакс больше не тронет тебя. Он не сможет причинить тебе вреда.

— Я не могу вернуться домой! Я не хочу домой!

— Не плачь, Рей. В случившемся нет твоей вины. Я уверен, что твоя семья поймет твое… э-э… положение. И тебе понадобится поддержка родных, когда примешь решение.

— Решение?

— Касательно беременности.

— А.

— Мне жаль, Рей, если с тобой плохо обращались. С тобой плохо обращались?

Рей на мгновение опускает взгляд, вспоминая Лидера Сноука и его руки под своей юбкой, когда ее сознание унесло Силой.

— Д-да, со мной плохо обращались.

И тут в разговор вмешивается хмурая женщина, стоявшая до этого у двери.

— Нам известно о Хаксе и его женщинах. Нам очень жаль, Рей. Ни с одним пленником нельзя так обращаться.

— Позвольте, — майор подходит ближе и рассматривает ссадину на лице Рей. — У тебя немаленький синяк. Тебе принесут бакта-пластырь, Рей. Как это случилось?

— Когда меня сажали на корабль с пленниками.

— Да, нам говорили, что кто-то ударил тебя. У тебя что-нибудь еще болит? Рей? Ты слышишь меня, Рей?

— Нет, больше ничего не болит.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь поговорил с тобой о том, что было с генералом Хаксом? Здесь у нас есть несколько женщин, которые прошли через…

— Нет. Пожалуйста, нет.

— Ладно.

Все прошло не слишком хорошо, понимает Рей. Шансы найти убежище у Сопротивления тают на глазах. Эти люди жалеют ее, но не доверяют, и в этом кроется суть проблемы. Она рассказала правду о своем происхождении, но в нее тяжело поверить, благодаря внешности, обретенной в гостях у Сноука, и странному акценту общегала, на котором Рей неосознанно говорила всю жизнь. Стоило солгать, что она дочка какого-нибудь бизнесмена, которую бросили в камеру, потому что сделка по снабжению сорвалась. Но менять что-либо уже слишком поздно.

И она беременна. На самом деле, в реальности беременна. Кайло был прав с самого начала. Она готовилась принять эту новость, но это все еще слишком тяжело, поскольку ребенок поднимает ставки на неопределенность ее будущего.

Рей обеспокоенно поднимает голову и ловит взгляд молчаливой ассистентки. В первый раз Рей оглядывает ее пристальнее, потому что ее смущает усталое сочувствие в глазах неизвестной женщины.

— Вы не могли бы оставить нас ненадолго? — спрашивает вдруг та, и внезапно становится очевидно, что это вовсе не ассистентка. Эта женщина здесь начальница.

— Конечно, мадам, — майор немедленно покидает помещение.

Теперь Рей и пожилая женщина открыто изучают друг друга: женщина стоит, сложив на груди руки и опустив подбородок, и почему-то кажется странно знакомой, с ее венцом из некогда темных, а ныне поседевших кос. Возможно, причина кроется в том, как она смотрит, или в ощущении, что, пусть она кажется хрупкой, но от нее исходит неумолимая решимость.

Она отталкивается от стены и подходит, придвигает к себе кресло, садясь напротив Рей. Некоторое время она смотрит в сторону, и Рей все сильнее кажется, что эта леди — с постаревшим, но все еще красивым лицом — выглядит очень-очень знакомой. Но ей не совсем понятно почему.

— Много лет назад, примерно в твоем же возрасте, я была пленницей Империи, — мягко начинает женщина. — Я знаю, каково это, когда тебя допрашивают. Это случилось на «Звезде Смерти», а не на «Старкиллере», но я уверена: от этого обстоятельства не стали более приятными, — ее теплые глаза участливо обращаются к Рей. — Я сожалею, что тебе пришлось пройти через такое. Ты совсем ребенок. И дети не должны… Что ж, ни одна женщина не должна испытывать подобное, — пожилая леди тяжело вздыхает, и на какой-то миг кажется, что на ее плечи навалилась вся галактика. — Вероятно, единственный положительный момент, единственное, в чем я отдаю должное Империи: они не пользовались зависимым положением женщин-заключенных. Подобное было не в стиле Вейдера. И Таркин бы счел такое ниже своего достоинства. Но, видимо, в Первом ордене иные стандарты.

Рей наклоняет голову и повторяет то, что как-то раз сказал ей Кайло:

— На войне нет морали.

— Есть, Рей. Есть, — выдыхает женщина. — Дарт Вейдер любому внушал ужас при встрече. Нечеловеческий ужас. Такова природа ситхов. Они жестоки и безжалостны.

Рей старается удержать непроницаемое выражение лица, не произнося ни слова. Неизвестно, к чему ведет эта беседа, но определенно ни к чему хорошему для нее.

— Я думаю, гораздо страшнее встретить ситха, если ты одарена Силой. Такие, как мы, более чувствительны к их мощи, чем остальные. И, даже необученные, всегда скрываем в себе потенциальную угрозу. Следовательно, это является для них дополнительным стимулом сломить тебя.

— Сила — это сказки, — неловко бормочет Рей, желая как можно скорее закрыть эту тему, но ее слова никак не влияют на женщину. Она внимательнее присматривается к Рей.

— Мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, что ты не веришь в это, Рей, — многозначительно заявляет женщина, голосом, напомнившим о Сноуке. Кто же эта женщина?..

Та откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит прямо на Рей. Время уклончивых разговоров закончилось.

— Остальные пленники сказали, что Кайло Рен лично привел тебя на корабль. Они сказали, что он осыпал тебя бранью и ударил тебя.

Рей кивает.

— Рей, я чувствую, что в тебе скрыта немалая Сила. Кайло Рен, без сомнений, ощутил бы это тоже. И Сопротивление — последнее место, куда бы он отправил тебя. Особенно с учетом, что у нас ты можешь встретить джедая. Или меня. Зачем он это сделал, Рей?

— Я думаю, он пытался разозлить Хакса, — на ходу выдумывает она. — Кайло Рен ненавидит Хакса. А Хакс — его. Они всегда ругаются и подставляют друг друга.

Но женщина не особо верит ей:

— Слишком большой риск делать такое, только чтобы взбесить Хакса. И, судя по твоему лицу, Кайло Рен не был особо дружелюбен по отношению к тебе. В прошлом он обычно убивал других форсъюзеров, а не отпускал их. Что на самом деле произошло, Рей?

— Я не знаю.

— Не знаешь или не хочешь мне говорить? — она опять пугающе напоминает Сноука, и Рей понимает, что совсем не хочет вставать у нее на пути.

Наконец она сбивчиво отвечает:

— Я никогда не просила ни о чем таком. Я оказалась в неправильном месте в неправильное время, и я случайно попала на эту войну. Я никогда не хотела быть ее частью.

— Но теперь это неизбежно?

— Да.

Женщина медленно кивает.

— Рей, я понимаю желание сохранить секреты. У меня самой их немало. Но я не могу допустить, чтобы твои секреты подвергали опасности Сопротивление. Я знаю, что ты не одна из нас.

И Рей хватается за шаткую возможность, ведь теперь, когда этой женщине известно о Силе в ней, ей как никогда надо сохранить в тайне связь с Кайло Реном.

— Я хочу быть одной из вас! Я хочу присоединиться к Сопротивлению! Я никогда не любила политику, до того, как Первый орден похитил меня. Но теперь мои глаза открылись, и я хочу остаться и помочь. Пожалуйста. Мне некуда идти. Если я вернусь на Джакку, Первый орден найдет меня.

— Галактика довольно большая, Рей. Ты можешь легко исчезнуть. Вдобавок у нас не слишком благоприятная обстановка для беременной женщины. Мы — главная цель врага в продолжающейся войне. Здесь не место для ребенка.

— Вы не понимаете. Он… Я имею в виду Хакса… будет искать меня. У Первого ордена длинные руки. Меня найдут. Они могут найти любого.

Услышав ее слова, пожилая женщина улыбается. Хотя это куда больше похоже на ухмылку, теперь определенно кажущуюся знакомой.

— Им не по силам найти Люка Скайуокера, — сухо произносит она.

— Просто он им не нужен, пока держится в стороне, — шепчет Рей в ответ, отчего женщина приподнимает брови.

Но разговор прерывает стук в дверь.

— Генерал, совещание вот-вот начнется.

— Благодарю. Я скоро приду, — отвечает женщина.

— Вы — генерал? — с опаской спрашивает Рей, заново пытаясь взглядом отыскать знаки отличия на форме женщины.

— Да. Меня зовут Лея Органа, — с усмешкой отвечает та.

Рей округляет глаза.

— Вы — Лея Органа? Та самая Лея Органа?

Значит, перед ней мать Кайло, дочь Дарта Вейдера и сестра Люка Скайуокера? Давняя героиня Восстания и одна из известнейших фигур Новой Республики? Принцесса Альдераана и жена Хана Соло? И вроде как свекровь Рей?

Женщина царственно склоняет голову. И да, это безусловно принцесса, ставшая государственным деятелем и генералом. Она выглядит по-другому в строгой форме и явно сменила прическу, если судить по картинкам, которые Рей видела в голонете. Но это, вне всяких сомнений, та самая леди.

— О, — выдыхает Рей, чувствуя, как лицо краснеет от смущения. — Да, теперь я вижу, — «…явное сходство с Кайло Реном. Даже не столько в чертах лица, как в выражении и жестах».

Лея Органа наклоняет голову набок.

— Я кажусь слишком старой в юных глазах?

Ее манеры тоже сильно напоминают Кайло. Небольшое, еле заметное сходство, но сомнений в том быть не может.

— Нет, конечно нет, — Рей немедленно идет на попятную. — Дело в том, что вы выглядите по-другому в голонете, — запинаясь, объясняется она, чувствуя, что сморозила глупость.

Но мать Кайло не оскорбляется, всего лишь улыбнувшись.

— Как правило, в голонете на мне куда больше макияжа. И я в платьях. Всегда в платьях. Старые привычки тяжело искоренить.

— Вы же принцесса, — смущенно говорит Рей. — Настоящая принцесса.

Генерал слегка пожимает плечами.

— Никто меня больше так не называет. Этот титул больше ничего для меня не значит.

И тут Рей вспоминает старого сопротивленческого офицера, которого ей пришлось исцелять и который бормотал о том, как эта женщина все еще любит своего блудного убийцу-сына. И Рей решает рискнуть, начиная говорить о Кайло. Да, конечно, это неоспоримый риск, но еще это шанс исправить положение. Она пытается говорить так, чтобы голос звучал обыденно:

— Кайло Рен лучше… то есть… приятнее, чем Хакс.

— Это первый раз за мою жизнь, когда я слышу, что его называют приятным, — сухо откликается Лея Органа, и Рей окончательно вспыхивает от столь наивно построенной фразы. Кто бы догадался описывать ситха как «приятного». И еще жутко говорить такое женщине, чьего мужа собственноручно убил Кайло. Но Рей настойчиво продолжает — ей надо попытаться. Ей необходимо дать этой женщине причину, чтобы суметь понравиться ей и получить возможность остаться с Сопротивлением.

— Кайло Рен заставил Хакса забрать меня со «Старкиллера». Хакс хотел бросить меня умирать. И сегодня Кайло Рен посадил меня на этот транспортник и дал мне сбежать с «Финализатора». Сбежать от Хакса. Послушайте, я уверена, что у него были свои личные мотивы. Но, как бы там ни было, он все равно помог мне, — Рей поднимает глаза к Лее Органе. — Да, он ситх, но он не такой уж плохой. В нем есть добро. Я знаю. Я видела это.

Пожилая женщина печально качает головой.

— Он испорчен и полон тьмы, — беременная Рей смотрит на чужую материнскую печаль, чувствуя подступающий страх за малыша, что живет у нее под сердцем. Не суждено ли ей однажды оказаться на месте Леи Органы? Мысль о таком леденит кровь. Все, что Кайло некогда говорил о матери, наполняет сознание Рей. Как и предупреждение: не доверять ей.

Генерал заговаривает, прерывая нелегкие раздумья:

— Ты на самом деле механик, Рей?

— Да. И довольно неплохой.

— Умелые руки нам всегда будут кстати, — заключает Лея Органа. — У нас устаревшее оборудование, — она молчит какое-то время, прежде чем продолжить. — Рей, ты прошла через многое. Я осознаю, что тебе нужно время, прежде чем ты будешь готова отправиться домой. Я позволю тебе остаться с нами на месяц или два. Но затем тебе придется жить своей жизнью. Тебе здесь не место.

Рей чувствует медленно охватывающее ее облегчение. Один-два месяца — уже что-то.

— Спасибо вам…

— Рей, — смерив ее строгим взглядом, генерал не дает ей договорить. — Я буду следить за тобой. Как и все остальные.


	21. Chapter 21

_— Да-а… Мне никогда не забыть лицо твоей матери, ее взгляд. Последнее, что я видел перед тем, как застыть в карбоните. Такое увидеть никому не пожелаешь, малыш. Этот взгляд означает, что расклад по-настоящему дерь… э-э… скверный._

_Его угрюмое четырнадцатилетнее «я» продолжало молчать. Он ненавидел рассказы о войне из родительского прошлого._

_— Ее сегодняшний взгляд, когда она меня позвала, был точно таким же, малыш. Напомнил о былых временах. Ты ее очень напугал, Бен._

_И снова молчание._

_— Не устраивай больше ничего такого, понял меня? Если у тебя проблемы, иди и поговори с дядей Люком. Он — джедай, и он поможет. Побегом ничего не решить._

_— Что, правда? Тогда почему ты это делаешь?_

_— Я не убегаю._

_— Нет, убегаешь!_

_— Твоя мать и я, мы — разные. Но мы уже взрослые, и такие у нас отношения. Ты поймешь, когда станешь старше._

_— Я не вернусь обратно._

_— Нет, вернешься. Ты будешь учиться Силе и станешь джедаем, как дедушка и дядя. Послушай, ты еще скажешь нам «спасибо», когда вырастешь._

_— Да пошел ты!_

_— Следи за своим языком, малыш, иначе полетишь домой своим ходом!_

По «Финализатору» проходит легкая вибрация, знаменуя выход из гиперпрыжка, и Кайло возвращается в настоящее — к мостику и широкому обзорному иллюминатору, за которым темнеет глубокий космос. Кайло нравится медитировать здесь, в сердце величественного звездного разрушителя. Как и его деду в последние годы. Но внуку Дарта Вейдера никак не удается сосредоточиться на Темной стороне, поскольку странные события прошлого не прекращают бередить его душу. Должно быть, всему виной беременность Рей. Из-за этого ему все чаще вспоминается отец. Хан Соло — единственный в его жизни пример отца.

Но теперь он начинает понимать. Кайло увидел то выражение лица — из рассказов — когда бросал Рей в проклятый транспортник. В наручниках, распластанную на полу, устремившую на него взгляд, полный боли и изумления. И страха. Жуткого-жуткого страха за себя, ребенка и… за него. Все было написано на ее красивом лице — тошнотворная неизвестность: что готовит для них будущее? И что случится теперь? К чему все идет? Никто не знает.

Кайло сумел все устроить: на обратном пути транспортник с орденскими пленными и командой — свидетелями, видевшими Рей — взорвался. Сопротивленческий патруль «случайно» обнаружил корабль с информацией, которую Кайло передал обходными путями. Ход был опасным, и счет жертв — лиц, которых пришлось ликвидировать в процессе, — был велик, но в итоге Рей в целости и сохранности добралась до Сопротивления, и не осталось никого, кто мог бы рассказать о том, что случилось на самом деле.

Побег с «Финализатора», уничтоженный истребитель и сфальсифированная смерть Рей. В целом все прошло довольно успешно — для плана, составленного на лету, чтобы обвести вокруг пальца Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого. Сноук купился… возможно. Давным-давно Учитель наставлял Кайло, что существуют два принципиальных положения в стратегии: когда чувствуешь ловушку — ставь собственный капкан, а когда чувствуешь фальшь — подыграй, чтобы поймать зазевавшегося врага. Поэтому у Кайло нет уверенности во всем, что касается Учителя: знает ли он, подозревает? Ответа нет. Но сейчас ему необходимо верить в то, что Рей мертва. И он сделает это, поддержит свою ложь, как Первый орден — ложь о Скайуокере. Когда лжешь — ложь должна быть простой, и надо повторять ее, пока со временем окружающие в нее не уверуют. В том числе Верховный Лидер.

И стремительный поворот событий заставляет Кайло думать об их с дедом схожести. Его возлюбленная потеряна для него, как и их ребенок. Рей где-то там, бесконечно далеко в чернильной пустоте космоса за транспаристилом. В лучшем случае спряталась среди его заклятых врагов, которые используют ее против него, стоит правде открыться. В худшем — она оказалась предоставленной самой себе, беременная, разбитая и уязвимая. Рей умеет выживать, напоминает он себе снова и снова. Она не хрупкая беспомощная девушка. Она сильная и умная, она справлялась прежде, справится и сейчас. Вдобавок теперь с ней Сила — с ней и их ребенком, новым наследником Скайуокеров. Судьба позаботится о малыше, потому что род Скайуокеров продолжается. Да здравствуют Скайуокеры…

И все равно ему не избавиться от мыслей, что в его семейной истории зачастую для женщин все заканчивалось плохо. Каждую из них ждал незавидный удел. Жестокая смерть его прабабки на руках убитого горем сына и загадочная гибель королевы Амидалы, которую никто толком так и не смог объяснить. Рей не должна разделить их судьбу. Она заслуживает лучшей доли. Они все заслуживали… Но жизнь сопровождают немалые риски, когда ты правишь галактикой и владеешь Силой. Случайности происходят, и они всегда затрагивают тех, кто близок к потомкам Избранного. Такова горькая участь Скайуокеров. Каждый из них причастен к власти — Плэгас, Вейдер и Скайуокер, его мать и он сам — и все они оказались обречены на одиночество. Разочарование и разбитое сердце — обратная сторона принадлежности к столь славной семье.

Дни превращаются в недели, но прогресса в обнаружении сопротивленческих баз не наблюдается, и Кайло понимает, что становится особенно вспыльчивым. Даже Нестор Рен замечает это. Они знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы Нестору не пришло в голову спросить, что не так. Поэтому тот всего-навсего предлагает прогуляться. Полететь на Корусант. Давно пора как следует поразвлечься. Кайло соглашается — только чтобы покончить с этим разговором, и вот, в конце недели, все семь рыцарей Рен отправляются в известнейший развлекательный район Ускру. В гражданской одежде и под чужими именами они неузнаваемы, но поздней ночью притворство улетучивается и все начинают открыто называть его Кайло. Как обычно, Нестор пытается поднять ему настроение, но Кайло воротит нос от любой девицы, которую друг старательно подсовывает ему. Проблема не в девушках. Дело в том, что среди них нет Рей. И еще он теперь женат. Вроде как.

Наконец Нестор не выдерживает:

— Да что с тобой? Последняя цыпочка была горячей штучкой, Кайло. Именно такая, как тебе нравятся: высокая блондинка. Что не так?

Кайло пожимает плечами:

— Просто не понравилась.

— В последнее время тебе ничего не нравится, — многозначительно бросает Нестор. У него, как правило, две вещи на уме: война и секс, и на этот раз он намекает на последнее. — Дело в какой-то девчонке, да?

Кайло хмурится, что приятель понимает как «да».

— Ты же Кайло Рен! В чем проблема? Женщины обожают власть и славу. И форму. Она замужем или вроде того?

— Да, — вздыхает Кайло. — Она принадлежит другому.

— Значит, забей. Галактика не маленькая, в ней полно красоток. Как например, вон та.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Ты уверен? — когда Нестор пьян, к разговорам на его любимые темы добавляется неприятная фамильярность. Сегодняшний день не исключение. — Глянь на ее тело. Это бомба. Сейчас она повернется — глянь на ее задницу. Это же кайф, Кайло.

Кайло усмехается под нос. Задница нормальная. Но ему нравится аккуратная попка Рей. В основном потому, что она — часть Рей.

— Ладно. Живи как знаешь.

Он продолжает пить, глядя, как его рыцари веселятся с девушками. Отлично, подытоживает сознание, теперь он становится занудой. И он решает вернуться в шаттл, чтобы побыть одному. И подумать о Рей. Что она делает? Как себя чувствует? Как ребенок? И вылезают другие, глубинные страхи: любит ли она его? Скучает ли? Увидятся ли они когда-нибудь снова? Вдруг она решила избавиться от ребенка?..

Будущее тревожит его, поскольку он не видит возможности для них с Рей быть вместе и растить ребенка. Во всяком случае, пока здравствует Сноук. Кайло мысленно готовит себя к тому, что придется отпустить ее. В лучшем случае ему придется влезть в шкуру Кеноби — он будет защитником и хранителем издалека, оберегая свою потерянную семью.

Наверное, можно было бы поискать квартирку где-нибудь в Среднем Кольце, на одной из крупных орденских баз, спрятать там Рей, как тот же Кеноби прятал его дядю. Рей сможет незаметно жить среди других жен и офицерских семей, отвечая на расспросы, что ее муж служит офицером среднего звена на «Финализаторе». И он бы выбирался к ней, когда представлялась возможность. Она и ребенок будут в безопасности, и никто никогда не догадается. И он будет присутствовать в их жизни, а она будет его тайным грехом, тайной женой и тайным Светом.

Идея хороша. Даже романтична. Но не в долгосрочной перспективе. Разум подсказывает, что лучшим вариантом будет передать Рей побольше денег и дать ей жить своей жизнью. Это единственный безопасный способ для нее — держаться подальше от него и Первого ордена. Ради нее он должен отказаться от идиллии. Он поступит правильно, пожертвовав их совместным счастьем, если откажется от девушки, от которой отказывались уже много-много раз.

И тогда еще один потомок Скайуокера будет расти без отца. И Кайло в точности повторит путь своего родителя. Хан Соло бросил его мать одну воспитывать сына, и он обрекает Рей на ту же участь. Его мать безмерно уставала от одаренного Силой, упрямого сына. И лишь брат стал ей опорой, заполнив пустоту, что оставил после себя Хан Соло, и помог направлять юного Бена Соло. Но вот как все обернулось.

Будущее — это то, что по-настоящему беспокоит Кайло. Что ждет их всех? Годы спустя он вернется и встретит ничего не подозревающего ребенка словами «Я — твой отец», и отвратительная драма Скайуокеров разыграется заново? И что насчет Рей? Он не может бросить беременную женщину, которая доверилась ему. Он не может подвести ее. От Рей уже отворачивались. Продали еще маленькой девочкой, обрекая на полурабский труд на свалке. Продали, как однажды мальчика — ставшего его дедом. Кайло не может бросить ее и ранить еще сильнее, эту бедную мусорщицу с Джакку. А теперь еще носящую их ребенка. Малышу нужна мать — любящая и понимающая, он сам прочувствовал это когда-то — а не уставшая и заработавшаяся, легко поддающаяся раздражению. Какой стала Лея Органа, пережив разочарование в жизни и в любви. Не ждет ли подобная судьба и Рей?

Как бы там ни было, для этой проблемы нет достойного решения. И не важно, какой путь он изберет — шанс, что Учитель раскроет обман, всегда будет нависать над его головой. С самого начала риск был безрассудно велик. Теперь же, волей обстоятельств, в зоне риска — невинный ребенок. Разум подсказывает, что ему никогда не следовало впутываться в этот злосчастный роман, но сердце говорит, что это было неизбежно, поскольку такова воля Силы. Лишь глупец идет против судьбы.

Но судьба бывает вероломной, если в дело вовлечены Скайуокеры. И каждую ночь, возвращаясь в опустевшие покои, Кайло замирает на пороге, остро чувствуя отсутствие Рей, пока воспоминания спешат захватить его. Воспоминания о том, как он нашел ее заснувшей на диване, одетой в его черную футболку и ее кружевные трусики. Датапад выскользнул из ее руки, когда она заснула, и Кайло решил не будить ее. Но утром, как обычно, он обнаружил ее рядом с собой на кровати.

Затем его взгляд скользит от дивана к столу, где они с Рей ужинали вместе. Кайло пил каф, чашку за чашкой, пока она возилась с маффинами и фруктами. Его Рей никогда не ела много. Лишения Джакку оставили свой след, заставляя Рей есть по чуть-чуть, даже когда еды было навалом. Единственным, от чего не могла отказаться Рей, была вода. Воду она могла пить литрами, и наблюдать такую жажду было удручающим зрелищем. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что скрывалось за ее очевидным удовольствием.

У них был короткий и яркий роман, подогреваемый сексом, безрассудством и Силой. И еще опасностью и отчаянной нуждой Рей в любви. Хотя, вероятно, он сам не сильно от нее отличался. Сейчас Кайло понимает, что до Рей был чудовищно одинок. Изолированный своим положением, репутацией и выбором. Недолгое время с Рей было лучшим в его жизни — в физическом, эмоциональном и моральном плане. И вряд ли такое когда-нибудь повторится, отчего потеря становится особенно душераздирающей.

Он ложится в холодную постель, чтобы забыть обо всем, но даже там не находит избавления от своей одержимости. Ночью воспоминания приливают еще сильнее, захватывая сны. Нагромождение ярких образов, сильных чувств и страсти. И деталей. Рей тихо стонет с каждым его толчком, и ощущения их близости настолько умопомрачительны, что Кайло не в силах остановиться. Или она сидит на нем верхом, ее волосы окружают его водопадом, и потом ее голова откидывается назад в диком порыве. Он смотрит, как Рей теряется в своем Свете, и это непередаваемое зрелище. Они переворачиваются, и ее губы приникают к его губам, пока его рука проскальзывает между ее бедер. Он щекочет ее, поддразнивая, пока не чувствует ее Свет, а потом она обхватывает его и глотает его семя. Иногда их ласки неспешны — приятная отдушина после тяжелого дня, а иногда безудержная сумятица молодых несдержанных влюбленных. Но всякий раз это пьянящий прилив секса и Силы. Но потом Кайло просыпается — возбужденный, распаленный и неудовлетворенный. Сходя с ума от одиночества без своей Рей. Он готов отдать полгалактики ради одной ночи с ней.

На фоне разочарования он чувствует, что погружается дальше во Тьму. Все началось немедленно после побега Рей, когда он собственным мечом казнил четырех непричастных к ее побегу офицеров. После чего они с Учителем поочередно поджаривали молниями незадачливых штурмовиков, которых подрядили охранять Рей. Старый Сноук использовал казни как часть обучения, наставляя, как правильно смаковать и продлевать убийства, сдерживая себя за миг до чужой смерти. Через пару часов весь корабль гудел новостями о том, что Лидер и Кайло Рен могут создавать огонь на кончиках пальцев. Но те смерти и другие, которые последовали за ними, ничуть не умиротворили его. Это порочный круг, потому что чем темнее его деяния, тем сильнее Кайло жаждет Света. Света Рей. И самой Рей.

Кайло принимает решение, что если он не может быть с Рей, он поможет другим, похожим на нее. Без особой огласки он расширяет бюджет главного врача, отведенный на гуманитарные миссии. И после того как Хакс во время собрания минут десять распинается о необходимости завоевывать сердца и умы, Кайло увеличивает ассигнования на строительство школ. Внушение работает лучше, когда имеешь дело с молодыми. И среди обитателей отчаявшихся миров найдется ребенок, которого накормит, оденет и о котором позаботится Первый орден. Ребенок, на месте которого могла быть Рей. И пусть его Рей — особенная, но ее история типична для жителей отдаленных миров, гораздо типичней, чем готова признать Новая Республика. Вдобавок на грани его сознания зреет беспокойство, что его собственный ребенок, прозябающий в безвестности, может очутиться в такой же бедности, как и Рей. Среди голодающих детей, которым поможет Первый орден… Его ситхская душа чувствует, что позыв к благотворительности — один из способов, какими проявляется его слабость. Кайло Рен никогда не был невосприимчивым к Свету. Он слаб перед ним. И пусть он не может обладать им, соблазн приобщиться к нему велик.

Тем временем поиск баз Сопротивления идет без особых успехов. Что означает отсутствие прогресса в поисках Рей. Когда они с Хаксом в очередной раз предстают перед громадной голограммой Учителя, генерал с энтузиазмом выкладывает свои критические замечания по обменам пленными, которые предложил Кайло. Хакс никогда не упускает возможности очернить его.

— Это провальная стратегия. После первого рейда она не принесла нам никаких дополнительных результатов. Сопротивление следит за нами. Теперь они тщательно скрывают свои следы.

— Продолжай, — велит Сноук.

— Они имели наглость уничтожить наш корабль с последней партией заключенных, это чистое нарушение нашего соглашения! Мы не можем оставить эту провокацию безнаказанной, продолжая обмены. Надо немедленно отказаться от этой стратегии. Мы ничего не получаем от нее, даже с пленников, которых уже обменяли.

Кайло сохраняет молчание. Тяжело оспаривать доводы Хакса.

— Значит, после обмена Сопротивление уничтожило наш корабль с возвращенными пленными? — вслух проговаривает Сноук. — Какой смелый ход.

Хакс наклоняет голову.

— Какой неожиданный поступок с их стороны. Куда более подобающий нам, ты не находишь, Кайло Рен? — взгляд Учителя обращается к ученику, и Кайло тут же готовится ощутить ментальное воздействие. Но Сноук только ощеривается звериным оскалом. — Как по-ситхски с их стороны, — усмехается он. И добавляет: — Возможно, наконец мне даже нравится их генерал Органа. Сначала она взорвала мой «Старкиллер», — Сноук искоса бросает холодный взгляд в сторону Хакса, и тот вспыхивает. — А теперь старушка убила моих бедных пленников. Кто бы предположил, что она может быть настолько безжалостной.

Сноук откидывается в кресле и с интересом оглядывает Кайло:

— Что ты думаешь о нашей нынешней стратегии, ученик?

Это его шанс привести свои доводы, но Кайло оставляет их при себе. Чем меньше упоминаются обмены пленными, тем лучше. И он признает свой провал:

— Хакс прав. Нам стоит перейти к чему-то более эффективному.

Сноук кивает и обращается к генералу:

— Скажи мне, что твой план «Б» — нечто лучшее, чем дроиды-разведчики.

Конечно нет. Альтернатива, предложенная Хаксом, довольно предсказуема — он осторожен, поскольку скорее управленец, чем стратег. Учитель слушает его какое-то время, а потом отвергает предложенное.

— Вернись ко мне с чем-нибудь пооригинальней, — приказывает Сноук, нетерпеливо махнув рукой, а затем встречает взгляд Кайло сквозь визор маски. — Я хочу найти базы Сопротивления. Теперь — более чем когда-либо.


	22. Chapter 22

Надо быть слегка сумасшедшими, чтобы идти против Первого ордена. Рьяные сторонники Сопротивления чем-то напоминают Рей Кайло, разве что только их политические взгляды являются прямо противоположными. На базе много тех, кому нечего терять: мужчины и женщины, выжившие после нападений Первого ордена; бывшие пленники, как она сама; беженцы из захваченных миров; потерявшие все мужья и жены, братья и сестры, отцы и матери — каждый из которых ищет возможности поквитаться.

Здесь собралось немало искренних и целеустремленных существ со всех концов галактики. Кто-то мечтает о справедливости и возмездии, кто-то сражается во имя погибших родных, а кто-то за возвышенные идеи Новой Республики. Причина есть у каждого, но эта причина всегда безрадостна. Об Ордене ходят мрачные слухи, так что за вопросом «Почему присоединился ты?» обычно следует понимающее переглядывание. Не сказать, что это соревнование, кто больше пострадал или потерял близких, но иногда так начинает казаться. Разделенные переживания объединяют и еще больше подпитывают общий ярый настрой.

— Я была пленницей, — отвечает Рей на расспросы. Часто дополняя их фразой, которую сама слышит постоянно: — Я оказалась в неправильном месте в неправильное время, — она замолкает на этом, и, как правило, интересующиеся уважают ее желание не углубляться в данную тему. Здесь все с осторожностью относятся к вопросам о прошлом.

Верная своему обещанию, генерал Лея Органа следит за ней. Мать Кайло нередко появляется в ангаре, когда Рей заступает на свою смену. Обычно их общение ограничивается обменом приветствиями, бывает, она спрашивает Рей о работе, и после короткого разговора генерал извиняется и уходит по своим делам.

— По Дэмерон говорит, что ты замечательный механик, — сообщает как-то раз генерал. — Он говорит, что нам повезло найти кого-то, кто не жалуется на старые запчасти. — И Рей сияет от услышанного — она гордится своими навыками. Годы, проведенные на Джакку, нельзя назвать приятными или простыми, ей приходилось постоянно думать над тем, как пробираться по древним обломкам ржавеющих звездолетов. Повидавшие виды «Икс-винги» ей не в новинку, это приятное применение ее умений.

Работа руками всегда успокаивала Рей — было что-то умиротворяющее в том, чтобы чинить сломанные механизмы. Это всегда приносило удовлетворение, отвлекало от насущных проблем — когда заставляешь оживать сломанные вещи. Машины обезличены, они всегда выполняют поставленные задачи, у них нет своего мнения о политике и бушующей вокруг войне. Этому конфликту нет приемлемого решения, как нет и конца. Что значила победа Восстания при Эндоре и Джакку, если Новая Республика воцарилась лишь для того, чтобы пасть? Чем была победа над Империей, если сейчас половина галактики мечтает о ее возвращении? Рей хотелось бы задать эти вопросы генералу Органе, но ей не хватит смелости. Лучше поменьше привлекать к себе внимание этой женщины.

Мать Кайло искоса разглядывает ее.

— Еще По сказал, что ты не слишком общительна.

Да, все именно так. Рей довольно осмотрительна во всем, что касается Сопротивления. Она не пытается влиться в их ряды.

— Я привыкла жить одна, генерал. Я… эм… не очень уютно себя чувствую, когда вокруг многолюдно.

Лея Органа кивает, прежде чем задать новый вопрос:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь в последнее время?

— Немного уставшей, — очень уставшей, если честно, такой уставшей, что она готова проспать целый день. Но Рей с Джакку не из тех, кто жалуется.

— Значит, ты приняла решение?

— Да, — согласно кивает Рей. — Я сохраню ребенка, — как бы ужасно не было взваливать это на свои плечи, Рей знает, что Кайло хотел бы этого. Его прощальные слова о том, что ребенок будет всем, что останется после них, глубоко тронули Рей. И кроме того, она и сама постоянно думает об этом малыше, потому как все отказались от нее еще в детстве, и она не хочет повторить эту ошибку. Каждая жизнь драгоценна. Дети, выросшие, чтобы стать пушечным мясом вроде штурмовиков, как Финн, имеют значение. Грязные голодающие сироты с отдаленных миров имеют ценность. И Рей осознает собственное лицемерие, вспоминая невинных, погибших на «Старкиллере», словно бы ей пришлось убить собственное дитя. Конечно, обстоятельства разнились, но суть была одинакова.

— Никто не станет относиться к тебе плохо, если ты передумаешь, Рей, — мягко указывает генерал. — Люди поймут. В любом случае никто не имеет права осуждать тебя.

Рей кивает, и генерал Органа тактично закрывает тему, улыбаясь.

— Ладно. Что ж, благодарю тебя за прекрасную работу, Рей, — с этими словами генерал покидает ее, уходя на очередную встречу. Руководить Сопротивлением — неспокойное дело.

С точки зрения Рей, цели, поставленные Сопротивлением, довольно размыты. Каждый будто бы сражается против чего-то, а не за что-то. Их объединяет ненависть к Первому ордену, к его суровому правосудию и безудержному насилию. Но мало кто представляет, какой должна быть альтернатива для галактики, и многие в разговорах между собой соглашаются, что у Новой Республики тоже хватало недостатков.

Сопротивление пропагандирует идеалистическое стремление к свободе, справедливости и частично тоску по демократической Старой Республике. Но никто не ведает, как вернуть это, поскольку тридцать лет сначала руководители Восстания, а затем их последователи пытались, но так и не смогли достичь исполнения мечты. Кайло был прав: Новая Республика завязла в бесконечных спорах по абстрактным и второстепенным вопросам и начала распадаться из-за распрей и соперничества. И, кроме того, плохая организация препятствовала принятию решений на основе консенсуса. Их цели были привлекательными, понимает Рей, но последующее исполнение и результаты явили галактике один сплошной бардак.

И, быть может, это причина, объясняющая растущую популярность Первого ордена. Орден формулирует свои идеи просто, повторяя их снова и снова — в речах Хакса и пропагандистских клипах — они умело играют на раздражении и гневе людей, обещают принести закон и порядок и клянутся сделать галактику великой. Несколько десятилетий назад Старая Республика распалась и дала жизнь Империи, и теперь настал черед Новой Республики уступить бразды правления Первому ордену и его Второй Империи в качестве решения проблем. «Время пришло, — заявляют сторонники Ордена. — Надо объединиться ради безопасности и блага общества и вместе добиться мира».

Тут кроется упущенная возможность, думает Рей. Если бы Сопротивление сначала разобралось со своими проблемами и пришло к общей идее, они бы имели лучшие шансы завоевать сердца и умы. И еще им не хватает яркого лидера — вокруг которого захотят сплотиться. Героя, подобного Люку Скайуокеру. Или кого-нибудь еще, не приевшегося за последние тридцать лет. Пусть Лея Органа опытный и мудрый лидер, но она погрязла в борьбе и многочисленных личных выпадах против нее как со стороны Новой Республики, так и Первого ордена. Ее называют ужасной женщиной. Пережитком Восстания, упустившим свой шанс, человеком, которому давно пора отойти в сторону. Она работает только на себя — не верьте ее словам, говорят они. Она — закоренелая террористка, была ею всю сознательную жизнь, проложив себе путь во власть по трупам. Лея Органа входит в число тех, кто ответственен за нынешнее состояние галактики. Она полна устаревших идей и банальных решений. Пришло время дать дорогу молодым.

И пусть нельзя исключать, что критика справедлива, трудно не восхищаться этой женщиной. Хотя Кайло предупреждал о ней, Рей тяжело не чувствовать растущую приязнь. Лея Органа продолжает навещать ее, относясь к Рей порой прямо-таки по-матерински, что сильно трогает сироту с Джакку. Один месяц плавно переходит в два, и вот уже начинается третий месяц жизни Рей на базе. Она ждет Кайло, гадая, не тщетны ли ее надежды, но сейчас у нее нет лучшей альтернативы, поэтому она решает оставаться здесь столько, сколько получится.

— Мне кажется, я заставляю тебя нервничать, — мягко замечает генерал Органа как-то раз, когда они сталкиваются в одном из переходов.

— Я раньше никогда не встречала настолько известную личность, — отвечает Рей, не особо лукавя. Лея Органа чуть хмурится, и Рей мгновенно понимает, что мать Кайло подозревает ее во лжи.

Но, кажется, это не сердит ее, а вызывает сочувствие. Словно бы она знает, что скрывает Рей. Генерал манит Рей в сторону, в более уединенное место.

— Ты уже спланировала, что будешь делать, когда покинешь нас? — начинает она тот разговор, которого Рей хотелось бы избежать. Она и без того находится здесь дольше положенного.

— Наверное, наймусь куда-нибудь механиком. Мне нравится работать с техникой.

Генерал Органа кивает:

— Ты никогда не хотела начать изучать пути Силы?

— Не особо, — признается Рей.

— Как и я, — делится генерал. — Меня никогда не учили использовать Силу. Этого для меня хотели другие, но я — никогда.

— Мне… мне нужны практические навыки. Чтобы содержать себя. И ребенка, — поясняет Рей. Вдобавок ей совсем не хочется находиться где-нибудь поблизости от дяди Кайло.

— Да, конечно, — одобрительно отзывается генерал. — С твоей стороны это очень ответственно. — Но она сразу возвращается к первоначальной теме: — Рей, не так-то легко воспитывать одаренного ребенка. Сила все усложняет, — в ее голосе явственно слышится горечь. — Мне бы хотелось поддерживать с тобой связь после того, как ты уйдешь. Если тебе или твоему ребенку понадобится помощь с Силой, я могу найти кое-кого, кто может обучить вас.

— С нами все будет хорошо, — произносит Рей с уверенностью, которой по-настоящему не чувствует.

— Куда ты отправишься?

Рей произносит названия двух крупных планет на Внешнем Кольце, которые принимают иммигрантов, и ее ответ немало удивляет Лею Органу, поскольку те находятся в центральной части владений Первого ордена. Она приподнимает брови.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь вернуться во Внешнее Кольцо?

— Да, — пожимает плечами Рей. — Я там жила. Там мое место, — и еще там никто не озаботится тем, что у Рей нет образования, поскольку им всегда нужны рабочие. Жизнь даже в Среднем Кольце ей не потянуть, особенно теперь, когда у нее будет ребенок. Содержание детей обходится дорого, а сейчас у Рей нет ни кредита. У нее не было времени забрать кучу банковских карт, приготовленных Кайло. Будь их у нее хотя бы несколько, они с малышом безбедно жили бы в одном из уютных миров Ядра.

— Это планеты Первого ордена, — удивленно замечает генерал. — Для женщины с сопротивленческим прошлым там может быть опасно.

— Я знаю. Я буду осторожна.

— Ты опять можешь очутиться в неправильном месте в неправильное время. Или этот малыш может стать штурмовиком, Рей.

Да, она все прекрасно осознает, и она не удерживается от обреченной ремарки:

— Раз я не могу остаться здесь, мне придется пойти на риск. Эти планеты наиболее развиты — среди тех, жизнь на которых я могу себе позволить, генерал. — Ее слова возымели желаемый эффект, и Лея Органа после раздумий продлила ей пребывание на базе, предоставляя возможность накопить средства.

Нежданное появление Рей в Сопротивлении произвело неизгладимое впечатление: ее вечно будут помнить как ухоженную девушку в розовом платье, даже если сейчас на ней рабочая форма, а волосы практично убраны в ее старую прическу в виде узелков. Лишь ее странное корусантское произношение выбивается из общей картины. Кайло не раз замечал это, но она не чувствовала разницы, находясь среди орденской элиты. Но здесь, в обществе существ со всех концов галактики, ее речь сильно выделяется, что вызывает немало вопросов: «Твой папаша-сенатор проголосовал не так, как обещал? Вот почему тебя бросили в орденскую камеру?». Другие случайные детали только добавляют веса ошибочному впечатлению, что Рей — важная персона, скрывающая свое прошлое.

«У нас тут немного таких, как ты, Рей. Как, говоришь, твоя фамилия?»

Люди сторонятся ее, прямо как на «Финализаторе», но Рей не особенно против такого отношения. Она долго была одиночкой, и дружба этих людей может довести ее до лжи, которой ей бы хотелось избежать. У нее двойственное отношение к ведущейся войне, поэтому Рей позволяет окружающим делать их собственные выводы на свой счет, чтобы свести ложь к минимуму. И она старательно избегает яркого дроида модели «БиБи», который часто сопровождает главного сопротивленческого пилота, как доверчивый щенок. К ее облегчению, вуки Чубакка все еще не объявился.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь? — еще рано, и в столовой практически пусто — это любимое время Рей идти завтракать. И появление Леи Органы застает ее врасплох.

— Да, пожалуйста, — Рей поспешно откладывает в сторону датапад, в котором рылась минутой раньше. Это превратилось в привычку: каждое утро она ищет в голонете новости о Кайло Рене. У Первого ордена эффективная пропагандистская машина, поэтому информации много, даже о Первом рыцаре. Простые сводки, само собой, но приятно услышать о Кайло хоть что-то. Даже если «что-то» — список мест, где он недавно убивал людей.

Рей быстро выключает датапад, но генерал успевает окинуть взглядом экран.

— Кайло Рен? — приподнимает бровь она.

— Да, — Рей сразу ищет повод поменять тему. — Транспортник, поступивший вчера, можно сказать, собрали заново. Он еще сослужит отличную службу.

— Хорошие вести, — отвечает генерал Органа, но не проглатывает наживку. — Ты когда-нибудь видела его?

— Видела кого? — прикидывается дурочкой Рей.

Но это не смущает Лею Органу.

— Кайло Рена.

— Да. Да, встречала. На «Финализаторе».

— Он убил моего мужа, — негромко продолжает та, и боль в ее голосе заставляет сердце Рей болезненно сжаться. Пусть она знала Хана Соло всего пару быстро пролетевших дней, ей не хватает его. И Рей не может представить, каково это — любить Хана Соло годами и потерять его.

Но не в ее положении делиться переживаниями, поэтому она отвечает со скорбной учтивостью:

— Мне жаль.

— Мы были в разводе. Вероятно, мне следует называть его моим бывшим, но по какой-то причине я никогда не переставала думать о нем как о муже. Такое случается, когда вы женаты слишком долго.

— Мне жаль.

Мать Кайло отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Это все моя вина. Я отправила мужа на смерть.

— Во время рейда на «Старкиллер»? — продолжает игру Рей.

— Да… Это было на «Старкиллере».

— В тот день погибло много людей, — тихо отзывается она.

— Верно, — тяжело вздыхает генерал Органа. Пожилая женщина смаргивает слезы и берет себя в руки. — Чем он занимался, когда ты видела его?

— Кто?

— Кайло Рен.

— Он посадил меня на корабль для обмена пленными. Он — причина того, что я здесь.

— Действительно. Я позабыла, — и Рей не верит этому ни на йоту.

Война разделила многие семьи по обе стороны. Остались женщины и мужчины, которым придется в одиночку растить детей и заботиться о старших, полагаясь лишь на себя, с грехом пополам сводя концы с концами. И ночами, после тяжелого рабочего дня, им будет не с кем поговорить. Не с кем посмеяться. Некого прижать к себе. И каждый день все будет повторяться заново. Конечно, борьба ради идеи приносит славу, но не для семей, которые переживают и с тревогой ждут новостей.

Рей хорошо знакомо это состояние. Вернется ли за ней Кайло? Или он падет в бою с силами Сопротивления или от руки Сноука до того, как придет за ней? Обречена ли она и ее тайный малыш на вечные бега от Первого ордена? Рей раз за разом проигрывает в голове возможные сценарии, и часто случаются дни, когда исход слишком пугает ее.

Довольно забавно, что сейчас Рей чувствует себя более одинокой, чем когда-то на Джакку. Даже в атмосфере общего сочувствия ее окружает ощущение потери. На Джакку она толком не понимала, чего ей не хватает, но сейчас, после того как она узнала, что такое любовь, ей остро ее не хватает. О, как же ей не хватает ее Кайло…

Он снится ей. В жарких, томительных снах, где она лежит в его объятиях. Эти сны кажутся почти реальными, и она просыпается в поту, отчаянно желая его. Должно быть, виновата беременность и гормоны, убеждает она себя, пытаясь заснуть. Но другие сны беспокоят ее сильнее — сны, в которых Кайло говорит с ней. Они с Кайло стоят в том темном углу на транспортнике с пленными. На нем нет маски, и он с безумным взглядом сжимает ее плечи. «Я вернусь за тобой, — обещает он раз за разом. — Не отказывайся от меня. Не предавай ради моей матери. Не променяй меня на Сопротивление. Я вернусь за тобой, и мы будем семьей, о которой ты всегда мечтала. Больше ни один Скайуокер не вырастет без отца. Цикл закончится на нас, Рей». И потом она просыпается, сны уходят, но обещания эхом повторяются в ее ушах. И Рей верит ему. Она должна.

В последнее время Рей просыпается рано, приступая к работе еще до того, как начинается ее смена. У нее умелые руки, к тому же часы, проведенные с инструментами и механизмами, навевают воспоминания о доме. Рей отчаянно нуждается в чем-то, на что можно опереться, поскольку в глубине души смертельно напугана.

Если Сопротивление узнает правду о ее прошлом, ее сочтут шпионкой и отберут ребенка.

Если ее найдет Первый орден, она вернется в лапы Сноука, и невозможно предсказать, каким будет ее конец.

Она одна, и она ждет ребенка, а единственный человек, в которого она верит, это Кайло Рен, но он исчез из ее жизни и может никогда не вернуться.

Но Рей переживет эти трудности, как и прошлые: надо жить одним днем, принимать правильные решения и надеяться на лучшее. И чем дольше она находится в Сопротивлении, тем одновременно ей спокойней и тревожней. Спокойней, потому как Рей вполне комфортно скрываться на тайной сопротивленческой базе. Тревожней, так как Кайло все еще не пришел.

И на фоне всей неопределенности, ей не хватает ощущения Силы. Не хватает сосредоточения, как во время часов, проведенных за исцелением. И еще — умиротворяющего Света. Но сейчас слишком рискованно использовать Силу. Это может привлечь внимание генерала Органы и остальных. Возможно, даже Сноука.

— Ты скоро перестанешь влезать в этот комбинезон, — с дружелюбной улыбкой замечает Лея Органа, глядя на выступающий живот Рей. Всем нравятся животы беременных, недавно выяснила она. Но все равно чувствует себя неловко, когда люди так свободно говорят о ее теле, даже с благими намерениями. И тем более очень неловко, когда об этом говорит не ведающая о своем родстве бабушка малыша.

— Ага, — выдавливает из себя Рей, покраснев и неосознанно проводя рукой по шестимесячному животу.

— Беременность тебе идет, Рей. Ты буквально сияешь. С малышом все в порядке?

— Да, мадам.

И тут Рей порывисто выпаливает:

— Это мальчик, — об этом ей сказали в лазарете, но по какой-то причине Рей уже знала. Сила, наверное, подсказывала. И то, что теперь ей известен пол малыша, делает все еще реальнее, поскольку у нее будет _сын_. Сын Кайло. Унаследует ли он фанатичность отца или ее собственный прагматизм? Будет ли у него бледная кожа Кайло? Ее каштановые волосы? Всевозможные мысли о растущей внутри нее жизни не дают спокойно заснуть. Кем будет ее малыш, когда вырастет?

— У меня есть сын, — вдруг негромко признается Лея Органа.

Очнувшись, Рей возвращается к своей роли:

— Он помогает вам в Сопротивлении?

— Нет. Я не видела его пятнадцать лет. Мы… не слишком ладим.

— Мне жаль, — отвечает Рей. Но не может удержаться от вопроса: — Что случилось? — Как вышло так, что эта женщина и ее сын оказались по разные стороны войны? Что пошло не так между ними давным-давно и привело к нынешней ситуации? Рей слышала слова Кайло, но она хочет узнать и точку зрения его матери.

Лея Органа медлит, прежде чем ответить:

— Я много лет спрашивала себя. Я делала все, что могла. Но этого оказалось недостаточно. — С тяжелым вздохом, она продолжает откровенничать: — Материнство — тяжелый труд. У меня нет намерения пугать тебя, но это действительно тяжело. Тяжелее, чем на войне и в политике. Вдобавок, — она делает паузу, — это навсегда. Ты можешь изменить жизнь, поменять работу и свое будущее. Но семью ты не изменишь. Он всегда останется моим сыном. Несмотря ни на что.

Рей не знает, что ответить на эту печальную речь. Неприкрытая боль и сожаление исходят от генерала сквозь Силу, подавляя. И Рей снова повторяет:

— Мне жаль, — этого мало, хоть и искренне.

— Мой сын — моя величайшая неудача, Рей. Он — мое глубочайшее сожаление.

— Так что произошло? — снова интересуется она, хотя, конечно, это не ее дело. Но это важно.

Неловкий момент затягивается, и обычно собранная генерал Органа выглядит так, словно готова заплакать. И ее красивое лицо кажется по-настоящему старым и уставшим.

— Иногда я убеждаю себя, что ничего нельзя было сделать. Но я чувствую свою ответственность. Из-за этого в моем возрасте я все еще участвую в войне. Тебе многое неизвестно, Рей, но эта война — моя вина. Я не могу исправить своего сына, но, возможно, у меня получится с галактикой. И я не дам ему навредить людям еще больше.

— Он за Первый орден, да? — озвучивает Рей логическое заключение.

— Да, — соглашается мать Кайло. — На базе это не является общеизвестным. Но есть те, кто знают.

— Он ведь не генерал Хакс? — с широко распахнутыми глазами подыгрывает Рей.

— Нет, — вздыхает Лея Органа. — Брендол Хакс происходит из известной имперской семьи. И, кроме того, я бы сказала тебе, носи ты моего внука, — она наклоняет голову в манере, опять напомнившей Рей о Кайло. И тут генерал улыбается: — Если честно, мне бы хотелось, чтобы все было иначе, Рей. Тогда через пару месяцев я стала бы бабушкой и могла подержать на коленях внука. И впереди у меня маячило бы что-то хорошее. Сейчас же война — единственное, что у меня осталось.

— Ваш сын не может быть плохим, как Хакс, — участливо произносит Рей.

Лея Органа лишь качает головой.

— Он гораздо хуже. Мой сын — монстр, без всякой надежды на искупление. Но он все еще мой сын.


	23. Chapter 23

Где она?!

Рей словно в воду канула. Не имело значения, сколько он прилагал сил, на какие риски шел — он не мог найти ее. И день ото дня это все сильнее тревожило его.

Искать Рей в Силе было сродни самоубийству, поскольку Учитель непременно ощутил бы его попытки. Что, в свою очередь, раскрыло бы все детали спонтанного плана побега. Единственным, что несколько успокаивало, был не допускающий возражений приказ Сноука —выискивать уцелевшие базы Сопротивления, — дающий замечательную возможность прикрыть его собственные поиски Рей. Но даже работа лучших умов Ордена и многочисленных шпионов не приносила никаких результатов.

Однажды им попалась одна из баз, практически по чистой случайности. Миг удачи, без сомнения, был обусловлен волей Силы — Кайло раз за разом повторяет себе это. Сама судьба ведет его туда, где его ждет Рей. И поэтому атака на базу планируется крайне осторожной, предусматривающей минимальные потери и разрушения. Ведь если там Рей и его ребенок, они не должны пострадать. Офицерам он объявляет, что ему нужны пленники для допроса, но когда к нему одного за другим приводят сопротивленческих командиров, в их головах не находится ни единого воспоминания о девушке в розовом платье, нежданно явившейся после обмена пленными. И хотя его Рей не нашлась, тем не менее удается узнать расположение двух других вражеских форпостов. А после он приказывает казнить пленников. В конце концов, никто не возобновлял политику пощады.

Результатом последующей атаки становится обнаружение привычных шаек отбросов и террористов. И, конечно же, среди них не находится Рей. Это — небольшие снабженческие заставы, далекие от того, что можно назвать командным центром Сопротивления. Доступ же к более крупной добыче тщательно оберегается сопротивленцами с помощью их тактики рассеянных по галактике баз и высокого уровня секретности. Так что поиски продолжаются.

Сложившееся положение беспокоит Кайло, поскольку если Рей находится на главной базе, то это увеличивает шансы на ее встречу с его матерью. Что, в свою очередь, увеличивает вероятность, что Рей пересечется с его дядей. Несмотря на то, что Лея Органа никогда толком не обучалась Силе, она легко распознает чужую восприимчивость к Силе. Ведь его девочка с Джакку сияет ярким лучиком Света. Девочка, не знавшая о Силе ничего, случайно наткнувшаяся на дроида в пустыне и в итоге получившая в руки меч Люка Скайуокера. Можно не сомневаться, что Сопротивление не упустит такую возможность, возложив свои хлипкие надежды на новообретенную марионетку. Случившееся не может быть простым совпадением, и Кайло пытается утешить себя тем, что Рей проницательна и не поддастся на джедайскую ложь. Или что ее беременность не позволит ей начать обучение.

Где же она?..

Он обязан найти ее. И как можно быстрее.

Все зашло слишком далеко.

Воспоминания о Рей не перестают бередить ему душу. Проходит время, и он смиряется, возвращая Хаксу его бывшие апартаменты, о чем сам же впоследствии сокрушается, когда обнаруживает у себя под дверью демонстративно выставленный ящик. Хакс постарался, конечно. В ящике собраны оставшиеся вещи Рей. Пара платьев, которые она никогда не носила, какие-то безделушки, а среди них мелкие разбросанные пачки пайков и бутылка воды. И хоть «Финализатор» никогда не страдал от нехватки обеспечения, предусмотрительная Рей решила не рисковать. Старые привычки тяжело искоренить…

Хмуро разбирая ее вещи, Кайло натыкается на джедайский голокрон — подарок Сноука, и во время очередной аудиенции у Учителя возвращает его хозяину. Сейчас ему, как никогда, надо оставаться на хорошем счету. И он надеется, что старый Сноук будет доволен, получив обратно столь редкую и ценную вещицу.

— Учитель, думаю, он принадлежит вам.

— Именно так, — Сноук принимает протянутый голокрон. — Ты знаешь, что в нем скрыто?

— Да, — подтверждает Кайло. — Я помог Рей открыть его, — бросив взгляд на голокрон, он снова вспоминает тот день. — Вы понесли тяжелую утрату.

Древний муун кивает.

— Сила жестоко обошлась с моей женой.

— Ее убили из-за вас? — спрашивает Кайло, чувствуя неуместное любопытство. Прошлое Учителя всегда было покрыто завесой тайны.

— Нет, — эхом отзывается Дарт Плэгас. — К смерти ее привели ее собственные глупые ошибки. Нельзя сказать, что я не предупреждал ее… Но моя жена повторила ошибку, которую совершают многие. Она пыталась изменить судьбу.

Муун слегка откидывается в кресле, обращая свое мрачное прошлое в очередной урок:

— Порой, ученик, тебе приходится смириться с волей Силы. Даже я осознаю границы того, что могу держать под контролем. Баланс во вселенной хрупок. Сила позволяет нам управлять многим, но при этом требует, чтобы мы подчинялись ее воле. Почитали ее в должной мере, принимая свою судьбу, ученик. Иначе тебя ждет суровая расплата.

Повертев в узловатых пальцах голубой кубик, он вдруг хмурится, вспоминая что-то из давних времен.

— Моя библиотека полна подобных примеров. Свидетельств о тех ситхах, которые восставали против судьбы, за что платили ужасную цену. Они были глупцами. Каждый, от первого до последнего.

— Как вы узнаете, что является судьбой? — поднимает голову Кайло, осознавая, что в этом вопросе кроется суть. Как определить, что тебе суждено?

Но ответ Учителя не особенно позволяет удовлетворить интерес:

— Ты поймешь. Судьбу тяжело не узнать. Она всегда настигает тебя внезапно.

Да, сокрушается Кайло, вспоминая, как впервые увидел Рей в тот памятный день. Вся в грязи, в жалких обносках, она стояла посреди леса. Невозможно было не заметить решимость на ее лице, когда она целилась из бластера. Рей не стала ждать и выстрелила в него сразу же. Будучи сыном Хана Соло, Кайло уважает ее за это. А еще он ситх, и агрессия понятна ему.

Мрачые думы тем временем не покидают его Учителя:

— В наших силах лишь предполагать, но быть уверенными в чем-то или предсказывать — такого не дано. Вероятно, это к лучшему.

— Значит, надо просто смириться с судьбой? — недоуменно спрашивает Кайло, желая понять истину, ведь когда ты — Скайуокер, судьба всегда рядом с тобой.

— Над этим вопросом я немало размышлял в последнее время, — загадочно произносит Учитель. — Насколько ситху позволительно вмешиваться в судьбу? Я до сих пор не уверен в ответе. Сила дарует нам свободу воли, ученик. Но принимать свою судьбу — самое разумное решение, поскольку, пытаясь изменить ее, ты можешь добиться кратковременного успеха, но в конце все равно она настигнет тебя. Ты способен повлиять на нее в какой-то мере, но подчинить себе — никогда.

— Но ведь ситхам позволено все, — повторяет Кайло прописную истину Темной стороны.

— Правильно. Но никто не гарантирует тебе успех, — усмешка прорезает изломанное лицо. — Даже я вынужден смириться с разочарованием и поражением сейчас, как и прежде. Я могуществен, но Сила сломила меня.

— «Старкиллер», — выдает Кайло очевиднейшую догадку.

— Верно, — согласно кивает Сноук. — Но прежде всего, Рей.

— Рей? — с осторожностью переспрашивает Кайло. Несмотря на опасность этой темы, теперь он должен узнать больше.

И Дарт Плэгас не разочаровывает его:

— Да, Рей. Я много лет тщетно разыскивал ее бабку. Она должна была стать воплощением моей мести. Но мне пришлось отказаться от этой идеи. И вот, спустя несколько поколений, ускользающие от меня потомки Палпатина вылезли на свет в лице нашей леди Рей.

— Рей — потомок Палпатина? — Кайло, конечно, известно, что чувствительность к Силе зачастую передается в одной семье, но порой может проявиться безо всяких предшественников. Такова природа Силы: она непредсказуема и капризна. И раньше он считал одним из таких капризов одаренность Рей, безвестной сироты с Джакку.

— Да, Рей происходит из рода Палпатина, — подтверждает Сноук. — Давным-давно у моего тогда молодого ученика была дочь, которую отдали джедаям. Он всегда полагал, что убил ее, как и остальных джедаев, во время Чистки. Но Шив не ведал того, что было известно мне, поскольку я знал, что джедаи изгнали ее. Дочь Императора подсела на спайсы, как и в дальнейшем ее собственная дочь.

— И эта дочь была матерью Рей? — Кайло мысленно подсчитывает. — Она же продала ее на Джакку?

— Да.

— Как вы узнали об этом? — прищурившись, спрашивает он.

— У меня свои способы, — коротко отвечает Сноук, и Кайло понимает намек — не углубляться в эту тему. Выражение лица мууна становится жестким, когда он вспоминает предательства прошлого. — Шив Палпатин расправился с моей семьей и украл мою империю. Он похитил сына, которого я создал с помощью Силы, и взял его в ученики, но так и не смог обучить его как должно. Мой ученик забрал у меня все. И я вознамерился забрать то, что дорого ему. Я перевернул вверх дном Корусант, обыскал каждый притон, но так и не нашел ее.

— Ее бабкой была джедайка, тайная дочь Императора… — вслух выговаривает Кайло, не в силах справиться с изумлением от открывшегося.

— Да. Наша способная мусорщица рождена из Света и Тьмы, и в ее жилах течет благородная кровь. Она — единственный оставшийся в живых потомок Палпатина.

Кайло молчит, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— А кем была мать той джедайки?

— Женой Шива. Но это прискорбнейшая история давних дней.

У Дарта Сидиуса была жена? И она отдала ребенка джедаям?.. У Кайло слишком много вопросов, которые он не осмеливается задать, а еще разговор, затрагивающий Рей, слишком затянулся. Чем меньше они с Учителем обсуждают ее, тем лучше. Особенно сейчас, когда Сноук обзавелся нервирующей привычкой говорить о ней в настоящем времени.

Муун бросает на него косой взгляд:

— Извлеки из этого урок, ученик: рано или поздно Сила выведет из тени своих детей. Истинно одаренные всегда выходят на свет, даже если укрываются в Силе, подобно ситхам. Твой дед и Шив с успехом выслеживали джедаев многие годы. Ты можешь не распознать их физическое расположение, но само их существование невозможно скрыть. Как ныне с Люком Скайуокером, а ранее с Йодой — я всегда знал, что они живы. И в свой черед Шив Палпатин знал о том, что я выжил.

Кайло молчит — для него это плохие новости.

— Спустя столько времени, теперь, когда мы находимся на пороге второй империи, мое терпение вознаграждено, и Сила послала нашу Рей, чтобы она исцелила меня. Все шло к тому, что я, наконец, должен буду предстать перед галактикой. Когда сходятся Свет и Тьма, не бывает случайностей. Всегда, ученик, всегда должна быть причина, — и вдруг Учитель словно приходит в себя. — Но, увы, ты сообщил мне, что моей целительницы больше нет с нами. Как видится, общественности придется свыкнуться с моим непривлекательным обликом, — Дарт Плэгас крайне редко упоминает свое физическое уродство, и это еще сильнее настораживает Кайло. Взгляд Учителя становится острым. — Как жаль, что она погибла, находясь под твоей опекой, ученик. Как же жаль.

Разговор переходит к военным вопросам. Лидеру Сноуку не терпится расправиться с Сопротивлением, а разговоры о победе неизбежно ведут к Скайуокеру: где последний джедай, что он задумал? И Учитель, и ученик сходятся в том, что он даст о себе знать, так или иначе.

— Мы поймем, когда конец близок, — предсказывает Сноук. — Он наступит, когда твой дядя решит выбраться из укрытия. Этот день запомнится надолго, в этот день мы одним неумолимым ударом сокрушим Сопротивление, и ты снесешь голову Люку Скайуокеру.

— Этот день наступит очень скоро, — пылко клянется Кайло, но старый ситх более взвешен в своих ожиданиях:

— Мы увидим. Увидим.

Лишь оказавшись в относительной безопасности на своем шаттле, Кайло нервно позволяет себе вернуться к обдумыванию услышанного сегодня: Рей — потомок Палпатина, и Кайло не сможет прятать ее вечно.

«Где же ты?..»

Кайло обязан найти ее: Рей — единственная женщина в галактике, которая должна быть подле него, и теперь ему известно почему.

Внук Вейдера непреднамеренно женился на правнучке Дарта Сидиуса, соединив две могущественные семьи. Каковы были шансы на подобную случайность? На подобную извращенную шутку судьбы? Ведь это судьба, без всяких сомнений. И во что бы там ни верил старый муун, Рей предназначена Кайло Рену. И пусть он полюбил ее как сироту с Джакку, теперь он будет почитать ее как тайного отпрыска Тьмы. Ее предок-ситх был под стать его собственному предку, и их жизни оказались сплетены с судьбами джедаев. И действительно, Сила благоволила обеим семьям, в которых были и Свет, и Тьма, и джедаи, и ситхи. И где-то, среди этого водоворота, суждено родиться еще одному ребенку. Наследнику тех, кто основал Империю и правил ею. «Кем он станет, этот ребенок?» — гадает Кайло. Только время покажет.

Поэтому сейчас, больше чем когда-либо, он обязан найти Рей. Прежде, чем это сделает его мать. Прежде, чем его дядя. И прежде, чем ее найдет его Учитель.


	24. Chapter 24

Рей не собиралась подслушивать, но вышло, как вышло. Они стояли слишком близко к кораблю, где она занималась ремонтом, и вдобавок в этот час ангар был практически пуст — рабочие ушли на перерыв, и привычные разговоры и шум стихли. Лежа на спине, она устроилась на подъемнике под репульсорами стандартного транспортника (судя по виду, заставшего времена Клонических Войн). Откровенно говоря, практически вся техника в Сопротивлении безбожно устарела. К настоящему моменту работа подходила к концу, оставалось почистить пару последних деталей, а после прикрутить их на место.

— …Ты думал о том, чтобы вернуться?

— Лея, мы не раз это обсуждали. Это не моя война.

— Теперь все по-другому.

— Нет, ты заблуждаешься. И я не собираюсь убивать Бена. Поэтому не начинай снова.

— Я не прошу тебя убивать его! Я только хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с ним.

— Не обманывай себя. Бен уже не ребенок. Если мы встретимся, только один из нас уйдет после этой встречи живым.

Женский голос принадлежит генералу Органе, но мужской голос ей незнаком. Впрочем, ей начинает казаться, что она знает, о каком именно Бене они говорят.

Ее руки продолжают работу, пока чужое молчание затягивается. И в тот миг, когда она решает, что они ушли, снова раздается голос мужчины. В нем заметна досада, но он пытается сохранить спокойствие. Скорее всего, это давний спор.

— Лея, что, по-твоему, я должен сделать? Я не намерен убивать эту девчушку и ее ребенка.

— Что?! Что ты несешь?! Ты должен обучить ее, а не причинять ей вред.

— Чтобы ее зверски убили, как моих прошлых учеников?

— Сноука и Бена надо остановить.

— Я не могу убить Сноука и не хочу убивать Бена. Довольно, Лея. Знай я, чего именно ты потребуешь, ни за что бы не вернулся.

— Ты лучше всех знаешь, чему мы противостоим. Но предпочитаешь жить, закрывая на все глаза!

— Я не вступлю в безнадежный бой, Лея. Победа вам все равно не достанется. Разве ты сама не видишь?

— Ты должен остановить его и Сноука! Ты — единственный, кто способен это сделать!

— Сноука не остановить. А если я убью Бена, он найдет себе другого ученика.

— Значит, ты опять уйдешь?

— Да. Я отказался от этого боя много лет назад, Лея, ты прекрасно знаешь. Ищите другого убийцу.

— Ты — его учитель! Ты — последний джедай, и ты вот так легко самоустраняешься и перекладываешь всю ответственность на меня?! Хан когда-то сделал то же самое…

— Не вмешивай в это Хана.

— Ты все это начал.

— Нет, когда-то я остановил это. Как мне казалось. Но разве сейчас тебе не ясно, что это замкнутый круг, что все начнется заново?

— Ты — наша последняя надежда. Больше никого нет, ведь ты решил не брать учеников.

— Я не выращу очередного ситха. Тем более из бедняжки, которую ты мечтаешь отправить на убой. Тем более что, по твоим словам, она беременна. Судьба джедая определенно не принесет ей счастья. Пусть проживет спокойную жизнь вместе со своим ребенком, а не бьется на твоей войне, Лея.

— Ты на что намекаешь? Я была хорошей матерью Бену! Да, может, не идеальной, но…

— Это не просто война, это наша семья! Я устал смотреть, как мы уничтожаем друг друга из-за Силы. Если Бен хочет галактику, то пусть забирает ее. Я не встану у него на пути.

— То есть мы должны сдаться и дать Первому ордену победить? Там, на твоей скале, у тебя хоть был голонет? Ты представляешь, чем в последнее время занимается Бен? Пока ты целыми днями медитируешь, он убивает людей направо и на…

— Лея, наши отец с матерью погибли, как и мои тетя с дядей, как и семья Органа, Бен Кеноби, Лор Сан Текка, Хан, мои друзья и ученики. И ради чего? Война продолжается. Спустя столько времени ничего не изменилось. Посему я отстраняюсь от этой войны, Лея. Возможно, у тебя еще есть силы, но мои иссякли, — слышится долгий протяжный вздох. — Все пошло не так, как должно было.

— Я знаю. Но так уж вышло.

Наступает еще одна длительная пауза. И теперь Рей становится по-настоящему неловко выбираться из-под транспортника, чтобы дать знать о своем присутствии. Конечно, подслушивать неприлично, но услышанное уже пробудило в ней любопытство. И пусть мужчина остался неназванным, Рей понимает, с кем говорит Лея Органа. Не смотря на предупреждения Кайло насчет его дяди, Рей чувствует себя заинтригованной. И, наверное, у нее есть для этого основания.

— Ты права, Сила благоволит к этой девушке. Я почувствовал ее, едва приземлился. Где она сейчас?

— По сообщил, что она работала где-то здесь. Возможно, вышла на минуту.

— Не нравится мне это. Я ни на секунду не поверю, что Бен отправил ее сюда из жалости. У мальчика, расправившегося с друзьями и с собственным отцом, не может быть сострадания, Лея. Так отчего он не убил ее, по своему обыкновению?

— Она объяснила, что он сделал это, дабы подразнить Хакса.

— Какого Хакса?

— Бестолкового оратора, обожающего громкие заявления.

— Разве они не все такие?

— Это рыжеволосый мужчина, часто выступающий с речами.

— А, я понял, о ком ты. Так к чему рисковать и посылать ее сюда? У Бена должна была быть причина. У ситхов она всегда есть. Ты что-то упустила, Лея.

— Поэтому я и позвала тебя, Люк. Если честно, мне кажутся правдоподобными лишь самые невероятные части ее биографии.

— Где эта девушка? Не нравится мне это, Лея. У меня плохое предчувствие.

— Она сказала, что в нем есть добро. Таковы были ее слова, Люк. В Бене есть добро.

Значит, они пришли в ангар ради нее? Да уж, можно было догадаться. И, вкрутив последний винт на место, Рей выбирается из-под корабля.

— Кто здесь? О, генерал Органа, это вы! — Рей с трудом занимает сидячее положение — сразу встать мешает увеличившийся живот.

Обернувшись, Лея Органа встречает ее удивленным взглядом, возле нее застывает пожилой мужчина в темном одеянии.

— Ищете кого-нибудь? — переспрашивает Рей.

— Рей, неожиданная встреча, — с облегчением произносит мать Кайло. — Мы искали тебя. Познакомься, Рей, это мой брат. Люк Скайуокер.

Несмотря на подтверждение ее догадки, встреча с ним лицом к лицу оказывается не менее захватывающей. Люк Скайуокер. Самый настоящий. Стараясь не глазеть на него, Рей сглатывает и тихо вздыхает. Легендарный герой, противостоявший старой империи, и заклятый враг Первого ордена. Последний джедай, сын Дарта Вейдера, разрушитель «Звезды Смерти». Учитель Кайло, исчезнувший в добровольном изгнании много лет назад. И еще — таинственный спаситель, к которому стремился дроид с картой, чей путь пересекся с ее однажды на Джакку.

— Эм-м… привет, — находит в себе силы выдохнуть Рей. Ее глаза устремляются к рукояти светового меча на поясе джедая, а потом к протезу правой руки. По словам Кайло, Дарт Вейдер отрубил ее во время поединка. Да, думает Рей, глядя на это полученное в бою увечье, человек перед ней — доподлинный воин Света. Скайуокер, который пошел против своих.

— Вы — Люк Скайуокер, — ей не удается сдержать детского восхищения. — Великий рыцарь-джедай.

Он отзывается со сдержанной улыбкой:

— Войны никого не делают великим, — в его голосе звучит истинное джедайское спокойствие, и Рей становится не по себе. Ведь войны начинают ситхи, чтобы обрести власть.

Рей оглядывает его с ног до головы — он выглядит именно так, каким она его представляла. Невысокий, представительный, с поседевшими волосами и аккуратной бородкой. От него исходит что-то, напоминающее о Сноуке. Но в то же время веет печалью — непредставимой для старого ситха эмоцией.

— Вы вернулись? — вырывается у нее. — После стольких лет?

Сестра и брат отвечают одновременно: «Да» и «Нет». И Скайуокер с Органой обмениваются колкими взглядами. Да, осознает Рей, даже по одну сторону баррикад у этой семьи немало конфликтов.

Сила взвихряется вокруг них, и Рей хмурится от странного ощущения. Лея Органа тоже, словно что-то почувствовав, нервно складывает руки на груди. Но лицо джедая подле нее остается спокойным — он продолжает рассматривать Рей.

Глядя на двух выдающихся деятелей былых времен, Рей внезапно осознает, что выглядит нелепо, даже неподобающе, продолжая сидеть на полу. В конце концов, подобное приветствие ни за что бы не прошло со старым чопорным Сноуком. Она предпринимает попытку встать, правда, неудачную. Уставшие ноги подводят, но джедай протягивает ей ту, металлическую, руку. Рей медлит, прежде чем принять ее, и когда это происходит, первое же прикосновение мгновенно растворяет ее в Силе.

Повторяется то, что произошло в кантине у Маз Канаты, когда она дотронулась до светового меча, только гораздо хуже. Ее забрасывает красочными образами, сопровождающимися водоворотом событий и пьянящим приливом эмоций, за которыми скрываются судьба и трагедия легендарной семьи. Судьба и трагедия, изменившие судьбы многих. Конфликты личного и вечного, последствия которых превратились в мифы. Среди них не было настоящих героев, но их поступки воистину изменили историю.

Мужчина с беременной женщиной на руках взбегает по трапу шаттла. Она без сознания и быстро угасает. _Мы не можем это объяснить, но мы теряем ее._ Такова судьба жены ситха.

Парень со шрамом, рассекающим бровь, сжимает в объятиях окровавленное тело. И через мгновение измученная душа сливается с Силой. _Не покидай меня, мама…_ И она пытается, но не может. Это судьба матери ситха.

И потом она видит Кайло, стремительно идущего с ее обмякшим телом на руках, пока вокруг разворачивается сражение. Куда он несет ее: к жизни или к смерти? Рей не знает ответа. _Если то, что ты говоришь об этой девушке, правда, приведи ее ко мне._ Вот судьба возлюбленной ситха.

Где-то вдалеке кто-то зовет ее по имени и трясет ее. Но Рей слишком потеряна в Силе, чтобы ответить — ощущение физического тела испарилось. Она невесома, и ее уносит течением. И внезапно образы резко меняются, и теперь она видит мужчин семьи Скайуокер.

Высокая фигура в темном плаще, рокочущая «Я — твой отец», перед растерянным сыном. Сын тоже ситх, но теперь он куда больше машина, чем человек. Но ему все равно нужен учитель. «Присоединяйся ко мне, — просит отец. — Вместе мы будем править галактикой». Но у Силы другие планы.

Цикл повторяется, и на этот раз ситх-сын нависает над своим, как ему кажется, потерянным потомком. «Я — твой отец, — признается он отказывающемуся верить юноше. — Присоединяйся ко мне, и вместе мы будем править галактикой». Но, бросив последний отчаянный взгляд, юноша срывается в бездну. Он предпочитает смерть судьбе ситха. Однако у Силы другие планы.

Следующий сын гораздо младше, чем остальные, но от этого он не менее беспокойный. Мальчик знает, кто его отец. Но не дед. И не дед его деда. Никто не хочет разглашать позорное наследие. Но те, кто не учится на ошибках прошлого, обречены на их повторение. И семья, считавшая злейших врагов побежденными, не замечает, как взращивает врага в своих рядах. И хотя они намерены обучить его на джедая, у Силы другие планы.

«Помогите!..»

Рей поглощает вихрь Силы, ее сознание готово раствориться и свободно рассеяться в поле энергии, связывающем воедино вселенную. Ее физическое «я» перестает существовать, границы размываются, пока не остается только вселенная.

«Я един с Силой. Сила течет во мне».

Так глубоко Рей еще никогда не погружалась. И это опасная глубина.

Лица мелькают перед глазами — одни узнаваемы, другие нет. Но она знает, кто они. Четыре поколения, являющиеся сутью всего. Добро и Зло, Свет и Тьма, Джедаи и Ситхи. Противостояние продолжает повторяться раз за разом, потому что эти люди хотят изменить будущее, и каждый из них по-своему одержим своим прошлым. Проклятые — вечной надеждой на еще один шанс, запертые в порочном круге. Семья, власть, любовь и Сила каждый раз пересекаются по-разному, но результат остается неизменным. Несбывшиеся мечты. Утраченная любовь. Потерянные дети. И миллиарды погибших, волею случая попавшие в жернова судьбы.

Вот что значит быть Избранным. Быть одаренным Силой, отягощенным идеалами и раздираемым амбициями. И сейчас Рей тоже присоединилась к этому будущему.

Руки жестко трясут ее, потом бесцеремонно бьют по лицу.

— …Проснись, Рей! Проснись! Вызовите врача! Это не поможет, Лея. Помоги! Помоги мне! — но в состоянии, подобном трансу, Рей едва различает тех, кто находится подле нее. Пропасть между ними слишком велика — уж очень много лжи, секретов и нерешенных проблем.

Вместо них, кто-то далеко-далеко откликается на зов Рей и терпеливо подводит ее к настоящему. Медленными и выверенными шагами сознание возвращается к ней. «Контроль… Ты должна обучиться контролю. Вернись ко мне, и я научу тебя. Мне известно, что ты не практиковалась, — его голос кажется таким успокаивающим, таким отеческим и заботливым, хотя в нем и слышатся нотки упрека. Рей удивляет, что он не сердится на нее. Разве это было бы не логично? — Хорошо. Хорош-ш-шо. Мне не хватало твоего присутствия в Силе, — его урчащее поощрение — именно то, что ей хочется слышать сейчас. Ему всегда нравилось учить. И сегодня инстинкт самосохранения делает Рей его послушной ученицей. — Возвращайся домой, моя дорогая, и я завершу твое обучение. — Охваченная смущением, Рей пытается извиниться. Ведь сейчас он спас ее, несмотря на то, что она сбежала от него. — Вернись ко мне, и все будет прощено. Исцели меня, и все будет прощено», — это обещание — ложь, подозревает она. Но все равно шепчет: «Спасибо. Спасибо, что спас меня».

Рей просыпается с этими словами на губах.

«Благодарю тебя, Дарт Плэгас. Благодарю…»

И словно издалека, в мутном единении с Силой, она слышит его ответ:

«Ты не сможешь прятаться вечно, Рей».

И, открыв глаза, она встречает полные ужаса взгляды близнецов Скайуокеров.


	25. Chapter 25

— Рей? Ты в порядке?! — доносится до нее знакомый женский голос, но все, что Рей видит перед собой — это пронзительные голубые глаза джедая. Внимательные и настороженные.

— Кто ты? Кто ты самом деле, девочка? — сурово спрашивает он.

— Я… я… — Рей знает, что бледнеет — и не только из-за последствий дезориентации. Ее разум переполняют мысли об увиденном в Силе, и хотя такое случилось не впервые, но на этот раз все получилось гораздо более пугающим. С бешено колотящимся сердцем и адреналином в крови, она пытается отдышаться. Промелькнувшая перед ней безумная история рода Скайуокер захватила ее мысли. — Я… я…

— Люк, дай ей передохнуть, — генерал опускается на колено рядом с ней. К Рей постепенно приходит осознание, что она неуклюже распласталась на полу. Сила буквально сбила ее с ног, как в подвале замка Маз.

— Отвечай! — строго приказывает джедай.

И под ощутимым давлением чужих подозрений и растущего гнева, Рей хочется бежать без оглядки. В жизни иногда так бывает: ты или бежишь, поджав хвост, или благородно умираешь, а перед лицом человека, сразившего, ни много ни мало, двух ситхов, выбор очевиден. Придерживайся она иной стратегии, вряд ли дожила бы до своих лет. Сохраняя бдительность, она с трудом поднимается на ноги и предусмотрительно готовится броситься прочь — ну, пожалуйста, хоть куда-нибудь — но тут раздается гул, который ни с чем нельзя спутать. Ее лицо озаряет зеленоватое свечение.

Отступать некуда. И теперь Лея Органа тоже впивается в нее подозрительным взглядом.

— Отвечай, — повторяет джедай. — Кто ты? Кто ты и почему говоришь с ситхом? — от его голоса становится страшно. — Почему ты обращалась к Сноуку, называя его настоящим именем? За что ты благодарила его?

Рей вдруг понимает, что не уйдет отсюда, если не начнет говорить. И солгать у нее не получится.

— Я — та девушка, которая нашла дроида БиБи-8 в пустыне, — начинает лепетать она. — На Джакку я угнала «Тысячелетний сокол». И я была с дезертиром Финном, вуки Чубаккой и Ханом Соло на «Старкиллере».

— Ты была с Ханом? — громким шепотом переспрашивает генерал. — Значит, ты — та девушка, которую рвался спасти сбежавший штурмовик?

— Да! — ей отчаянно необходимо, чтобы они поверили, что она одна из них. — Меня схватили на Такодане. Первый орден пленил меня, но они не получили дроида.

— Продолжай, — велит джедай.

— После того как я сбежала из камеры, я увидела, как Кайло Рен убил Хана Соло, — она поворачивается к матери Кайло, наконец, получив возможность открыть то, что вертелось у нее на языке давным-давно. — Мне очень жаль, генерал. Мне по-настоящему нравился Хан Соло. Он предложил мне работу и был…

— Как ты встретила ситха? — прерывает ее Скайуокер, возвращая к сути дела.

И слова уже готовы вырваться сами собой, но она переводит дыхание, пытаясь привести мысли хоть в какое-то подобие порядка. Ей нужно говорить внятно и последовательно, хотя, что скрывать, это нелегко, со слепящим клинком перед самым лицом.

— Финн взял меч, а Маз сказала: «Это твой меч!». Финн взял меч и дрался с Кайло Реном. Он погиб. Получил рассечение спины. И он умер в снегу.

— Продолжай.

— Я забрала меч и тоже дралась с Кайло Реном. Я победила, и потом упала в обморок. А когда проснулась, то увидела над собой Лидера Сноука.

Лея Органа бросает на нее жесткий взгляд:

— Ты говорила мне, что Кайло Рен заставил Хакса забрать тебя со «Старкиллера».

— Именно так. Кайло Рен отвел меня к своему учителю. Я была нужна им живой.

Джедай кивает:

— А дальше?

— Генерал, ваш брат прав, — обращается она к Лее. — Вам не победить. Свет и Тьма всегда будут в какой-то мере сосуществовать. И вам не одолеть Дарта Плэгаса. Он бессмертен и всемогущ!

— Он всего лишь муун, — фыркает генерал.

— Нет, — возражает Рей. — Он достиг небывалой мощи! — и тут ей на ум приходит идея, как увести Скайуокеров от доподлинных событий. — Его тело настолько изранено, что он жив лишь благодаря Силе. Он умеет возвращать людей к жизни. И он… он… — Рей замолкает, нервно опустив руку на живот, пока Скайуокер следит за каждым ее движением. — Он даже способен создавать жизнь Силой. Я прожила рядом с ним много месяцев. У него огромная библиотека и лаборатория, где он проводит эксперименты. Еще у него есть слуга, которого он оживил, — она открывает правду небольшими частями, надеясь добавить своим словам достоверности. — Он даже не нуждается в сне. Он постоянно медитировал, когда не работал и не трогал меня.

— Он обучал тебя, — это утверждение, а не вопрос.

Рей согласно кивает и спешит уточнить:

— Он не учил меня Темной стороне. Он сказал, что я никогда не смогу стать ситхом. Сноук не хотел, чтобы я стала Темной, ему нужен был Свет. Он учил меня исцелять Силой.

— Конечно, еще бы. Исцелять его, — тон Люка Скайуокера не теплеет. — Он всего-навсего использовал тебя. И получив то, что хотел, он бы убил тебя. Так же как в будущем он поступит с Беном.

— Сноук отправил меня на флагман Первого ордена, — торопливо продолжает она. — Чтобы я практиковалась исцелять боевые ранения. Много лет назад император искалечил его световым мечом. Его раны ужасны, и мне не хватало умения исцелить их. Мне нужно было набраться опыта.

— Некоторые из них нанесла моя рука, — внезапно произносит джедай, но прежде чем удивленная Рей успевает спросить об этом, вмешивается Лея:

— Ты же рассказывала мне, что на «Финализаторе» жила в апартаментах Хакса.

— Это правда, я жила в них. Хакса разжаловали после «Старкиллера», и его комнаты отдали мне. Но я все равно была там как в тюрьме, генерал. В медотсек меня провожал отряд штурмовиков. Один раз я попыталась убежать, подстрелила Хакса и добралась до ангара, но меня поймал Кайло Рен. Генерал, поверьте, я никогда не врала вам. Я — мусорщица с Джакку, которая оказалась в неправильном месте в неправильное время… Я даже не подозревала, что у меня есть Сила… Я была в плену у Первого ордена долгие месяцы… Я никогда не лгала вам…

— Не считая утверждений о том, что носишь ребенка Хакса, — едко добавляет Лея Органа.

— Да, ребенок не Хакса, — честно признается Рей, не видя смысла отрицать очевидное. — Генерал Хакс никогда не трогал меня. Он бы не осмелился. Сноук убил бы любого мужчину, который бы прикоснулся ко мне.

— Тогда чей это ребенок?

Проницательный взгляд Люка Скайукера невероятно напоминает ей Кайло, но легкое давление в ушах дает понять, что мастер-джедай призывает Силу. Наверное, так, благодаря Светлой стороне, можно читать мысли. Джедай не притрагивается к ее разуму, но Рей чувствует чужой напор. И невольно вспоминает, как Сноук называл ее красивой, как развязывал ее больничную робу в первую ночь в его постели, как целовал ее и спрашивал: можно ли ему переспать с ней. Она вспоминает, как спала на огромной кровати, и о пышной встрече при возвращении на «Финализатор», и о том, как генерал ухмылялся, сообщая о ее статусе особой гостьи Лидера. Это правда — то, что случилось. Но отнюдь не вся правда.

— Я думаю, что этот ребенок — ситх, — тихо отвечает Рей.

— Думаешь? — не скрывая сарказма, усмехается Лея Органа.

— Я не всегда понимала, что он д-делал со мной, — импровизирует Рей, думая о своем смятении, когда Сноук ласкал ее во время транса. — Много лет назад была еще одна женщина, рабыня. Он создал в ней ребенка Силой. У него не было биологического отца…

— Шми Скай…

— Он умеет делать такие вещи! Вы не представляете, насколько он могуществен! — Рей смело встречает взгляд Люка Скайуокера. — Как только я осознала, что беременна, я сбежала. Кайло Рен посадил меня на транспортник с пленными и отправил сюда.

— И зачем Кайло Рену идти на подобный риск? — спрашивает джедай. — С чего бы ему помогать тебе?

— Он знал, что я беременна. Благодаря Силе знал. И ему было жаль меня, — с искренностью продолжает она. — Кайло Рен не такой плохой, как все говорят.

— Кайло Рен — монстр, убивший моего мужа, — ледяным тоном произносит Лея Органа.

— И он хладнокровно убил моих учеников, а также бесчисленное множество других людей, — добавляет Люк Скайуокер. — Он не мог жалеть тебя, Рей, — джедай качает головой, словно удивляясь ее наивности. — Бен знал, что твой ребенок однажды может стать ему заменой. Он избавлялся от будущего соперника. Вот почему он помог тебе бежать, — он оборачивается к сестре. — Сноук никогда не даст Бену полностью раскрыть его потенциал. Он убьет Бена гораздо раньше, чем это случится. Он не будет рисковать, воспитывая ученика, которого не сможет полностью контролировать. 

Рей чувствует, что достигла успеха, и решает предпринять новую попытку расположить к себе близнецов-Скайуокеров.

— Кайло Рен хочет убить вас, — доверительно предупреждает она джедая. — Вы же знаете, да? Они со Сноуком хотят убить вас.

Люк Скайуокер пожимает плечами:

— Сначала им придется меня найти.

— Почему ты солгала мне? — с праведным гневом спрашивает Лея, и Рей становится стыдно за свой обман.

— Я думала, что если вы узнаете правду, то не разрешите мне остаться. У меня нет денег, и мне некуда идти. Мне больше негде спрятаться от Сноука. Если он не может найти вас, значит, и меня он тоже не найдет.

Но Люка Скайуокера не убеждают ее объяснения:

— Судя по твоей реакции, ты вполне сдружилась со Сноуком. Когда ты говорила с ним в Силе, ты…

— Это была случайность! — выпаливает Рей — и это действительно правда. У нее не было намерения связываться с ним. — Я утопала в Силе, и он помог мне. Меня охватило облегчение, и я благодарила его за помощь — вот и все! Я не собираюсь возвращаться к нему! Я не дура!

— Никто не тонет в Силе, Рей, — спокойно отвечает джедай. — Сила так не работает.

— Она так работает, когда я исцеляю, — пылко возражает Рей. — Сноук учил меня контролировать мои способности, чтобы я не утонула. Если погрузиться в Силу слишком глубоко, можно потеряться.

— Это всего лишь метафора, — не соглашается он. — Видения не оживают наяву.

— Нет, они настоящие! — стоит на своем Рей. — Со мной это происходило уже дважды. И я видела древний джедайский голокрон, где говорилось о том же. Это  правда…

— Нет, — он произносит это, ясно давая понять, что спор окончен.

Рей умолкает — он точь-в-точь такой, каким его описывал Сноук: непоколебимый и категоричный.

— Ты на самом деле умеешь исцелять Силой? — спрашивает он спустя минуту раздумий.

И на этот раз, вместо слов, Рей решает устроить наглядную демонстрацию. Сняв с рабочего пояса гаечный ключ, она с усилием проводит им по руке, оставляя длинную кровоточащую царапину. А затем краткий миг ее концентрации начисто стирает рану.

— Впечатляет, — Скайуокер оценивающе смотрит на результат. — Исцеление — способность джедая. Как Сноук учил тебя этому?

— Сила есть Сила, — Рей цитирует ситхского учителя. — Джедаи и ситхи обращаются к Силе по-разному, но Сила всегда одна. Сноуку известно все, что только возможно знать о Силе. Сноук любит ее.

— Он любит власть, что она несет, — пренебрежительно поправляет ее дядя Кайло. — Ситхи жаждут власти.

— Да, — кивает Рей. — Особенно той, что дает неподвластная им Светлая сторона.

— Что? — смущенно переспрашивает Лея Органа.

— Ситхов тянет к Свету, — поясняет Рей. — Чем чернее Тьма, тем сильнее эта тяга. Стремление к балансу.

— Баланса не существует, — усмехается Скайуокер. — Не верь лжи Сноука. Свет и Тьма слишком отличаются друг от друга, — джедай устало вздыхает. — Компромисса быть не может, Рей. Это неосуществимо, — вероятно, это тоже часть давнего спора, которому она стала невольной свидетельницей. О том, что не будет победителя, если ни Свет, ни Тьма не могут до конца уничтожить друг друга. Посему война Силы продлится вечно, и эта семья и вся галактика продолжат находиться в ее эпицентре. — Компромисса быть не может, — повторяет он, с сожалением наклоняя голову. — Свет и Тьма не могут жить рядом друг с другом.

— Нет, могут, — возражает Рей, потому что уверилась в том, что Сноук был прав, и противоборствующие стороны сумеют уравновесить друг друга, несмотря на все различия. Да, скорее всего, не стоит ждать идеального баланса, но почему нельзя брать в расчет взаимоуважение и терпимость? Иначе на что еще надеяться? И раз Кайло сумел полюбить ее, а она полюбила его в ответ, то где-то обязательно существуют точки соприкосновения.

— Тебе следовало рассказать нам правду, — Лея Органа выглядит уязвленной, и Рей ясно осознает, какое сопереживание та к ней проявила. И какое доверие оказала, позволив остаться на базе. Внутри все неприятно сжимается от собственной лжи. И от той лжи, что еще впереди.

Ее взгляд снова падает на меч, и она долго медлит, прежде чем продолжить:

— Я ошибалась, вводя вас в заблуждение по поводу генерала Хакса. Но вряд бы вы поверили мне, скажи я правду. Мне казалось, что меня сочтут орденской шпионкой. И я беспокоилась, что вы потребуете, чтобы я избавилась от малыша.

— Почему ты хочешь его оставить? — вдруг интересуется Люк Скайуокер. Конечно, вопрос справедлив, после всех ее сегодняшних откровений.

Но Рей встречает его твердым взглядом:

— Каждая жизнь имеет ценность, джедай. Ведь это главное различие между нами и Первым орденом, верно? Их не заботит гибель невинных существ.

— Сноуку известно о ребенке? — задает очередной вопрос Скайуокер.

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Рей.

— Если он способен найти тебя в Силе, — внезапно осознает генерал. — Тогда он, должно быть, уже знает о нашем местоположении…

— Я не знаю, — глухо повторяет Рей. Не в ее силах предугадать, что выяснил Сноук после их краткого разговора. Может, ничего. А может, все.

— Она поставила под угрозу командный центр Сопротивления, Лея, — подытоживает джедай. — Тебе надо убрать ее отсюда. Прямо сейчас. Неважно, что она обещает, ей нельзя доверять. Она связана со Сноуком, даже если не хочет верить в это.

«Нет, не со Сноуком», — с трепетом думает Рей. Ее сердце принадлежит Кайло, но вряд ли эти люди поймут разницу.

— Да… да, ты прав, — соглашается Лея Органа. — Тебе тоже стоит улететь, Люк. Сегодня мы посадим ее на корабль и высадим на одной из нейтральных планет, — генерал берет комлинк, приказывает готовить шаттл и вызывает службу охраны. После чего, предусмотрительно дождавшись прибытия конвоя, джедай деактивирует меч. Брат и сестра обмениваются прощальным поцелуем, он что-то шепчет ей одними губами и уходит. Рей и Лея Органа наблюдают, как фигура в светлом плаще шагает к древнему истребителю модели T-65, припаркованном в дальнем углу ангара.

Не скрывая горечи, Рей выдавливает из себя:

— Я прошла через пытки ради карты, ведущей к нему. Я страдала за Люка Скайуокера. За мечту о том, как герой-джедай придет и вернет все на положенные места. И, сбежав из камеры, я помогла взорвать осциллятор на «Старкиллере». Все, чтобы спасти Сопротивление и другие звездные системы от судьбы Хосниан и Новой Республики, — она встречает взгляд бывшей принцессы Альдераана. — Когда-то я была одной из вас.

— Пока не спуталась с ситхом, — кисло отвечает та. — К какой бы стороне ты себя ни причисляла, Рей, это точно не наша сторона, — наверное, она права. Время, проведенное с Кайло, затуманило ей рассудок. И она уже не уверена, кому сочувствует больше, поскольку те и другие не гнушаются ложью. В раздираемой войной галактике нет места для колебаний. Или ты со мной, или ты — мой враг.

Конвоиры провожают Рей к разогретому шаттлу, готовому к взлету.

— Высадите ее на нейтральной, удаленной населенной территории, — приказывает генерал. — Я хочу, чтобы через десять минут ее не было на базе, — она поворачивается к Рей. — Желаю удачи, — с неохотой произносит она. — Прояви здравый смысл и не возвращайся к Сноуку. Иначе тебя не ждет ничего хорошего, Рей. Темная сторона полна обещаний, которых не намерена выполнять. Всегда помни об этом, — с этими словами она разворачивается и шагает прочь. Но она не успевает уйти далеко — раздается вой тревожной сирены. И через пару секунд приходит полномасштабное оповещение о приближающейся угрозе, а в ангар врываются толпы пилотов и техников, чтобы спешно поднимать в воздух звездолеты.

Первый орден.

Кайло Рен наконец-то пришел за ней.


	26. Chapter 26

Казалось, что сердце провалилось в пятки. Наступил день, которого она ждала и боялась. Кайло вернулся за ней.

Нападение Первого ордена автоматически отменило необходимость отсылать Рей с базы вследствие появления более насущных проблем. И вот она, всеми забытая, стоит в сторонке и наблюдает, как приготовленный для нее шаттл заполняется гражданскими и ранеными из лазарета. Памятуя об обыкновении Кайло Рена не брать пленных, Сопротивление приступает к немедленной эвакуации.

Корабли взлетают один за другим, и через несколько минут ангар пустеет. До Рей доносятся отдаленные звуки сражения, означающие, что силы Ордена начали наземное наступление, и к ней приходит неприятное осознание, что она находится посреди ангара в наручниках и во вражеской униформе. И когда прибудут штурмовики, ей суждено стать легкой добычей и встретить неминуемый конец, если сейчас она не попытается призвать Силу, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от наручников.

Звуки выстрелов все приближаются, и это немало нервирует, поскольку у Рей нет оружия, чтобы защищаться. Правда, вряд ли открывать стрельбу будет хорошей идеей… Лучшим вариантом кажется найти первого попавшегося офицера и сдаться ему. Но это тоже рискованно, ведь штурмовики сначала стреляют и лишь потом задают вопросы. Все могло бы быть куда проще, если бы не её испачканная одежда техника и скромная прическа. В её нынешнем состоянии никто не узнает в ней великолепную леди Рей. Особенно учитывая выпирающий живот.

Наконец один из замков поддается, но в этот миг в ангаре появляются штурмовики. Наверняка им приказали задержать корабли, дабы быть уверенными, что никто не выберется, чтобы все, кто еще оставался на базе, погибли в бою или были казнены позже.

Вдруг среди штурмовиков она замечает характерное черное одеяние и шлем рыцаря Рен. Этот человек, кажется, ниже ростом, чем Кайло, и более крепкого телосложения, и за его спиной виднеется жуткого вида пика. Выглянув из-за складских ящиков, Рей внимательно следит, как он раздает приказы многочисленным отрядам, наводнившим отсек ангара. И понимает, что ее обнаружат в считанные секунды.

Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы взять себя в руки, Рей призывает Силу и начинает готовить разум отразить любой заряд бластера. Вообще-то Кайло учил ее этому умению, готовя к побегу, но, по странной иронии, теперь оно пригодится ей, чтобы ускользнуть из Сопротивления. Выходя на свет с высоко поднятыми руками, Рей делает шаг в сторону рыцаря Кайло.

— Нестор! — выкрикивает она, надеясь, что не ошиблась. — Нестор Рен! — и удача улыбается ей. Но прежде чем Нестор успевает среагировать, кто-то из штурмовиков начинает стрелять. Рей замораживает заряды и тем самым привлекает всеобщее внимание. Вероятно, именно этот излюбленный Силовой прием Кайло позволяет рыцарю опознать ее — лучше, чем любое роскошное платье.

— Отставить огонь! Леди Рей? Это вы? — рыцарь срывает с себя шлем, видимо, не поверив собственным глазам.

— Да! Да! — всхлипывает она и принимается бессовестно лгать, тряхнув наручником, болтающимся на левой руке. — Я попала в плен. Мне нужна помощь!

— Разойтись! — приказывает Нестор Рен солдатам, пока Рей спешит к нему. — Никому не стрелять в нее!

— Где Кайло?! — пытаясь спрашиваться с одышкой, спрашивает Рей. — Он здесь? Мне необходимо найти его!

— Нет, леди. Кайло должен был возглавить нас, но Лидер отозвал его в последнюю секунду. Как вы сюда попали? Вас считают мертвой.

Мертвой? Хотя вряд ли стоит удивляться… Но как Кайло удалось такое провернуть?

Нестор Рен выжидающе смотрит на нее.

— Долгая история, — уклончиво отвечает она.

— Вы не ранены? Никто не причинил вам вреда? — его взгляд задерживается на ее сильно выдающемся животе. Но рыцарь ничего не говорит.

— Нет. Я в порядке. Мне надо выбраться отсюда!

— Конечно. Теперь вы в безопасности, — уверяет Нестор, а затем оборачивается к штурмовику справа от себя. — Леди Рей отправится со мной на командном шаттле. Соберите всех захваченных офицеров, которые пригодятся Кайло Рену для допроса, и загрузите их на борт.

Не скрывая облегчения, Рей хватается за руку рыцаря.

— Нестор, вы отведете меня к нему? Пожалуйста, отведите меня к нему!

— Да, — кивает рыцарь. — Он будет доволен, что мы нашли вас, леди. Он был весьма разгневан, когда вы… м-м… покинули нас. В тот день мы повидали немало ярких молний, леди. Многие умерли в тот день, — добавляет он под испуганным взглядом Рей.

— Отправьте сообщение, что мы нашли ее, — продолжает распоряжаться Нестор Рен. — И пусть с нее снимут оковы. Как только погрузят пленников для Рена, мы взлетаем. Зачистку закончите без нас. Велите пилоту быть наготове. Мы отчалим сразу же.

— Пойдемте, леди, — Нестор берет ее за руку и выводит за пределы базы к уже ожидающему их шаттлу, напоминающему личный шаттл Кайло, разве что не черного цвета. И пока они направляются к нему, Рей чувствует на себе подозрительные взгляды Второго рыцаря. — Как Сопротивление добралось до вас? Они узнали, что вы — женщина Верховного Лидера?

Опешив, Рей отчаянно пытается выдумать правдоподобный ответ, но внезапно Нестор отвлекается на нагнавшего их помощника. Тот сообщает о некоем важном пленнике, и мужчины начинают что-то обсуждают, тем временем поднимаясь по трапу. И едва они оказываются на борту, раздается гул ионных двигателей, и Рей чувствует, как звездолет отрывается от земли. Тут ее взгляд замечает знакомого ей человека.

Это генерал Лея Органа.

Бывшая принцесса стоит со скованными руками и каменным лицом, не сводя испепеляющего взгляда с Рей. Тем не менее, Нестор Рен, кажется, этого вовсе не замечает.

— Генерал Органа. Похоже, сегодня мой счастливый день. Я спас любимую леди Лидера и взял в плен генерала Сопротивления, — Нестор через плечо улыбается Рей. — Кайло задолжал мне пиво за этот день, леди Рей, — Второй рыцарь Рен оборачивается к командиру конвоя. — Отличная работа. Бросьте ее в камеру.

Рей выступает вперед, хоть и не представляет, как бы отреагировал Кайло на новость о захвате Леи Органы. Ее называют одним из главных врагов Первого ордена, но все же еще она — мать Кайло. И бабушка ребенка, которого Рей носит под сердцем…

— Стойте, Нестор, не обращайтесь с ней так! Вы не знаете, кто она!

Нестор окидывает генерала неприязненным взглядом:

— Я знаю, кто она. Она — наш враг, — и сообщает, многозначительно глядя на Рей: — На этой войне я потерял много друзей, леди. Несоизмеримо много.

Но Рей не собирается так быстро отступать:

— Она большее, чем просто враг.

— Ты знала все с самого начала? — раздается голос Леи Органы, но Рей страшно обернуться и взглянуть ей в глаза.

— Да, принцесса, — тихо отвечает она, отвернувшись.

— Знала… что? — интересуется Нестор.

Но голос Леи не выдает ни капли ее чувств.

— Кто тебе сказал: Сноук? — ледяным тоном осведомляется она. — Или Бен?

— Кайло.

Пожилая женщина наклоняет голову:

— Тебе приказали выманить моего брата из укрытия? Вот почему ты жаждала остаться у нас… Бен знал, что Люк захочет встретиться с тобой, и когда пришло время, ты сообщила Сноуку. Но, к твоему сожалению, Первый орден опоздал минут на пятнадцать. Они упустили шанс поймать последнего джедая.

— Нет! — испуганно выкрикивает Рей. — Ничего такого не было! Это всего лишь жуткая случайность! — и уже после того, как она это произносит, ей вспоминаются слова Кайло о том, что случайностей не бывает, а есть лишь Великая Сила.

— Бен? Кто такой Бен? — спрашивает Нестор, но обеим женщинам сейчас не до него.

— Какая же ты дура, раз веришь ему, — усмехается Лея Органа. — Сноук использует тебя, а потом выбросит. Как только ребенок родится, можешь считать себя мертвой, Рей.

Эти замечания неприятно близки к ее былым страхам времен «Финализатора», но Рей упрямо напоминает себе, что Кайло непременно спасет ее. Он придумает, как спрятать их с ребенком от Сноука. 

— Мы летим к Кайло Рену, а не к Сноуку. Теперь ваша очередь идти на допрос.

Ее прерывает низкий голос Нестора.

— Леди, — хмуро произносит он. — Мы везем вас к Верховному Лидеру. Кайло тоже на пути туда.

— Ч-что?! — чуть ли не кричит Рей. — К Сноуку? Нет, вы не можете! Нестор, вы не можете!

Второй рыцарь смотрит на нее в замешательстве:

— Но вы сами попросили меня отвезти вас к Лидеру Сноуку. И я везу вас к нему. Я уже отправил сообщение. Он ждет вас.

Рей чувствует, как кровь отхлынула от лица.

— Нет… Нет!..

Нестор не понимает ее состояния.

— Леди Рей, Лидер будет рад вашему возвращению. Особенно… — он с явной неловкостью кивает на ее живот, — учитывая обстоятельства. Ваше исчезновение весьма разгневало его. Думаю, я понимаю почему. И Кайло тоже будет там. Его отозвали прямо перед самым нашим отлетом. Вы сможете поговорить с Кайло по прибытии.

Рей поднимает голову, встречая его взгляд, и выпаливает:

— Это ребенок Кайло. А не Лидера, — ей уже наплевать, что в кабине полно штурмовиков, можно не сомневаться, что теперь она в любом случае умрет. Сноук убьет ее и малыша. А потом и Кайло.

После невыносимо долгой паузы Нестор от души выдыхает:

— Твою ж мать! — и сам становится белым, как призрак. — Ты лжешь. Скажи, что ты лжешь, — Нестор Рен снова смотрит на ее живот, с абсолютно несчастным видом. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не так!

— Нет, — Рей качает головой. — Я не лгу. Кайло и я… Мы…

— Твой ребенок от Бена?! — Лея Органа словно только сейчас осознает услышанное. — И Сила здесь ни при чем? — она выглядит разъяренной не на шутку. — О чем еще ты соврала, Рей? Все, что ты порассказала мне, в итоге оказалось ложью. И смею предположить, это тоже.

Нестор Рен недоверчиво качает головой:

— Кайло не настолько глуп… Он прекрасно знал, что ты — женщина Лидера… Да и бабником он никогда не был.

— Это — правда! — защищается Рей. — Сноук убьет меня, когда узнает! И Кайло тоже убьет! — она отчаянно пытается придумать выход их создавшегося положения. — Высадите меня где-нибудь! Где угодно! Просто спрячьте меня, как сделал Кайло!

— Выходит, вы с Кайло… Нет, — Нестор Рен недоверчиво фыркает. — Ты даже не в его вкусе. Ему нравятся блондинки. А ты еще и тощая.

— Блондинки, — генерал закатывает глаза. — Как банально.

— Леди, — с куда более заметным раздражением продолжает Нестор. — Я не представляю, что у вас с Лидером, но это ваше дело. У меня есть приказ доставить вас к нему.

— У нее есть Сила… — вдруг негромко проговаривает мать Кайло свою догадку. — Он всегда сходил с ума по Силе!

Теперь и Нестор смотрит на Рей новым взглядом.

— Верно. У нее есть Сила, и она ненавидит Хакса, — обреченно признает он. — Крифф! Кажется, я понял. Вот из-за чего он был подавлен и зол. С тех пор как она исчезла, Кайло убивал людей направо и налево.

— Да! Да! Я же говорю вам! — всхлипывает Рей, ведь они теряют драгоценное время.

Но Нестеру этого мало:

— То есть он помог тебе сбежать и инсценировал твою смерть. Как он выслал тебя с «Финализатора»? Говори правду.

— Он посадил меня на корабль с пленными, направляющийся к Сопротивлению.

Нестор кивает, складывая картину из кусочков:

— Где Лидер не сумел бы найти тебя. Ладно, я уловил суть. Но Кайло ненавидит Сопротивление.

— Он хотел, чтобы я спряталась у них, пока у него не появилась бы возможность забрать меня, — Рей поворачивает голову к Лее Органе. — Он знал, что вы позволите мне остаться, — и умоляет Нестора: — Вы же его лучший друг! Вы должны помочь нам!

— Слишком поздно, — с сожалением вздыхает Нестор, а потом бьет кулаком по стене шаттла. — Блять! — восклицает он. — Какого ситха Кайло пошел на это?! А ты? У тебя совсем мозгов нет, леди? — сузив глаза, он впивается в нее подозрительным взглядом. — Ты соблазнила его? Потому что Кайло, которого я знаю, никогда бы не поступил таким образом! Лидер ему как отец. Кайло не предал бы его. Из-за тебя, тупой суки, его убьют! Ты соблазнила его? Если это так, я убью тебя своими руками прямо сейчас!

— Бен и раньше совершал безумные поступки, но это — худший из них! — добавляет огня Лея Органа. — О чем вы двое вообще думали?

В растерянности, Рей не знает, что сказать, ее сковал страх. Она так обрадовалась, решив, что Кайло сдержал обещание и вернулся за ней, но встреча обернулась ужаснейшей ошибкой, и она выдала себя, в результате обрекая на смерть и себя, и Кайло. Все пошло не так. Ей стоило попытаться сбежать самой гораздо раньше, но она решила ждать Кайло. Прямо как когда-то ждала свою семью. Как всегда, хрупкая надежда на счастливый конец подвела ее.

— Крифф! — Нестор снова бьёт по стене. — Леди, я понятия не имел! Было объявлено, что ты погибла во время попытки побега при взрыве истребителя. Сегодня я думал, что помогаю тебе, — со вздохом он морщится, осознавая случившееся. — Кайло прятал тебя в Сопротивлении. Вот почему у нас было столько проблем с обнаружением их баз?.. Кайло не хотел, чтобы нашли тебя.

— Смените курс, Нестор! — робко пытается Рей снова. — Пожалуйста!..

— Я не могу! — раздраженно рычит он. — Прыжок слишком короткий, и мы вот-вот выйдем из гиперпространства. Убежище Лидера находится в сверхзасекреченном секторе. Нас взорвут, если мы отклонимся от установленного курса!

— Вы можете хотя бы предупредить Кайло? — просит Рей. Вдруг ей еще удастся спасти его.

— Слишком поздно! Он должен быть уже там! И когда мы выйдем из гиперпространства, по принятому здесь протоколу нам заглушат связь. Любой несанкционированный вызов привлечет внимание!

И тут по шаттлу проходит легкая вибрация, всегда сопровождающая выход из гиперпространства.

— Чтоб меня! Я не хотел, чтобы все так закончилось, — выдавливает Нестор, и по нему видно, что он вне себя от горя, — Кайло был моим другом. — И затем быстро поправляет себя: — Он — мой друг.

Лея Органа делает несколько шагов вперед, не обращая внимания на конвоиров.

— Кто ты на самом деле, Рей? Признайся мне честно. Прежде чем все мы умрем.

— Я — жена Кайло. В… каком-то смысле.

— Ты — жена Бена?!

— Почему она зовет его Беном? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Нестор.

— Она его мать.

— Проклятье! — от души выплевывает он. — Мать?! Есть еще что-нибудь, о чем мне следует узнать, прежде чем мы приземлимся?

— Я сражалась на стороне Сопротивления, — честно отвечает Рей.

— Это я знал, — кивает Нестор.

— Что ж, до сегодняшнего дня об этом не знала я, — рявкает Лея Органа.

Нестор снова сердито глядит на Рей:

— Как вообще Кайло спутался с тобой? Ты раздвинула ноги и выбралась из камеры? Так все было?

— Она одарена Силой! — с досадой объясняет Лея Органа, поскольку в Силе кроется первопричина всего, если ты — Скайуокер.

— Неправда, — говорит Рей рыцарю. — Кайло любит меня!

— Конечно, — тяжело вздыхает Нестор. — Наверное, раз пошел на подобное.

Шаттл приземляется на площадке перед секретным убежищем Сноука. И в иллюминаторе за спиной Нестора Рей видит фигуру поджидающего их Верховного Лидера. Его невозможно ни с кем спутать — высоченный муун в ниспадающем черном балахоне.

Едва двигатели останавливаются, штурмовики выводят смирившуюся, но не утратившую горделивой осанки Лею Органу. Рей остается на борту, стараясь потянуть драгоценные секунды, пока Нестор Рен не направляется к выходу.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет друг Кайло. Ибо что еще можно сказать в их положении. Рей глубоко вздыхает, собирая все своё мужество, и затем следует за Нестором по трапу.

Глаза Сноука ненадолго устремляются в направлении Рей, оглядывая ее, и останавливаются на уже немаленьком животе. Но затем все его внимание привлекает генерал Сопротивления, которая стоит в окружении штурмовиков.

— Ваше высочество, — муун приветствует ее почтительным подобострастным поклоном, как на светском приеме. Его оценивающий взгляд надолго задерживается на ней. И потом он улыбается. — Генерал Лея Органа, — с особым наслаждением произносит он, и его изуродованное лицо рассекает усмешка. — Вы ниже, чем я предполагал. Кто бы мог подумать, что такая маленькая женщина отбрасывает столь внушительную тень на нашу галактику. — «Сомнительный комплимент в устах Дарта Плэгаса», — думает Рей.

Героиня Восстания и Новой Республики, а позже и Сопротивления, склоняет голову набок, пренебрежительно оглядывая возвышающегося над ней мууна. Со вскинутым подбородком и приподнятыми бровями, лицо Леи Органы исполнено презрительного спокойствия. И глядя на нее в этот миг, Рей думает, что та — настоящий идеал принцессы.

Муун выглядит крайне довольным:

— Я долго ждал нашей встречи, внучка. Добро пожаловать домой.

— Здесь не мой дом, — ледяным тоном отвечает генерал Органа. — И ты — не моя семья.

— Мы увидим… увидим, — мурлычет древний ситх. — Ты была достойным противником, принцесса. Несмотря на свои заблуждения, ты оказалась достойна рода Скайуокер. Твой отец всегда по-своему гордился тобой. Ты знала об этом?

Лея Органа, прищурившись, подается вперед:

— Моим настоящим отцом был Бэйл Органа.

— Ты ошибаешься, — усмехается муун. — В этом вы очень схожи с отцом. Он был вспыльчив и умел говорить. Но опять же, — на его лице медленно расплывается широкая улыбка, — Дарт Вейдер был ситхом. А все мы, ситхи, в этом схожи.

После этих слов Сноук поворачивается к Рей, и в тот же миг его манеры меняются. Теперь он не самодовольный захватчик, загнавший в угол жертву, а мужчина, исполненный леденящего гнева. Страшное, сурово нахмуренное лицо нависает над ней. И когда Сноук заговаривает, в его неторопливой речи отчетливо слышится скрытая угроза:

— Настоящее чудо предстало передо мной. Ибо ты стоишь сейчас здесь. Вернувшись из мертвых. Вернувшись из стана врага.

Рей молчит. Ее взгляд быстро окидывает окружающих и утыкается в пол. Куда угодно, кроме пронизывающих темных глаз мууна.

Сноук подходит ближе и, протянув костлявую кисть с длинными пальцами, слегка приподнимает ее лицо за подбородок.

— Ты дрожишь, моя дорогая. Ты так взволнована. Так напугана, — свободной рукой он жадно скользит по округлости ее живота. Это собственническое движение, идущее от низа живота, по мешковатому, плохо сидящему комбинезону, почти до самой груди. Она смущенно ежится от столь откровенного, прилюдного прикосновения.

— Ты сбилась с пути, — негромко произносит Сноук, делая шаг назад.

Рей с трудом сглатывает.

— Кто-то обидел тебя? Поэтому ты сбежала? — голос Сноука обманчиво спокоен, но Рей не позволяет себе поддаться иллюзиям. Сама Сила вокруг кажется натянутой от напряжения. — Тебя изнасиловали в Сопротивлении? Или на нашей стороне?

Рей оглядывается, чувствуя, что все взгляды обращены к ней. Майло, десяток штурмовиков, Нестор Рен и Лея Органа. Здесь слишком много людей для подобного разговора, и Рей прячет глаза, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки. Сейчас ложь ей не поможет. Сила выдаст ее.

— Ну? — мягко подгоняет ее Сноук. — Смотри не на них, смотри на меня. Рей, нет ничего постыдного, если тебя принудили. Я отомщу за тебя, ибо никому не позволено касаться того, что принадлежит мне. Но сейчас скажи мне: тебя обесчестили?

Рей моргает от такой непривычной формулировки.

— Нет, — шепчет она.

И теперь его голос приближается к опасному краю.

— Тогда ты предала меня по собственной воле?

И что-то в этих словах заставляют Рей поднять голову.

— Я не предавала тебя. Прежде всего, я никогда не была твоей! — едко бросает она, вперив взгляд в мууна. Она не умрет без боя — Рей с Джакку встретит смерть, сражаясь до последнего мгновения — так, как она поступала всю жизнь.

— Ты — моя, — холодно сообщает он. — Ты и твой Свет принадлежат мне. А сейчас отвечай, кто отец, — приказывает ситх. Она медлит, и Сноук наклоняется к ней. — Желаешь, чтобы я угадал? У меня прекрасно получается угадывать, моя дорогая.

Рей невольно бросает короткий взгляд в сторону Леи Органы, и от мууна это не укрывается.

— Тебе не защитить этого мужчину. Признайся, или я сам узнаю правду из твоей головы.

Не произнося ни слова, Рей продолжает смотреть на него. Она не хочет называть имя Кайло, хотя, вне всяких сомнений, он, так или иначе, узнает. И наконец она решается заговорить:

— Я вернулась, — напоминает она Сноуку. — Хотя была не обязана.

— Кто он?

— Ты сказал, что простишь меня, если я вернусь…

— Кто он?

Муун выжидает еще секунду, прежде чем поднять руку, призывая Силу.

Дарт Плэгас врывается в ее сознание.

Боль невыносима, и Рей вдруг понимает, что слышит собственный крик. Зажмурив глаза, она впивается пальцами в виски — голова словно взрывается от образов и чувств, которые он вытаскивает наружу, прокручивая дни, недели, месяцы, годы. Потеряв равновесие, Рей тяжело падает на колени. От головокружения и тошноты она едва не теряет сознание.

В ее памяти Сноук наблюдает, как Кайло украдкой целует ее в тренировочном зале, прямо у него под носом. В то время как Рей еще сомневается, Кайло уже обречен, хотя и не знает об этом. А вот ученик ситха вспарывает себя ножом — раз, второй — давая ей возможность исцелить его. Но наслаждение от исцеления — ничто перед наслаждением от ее наслаждения. И как только Сноук раскрывает для нее эту тайну, назад дороги нет.

Сноук видит их вместе на «Финализаторе», упивающихся запретной страстью каждую ночь. Она в его объятиях, а он в ней, и ей это нравится, так нравится, что она хочет, жаждет еще… Физическая и эмоциональная близость, в которой она отказывала себе много лет, захватывает ее. Их обоих пьянит страсть, насыщенная Силой, усиливающаяся день ото дня. Но все заканчивается, и Кайло нацепляет на нее наручники и вталкивает в транспортник с пленными, наказывая позаботиться о себе и о ребенке, и — со словами любви и обещанием вернуться — оставляет ее. Вместе с болью от тяжелой оплеухи по лицу.

А после потянулись долгие месяцы в Сопротивлении — починка старых кораблей, ложь, одиночество и тихие слезы в тоске о Кайло. Разлука кажется невыносимой… Словно с того дня прошла целая вечность. Хватит!.. Пожалуйста, хватит! Рей корчится на полу, обнимая живот в тщетной попытке защитить невинное дитя.

Вдруг все прекращается. Рей остается лежать, невнятно пытаясь дотянуться до Силы, чтобы облегчить муки. Ее одолевает ужас при мысли о ребенке, о том, что он мог пострадать… И тут Сноук обеими руками грубо вздергивает ее на ноги.

— Глупая девчонка! — шипит он, встряхивая ее безвольное тело. — Думаешь, в Кайло Рене ты нашла своего героя? — он резко тянется к ее левой руке и поворачивает запястьем вверх, после чего задумчиво что-то бормочет. Сдвинув брови, Рей непонимающе смотрит на него. — Какая же ты непритязательная шлюха! Видишь, как мало ты значишь для него. Он даже не удосужился отметить тебя как свою.

В совершенном смятении, Рей не может уловить, о чем говорит Сноук. Она чувствует, как слезы текут по щекам, и поднимает руку, вытирая их, после чего видит кровь, вероятно, из разбитого носа.

— Впрочем, ситуацию еще можно исправить, — и он добавляет, с нескрываемым презрением: — Доброму расположению учителя ты предпочла слабого ученика. Какой плохой стратегический ход, моя дорогая.

Рей скалится в обезображенное лицо мууна — бесперспективность ситуации сделала ее безрассудной. Нет смысла просить пощады. В лучшем случае — Кайло умрет, а Рей продолжит жить, полностью подчинившись пережившему свой век ситху. Пока не надоест ему.

— Я не сплю с чудовищами, — насмешливо бросает она.

Но Сноук всего лишь приподнимает брови.

— Как же плохо ты знаешь моего ученика. Ибо он — ситх, такой же, как и я. Мы оба чудовища.

— Но он — не ты!

Дарт Плэгас издает раздражающий смешок и пожимает плечами.

— Пока что нет. Но он старается, — и это безразличие перед лицом смертельной опасности — для неё самой и для Кайло — придаёт Рей сил идти дальше. Она сыта по горло напыщенным безумным ситхом, и к тому же на Джакку она приучилась использовать грязные приемы в драке. И она наносит подлый удар, громко и четко сообщая, чтобы было слышно всем окружающим:

— По крайней мере, он — здоровый мужчина, способный удовлетворить женщину!

Дарт Плэгас не утруждает себя словесным ответом. Замахнувшись огромной серой рукой, он наносит Рей хлесткий удар по лицу, после которого она проваливается в темноту.


	27. Chapter 27

Едва корабль Кайло приземляется в командном центре Сноука, Сила мгновенно выдает присутствие Рей. Правда, ее аура слегка изменилась, вызывая у него странную ностальгию, но, наверное, сказывается влияние беременности. Сияние в Силе почти слепит… Поразительная мощь, весь этот Свет… Как же ему не хватало ее. Но вовсе не таким Кайло представлял их воссоединение.

Значит, Рей — причина, по которой его вызвали. Что ж, игра окончена. Уловка раскрыта. Нельзя сказать, что это был первый случай, когда Кайло Рен пошел против Учителя, но, безусловно, самый вопиющий. По собственному опыту он прекрасно знает, что будет дальше. Сначала слова, а потом наказание. И учитывая тяжесть преступления, Кайло Рен не питают иллюзий относительно того, каким для него окажется финал.

Единственной целью остается спасение Рей и их малыша. Если все получится, сегодняшний день можно будет считать победой.

И поскольку ему самому терять нечего, он беспардонно врывается в зал аудиенций Дарта Плэгаса, стаскивая на ходу шлем. Он — ситх, и он не собирается лебезить и умолять. На этот бой он выйдет с гордо поднятой головой. В полумраке на его пути виднеется фигура женщины — нет, это не Рей — но она кажется смутно знакомой. Неужто сюда привели его мать? Впрочем, плевать. Сейчас ничто не должно отвлекать его внимание. Остановившись в нескольких шагах от Учителя, он выкрикивает:

— Где она?!

Дарт Плэгас тенью возвышается перед своим троном и тонко улыбается в ответ на его дерзость:

— Добро пожаловать, ученик. Я ждал тебя, — ситх выглядит крайне довольным, что само по себе не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Где она?! — грозно повторяет Кайло.

Но Учителя не трогает его яростный возглас.

— Для семейного воссоединения нам не хватает джедая, — сухо замечает он, но Кайло мрачно усмехается про себя: последнее, что ему нужно сейчас, так это дядя-ханжа с извечным укором во взгляде. И без него хватает проблем.

— Где. Она? — отрывисто спрашивает Кайло, и на этот раз получает ответ.

Старый муун небрежно шагает в сторону, потянув за собой полы длинной робы и открывая лежащую на полу Рей. Она неподвижно раскинулась у подножия ситхского трона.

— Рей… — Кайло мгновенно устремляется вперед и падает возле нее на колени, привлекая к себе безвольное тело. — О, Рей… 

Она жива, хоть и без сознания, и ее милое лицо испачкано потеками крови. Волосы убраны в дурацкие узелки, привычные ей с детства на Джакку, отчего хорошо заметно, что кровь из носа и ушей затекла даже на шею. Верный признак, что Учитель копался в ее памяти без особой аккуратности. Ее правая щека опухла и потемнела. Кто-то ударил ее. Очень сильно.

На Рей грубый испачканный комбинезон, плотно обтягивающий увеличившийся живот. Кайло опускает на него ладонь, внимая сквозь Силу пульсирующей жизни внутри. Сын, внезапно понимает он. Его сын. Наследник Скайуокеров. Ребенок, появившийся благодаря его любви к Рей. Если кто и обязан выжить сегодня, решает он, то это должно быть его невинное дитя.

Учитель встает над ними, не сводя глаз, и Кайло скалится, срываясь на него:

— Не было необходимости обращаться с ней грубо!

— Ей повезло, что она вообще жива.

— Как долго она без сознания? — Кайло беспокоится, не сломана ли у нее челюсть. С виду нет, но выглядит Рей ужасно. Наверное, если она проснется, то сумеет исцелиться.

— С ней и с ребенком все будет в порядке, — ровно произносит Учитель. — Ее сон наслала Сила, а не удар.

Обнадеживающая новость. Кайло, стараясь не потревожить, начинает будить ее, вкладывая в свой зов давно забытую нежность. Кроме того, не исключено, что у нее сотрясение.

— Кто посмел ударить ее? — сквозь зубы спрашивает Кайло, подозревая всех: от собственных солдат до сопротивленцев, если те приняли ее за шпионку. Но скорее всего, правильный ответ сейчас возвышается над ним.

— Я, — объявляет Учитель, подтверждая предположение Кайло. — Не люблю дерзких женщин.

Кайло поднимает голову и успевает заметить, как Лея Органа закатывает глаза. Конечно, в последний раз они с матерью виделись много лет назад, но он помнит: никто не владеет этим выражением с таким совершенством, как она.

Но тут он чувствует, как Рей пошевелилась, и, опустив голову, встречает ее мутный взгляд. Его рука осторожно гладит ее по невредимой щеке, желая, чтобы, придя в себя, она первым увидела его.

— У тебя имеется сему объяснение, ученик? — с еле скрываемой яростью спрашивает Учитель, и до Кайло доносится клокочущая в Силе Тьма.

Рей распахивает глаза, и с ее губ срывается его имя:

— Кайло!.. — по крайней мере, челюсть у нее не сломана, раз она может говорить.

— Тише, — успокаивает он ее, игнорируя Сноука. — Все будет хорошо, Рей. Не вмешивайся. Молчи. Исцеляй себя и не бойся, — напутствует он, осторожно укладывая ее на пол, после чего поднимается на ноги и встречает взгляд Учителя.

— Что же, ученик? — с ощутимым нетерпением торопит муун.

— Я соблазнил ее. Она невиновна, — заявляет Кайло, понимая необходимость переложить ответственность на себя, чтобы спасти Рей.

Но Учитель иронично усмехается.

— Она была вполне себе не против, — рычит он.

— Я приворожил ее. Она невиновна! — не сдается Кайло.

— С тобой она была настоящей шлюхой, — презрительно добавляет ситх. — Я видел все в ее голове, ученик. Ты неплохо обучил ее.

— Она была пленницей! — настаивает Кайло. — Не в ее положении было давать согласие. Вина лежит на мне, а не на ней. Она здесь ни при чем.

— Возможно, — соглашается Учитель, а затем пожимает плечами. — Я позволил ей жить, дабы она исцелила меня и родила ребенка. У нее мальчик. Новый наследник Скайуокера. Когда же ее полезность исчерпает себя, она присоединится к тебе в Силе.

И эти слова придают Кайло надежду, что, по крайней мере, его сын выживет. Учителю не устоять перед искушением воспитать ребенка, рожденного от Тьмы и Света. Первого Скайуокера, чьи родители принадлежали к разным сторонам Силы. Едва старому ситху принесут анализ на мидихлорианы, он, без всяких сомнений, начнет плести новые заговоры. Но Кайло этого недостаточно. Рей тоже должна жить.

— Оставьте ее у себя, — предлагает он. — Сохраните ей жизнь ради ее Света. — Он заставляет себя произнести следующие слова: — Вы насладитесь ею.

Но муун фыркает, услышав предложение.

— Мне не нужны твои объедки, ученик, — он приближается, его двухметровая фигура выглядит внушительной даже по сравнению с немалым ростом Кайло. И хриплый голос вновь наполняются угрозой: — Я доверил тебе сохранность моей непорочной невесты. Наследницы Палпатина, которую я искал в течение жизни трех людских поколений. А ты присвоил ее себе…

Сила сгущается, по мере того, как Учитель обращается к своему могуществу, что является несомненным предвестником противостояния. Но вдруг — через весь зал — его мать прерывает невидимое напряжение возгласом, полным отвращения:

— Невесту?! Ей девятнадцать! Старый больной ублюдок!

Сноук растягивает губы в довольной улыбке:

— Добро пожаловать на Темную сторону, принцесса.

— Рей — правнучка Императора? — озадаченно вопрошает его мать, и Кайло мечтает, чтобы она хотя бы заткнулась. Ее вмешательство — последнее, что ему сейчас нужно.

— Праправнучка, — поправляет Сноук, и, глянув вниз, Кайло видит, как Рей ошарашенно моргает. Но она молчит, как он и просил.

— Я всегда знал, что Сила сохранит потомство Шива, — сообщает им ситх. — Такова ее воля.

Его мать, не скрывая пренебрежения, качает головой:

— Люк был прав насчет тебя: ты мерзок!

— Нет, принцесса, — мрачно произносит Сноук. — Я гораздо хуже.

Разглядывая сейчас былую героиню Восстания, Кайло не может не заметить, как постарела за прошедшие годы мать. Целых пятнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как он видел ее настолько близко, как сейчас, не считая регулярных появлений в голонете. Но в голонете Лея Органа выглядела элегантной, подготовленной, под стать старой сенаторше Мотме. Изящный, сдержанный и сильный образ лидера, готового вести за собой. Не эта осунувшаяся женщина в помятой форме и растрепавшейся короне из кос. Сердце колет неприятная нотка тоски, которой Кайло не может дать внятного объяснения.

И в этот краткий миг его задумчивости Сноук делает первый выпад, отбрасывая его нежданным мощным толчком Силы.

— Сейчас, ученик, — провозглашает Сноук, тяжело шагая вперед, — ты искупишь свои проступки.

В одно мгновение в руке Кайло вспыхивает меч, и ответный толчок заставляет пошатнуться старого Учителя, но уже через секунду темный зал аудиенций освещают яркие всполохи молний Темной стороны. Дарт Плэгас не утруждает себя фехтованием: его оружие — Сила.

— Твои жалкие навыки не сравнятся с мощью Темной стороны, — насмехается Сноук, еще раз швыряя Кайло в стену. Но отчаявшиеся люди способны на отчаянные поступки, особенно когда дело касается ситхов. Кайло собирает всю свою ярость и гнев, направляя напряжение последних месяцев в Силу, и внезапно — неожиданно — становится хозяином положения. И теперь Дарт Плэгас, тяжело дыша, пытается отразить напор ученика.

И все же временное превосходство проходит быстро, и наступает расплата. Кайло, покачнувшись, оседает, с трудом превозмогая обжигающий огонь, срывающийся с кончиков пальцев Учителя. Кайло содрогается, пока Темная сторона проникает все глубже. Боль мучительна и хорошо ему знакома. Немного добавить— и этого будет достаточно. Кайло обращается к Силе, чтобы последним усилием избежать конца, но пока он отводит молнии, невидимая хватка вырывает меч из его руки. Темная сторона позволяет мууну действовать стремительно, выходя за рамки хилого тела. Дарт Плэгас внезапно встает над ним, держа в руке его собственный меч, готовый нанести решающий удар.

Собственно, с начала боя прошло не более трех минут.

— Ты многому научился, юноша. Но, как видится, недостаточно, — Сноук позволяет себе насмешку победителя — сквозь хриплое дыхание.

— Она — моя! — яростно вырывается у Кайло. Он не станет единым с Силой, не сказав последнего слова: — Ты не заберешь ее у меня безнаказанно! — Пусть Учитель загнал его в угол, но, Кайло уверен, что Сила на их с Рей стороне. И Сила отомстит за них, за то, что Сноук осмелился вмешаться. — Рей была послана мне Силой! А ты украл ее! — Кайло убежден в этом до глубины души. — Ты украл ее!

Его взгляд находит Рей. Поднявшись на ноги, она стоит с совершенно растерянным видом, круглыми глазами глядя на происходящее. И выражение ее лица — тот душераздирающий взгляд, полный страха и опустошенности, который он помнит по памятному расставанию на «Финализаторе»… Кайло коротко кивает ей на прощание — для большего нет времени и возможности. И возвращается взглядом к Сноуку.

— Остерегайся Силы! Рей — моя судьба, и лишь глупец пойдет против нее — ты сам учил меня этому! Нам с Рей суждено быть вместе по воле Силы! Ребенок —тому доказательство. Ты еще пожалеешь об этом!

С лица мууна не сходит напряжение, но оно непроницаемо. Однако, прежде чем Учитель успевает сказать хоть слово, со стороны раздается раздражающий голос матери:

— Сила так не работает! — хмыкает Лея Органа.

Ее несвоевременное вмешательство портит момент, отвлекая старого ситха от казни. Сноук окидывает ее покровительственным взглядом, не утруждая себя возражениями.

— Это смешно! — не унимается мать. — Сила не посылала тебе подружку, Бен! — И в это мгновение Кайло искренне мечтает, чтобы Учитель начал убивать с нее. Слушать то, что несет эта женщина, невыносимо.

Ее глаза впиваются в него — этот взгляд он помнит с детства: обманутые надежды, расстройство и раздражение. Пренебрежительно поджатые губы заставляют его ощущать себя пятнадцатилетним подростком. Не взрослым мужчиной, командующим Первым орденом, и Скайуокером — учеником ситха, вторым по могуществу в галактике, а просто Беном. Оскалившись, Кайло отворачивается. Он здесь не для этого. Неужели она ему даже не даст умереть, сохранив хоть каплю достоинства? Ей обязательно раззадоривать его перед самым концом?

Лея Органа никогда не умела вовремя остановиться. Она никогда не сдается. Что, отчасти, помогает ей побеждать.

— Выходит, это все, что дает Темная сторона? — хмурится она. — Молнии Силы и женщины? Рей не принадлежит тебе. И Сила тебе ее не посылала.

— Ну, а разве тебя она ему не послала? — огрызается Кайло, кивнув в сторону Учителя.

— Быть может, — с легким удивлением отвечает Сноук, явно не ожидая подобного замечания. И словно бы размышляет, не особо спеша завершить казнь.

— Прислушайся к своим чувствам. Ты знаешь, что это правда. Ты учил меня доверять Силе и принимать судьбу. Ради себя и всех остальных. Рей — моя судьба, и мы не могли перечить ей…

— О, твоими поступками руководила Сила! — обрывает его Лея Органа. — Сколько раз я слышала это, когда ты был ребенком, Бен? Хватит перекладывать вину за свои решения на других!

Кайло не обращает на нее внимания, полностью сфокусировавшись на Учителе, держащим меч над его головой.

— Сила послала мне Рей. И сегодня послала мою мать к тебе. Свет и Тьма не встречаются без причины — ты учил меня этому!

— Возможно, — задумчиво соглашается старый муун, опасно качнув кончиком меча. — Судьбу тяжело не узнать, она настигает тебя внезапно, — Сноук оглядывается через плечо на Рей, а потом на его мать. — Возможно, они обе предназначены мне, — добавляет он с усмешкой, и это не совсем тот вывод, к которому пытался подвести его Кайло.

Мать замирает, уронив челюсть, и при других обстоятельствах Кайло бы с удовольствием полюбовался ее смятением. Но сейчас он разозлен на старого ситха не меньше, чем на собственную мать.

Лея Органа быстро приходит в себя и уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Сноук опережает ее:

— Не смей читать мне нотации о Силе, принцесса. Лучше поведай мне, как долго леди Рей скрывалась в Сопротивлении? Неужто ее впечатляющая Сила не была очевидной даже для такой необученной, как ты? Как долго наследница Палпатина жила под самым твоим носом?

Но его мать — не та женщина, которая отступает перед вызовом:

— Как долго Рей и Бен прятались под твоим носом, Сноук? Не притворяйся, будто ты всемогущ и всеведущ, потому что это не так!

Забыв про Кайло, муун устремляется к его матери. Все идет к тому, что ее голова первой полетит с плеч, и Кайло, в общем-то, ничего не имеет против, но Сноук опять удивляет его:

— Принцесса, я предложу тебе тот же выбор, что много лет назад предлагал твоему брату. Вернись к своей семье. Вернись ко мне, и все будет прощено. Я пощажу тебя, и мы вместе будем править галактикой, как и подобает семье. Мы закончим то, что я намеревался сделать давным-давно.

Кайло ушам не верит от такой щедрости: в конце концов, генерал Органа — заклятый враг Первого ордена и известный сторонник демократических идей. Хочется верить, что благодушие Учителя не исчезнет столь же внезапно, как появилось. Хотя его участь предрешена: он — мертвец в любом случае, что подтверждается, когда он шатко встает на ноги и ловит жгучую молнию, мгновенно слетевшую с пальцев Учитель. И опять оказывается на полу.

— Я никогда не присоединюсь к тебе! — немедля отрезает генерал. И неудивительно. Мать всегда была скорой на слова.

— Это куда предпочтительней, чем альтернатива, смею уверить тебя, — предупреждает Сноук.

— Темная сторона полна обещаний, которые не собирается выполнять, — иронично произносит Лея Органа. — Я видела, каким милосердным ты был с Рей. Мне хватает ума не доверять тебе! — она переводит взгляд на Кайло, а потом снова на Учителя. — Ситхи разрушили мою семью.

— Нет, — негромко возражает Сноук. — Твою семью разрушили джедаи. Они дали твоей матери умереть, похитили тебя у отца, вырастили тебя и брата заядлыми революционерами и даже не соизволили раскрыть твой талант в Силе, — голос Учителя удивительно терпелив перед исходящей ледяной ненавистью Леей Органой. — Нашей семье суждено править галактикой. Мы все еще можем сделать это.

— Отправляйся в бездну, ситх!

Но Дарт Плэгас не поддается гневу так легко.

— Не существует богов, что отправят меня туда, принцесса. Есть только Великая Сила. И я. Я буду всегда, — Учитель наслаждается собой, понимает Кайло, даже бахвалится. Вот отчего он затягивает это. — Мы семья, и нам следует быть союзниками, а не врагами.

— Ты мне не семья! — презрительно бросает мать.

— Разве это не твой сын? — Учитель указывает в его сторону. — И разве леди Рей не сообщила тебе, что носит твоего внука? — он простирает руку к безмолвной девушке. И внезапно добавляет немыслимое: — Твоя семья перед тобой. Если ты решишь вернуться домой, я окажу милость твоему сыну. И мы все сможем быть вместе, как и должно было быть.

Кайло недоверчиво хмурится. Неужто, если мать переметнется на сторону Первого ордена, его пощадят? Без шансов, понимает он. Но вместе с осознанием реальности он не в силах избавиться от хрупкой надежды.

— Мы сумеем положить конец войне, принцесса, — искушает Сноук заманчивыми обещаниями, но Кайло прекрасно знает, что всякий мир — это ложь. Правда, его глупой матери об этом неизвестно. — Ты и я, мы вместе приведем галактику к миру.

И когда его мать медлит, сразу же не отвергая предложение, Сноук продолжает говорить о семье, которую хочет объединить, используя все свои приемы изощренной тонкой лести:

— Твой отец никогда не недооценивал тебя, принцесса. Ты знала об этом? Он не раз говорил мне, — с печалью в голосе признается Сноук. — Не раз. Мы с твоим отцом искали пути, чтобы вернуть вас обоих, и, тем не менее, Дарт Вейдер всегда больше интересовался тобой, нежели твоим братом. Я полагал, что в нем говорит тоска по потерянной жене, но мой сын был куда более дальновиден. Он знал то, что я понял лишь впоследствии: ты оказалась весьма достойным противником. Когда боевой дух в твоем брате угас, ты осталась. Преданная цели до последнего вздоха. Я уважаю это. И мне доводилось терпеть поражения и смиряться до поры. Такие, как мы, не бегут прятаться при первом признаке опасности — в этом мы с тобой схожи, принцесса. А при общей цели — мы станем непобедимы.

Его мать хранит молчание, и Сноук тоже делает паузу. Долгую тяжелую паузу, давая ей время подумать.

— Ну? — поторапливает он в конце концов. — Желаешь ли ты мира? Хочешь, чтобы жил твой сын?

Брови его матери знакомо взлетают вверх, и она даже не старается сделать вид, что ее решимость поколебалась.

— Я никогда не присоединюсь к тебе, — твердо повторяет она и смиренно вздыхает. — Бен сделал свой выбор. Он уже давно не потерянный мальчик. Он — взрослый человек, ответственный за свои поступки.

Надежда Кайло окончательно гаснет. Не сказать, чтобы она вообще теплилась… Итак, Первый рыцарь Первого ордена, собственноручно убивший учеников своего дяди, еще будучи подростком, и совершивший бесчисленные военные преступления, вкупе с убийством отца, умрет не за это. Деяния, сдобренные гневом и ненавистью, лишь укрепляют Темную сторону. Нет, Кайло Рен лишится головы из-за любви. За то, что без оглядки поддался увлечению женщиной своего Учителя. За извечную слабость к Свету. Это унизительно. Он предпочел бы умереть, как подобает ситху: в битве или от меча собственного сына, повторяя древнейший цикл восхождения. Но не так. Ждущая его смерть ничем не лучше падения в шахту реактора.

После того как собственная мать отказалась спасти его.

Муун поворачивается к нему и неумолимо провозглашает:

— Твоя мать покинула тебя, ученик. Она предпочла лицемерие собственному ребенку. В этом она копия своего отца. С легкостью жертвует семьей ради личных амбиций.

Лею Органу нервно передергивает, но Сноук продолжает:

— Я восхищен твоей безжалостностью, принцесса. Твоим хладнокровием. Ты произвела на меня впечатление, уничтожив мой «Старкиллер». Конечно, не такое сильное, как тогда, когда вы с братом разрушили первую «Звезду Смерти», но ты поразила меня, — Сноук делает паузу. — Полагаю, поскольку мой ученик убил твоего мужа-преступника, ты, конечно, жаждешь возмездия. Око за око? Очень по-ситхски с твоей стороны.

— Я ненавижу эту семью, — выдыхает Кайло.

Его Учитель издает громкий смешок. Да, муун определенно наслаждается собой. Это уже переходит все границы. И это не тот способ казни, который предпочел бы Кайло. Короткий и быстрый конец — вот чего он хотел. Меньше разговоров и ожидания. Сколько можно, Учитель что, не может покончить с этим раз и навсегда? Бедная Рей так бледна, похоже, вот-вот лишится чувств.

Старого Сноука, видимо, посещают схожие мысли:

— Я не стану предлагать дважды, принцесса. Либо ты присоединишься ко мне, и я пощажу твоего сына, либо ты умрешь, и он умрет вслед за тобой. Наша семья будет править или ее не будет вообще, — в противовес жестокому смыслу этих слов, его голос остается непринужденным, словно он обращается к своенравному ребенку. — Я устал от бесконечных раздоров между нами. Подумай о тех людях, что были убиты из-за них, — добавляет он.

— Я умру, — объявляет его мать.

Дарт Плэгас вздыхает:

— Как всегда — добровольная мученица.

И наконец Учитель позволяет эмоциям охватит себя, вложив в слова всю свою досаду:

— Каждый из вас впустую растрачивает свою жизнь! Твой отец был учеником Сидиуса и никогда так и не раскрыл свой потенциал. А потом ты и твой брат оказались отравлены джедайскими догмами. Но, по крайней мере, ты, принцесса, осталась в игре. На свой лад, со своей демократией, — выплевывает он последнее слово. — Ты приблизилась к успеху. Твой брат же сбежал, как трус. Он правит жалким островком, когда мог бы править галактикой. И сегодня ты бездумно следуешь его примеру!

Но на этом он не заканчивает. Он оборачивается к Кайло:

— Ученик, я возлагал на тебя большие надежды. Ты был тем, кого я долго ждал. Но теперь мне придется дожидаться другого Скайуокера, — Учитель скользит взглядом в направлении Рей. — Мне придется начать заново с новым учеником. Возможно, он пересилит недостатки своих родителей. Возможно, он воплотит собой поколение, которое сделает все правильно, поскольку мы одна семья, созданная по воле Силы, чтобы править всеми. Я дождусь своего счастливого финала. Только уже без вас, судя по всему, — хмурый муун сжимает губы. — Какая жалость, ученик. Как же ты разочаровал меня.

Дарт Плэгас снова поворачивается к его матери:

— Ты приняла решение, принцесса? Ты подтверждаешь, что сегодня нет места милосердию?

Лея Органа кивает.

— Что ж. Да будет так.


	28. Chapter 28

Сноук окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. Учитель явно чего-то ждет, но Кайло не собирается молить о пощаде. Не перед Учителем, и уж точно не перед матерью. Какой вероломной порой бывает Сила, вверяя принятие решения о его судьбе врагу. Что ни говори, старый ситх обожает такие игры, стравливая врагов до тех пор, пока стороны не изничтожат друг друга. И вот сегодня настал его черед попасть под колесо чужих интриг.

Почему Учитель затягивает это? Он уже вдоволь натешился. И едва Кайло собирается напомнить об этом, Дарт Плэгас произносит немыслимое:

— Ученик, прежде чем ты умрешь, ты женишься на нашей мусорщице.

Что?..

Кайло непонимающе моргает.

— Мы — уважаемая семья. В глазах галактики мальчик должен родиться законным, раз уж недавние события оказались в некотором смысле публичными, — недовольно ворчит старый муун. — Это позор, что ты соблазнил ее, но не поступил, как подобает. По крайней мере, ненадолго, но ты станешь ее мужем.

— Иди сюда, моя дорогая, — Сноук подзывает к ним Рей. — Подойди! — нетерпеливо приказывает он, но она остается на месте. И вдруг Сила дергает ее вперед, пока ситх не хватает ее за руку. — Согласно традиции, нам необходимы секс, кровь и лунный свет. Без последнего мы обойдемся, да и брак уже консумирован. Основательно. Нам остается только кровь, — Кайло видит, как его бедная девочка ошарашенно округляет глаза, не зная, что сказать. Откуда ей знать о ситхских ритуалах? — Могу я взять твою левую руку, моя дорогая? — она нерешительно кивает. — Не бойся. Ты же выходишь за своего возлюбленного, — убаюкивающим голосом шелестит Дарт Плэгас. — Сегодня счастливейший день в твоей жизни, — но по лицу Рей видно, что она не разделяет этого мнения.

— Ученик, — потрепанный Кайло медленно поднимается на ноги и подходит, как приказано. Неясно, что задумал Учитель, но подыграть не помешает. Его сын не увидит его, но хотя бы получит его имя. И Рей тоже станет Скайуокер.

Они с Рей соединяют руки и повторяют вслед за Учителем вековые слова. Они просты — незамысловатое перефразирование ситхского кодекса. Ритуалу тысячи лет, его исполняли бесчисленные влюбленные при самых разных обстоятельствах, как например, сегодня он и беременная Рей, пока над ними нависает Дарт Плэгас с зажженным световым мечом. Даже его мать придвинулась ближе, завороженно следя за происходящим.

«Я буду твоей страстью. Я буду твоей силой. И вместе мы обретем власть и победу. Сила свела нас, Сила объединяет нас, Сила освободит нас».

Их последние минуты вдвоем — осознает Кайло. И Рей тоже это понимает. В ее глазах слезы, и это грозит пошатнуть его невозмутимость. Лишь сейчас, перед самым концом, Кайло прозревает, насколько сильна его любовь к этой девушке. В другой жизни свадьба принесла бы им счастье, дала бы начало их детям, но здесь и сейчас это чистая формальность, ради ребенка, которому не суждено увидеть отца. В компании ненавидящей матери и существа, заменившего ему собственного отца, готового исполнить сейчас смертный приговор.

— Как мило, — саркастично умиляется Учитель. — Я объявляю вас мужем и женой. Теперь ты принадлежишь ему, а он тебе. Вместе навеки в Силе. Пока я не убью его, конечно.

Не обращая внимания на насмешливого ситха, Кайло смело шагает вперед и притягивает к себе Рей. Приникнув к ее губам в последний раз, он выплескивает в поцелуе все свои сожаления, печаль и тоску об упущенных возможностях. Рей заслуживает лучшего. Лучшего, чем золотой клетки и участи пешки во власти старого интригана.

Когда-то Рей была ему врагом, но потом превратилась в единственную женщину галактики, которой Кайло не мог обладать и влечению к которой не мог противиться. Воплощенный Свет, который за столь короткое время стал для него всем. Будь то в его силах, он бы подарил ей весь мир, но теперь Рей суждено пополнить длинный список невольных жертв семьи Скайуокер. Ведь известно, что все, кто любил их или был любим ими, плохо окончили свои дни.

— Довольно! — раздраженно рявкает Учитель, Силой отрывая его от Рей и отталкивая в сторону. Муун хватает левую руку Рей, заставляя ее разжать пальцы, и прижимает к ране кончик пылающего клинка.

Кайло содрогается при страшном крике Рей. Она беспомощно дергается, не сводя немигающего взгляда с обожженной ладони.

— Мои поздравления, — хмыкает Учитель. — Теперь ты жена ситха.

Теперь медленными шагами Сноук приближается к Кайло, который пытается подняться. Дарт Плэгас не оказывает ему чести нанесения шрама. Одним точным взмахом он полностью отрубает его руку, по запястью. Кайло привычен к ранам, но эта боль — нечто совершенно новое. Он вскрикивает, поскольку огонь перехватывает ему дыхание. Боль такая, что белеет в глазах, и он не сразу понимает, что издалека до него доносится женский голос, зовущий его по имени. Кайло пытается не потерять сознание и сквозь пелену перед глазами видит знакомые черты Рей, стоящей рядом с ним на коленях и протягивающую к нему руки. Призывая Силу, она пытается отвести боль своим исцеляющим Светом.

Кайло смотрит на ее побелевшее лицо, невероятно красивое, несмотря на ссадину и кровь. Любовь сияет в ее мокрых глазах, и ее Свет окутывает его. Она любит его. Он знает это без слов. Она — единственная женщина, которая по-настоящему любила его, без всяких условий и ожиданий, без приказов или запросов. В его жизни все пытались решать за него. Все, начиная от его родителей и заканчивая Учителем, хотели, чтобы он поступал согласно их желаниям, и только Рей принимала его таким, какой он есть.

Но все закончится вот так. И они оба знали об этом. И, по правде говоря, за то короткое время им с Рей выпало счастье больше, чем всем остальным Скайуокерам. Больше, чем Сноуку, родителям Кайло и деду с бабкой. И точно больше, чем дяде. И хотя их любовь сегодня закончится позорным поражением, Кайло думает, что он — счастливее многих других. Несмотря на всю славу и власть, которые являются постоянными спутниками Избранных, отчаяние и безнадежность — обратная сторона их жизни.

И все же он сожалеет, что не увидит сына.

Учитель стоит над ними обоими с занесенным мечом, готовый исполнить вынесенный приговор.

Краем глаза Кайло ловит странный взгляд матери. Она довольна? Скорее всего.

— Прощай, ученик. Приготовься встретиться с Силой.

— Я люблю тебя, — громко и ясно произносит Рей, и он знает, сколько смелости скрывается за ее словами. Его несчастная девочка никогда не знала любви, и она тянется к ней, хоть и боится ее. Говорят, любовь чем-то похожа на прыжок веры, и для Рей, как ни для кого другого, это истинная правда.

— Я знаю, — торопливо шепчет Кайло в ответ. Время на исходе. Он не сводит с нее глаз — под настойчивое гудение светового меча в руках Дарта Плэгаса. Рей и ее исцеляющий Свет будут последним, что он увидит и что почувствует, и это утешает.

И тут раздается:

— Нет! Нет, не надо!

Это крик его матери. И сейчас она стоит, побледнев, в заметной панике — первый раз в жизни.

— Не убивай его! Пожалуйста, не надо!

— Он должен заплатить за свое предательство, — чеканит Учитель, а затем хмуро оглядывается на нее. — Ты так решила сама, — напоминает он Лее Органе. — Таким было твое решение.

— Я беру его обратно, — выдыхает мать. — Пощади его! Пожалуйста!

— Ты принимаешь мои условия?

Она медлит с ответом, и Кайло чувствует, как вздрагивает Рей, но молчит, пока разворачивается сцена, решающая его судьбу.

— Если ты не со мной, значит, ты мой враг, — честно предупреждает муун. Возможно, слишком резко, но ситхи все возводят в абсолют.

— Я не управляю Сопротивлением, — быстро уточняет генерал. — Никто не капитулирует только потому, что я попала в плен.

— Но, тем не менее, ты знаешь, как они думают, и знаешь, как сражаются, — возражает Учитель. — Твое слово уважают. Лишь у тебя хватит авторитета, чтобы склонить враждующие стороны к миру.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — спрашивает мать.

— Присоединись ко мне и к Первому ордену, — Сноук начинает перечислять условия. — Ты поможешь заключить перемирие и не будешь представлять себя жертвой. Ты убедишь своих людей, что с войной нужно покончить ради всеобщего блага. И примиришься с новой — общей — дорогой к миру.

— Ты предлагаешь мне сдаться!

Губы Дарта Плэгаса растягиваются в улыбке.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я предала все, над чем работала всю жизнь — вспыхивает Лея Органа.

— Верно, — не скрывает муун. — Все назовут это перемирием, и ты отчасти сможешь счесть это победой, поскольку поможешь восстановить порядок. Тебе предоставят полномочия, принцесса, и даже целый Сенат. В определенном смысле, ты получишь демократию, о которой мечтаешь, и, если пожелаешь, сможешь сама возглавить ее. Но править галактикой будут ситхи. И воцарится мир.

Его мать отворачивается.

— Еще это спасет его, — напоминает Учитель.

— Ценой всего, что мне дорого! — гневно отзывается Лея Органа.

— Да. Тебе придется оставить прошлое позади, но ты начнешь все заново.

Мать кусает губу, словно не зная, что сказать, и Учитель вдруг смотрит на Рей, отчего та крепче прижимает к себе Кайло, насколько ей позволяет огромный живот. И внезапно последствия их обреченного брака доходят до понимания Кайло, ведь если его пощадят, значит, Рей останется его женой.

Дарт Плэгас оглядывает ее и возвращается к Лее Органе.

— Чтобы быть предельно честным, принцесса: если твой сын будет жить, то ты вернешься к нашей семье и поддержишь нашу общую цель. И меня.

— Ты хочешь сказать?.. — непонимающе хмурится мать.

— Я буду относиться к тебе хорошо, принцесса, — продолжает Сноук. — Тебе нет нужды бояться меня. Как бы там ни было, ты большая ровня мне, чем наша мусорщица. Не наивная девочка, а опытная и разумная женщина. Благородная женщина, которую почитают и которой восхищаются. Да, — задумчиво кивает Дарт Плэгас. — Ты — самая подходящая кандидатура консорта.

— Консорта?! — фыркает мать. — Не будь смешон!

— Такова вековая традиция — объединять враждующие стороны с помощью брака, — с улыбкой возражает ситх, подходя к ней и галантно протягивая руку. — Ты уже немолода, но все еще прекрасна. Исполнена достоинства и изящества.

— Это моя мать, — напоминает Кайло, хотя не в его положении жаловаться, но происходящее становится чересчур странным. Он не большой поклонник Леи Органы и ее взглядов, но, тем не менее, она его мать.

— Поскольку это действительно так, — иронично замечает Сноук, — мне не придется беспокоиться, что ты будешь целоваться с ней в зале для тренировок.

— Люк убьет тебя, — с презрением бросает его мать.

Муун невозмутимо пожимает плечами.

— У джедая был шанс, и не один. Но он предпочел избегать боя. Я готов к риску. Если ты останешься вдовой, я даю тебе благословение найти кого-нибудь еще. Может, даже очередного симпатичного преступника, — после этих слов он меняет тактику, неожиданно проникаясь сочувствием и пониманием. — Не говори, что в твоей жизни был человек, который не подводил бы тебя. Я никогда не поступлю с тобой недостойно, моя дорогая, уверяю тебя. И я самый могущественный мужчина в галактике. В моих силах дать тебе все, что ты пожелаешь.

Как это ни опасно, Кайло не в состоянии удержаться от смешка, поскольку Учитель невероятно серьезен, а ярость в глазах матери бесценна. Ситуация не может стать еще более безумной, но его реакция привлекает внимание Сноука, и Кайло готовит себя к новой порции молний, но… старый ситх не перестает удивлять его:

— Это война, мой мальчик. И трофеи достаются победителю.

— Ты свихнулся, я не выйду за тебя! Да я скорее сяду на цепь у хатта! — заявляет его мать.

— Ты сидела у него на цепи, — напоминает Кайло.

— Значит, я говорю, основываясь на собственном опыте!

— Я купил свою четвертую жену у хатта, — сообщает всем Сноук. — Мы с Пилар были женаты много лет. Наш союз был успешным, несмотря на то, что у нас было мало общего. Все получится, принцесса, не беспокойся. Ты будешь довольна. У нас с тобой много общего.

— Ты ошибаешься, — хмыкает Лея Органа.

Но Сноук по-своему прав, думает Кайло, вспоминая немало странных поворотов судьбы рода Скайуокер. Рода Избранного, где личное всегда смешано с политикой, ибо, если ты Скайуокер, твой выбор всегда удивительно ограничен. И жесток.

Но его мать, кажется, понимает.

— Как же я ненавижу эту семью, — выдыхает она.

— Будь это действительно так, мы бы не вели сейчас переговоры, — напоминает ей Сноук. — Твой выбор свободен, принцесса, — он снова заносит меч над головой Кайло. — А теперь выбирай! — приказывает он.

Наверное, на то пустые надежды и безнадежны, поскольку безумно полагать, что принцесса Лея Органа согласится на подобное предложение.

Кайло обращает взгляд к Рей, желая видеть в последние мгновения лишь ее, ту, что стала его женой и вскоре останется вдовой. Можно лелеять надежду, что Сила сжалится над ним, позволив видеть ее после смерти, помогать ей, как хитрый ублюдок Кеноби — его дяде. Жаль, что Кайло не будет рядом, чтобы вместе растить их сына.

И теперь Рей нарушает молчание.

— Пожалуйста, — взывает она к его матери. — Если вы когда-нибудь хоть немного любили его, спасите его! Хан Соло погиб за своего сына! Он — все, что у вас осталось!

— Он того не стоит, — холодно отвечает Лея Органа.

Но Рей не сдается:

— Нет, стоит! В нем есть добро! Я знаю! И вы тоже знаете! Вот почему вы отправили мужа вернуть его домой…

— Решай! — устав от лишних слов, требует Учитель.

Это не останавливает Рей:

— Если он умрет, война не прекратится, генерал! Она просто продолжится без вас! Выберите его, выберите мир!

— Это капитуляция, а не мир! — насмешливо кривит губы его мать.

— Возможно. Но, возможно, нет. Вы не узнаете, если не рискнете. Вы же будете участвовать в принятии решений! Иметь влияние. Люди будут уважать ваше мнение!

— Решай! — Сноук начинает терять терпение.

Наступает долгий момент напряженной тишины.

— Я согласна, — наконец отвечает она, и ее голос наполнен усталостью и лишен воодушевления. — Я согласна, — повторяет она тихо, закрывая глаза.

Задерживавший на протяжении этой паузы дыхание Кайло выдыхает и встречает взгляд матери. В нем он видит гнев и укор, но это знакомо, хоть и огорчает — в глубине души. Она спасла ему жизнь, но не простила его.

Учитель кивает ему.

— Извлеки из этого урок, ученик. Женщинами легко манипулировать через их детей. Такова их природа, и это главная причина, почему из них не выходят достойные ситхи. Ведь даже самые коварные и жестокие среди них пойдут на многое ради своего ребенка. Так и должно быть, — Сноук почтительно склоняет голову перед его матерью. — Ты приняла правильное решение, принцесса, — с этими словами он деактивирует меч и бросает его к ногам Кайло. — Сегодня счастливый день. Мои дети наконец вернулись ко мне, и наша семья воссоединилась. Сегодня я обрел дочь и вскоре обрету жену, — заканчивает он, выглядя странно довольным.

Кайло щурится с внезапным подозрением:

— Когда ты узнал? — спрашивает он вслух. — Когда ты узнал обо мне и Рей?

Муун пожимает плечами:

— Я забыл точную дату, но с той поры прошло много лет. Около восьмидесяти, если не ошибаюсь.

— Что?! — Кайло и Рей восклицают хором.

— Одна из моих жен провидела вас задолго до того, как вы родились. Я знал, что это случится.

— Значит, Рей предназначена мне, — вспыхивает Кайло. — Я был прав!

— Да, ученик, ты был прав, — без тени усмешки признает Дарт Плэгас.

И Кайло впадает в ярость. Он неуклюже поднимается на ноги, стискивая зубы при малейшем движении раненой руки — оголенные нервы обжигают сильнее огня. Сила Рей немного успокоила боль, но даже ей не по силам забрать ее полностью.

— То есть все это время ты играл со мной? — его голос переходит в хриплый рев. — Ты присвоил себе Рей в качестве испытания для меня?! Чтобы подставить меня, когда я провалю его?!

Никогда прежде в нем не кипел столь жгучий гнев. Ярость, в которой выплеснулось все напряжение, беспокойство, тревога за Рей и сына. Ярость за наглые интриги Учителя. Ярость за жертвы, ставшие результатом бессмысленных игр в прятки. И ярость за себя. За проклятую левую руку, куском плоти валяющуюся неподалеку.

И более всего за полное отсутствие чувства вины у Учителя.

— Я пошел на этот эксперимент, чтобы посмотреть, насколько можно влиять на судьбу. Чтобы узнать, могу ли я разрушить ее. Стык между свободой воли и волей Силы давно привлекал мой интерес. И ты был предупрежден, ученик. Ты прекрасно знал, что предаешь меня в миг, когда заключил ее в свои объятия. Ты так слаб перед Светом.

— Как и ты! — огрызается Кайло. — Я убью тебя за это! — клянется он, тяжело шагая к Учителю и призывая в руку оружие.

Но Учитель никак не реагирует на угрозу.

— Сегодня ты пытался, и посмотри, куда это тебя привело. Удачи тебе в следующий раз, ученик, — он складывает руки на груди. — Когда ты приземлился, я еще не окончательно решил, что позволю тебе жить. Я подумал, что приму решение по ходу дела и посмотрю, во сколько мне обойдется твоя жизнь, — Учитель переводит слегка укоризненный взгляд на его мать. — Ты славно тянула с решением о его спасении, принцесса. Мне пришлось прибегнуть к трогательной свадьбе в столь печальный момент, чтобы тронуть твои чувства. Ты суровая женщина в том, что касается твоего сына. Впрочем, я скорее восхищаюсь такой непоколебимой уверенностью. Но сегодня она едва не обошлась нам слишком дорого.

— Рано или поздно я убью тебя! — сквозь зубы выплевывает Кайло. — Я убью тебя!

— Твоя жизнь купила нам мир, а мне — компанию твоей замечательной матери. И сегодня ты женился на своей возлюбленной. Вдобавок нашу семью скоро ждет прибавление. Такой радостный день для нашей семьи, — но тут его взгляд становится суровым. — Ты потерял руку, когда мог бы лишиться головы, ученик. Сегодня я выказал тебе великое снисхождение. Должен признать, твой план оказался весьма эффективным. Ты впечатлил меня, Кайло Рен. Когда я почувствовал, что Рей забеременела, я прибыл, чтобы сообщить ей хорошие новости. Я намеревался отвезти ее в храм на Набу и жениться на ней. Этот сын Силы стал бы законным, в отличие от Вейдера. Но по прибытии меня встретил взрыв корабля, которым предположительно управляла она. Будущее померкло, как и Свет. И правдивость моего пророчества оказалась под вопросом.

— Сын в С-силе? — заикается Рей, испуганно взглянув на Кайло.

Дарт Плэгас кивает.

— Моя жена предвидела это много лет назад. И я знал, что ты ошибочно решишь, что ребенок твой. Я знал, что должен забрать Рей немедленно, прежде чем ты сделаешь что-нибудь сгоряча. И, как оказалось, именно так ты и поступил.

— О чем ты говоришь? — хмурится Кайло.

— Я говорю, что этот ребенок Скайуокер, но он не твой, Кайло Рен, — изрекает ситх.

— Что значит «не мой»? — шипит ученик.

— Ребенок зачат Силой, — гордо объявляет Дарт Плэгас. — Этот ребенок — еще один ее сын. Но ты можешь вырастить его как собственного. Назови его Энакин. Мы попытаемся начать заново с этим именем. Твой дед подавал такие надежды, но из Шива не вышло хорошего учителя.

— Это невозможно! — ахает Рей.

И Сноук не удерживается от очередного нравоучения:

— Все возможно в Силе. Ибо Сила лежит в основе всего сущего.

— Что ты сотворил с Рей?! — требует ответа Кайло, и меч вспыхивает в его руке. Он не в той форме, чтобы драться, но сейчас боль не может остановить его.

— Совсем немного ситхской алхимии. К сожалению, ученик, твоя жена бесплодна. Ее прошлая жизнь оставила на ней отпечаток. Шанс, что она поправится, есть, но Смат и другие врачи не выражали оптимизма.

— У тебя не было права! — вскрикивает Рей, совершенно разбитая новостью, но — Кайло теперь распознает это в Силе — слова Учителя правдивы.

— У меня есть сила, дорогая леди, и она дает мне право. Тем самым, ты родишь своему мужу двоюродного деда. Как видишь, мы — не обычная семья в общепринятом смысле. В глазах галактики этот ребенок будет считаться твоим, ученик.

— Я не верю! — побледнев, Рей обхватывает живот, и Кайло опускает руку ей на плечо, стараясь поддержать. Кажется, она вот-вот упадет в обморок или в истерике попытается отшвырнуть Сноука Силой.

Но Учитель примирительно поднимает руку.

— Не стоит благодарить меня. Я подарил тебе дитя, которого у тебя не могло быть, и объединил кровь Скайуокеров и Палпатина. Беспроигрышный вариант для всех, не находишь?

— Я не нахожу! — рычит Кайло и резко вскидывает руку, в ярости отправляя в сторону мууна импульс Силы, но старик ускользает, сделав шаг в сторону. Что ж, значит, не сегодня. И он, и Учитель это прекрасно понимают. Дарт Плэгас даже не предпринимает ничего в ответ.

— Я не желаю в этом участвовать! — искренне возмутившись, объявляет Лея Органа. — Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего, Сноук!

Муун остается крайне терпеливым.

— Моя дорогая, в тебе говорят эмоции, ведь ты знаешь, что так сделки не отменяют, — он взмахивает рукой, и с рук его матери падают наручники, ударяясь со звоном об пол. — Оковы тебе больше не потребуются. Но не беспокойся, моя леди, я не стану торопить события. Мои прошлые ошибки многому меня научили, и я дам тебе время. К тому моменту Рей уже полностью исцелит меня, убрав мое уродство. Не бойся.

— Я не собираюсь исцелять тебя! — без промедления отказывается Рей.

— О нет, ты исцелишь, — поправляет ее Сноук. — Если ценишь жизнь мужа, ты исцелишь меня, стараясь как следует, дорогая леди.

Вздрогнув, Рей тяжело сглатывает и отворачивается.

— Что ж, хорошо. Между нами воцарилось согласие.

— Однажды кто-нибудь убьет тебя, — мрачно произносит Лея Органа. И Кайло с усмешкой думает, что впервые согласен с ней.

— Многие пытались, — шипит Дарт Плэгас. — Но ни один не достиг желаемого.

— Я смогу, — повторяет клятву Кайло. — В следующий раз, Учитель, я смогу. И отомщу.

— Всегда пожалуйста, ученик. В любое время, — Дарт Плэгас принимает вызов, поскольку таков путь ситхов.

***

Три месяца спустя генерал Органа предстает перед камерами вместе со своим новым мужем. Она и Верховный Лидер совместно объявляют о неслыханном предложении мира для всех сторон непрекращающейся войны.

Некоторая часть республиканских консерваторов не желает внять призыву сложить оружие, но многочисленные переговоры позволяют галактике облегченно вздохнуть. За тридцать лет все устали от войны, а «Старкиллер» оставил за собой несметное количество жертв, поэтому новые возможности вместо политики былой неуступчивости привлекают людей.

Сноук лично провозглашает создание нового галактического Сената. В определенной степени это дань прошлому и веяние демократии в безусловно авторитарном режиме, но на этот раз Внешнее Кольцо получает большее представительство, являясь основной опорой Первого ордена. Впрочем, не обходят стороной и миры Ядра, и оставшиеся верными Республике системы.

Новоизбранным канцлером нового Сената становится бывший генерал Сопротивления и героиня Восстания, вдохновитель Новой Республики, Лея Органа. Этот ловкий ход убеждает галактику в искренности Верховного Лидера, и за внешним лоском мало кто замечает, насколько ослаблены полномочия Сената и его влияние. Но те же, кто видит это, успокаивают себя тем, что во главе его стоит Лея Органа. За ее плечами многолетний опыт, и такой человек, как она, не позволит управлять собой как марионеткой, утверждают эксперты.

«Мы можем ей доверять».

Лея Органа принимает свою новую роль в установившемся режиме Первого ордена. И в свою очередь Сноук предоставляет ей столько свободы, сколько она требует для своего неокрепшего Сената. «Любые средства, любые комитеты, целевые группы и комиссии в твоем распоряжении», — напутствует ее Учитель. И хотя Кайло отлично знает, как ее раздражает чужое снисхождение, также он знает достаточно хорошо, что она использует все, что в ее власти, дабы добиться цели. Лея Органа не их тех, кто останется в стороне, и союз с Верховным Лидером в этом смысле ничего не изменил.

До сей поры пребывающий в немилости Хакс все же умудряется вытянуть счастливую соломинку и получает роль сенатского представителя. Забавно наблюдать, как он подскакивает и кланяется в знак уважения при появлении канцлера. Странно видеть рядом двух бывших врагов. Политика, надо ей отдать ей должное, способна вызывать странные метаморфозы, над чем они с Рей, пару часов спустя, смеются наедине.

К его матери теперь обращаются «принцесса Органа», поскольку Учитель настоял, что ее звание генерала следует упразднить — как напоминание о минувшей войне. Поэтому в настоящее время его мать, исполненная достоинства, ходит в величественных одеждах, напоминающих о ее былой наставнице, Мон Мотме. И выглядит она как истинная принцесса, с гордо поднятым подбородком и убранными в высокую прическу волосами. И, конечно, драгоценностями, подаренными его Учителем. Их брак со Сноуком не предают огласке, и их отношения остаются в тени, хотя его мать и без того держится по-королевски.

Кайло же, завершив свое обучение, принимает титул Дарта Рена. Но остается учеником. И несмотря на то, что легионы Первого ордена салютуют ему как Лорду Рену, мать упорно зовет его Беном. Словно ему четырнадцать и надо делать домашнее задание… Впрочем, какая ерунда.

Кайло не чувствует своей вины в том, что случилось. По всем законам войны, его мать должны были казнить, и то, что ей сохранили жизнь — вдобавок спасая его — было наилучшим выходом для всех. С Леей Органой они видятся редко, в основном, на публичных приемах, и он не представляет, как выглядит брак Леи Органы и его Учителя за закрытыми дверями, да и знать не хочет. Безусловно, у них много разногласий, но старик знал, во что впутывался, когда заключал это странное соглашение.

Но, несмотря на все происшедшее, его мать не опускает головы, и, по крайней мере, внешне не выглядит несчастной. На людях она общается с Учителем с утонченной элегантностью, присущей знатным домам на Альдераане, и Сноук в свою очередь выказывает ей не меньшее почтение. И не терпит, если кто-то осмеливается выказать иное по отношению к бывшему врагу Первого ордена. Галактика считает это показательным примером того, как надо примирять разногласия дипломатическим путем, и Кайло знает, что Учитель глубоко уважает свою внучку, подаренную Силой. И вряд ли найдется смельчак, дерзнувший сказать что-нибудь неподобающее о роде Скайуокер в присутствии Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого.

Сам Кайло отказывается участвовать в фарсе, изображающем милую семейную обстановку. И Сноук не давит на него. Поэтому Кайло становится тайным лидером среди военных Первого ордена, не готовых простить и забыть грехи нынешнего режима. И в этом нет ничего странного. Кайло Рен — ситх, и для ситха не бывает покоя, поскольку покой — это ложь. И со временем ему начинает казаться, что мать тоже это понимает. Если же нет, то, несомненно, однажды она поймет.

Ирония состоит в том, что мать, являясь приверженцем демократии, долгие годы боролась за власть в галактике. Десятилетия повстанческой войны не дали ей шанса, а Сноук просто протянул его ей. Было ли это долгоиграющей стратегией старого ситха или удачно сложившимися обстоятельствами, вряд ли теперь можно узнать.

Отшельник-дядя держится в стороне, чем немало озадачивает Кайло. Он не знает, чего ожидать, ведь Люк Скайуокер — не трус. Ему принадлежит слава самоубийственного рейда на «Звезду Смерти», слава победителя Вейдера, Императора и их Империи. Он дважды пересекался с Дартом Плэгасом и уходил живым. Что он задумал? Какую игру ведет? Но вряд ли это имеет значение, поскольку даже Учитель редко упоминает последнего джедая в эти дни. Скайуокер перестал быть угрозой, а его сестра уже год как приняла щедрое предложение, от которого когда-то отказался он сам.

Кайло ненавидит протез, что установили на месте отрубленной руки. Он вызывает неприятные ощущения, а порой и боль, там, где искусственные нервы сшили с настоящими. Наверное, следовало бы воспринимать это как дань уважения Лорду Вейдеру, имевшему схожее увечье, но каждый раз, глядя на протез, Кайло вспоминает о своем дяде, и это раздражает. И пусть Рей ни разу не попрекнула его, он знает, что ей тоже не по себе от прикосновений его левой руки. Раз или два он случайно задевал ее в постели, отчего она испуганно просыпалась.

Кайло еще находился в бакта-камере, когда в поисках Рей заявился старый Майло. В те дни она не выходила из его палаты. «Леди Рен, Хозяин желает, чтобы вы приняли свое наследство», — сообщает слуга старого ситха, и оказывается, что Сноук владеет древним поместьем Палпатина на Набу. Расположенная в живописном месте постройка изысканной архитектуры — это поместье Учитель оберегал много лет. Оно находилось неподалеку от ситхского храма, что он периодически посещал. «Оно ваше, леди Рен», — кланяется Майло, и вскоре семья Рен поселяется там. Это более предпочтительный вариант, чем «Финализатор» или замок Вейдера на магматической поверхности Мустафара.

Но ни комфорт, ни уединение, ни роскошь на Набу не значат для Кайло сколько, как то, что Рей — рядом с ним. Лишь подле нее он чувствует себя дома. Она — его леди, а он — ее ситх. И раз ценой счастья стала его левая рука, что ж, так тому и быть. Рей засыпает в его объятиях, сидит напротив него за столом, и каждое утро он просыпается рядом с ней. И это то, о чем он никогда не смел мечтать.

Его мать порой навещает Рей и малыша Энакина на Набу, их отношения, несмотря на прошлое, остались хорошими. Кайло устраивает сложившееся положение дел, пока никто не требует от него участия.

Новость о ребенке на долгое время, до самых родов, не давала Кайло покоя. В нем горел гнев из-за того, как посмел Учитель сотворить подобное, но Рей пыталась успокоить его. «Всякая жизнь драгоценна, — с искренней убежденностью и слезами на глазах говорила она. — Малыш не виноват в том, что его зачала ситхская магия. Это не то, что я ждала и чего хотела, но теперь это моя семья. Я мечтала о семье, которая бы любила меня и которую я бы любила в ответ», — и перед лицом ее горя и отчаяния Кайло согласился оставить эту тему позади. Когда-то Лея Органа учила его, что если нельзя изменить обстоятельства, необходимо найти путь, чтобы принять их и извлечь из ситуации лучшее. Особенно когда главный врач «Финализатора» отводит его в сторону и говорит, что их сын — единственный ребенок, который будет у Рей.

Тем не менее, определенная часть души Кайло все еще вспыхивает при виде сына, мирно дремлющего на руках его жены. Когда-нибудь его проклятый Учитель ответит за это. За это и за все остальное.

Встанет ли этот ребенок на сторону приемного отца, чтобы они вместе заставили Дарта Плэгаса заплатить за свои грехи и встретиться с Силой? Или этот ребенок будет тем, кто убьет его самого и займет место павшего отца подле Учителя — как новый ученик? Лишь время покажет, кем в будущем станет любимый сын.

Кайло иногда спрашивает себя о том дне, когда ребенок узнает правду. О том, как Сноук отведет в сторону юного Энакина Рена и расскажет ему о его происхождении, одновременно с тем пообещав ему галактику. Можно не сомневаться, что этот день настанет, ведь таковы семейные традиции Скайуокеров. Цикл всегда готов повториться, и для отца-Скайуокера это не менее опасно, чем для Скайуокера-сына. Время покажет, что на их счет задумала Сила, и, помня о пророчестве Сноука, Кайло успокаивает себя тем, что все идет так, как было задумано. Их ведет судьба, и кто знает, какой окажется ее игра?.. Возможно, знает Дарт Плэгас, но сейчас Кайло сомневается в этом.

Во всяком случае, у него есть Рей. Их любовь пережила войну, разлуку и интриги коварного ситха и принесла им долгую подлинную радость. И Кайло Рен знает, что это делает его счастливейшим из Избранных.


End file.
